La grande épopée
by Elo-didie et Plop59
Summary: Deux jeunes femmes arrivent dans le monde de One piece. Qui sont elles ? Pourquoi se retrouvent-elles sur la Grand line? Ces questions trouveront leurs réponses au cours de leur aventures. Découvrez leur incroyable destin dans ce monde loufoque. Venez suivre leurs grande épopée.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ici Plop59, c'est ma première publication. Cette histoire a été faites à quatre main avec Elo-didie.

One piece ne nous appartient pas. Les personnages n'ont pas trop été maltraité pendant la confection de cette histoire

Désolée pour l'orthographe. J'ai essayé avec Elo-didie de limiter les fautes un maximum mais il doit en rester encore.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Cette histoire prend place 2 ans avant que Luffy rentre sur Grand Line.

* * *

Prologue

Bonjours je m'appelle Marjorie. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais alors que par une journée totalement ordinaire il s'est passé quelque chose d'extraordinaire. J'ai une nouvelle vie et de nouveau passe-temps. Comme tout le monde me diriez-vous ? En fait non les miens sont plus originaux et... dangereux. Pour le moment, mon passe-temps à moi c'est d'embêter l'amiral de la marine Kobby avec mes amis. C'est un peu original je l'avoue. Voici comment cette histoire a débuté

Salut, moi c'est Mélodie, aussi appelée la Catastrophe ambulante. Je pensais que ma vie était déjà définie, une vie comme tout le monde, du genre boulot, métro, dodo. Mais un événement à tout changé. Et ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez, bande de pervers ! C'est quelque chose d'inimaginable, de complètement fou ! Voilà mon histoire.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tous, c'est Plop59 voici le premier chapitre de l'histoire. Nous publierons environs une fois par semaine et n'hésitez pas à laisser des review et des critiques constructives. Toutes les remarques et suggestions sont les bienvenue._

 _One piece ne m'appartient pas...ou pas encore (c'est beau de rêver^^)._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 Le début de la fin.**_

 **POV Marjorie**

Je suis essoufflée, mes jambes me font mal, mes muscles tirent sur leurs insertions. Il pleut, j'ai chaud et un grand sourire digne d'un D vient éclairer mon visage. Je suis en train de courir. Je ne cours pas par pur plaisir. Mais pour entretenir un certain niveau de forme physique nécessaire à la pratique de mon sport, l'escrime.

Si l'on devait me décrire, se serais sûrement de cette façon-là. Je suis grande avec mon mètre soixante-quatorze, je ne passe pas inaperçue. Je suis également plutôt jeune j'ai 21 ans depuis peu. J'ai plutôt une forte carrure. Je me trouve un peu ronde mais rien de bien terrible. Je ne suis absolument pas féminine et j'ai un côté franchement garçon manqué de par ma coupe de cheveux courte et mes sweats à capuche bien assumé. J'ai également un caractère bien affirmé pour le plus grand malheur de certaines de mes connaissances.

Je vais bientôt devoir traverser une ruelle avec un passage piéton. Je soupire. Je suis bientôt arrivé devant chez moi. Je suis étudiante et je loge dans un petit studio de 17 m 2. J'habite sur Lille pour le moment mais je suis originaire de Caen. Comme mes amis. Ils me manquent tous d'ailleurs. La ruelle c'est encore approchée, j'arrive à la fin de mon parcourt et de mes vingt minutes de souffrance. Je pourrais bientôt prendre une douche.

Je redouble d'effort et accélère un peu l'allure. Je suis engagée sur le passage piéton. Je vois du coin de l'œil un camion énorme me foncer dessus. Ni une ni deux je prends mon courage à deux mains et je saute le plus loin possible dans l'espoir d'échapper au camion.

Je sens que je vais faire un séjour de longue durée dans un hôpital. Je sens le choc d'abord avec les doigts de ma mains que j'entends craquer, je sens mon épaule gauche se luxer, et faire un bruit écœurant. Ma joue percute le part brise et une grande lumière m'entoure

Ma première pensée en me sentant tombé et en ayant toujours extrêmement mal à l'épaule, mes doigts et ma pommette gauche c'est celle-ci. Je suis morte ? Bah je ne pense pas j'ai MAL ! Un mort n'est pas censé avoir mal. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai gardé cette position de sauteur en longueur, les deux bras vers l'arrière le buste et les jambes en avant si je suis décédée...

La lumière blanche commence à s'estomper. Je ne vois quasiment rien. Il doit faire nuit. Je lève la tête et je vois des étoiles. Je ne connais pas ces constellations. Curieux et étrange. Ou est-ce que j'ai atterrie ? Rectification ou est-ce que je n'ai pas atterrie ! Je suis en train de flotter à une vingtaine de mètres du sol. Je commence à tomber. Je ne peux me retenir de pousser un hurlement. Je tends ma main droite et je m'accroche à... Quelque chose qui passait par là.

Ma chute s'arrête de façon assez brutale et je regarde ce que j'ai réussie à attraper. C'est un hauban. Le sol me paraît encore bien loin et je me vois mal l'atteindre. Je ne suis pas dans le bon sens c'est à dire à l'extérieur des haubans. Moi je suis à l'intérieur. À environ 15 mètres du sol. Avec un seul bras. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je ne vais jamais y arriver sans me tuer moi. J'inspire je souffle et je me calme. J'attrape avec mes jambes les cordes et je me mets à maudire mon manque d'abdominaux et le sac qui me tire vers l'arrière... Pourquoi j'ai un sac sur le dos moi ! OK ce n'est pas normal mais tous va bien.

Je regarde l'horizon et je vois le soleil commencer à apparaître. Bon peut être que quelqu'un va pouvoir se réveiller et avoir la bonne idée de me tirer de là. Je regarde derrière moi et je vois un mec se laisser tomber de la vigie et se planter une 10 aines de mètres en dessous de mon hauban et crier :

« Marco ! Viens voir ! Il y a bien quelqu'un d'accrocher au hauban. Comment il a fait pour arriver ici alors que nous sommes au beau milieu de l'océan ? »

« Yoi ! Je te l'avais bien dit! Bon je veux voir s'il pourra redescendre de là-haut tout seul. Je reste pour le surveiller au cas où. Va prévenir Père ! »

« J'y vais ! »

Je regarde le type avec une coupe d'ananas et une chemise violette qui me regarde descendre à la vitesse d'un escargot rhumatisant. Par contre je suis vraiment mal je n'ai pas compris un seul mot de ce qu'ils ont raconté. Je continue de descendre lentement et en râlant contre les camions, mon épaule droite et tous ce qui aurais bien pu me contrarier, notamment ce type qui se contente de me regarder descendre. Il ne voie pas que j'aurais besoin d'aide ?

Visiblement non. Il a dû comprendre qu'un truc clochait mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Il se retourne pour voir d'autre personne émerger des entrailles du bateau. Allé courage plus que cinq mètres. Je me tiens actuellement avec un seul bras je descends les jambes pour pouvoir descendre sans utiliser mon bras gauche. Seulement voilà à peine je pose mes jambes que je n'arrive plus à tenir quoi que ce soit.

J'ai la tête à l'envers et je fais le cochon pendue, ce qui fait beaucoup rire les nouilles qui me regardent trois mètres plus bas. J'empoigne un cordage de ma main droite. Je dégage mes jambes et je les laisses retomber avant de lâcher de nouveau ma main et de faire une chute d'un peu plus d'un mètre. Je tombe d'abord sur mes pieds puis je me laisse tombée sur les fesses en criant de douleurs. Qu'est-ce que cette stupide épaule me fait mal !

Je finis par relever la tête et je vois alors plusieurs personnes me regarder bizarrement, d'autre être carrément en train de mourir de rire. Si il s'étouffe je ne viendrais pas les sauver c'est sûre. Apparemment il y a un petit attroupement autour de moi ce qui me déplaît fortement. Je décide de me remettre sur mes deux jambes. Même si ces hommes sont pour la plupart grand, je ne suis pas une naine à côté d'eux. C'est déjà ça. Je soupire et je regarde le ciel.

Tiens ce drapeau me dit quelque chose un fond noir une tête de mort avec des moustaches en demi-lune et une croix en os. C'est le drapeau des pirates de barbe blanche. Heu... Je ne suis pas morte quand même. Non j'ai encore mal. Donc ce n'est qu'un rêve finalement. Je dois être dans le coma grave et entrain de rêver de truc complètement idiot.

J'espère que mes amis vont bien et que ma famille ne s'inquiète pas trop pour moi. Vu que mon inconscient m'a collé dans le monde de One Piece autant en profité.

* * *

 **POV Mélodie**

Je rêvasse, je suis dans le bus, et j'attends mon arrêt après une dure journée de cours. 8 heures de cours, avec une seule heure de pause pour manger dans la journée, ça fatigue. Mon esprit est totalement ailleurs, où je ne sais pas trop, partis très loin par rapport à mon corps certains.

Je suis petite, je ne dépasse pas le mètre soixante c'est vous dire. Mes cheveux sont cours, ils sont coupés au carré juste derrière les oreilles. Une fille normale en soi, qui ne se fait pas remarquée, presque invisible aux yeux des autres et cela me va très bien.

La musique d'Anaïs, Mon cœur mon amour, dans les oreilles, je regarde le paysage défilé par la fenêtre, tout en réfléchissant à ce que je vais faire ce soir.

Je vois enfin mon arrêt arrivé, j'appuie sur le bouton d'arrêt, je me lève et me dirige vers la porte du bus. Tout va bien pour l'instant ! Je dis bien pour l'instant. Je ne remarque pas le sac de course qu'une vielle femme avait mis près de la porte.

Le bus s'arrête, la porte s'ouvre, et je descends. En tout cas c'est comme ça que cela devait se passer. Mais avec moi ça ne se peut pas. Au moment où je passe la porte, je me prends les pieds dans le sac, et je tombe en avant. J'entends des gens crier derrière moi. Je sens que quelqu'un essaye de me rattraper, mais sans réussir. Je vois le trottoir s'approcher trop rapidement de ma tête. Je mets mains devant pour me rattraper.

Mais c'est trop tard, ma tête heurte violemment le goudron du trottoir, je sens du sang couler sur ma tête, et je perds conscience.

Quand je reprends mes esprits, je suis dans un tunnel blanc. Je dois être morte, ça ne peut être que cela.

Je décide de suivre ce tunnel blanc, après tout c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

Après quelques minutes à avancer, une lumière, comme des phares de voiture, m'aveugle. Je suis obligée de fermer les yeux.

Tout d'un coup, je me sens tomber dans le vide. Je rouvre les yeux sous le choc.

Il fait nuit, je sens le vent. Et je remarque que je tombe vraiment dans le vide. Je me mets à hurler comme une tarée.

Je remarque qu'il y a plusieurs navires en dessous. Je vais sûrement atterrir sur un deux. J'espère ne pas trop me faire mal, j'ai déjà assez mal à la tête comme ça.

D'ailleurs en parlant de tête, je sens du sang séché au niveau de mon cuir chevelu. Alors ça veut dire que l'événement du bus c'est bien passé.

Je me rapproche de plus en plus du navire qui est au centre, j'essaye de me rattraper à la grande voile pour stopper ma chute. Mais je ne réussis qu'à la ralentir.

« Attention en dessous » crie-je pour avertir ce en dessous de moi, mais ils n'ont pas l'air de m'entendre.

Ils sont pris en plein combat. Je vois les drapeaux des différents navires, ceux autours ont comme une mouette dessus, comme ceux de la Marine dans One Piece, alors que le navire sur lequel je vais tombeau à une tête de mort avec une cicatrice sur l'œil droit, comme dans le même manga que tout à l'heure.

J'entends les gens crier en dessous de moi, mais je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il raconte, c'est comme si ils parlaient une autre langue que moi.

Je finis par atterrir. Bien sûr, je tombe sur quelqu'un. Un homme roux, qui doit être le capitaine, vu que je l'ai vu donner des ordres. Et puis, deux des hommes autour de lui se précipite sur nous, m'attrape violemment par les bras. Alors qu'un autre aide l'homme roux à se relever.

Mes cheveux se retrouvent sur mon visage. Je bouge un peu la tête pour pouvoir quelque chose. C'est là que je me rends compte qu'un truc cloche avec mes cheveux.

D'abord, ils sont long, ils doivent m'arriver, ils vont juste qu'à mes genoux, c'est vraiment trop long. Et puis, il y a leur couleur, ils sont rouges !

MAIS NOM DE DIEU, DEPUIS QUAND JE SUIS ROUSSE !


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut tous le monde c'est Plop59 et merci de prendre le temps de lire ces quelques lignes.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews! On ne mord pas.

Je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes. Si une personne est capable de corriger nos 112 pages world qui composent pour le moment l'histoire elle sera plus que bienvenue!

Bon One piece n'est pas à nous malheureusement mais Marjorie et Mélodie si!

Si il y a des fautes sur l'anglais et l'allemand c'est normal! Marjorie est nul en langue. L'italique signale les passages qui sont dit en Japonais et que Marjorie et Mélodie ne comprennent pas.

Voilà bonne lecture!

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Rencontre au sommet_**

 **POV Marjorie**

Je regarde l'attroupement qui s'est formé autour de moi. Personne n'ose vraiment m'approcher et j'ai l'impression que si j'avais été une armoire qui serait apparue là j'aurais fait le même effet. Ce n'est pas bien grave car je ne comprends rien du tout de ce qu'ils racontent... Je sens que l'on va avoir quelque petit problème de compréhension.

J'ai la joue droite qui me démange. Je touche celle-ci elle est dure et gonflée. Je soupire de désespoir, je dois avoir une salle tête. J'ai de plus en plus mal à mon épaule gauche. Je remarque également que deux doigts de ma main gauche sont devenus violet. Pas franchement rassurant. Hey ! Si j'ai mal c'est que je ne suis pas morte mais que ce n'est pas un rêve non plus du coup. Flute !

Je regarde le drapeau qui flotte au-dessus de moi dans la lumière du matin. Pas de doute je suis bien sur le bateau de barbe blanche et ce n'est pas possible. Je vais essayer de demander ou je suis à quelqu'un.

« Pardon ? Ohé ? Vous me comprenez ? »

Quelqu'un tourne sa tête vers moi et avance celui-là il est clairement dangereux. Même si il a l'air d'un guignol avec sa banane sur la tête. Je recule d'un pas lui continue d'avancer. Mais moi je n'ai plus que le bastingage derrière moi et l'eau. Il me prend par le pull et me soulève du sol en m'étranglant à moitié, ce qui ne me plaît pas plus que ça. Je lui colle une droite. Non mais il se prend pour qui ?

Un autre homme s'approche de moi et j'essaye tous ce qui me passe par la tête comme langue. Bien que je sois très nul en langue il faut bien essayer de communiquer. Avant que l'autre ne m'étripe si possible. Un ananas qui étripe les gens... Je ne verrais plus jamais les ananas comme avant !

« Where am I ? »

Bon bah visiblement personne ne parle anglais. Suivant !

« Wo bin ich ? » (1)

Une soudaine exclamation me fait me retourner vers un homme bien habillé voir même trop bien habillé au teint halé et portant une moustache et deux épées.

«Wie heisst du ? »(2)

« Ich heisse Marjorie Fuyu und du wie heisst du ? »(3)

« Ich heisse Vista. »(4)

« Wo bin ich ? »(5)

«Grand line, Shin sekai »

« Quoi ? C'est impossible. Comment j'ai fait pour arriver là ! »

Je me retourne et je regarde. Il n'y a que de l'eau à gauche à droite devant et derrière. Ce n'est pas ma journée. J'enlève la capuche de mon sweat et l'homme banane se relève et me dit en anglais.

« Hey you are dangerous for someone this small. »

Je soupire en regardant celui qui vient de sortir cette phrase cette avec l'intention de le transpercer avec mes yeux…

« Yes I am. Why ? »

Il allait me répondre quelque chose quand l'ananas revient, il c'est dirigé vers l'intérieur du bateau après mon début de conversation avec Vista. Il s'approche du type qui m'a soulevé par le pull et lui parle.

« _Père veut le voir._ »

Bien sûr je n'ai rien compris

« Marjorie-san you come with us. Without weapond ! »

Je hausse les sourcils et je regarde ce qu'il pourrait appeler arme. Je remarque deux choses. De un je n'ai pas les cheveux ni de cette couleur ni de cette longueur, je n'avais pas de fourreau de dague attachée à la cuisse et j'ai perdu deux taille de pantalon. C'est quoi le délire ?

J'enlève la dague et je tente d'enlever mon sac ce qui me prend un certain temps. Je fini par l'enlever et dégrafer un fourreau assez long d'un bon mètre avec une épée à la poignée finement ouvragée que je laisse avec la dague.

Je suis l'ananas et la banane pendant un moment en me demandant comment je ferais pour retrouver mon chemin si ça tourne mal. J'ai entre aperçue mon reflet dans un hublot sur une porte du couloir. J'ai les cheveux blanc bouclé coupé assez court, même si ils sont plus longs qu'avant, mon visage parsemé de tache de rousseur avec un énorme bleu sur la pommette gauche.

On arrive devant une immense porte devant laquelle attendent patiemment d'autre personne je suppose que se sont des personnes importantes sur ce bateau. J'essaye de cacher mon trouble ma peur et ma fatigue en ne se focalisant que sur une chose rester en vie. L'ananas frappe et dit un nouveau truc incompréhensible On lui répond quelque chose il ouvre la porte. Celle-ci est immense !.

L'ananas rentre puis je le suis ainsi que l'homme à la coiffure étrange. Il porte une banane … qui porte encore ce genre de coiffure totalement horrible. Je suis debout en face d'eux je me sens jugée et très nettement intimidée par tant de regards. Allez courage Marion. Je relève la tête et je regarde la pièce dans laquelle je suis. Elle est immense. Le plafond est haut, je vois derrière eux une immense bibliothèque. Remplie de livres.

L'homme à qui je vais faire face est impressionnant. Le pire, l'aura de puissance qu'il dégage. Je tourne légèrement la tête vers la droite, j'ai l'impression que l'on me regarde et je n'aime pas ça. L'homme vient de parler à la banane qui visiblement s'appelle Thatch. Il se met à côté de moi. Je comprends qu'il va tenter de traduire ce que je vais raconter. Je pense que ma survie ici en dépend.

Bon je leur raconte quoi si il me demande d'où je viens...Je pense que je vais opter pour la vérité pure est simple mais surtout incroyablement dure à avaler...Thacth se retourne vers moi et me demande de me présenter une nouvelle fois

« I am Marjorie Fuyu , I am 20 years old. »

Il traduit en un baragouinage qu'il me faudra saisir le plus rapidement possible ce que je viens de dire. Pourquoi je ne parle pas la même langue qu'eux ?Ma poisse légendaire m'a poursuivie jusqu'ici…

L'homme me regarde sans être vraiment très préoccuper par ce que je raconte il demande quelque chose en employant mon nom et Thatch me pose LA question fatidique

« Where do you come from Marjorie-san? »

* * *

 **POV Mélodie**

Une fois remise de la nouvelle couleur de mes cheveux, j'observe les alentours, surtout les deux hommes qui me tiennent toujours. Un deux est aussi rond qu'un ballon habillé avec des habits rayé blancs et verts, et des lunettes, et dans la main qui ne me tenait pas un énorme morceau de viande. Alors que l'autre à des cheveux jaune avec un bandeau sur la tête où c'était écrit Yassop.

Ce nom me disait quelque chose, mais cela ne pouvait pas être possible.

Mon regard tombe à nouveau sur le drapeau du navire. C'était bien le symbole de Shanks dans One Piece. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible.

Je regarde ensuite l'homme sur lequel je suis tombé. Et il ressemble trait pour trait à Shanks dans le manga comme dans l'anime. Je devais rêver, ou alors j'étais vraiment morte.

Mais au moment où j'avais décidé que cela était mon imagination, un des hommes qui me tenait me tire un peu trop fort sur le bras, et une douleur horrible parcourt mon corps. Une telle douleur me prouva que je n'étais pas morte !

. MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BINS ?

Alors que j'essayé de reprendre mes esprits et de faire attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi, j'entends l'homme roux criait des ordres dans une langue qui ressemblait au japonais.

Je me rends compte que les hommes avec les mouettes étaient en train de partir. Ils me regardaient comme si j'étais le diable en personne. On dirait que mon arrivée les avait un peu secoués. J'en suis désolée pour eux, mais ce n'est pas trop ma faute. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là.

Je vois certain des hommes du roux essayé de partir à la suite des hommes aux mouettes, qui devaient être des Marines, mais leur capitaine les arrêta et il dit quelque chose tout en me fixant.

L'homme au bandeau me fixe avec un drôle d'air et prit la parole dans leur drôle de langue :

« _Capitaine, vous ne trouvez qu'elle vous ressemble ? Elle a les yeux et les cheveux de la même couleur que vous ! Et puis on dirait que vous avez un air de famille ! Vous pensez que ça pourrait être-elle_ ? »

Je n'avais vraiment rien compris, mais le regard du capitaine me fixa. Son regard était si intense que je ne puis que me transformer en tomate. Ce qui devait faire un superbe effet avec la nouvelle couleur de mes cheveux. Je baissai le regard vers mes pieds pour éviter ce regard.

Alors que j'étais plus qu'intéressait par le sol, je sentis une main sous mon menton qui releva ma tête. Et je me retrouvais à plonger mes yeux dans deux orbes vertes.

Sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, je me retrouvais dans l'étau d'un bras fort, et écrasé contre un torse, alors que l'homme roux répété la même chose plusieurs fois, quelque chose que je comprenais à part un seul mot, mon prénom.

« Ma petite fille est de retour, ma Mélodie… »

Mais comment un homme que je n'avais jamais vu connaissait mon nom !

Cela devenait trop dingue pour moi !

Je repoussais violemment l'homme, et recula jusqu'à trouver une surface dure dans mon dos, pour ne pas l'avoir un découvert. Je ne comprends rien de ce qui se passe, mais il ne fallait mieux que je laisse mon dos à découvert.

Je vois l'homme roux avançait vers moi lentement, tout en parlant tout doucement, comme on le ferait avec une bête sauvage pour éviter qu'elle nous attaque. Je ne comprends rien de qu'il raconte.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier, même si je sais qu'il ne me comprendra surement pas : « Ne m'approche pas espèce de pervers »

J'entendis alors un éclat de rire, alors il avait bien quelqu'un qui comprenait le français sur ce fichu bateau. Je me tournais vers la personne qui riait, c'était un homme super grand, et vraiment large d'épaule, ça c'était un homme costaud, ces cheveux était gris bleu.

L'homme roux se tournait vers l'homme qui riait et dit quelque chose que je ne comprenais toujours pas.

« _Pourquoi tu ris Ben ? Tu comprends ce qu'elle dit_ ? »

« _Désolé Capitaine. Oui je comprends ce qu'elle a dit, c'est la langue qu'on parle sur mon île natale. Elle a dit que vous étiez un pervers_ »

Je ne compris que le mot pervers dans ce que dis l'homme costaud, il avait surement traduit ce que j'avais dit. Je vis l'homme roux faire la moue comme un gamin de trois ans.

« _Mais je ne suis pas à un pervers, Ben_ ! »

« _Je sais Capitaine, mais elle ne le sais pas. Qu'es ce que vous penserez si un inconnu vous prenez dans ses bras et vous serrez à vous étouffer_ ? »

« _Oui c'est vrai. Tu as raison_ , dit l'homme roux avec un air réfléchi. _Mais toi, tu peux lui expliquer la situation_ !»

A ce moment la discussion, l'homme costaud se tourna vers moi, et je pense qu'on allait enfin m'expliquer où je suis.

« Bonsoir jeune fille ! Je suis Ben Beckman, et toi ? » Me dit-il avec un sourire rassurant sur le visage.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, il n'avait pas l'air méchant même si il devait être vraiment fort.

« Bonsoir, moi c'est Mélodie. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer où je suis, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Tu es sur Grande Line, Mélodie. Plus précisément sur le bateau de ton père ! »

Il avait bien dit Grande Line ?!

Attends il avait dit le bateau de ton père ! MON PERE !?

* * *

Voici la traduction de l'allemand

1 Ou suis je?

2 Comment t 'appelles tu?

3 Je m'appelle Marjorie et toi comment t'appelles tu?

4 Je m'appelle Vista

5 Ou suis je?


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Ici Elo-didie qui poste ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Tout d'abord, voici la réponse à notre review.

Bonjour Lise , un grand merci pour ta review, voici ta réponse, Marjorie parle Anglais parce que elle ne comprend pas pour le moment le japonais et n'a pas encore trouvé une personne qui parle sa langue.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 Réponses et questions

 **POV Marjorie**

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire pour rendre crédible mon histoire en anglais langue que je ne maîtrise pas. Je suis dans de beaux draps. Je fini par regarder Thatch et je me lance dans la langue de Shakespeare.

« I was running under the rain. When I was around my home, I have to cross the road. When i was crossing the road, I was hit by a truck at nearly 90 km\h. I don't even know what have happened next. But few time later I was here. So I come from French near Calais and now I am here »(J'étais entrain de courir sous la pluie. J'étais presque chez moi et je devais traverser la route. Pendant que je traversais la route, j'ai été percutée par un camion à environ 90 km/h . Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé ensuite mais peut de temps après j'étais là. Je viens de France près de Calais et mainteanat je suis ici.)

Je soupire mon propre récit ne me convainc même pas. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Je ne comprends même pas comment j'ai pu atterrir là. Je lève la tête vers le plafond, en serrant les dents. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de pleurer et de s'inquiéter pour sa famille !

Une voix profonde qui me fait sursauter me ramène les deux pieds dans ma nouvelle réalité.

« What is a truck? »(Qu'est ce qu'un camion?)

Tiens Barbe Blanche parle anglais. Bizarre. Bon je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, ça m'arrange!

« Uuh it's bigger than a car ? »( euuuh, C'est plus grand qu'une voiture?)

« What is a car ? »( Qu'est ce qu'une voiture,)

Je cherche mes mots pendant un long moment et je ne trouve pas comment l'expliquer alors j'annonce finalement :

« I can draw it but not explain what it is clearly »(Je peux le dessiner mais pas l'expliquer clairement)

« Why are you here? »(Pourquoi es tu là?)

« I don't know why. Normally i should be dead in my world. »(Je ne sais pas. Normallement je serais morte dans mon monde.)

Thatch me regarde et fini par me dire en me criant presque dessus

« You don't think that I will trust you. It's impossible to come from another world »(Tu ne crois pas que l'on va te croire. C'est impossible de venir d'un autre monde.)

« You are really stupid! I don't know the rule of this world, and I don't have somewhere to go even i wanted to go somewhere else. I want to return home! I want to see my family! »(Tu es vraiment stupide! Je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne ici, et je n'ai nul part ou aller si je voulais aller autre part. Je veux rentrer chez moi. Je veux voire ma famille!)

J'ai vraiment hurlé comme ça... je suis morte je vais signer mon arrêt de mort. Faudra aussi que je fasse mon testament.

L'homme immense se met à rigoler et demande quelque chose à quelqu'un qui s'avance et me prend par le bras. Je crie et mon bras se bloque instantanément. Je .serre l'autre poing. J'ai très envie de lui mettre dans sa belle figure peinturlurais je me reteints. Ce n'était pas intentionnel. Barbe blanche se retourne vers moi et me demande.

« You are hurt? »( tu es blessée?)

« Yes I was hit by a truck. My head hurts and i have a dislocated shoulder. It hurts. Ah and i have crookes some fingers.»(Oui, j'ai été renversée par un camion.. Ma tête me fait mal, je me suis luxée une épaule et je me suis tordue des doigts.)

L'homme part d'un grand rire pendant que Thatch me regarde comme si j'étais une extraterrestre. Bah quoi il s'attendait à quoi ? Que je dise que je m'étais casser un ongle...je soupire. J'ai encore plus mal à mon épaule qu'avant. J'apprécierais très fortement qu'elle retourne là où elle doit être. Il se tourne vers le peinturlurer qui doit s'appeler Izou et lui demande... Probablement de m'amener quelque part. Tant que je ne croupis pas en prison tous me va.

Le jeune homme me regarde et dit « Lets go ». Je soupire mais je le suis sans dire un mot de plus. Après une longue balade dans les couloirs qui me fait réaliser à quel point ce bateau est grand, on arrive devant une porte toute blanche. Izou frape et entre. Il parle un bref moment avec le médecin puis me laisse seule avec lui.

Il me regarde et et finit par me dire :

« Bon tu me comprends ? »

« Oui ! Il y a enfin quelqu'un qui parle ma langue sur ce bateau ! Je suis soulagée »

« Mouais. Bon alors t'as un épaule luxée. Bon ok ça se voit, les doigts tordus … Ils ont une belle couleur. Et la tête ouais... En fait tu ne t'es pas loupée quoi. »

« Exactement... Vous pourriez me remettre cette fichue épaule en place. Je commence à avoir réellement très mal. »

« Hum bah je vais d'abord endormir la zone et certain muscle et après je remets le tout en place. Tu pourrais enlever tes vêtements ?»

J'enlève mon sweat et mon t-shirt. Ce qui me prend quand même un bon moment. J'ai l'épaule d'une couleur assez sympathique elle est quasi entièrement violette. J'entends quelqu'un qui émerge en grognant non loin de moi. Je me retourne vers le lit. En face du mien qui a les rideaux fermé.

« Ace » me dit le médecin.

« Pardon ? »

« Ce jeune homme s'appelle Ace il n'est pas très heureux d'être ici, ça fait deux moi qu'il tente plus ou moins veine ment d'attaquer père...Du coup il arrive assez souvent ici »

« J'ai une faveur à vous demander. Vous voulez bien essayer de m'apprendre votre langage courant ? »

Ace vient d'interpeller le médecin en me désignant de la tête. Il me sourit et m'enseigne comment dire je m'appelle. Qui me rappelle les phrases de japonais d'ailleurs. Je me présente donc. Le médecin fini de s'occuper de mon épaule et m'ordonne de rester dans l'infirmerie pendant une journée. Je n'ai même pas le courage de protester et je m'endors rapidement en me demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir m'arriver demain et en espérant que tous ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.

* * *

 **POV Mélodie**

Mon père ?! Mais où je suis tombée ?

Je ne me sens pas trop bien. J'ai la tête qui tourne. J'ai les jambes qui lâchent et tout d'un coup il fait tout noir !

 **POV Omniscient**

Shanks voit le visage de sa fille qui vient tout juste de retrouver, devenir blanc comme un linge, et ses jambes se sont mise à trembler.

« _Attention_ » Cri-t-il en s'approchant pour essayer de la rattraper quand elle s'effondre mais il est trop loin.

Heureusement pour la jeune femme, Ben Beckman la rattrape de justesse. Il regarde la fille de son capitaine de plus prêt et il vit qu'elle était gravement blessée à la tête, et que cela saignait encore. Normal, si elle s'était évanouie, elle avait dû perdre beaucoup de sang.

Il se tourna vers son capitaine qui commençait à paniquer, exactement de la même manière que quand le bandit des montagnes avait enlevé Luffy, ce qui le fit sourire. Shanks ne changerait jamais.

« _Calmez-vous Capitaine, elle s'est juste évanouie. Il faudrait l'installer quelque part et dire au médecin de venir la voir. Elle a une sale blessure sur la tête_ ».

« _Tu as raison, Ben, dit le roux en se calmant. Nous allons l'installer dans ma cabine, c'est la plus grande. Rockstar, vas chercher le médecin et l'emmène le à ma cabine_ »

« _Oui, Capitaine_ ! »Répondit un homme aux cheveux rouge foncé en pétard habillé en noir avec une ceinture rouge.

Ce dernier partit rapidement à l'intérieur du bateau, suivit de peu de Shanks, de Ben Beckman et de la jeune fille inconsciente.

L'équipage regarde leur capitaine disparaître à l'intérieur. Et une fois ce dernier disparut les conversations partirent en même temps, avec un seul sujet : la jeune fille mystérieuse qui venait d'apparaître et qui ressemblait tant à leur capitaine.

Les deux hommes qui avaient maintenus la jeune fille se regardèrent et le dénommé Yassop sortit un de ses pistolet et tira vers le ciel pour obtenir l'attention de tout le monde.

Le gros habillé de vert et blanc prend la parole :

« _Cette jeune fille est la fille de Capitaine, et je ne pense pas que ce dernier apprécierait que vous parliez d'elle comme cela, compris_ ? »

« _Mais Lucky Roo, comment ça se fait qu'aucun de nous l'ai vu avant cela_ ? » Demande un pirate avec un singe.

« _Elle avait disparu depuis près de 15 ans, Saruno Umi. Nous croyons que c'est la Marine qui l'avait enlevé_ »

Arrivé dans la cabine, Ben Beckman dépose son fardeau sur le lit. Le médecin arrive quelques secondes et vire tout le monde de la cabine, même le père de la jeune femme, pour ausculter sa patiente en toute tranquillité.

Ben Beckman avait laissé son capitaine seul devant la porte de la cabine, car ce dernier était insupportable.

Shanks se ronge les ongles presque à sang, en attendant le verdict du médecin. Il venait de retrouver son bébé et cette dernière était gravement blessée. Il ne veut pas la perdre une nouvelle fois !

Au bout d'une éternité pour Shanks, mais de seulement dix minutes en réalité, la porte s'ouvrit et le médecin sort et referme la porte derrière lui, empêchant le père inquiet de rentrer dans la pièce.

« _Elle s'est réveillée, elle va bien_ ! »Dit-il en premier, ce qui calma de suite le roux. « J _'ai recousu la plaie qu'elle avait à la tête ! Mais elle doit se reposer, donc vous pourrez la voir dans quelques heures, vous comprenez Capitaine_ »

« _Je ne peux pas la voir que quelques minutes tout de suite_ ? » Essaye de négocier le père angoissé.

« _Non, Capitain_ e ! » Dit fermement le médecin. « _Et puis je suis certain que votre équipage doit se poser des centaines de questions, vous devrez aller les rassurer_ ! »

Shanks fixe la porte en réfléchissant et se dit que l'homme de médecine avait raison et il pose la main quelque secondes sur la porte comme pour dire à tout l'heure, et partit rejoindre son équipage.

POV Mélodie

Je repris connaissance doucement. J'étais sur une surface moelleuse, surement un lit.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, et la première chose que je vis, c'était un homme en blanc, surement le médecin. Ce dernier dit d'une voix douce et en Français :

« Vous avez eu de la chance Mademoiselle Elodie, votre blessure à la tête n'est pas très grave, j'ai refermé la blessure ».

Je touche l'arrière de ma tête, et je sentis un pansement. Alors je le remercie, et il reprit la parole : « votre père s'inquiète, voulez-vous que je le fasse entrer ? »

« Non ! » Répondis-je rapidement en criant presque, « Je préférerais rester seule, s'il vous plait »

« Comme vous voulez Mademoiselle Mélodie. Mais reposez-vous, je vous conseille de rester coucher » Me dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

J'étais enfin seule pour pouvoir penser à tout ce qui venait de se passer.


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous, c'est Plop59. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ça nous a fait super plaisir et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant! Merci de prendre un peu de temps pour nous lire!

One piece ne nous appartient toujours pas, mais on tient à garder Mélodie et Marjorie^^.

Un nouveau POV fait son apparition!

Voilà

Bonne lecture!

Réponse à Guest: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire malgré nos fautes d'orthographes!

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Coup de téléphone, surprise**_

Sur le bateau de barbe blanche

 **POV Ace**

Ce n'est pas vraiment que la personne en face de moi m'attire, je la trouve jolie mais sans plus. Elle serait sûrement plus belle sans l'énorme bleu qu'elle a sur sa joue gauche. Quand elle s'est présentée après avoir écorché tous les mots de la phrase pourtant simple une fois, il l'avait trouvé étrange. Comme cette ressemblance avec la fille du miroir qui hante mes rêves depuis que je suis enfant me trouble.

Ces mêmes cheveux blancs, légèrement bouclé, ces yeux rouges fuchsia, un peu déstabilisant qui semblait pouvoir lire en vous comme dans un livre. Ces taches de rousseur couvrants ces pommettes un peu saillantes lui donnant encore un visage enfantin. Il n'avait que son prénom et son nom qu'elle avait donné en se présentant.

Je ronchonne depuis une heure... je vais être coincé à l'infirmerie pendant 48 heures, un vrai cauchemar ! Il faut que je m'en aille je ne peux rien leur apporter de bon. Même si il faut que je batte le vieux pour ça. Il faut que je parte avant que quelqu'un ne trouve la vérité. Celle qui me poursuit depuis si longtemps.

Tiens le doc revient... pour quoi ? Ah il lui ramène ces affaires. Il passe vérifier rapidement que tout va bien pour elle et pour moi. Il m'annonce également que s'il me voit quitter cet endroit ou essayer de quitter la pièce, il m'attache sur le lit. Le connaissant il est plus que capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

Je regarde l'étrange sac à dos bleu turquoise qui est à présent au pied du lit de la jeune femme. Bon, je me lance je veux en savoir un peu plus sur elle. Ce qu'elle fait là...J'ouvre discrètement le sac et je trouve un quitte de secours plutôt bien fourni. Elle est médecin ? Bon alors il y a quoi d'autre un truc tous plat bleu qui m'a l'air vraiment bizarre. Ça s'ouvre il y a un truc noir dedans avec une seule touche... A quoi ça peut servir... ?

Je trouve également quelque vêtements une serviette et une trousse de toilette. Au fond du sac il y a une corde immense deux sorte de harnais et des accroches métalliques. Je ne vois pas très bien à quoi peuvent bien servir ces trucs. Ah en dessous de la corde il y a... un assez gros volume usé à couverture de cuir et une pierre noire avec des inscriptions qui m'ont l'air très ancienne gravée dessus. Je m'empare du livre...

Rien que la couverture me hérisse le poil dessus y est inscrit en fine lettre d'or un peu effacé par le temps Oro Jackson. C'est le bateau légendaire qui a fait le tour de grand line...C'est le bateau de mon père. Ah y a une photo et un article de journal qui tombe du livre.

Sur la photo on voit une fillette entrain de sourire elle a des cheveux blanc plus long et porte une robe. Elle est devant une tombe celle de...ma mère. La petite fille à l'aire jeune 2 ans au maximum. Quant à l'article il est illustré et il parle de la capture de trois enfants considérés comme des menaces et extradiez vers Mari Joa. Au premier plan sur la photo une petite fille de 4 ans environs les cheveux blancs coupé court et des larmes. A coter une fille rousse aux yeux remplies de peur et un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs. Leur nom Marjorie Gol. D, Mélodie et Benjamin Silver

Mince elle se réveille. Je range rapidement ces affaires mais je cache le volume avec la photo et je me mets à ruminer. Qui est cette fille !

 **POV Marjorie**

Je me réveille doucement en me demandant ou je suis. J'entends quelqu'un ronchonner non loin de moi. J'ouvre les yeux et je me rappelle que je ne suis pas à Calais. Je soupire bruyamment. Le point positif c'est que j'ai bien moins mal à l'épaule.

Ah quelqu'un a eu la bonne idée de me rendre mon sac,mais pas les armes. Ils sont prudents. Ace ronchonne toujours. Je m'assois et je me penche pour récupérer mon sac. Bon à l'extérieur il y a une tente et un sac de couchages. C'est cool. Je l'ouvre.

Je trouve un kit de secours impressionnant. Il y a un gros livre de médecine avec et mon téléphone. Je le pose de côté. J'espère qu'il marche. Je continue ma fouille et je trouve deux baudrier une longue corde d'escalades et plusieurs mousqueton…Je ne sais pas vraiment qui a fait ce sac mais j'ai un doute énorme sur ces capacités mentale, enfin bref je retourne à ma recherche d'objet. Je trouve une trousse de toilette, une serviette, des vêtements de rechange, un manteau fin mais qui à l'air de tenir chaud, une bourse pleine de pièce un peu zarb Sous la corde je trouve une pierre noire avec des trucs gribouillé dessus. Elle a été cassée. Je trouve sur dans une poche latérale un carnet et un stylo.

Je commence à écrire ce qui m'est arrivé. Je suis un peu perdue dans le temps. On doit sûrement être le soir. Je prends mon téléphone et je l'allume. Bon déjà il est rechargé C'est déjà ça. Je vais dans contact et je cherche Mélodie. J'espère que ça va marcher et qu'elle va dérocher. J'entends le son de la numérotation et j'attends. Une sonnerie deux sonneries puis une troisième en espérant que Mélodie décroche. Je l'entends décrocher et je souris.

« Allo ? Mélodie ? Dit moi est ce que tu es... »

« …... D'accord je vois. Ben comme tu peux t'en douter moi aussi. Euh non je ah attends je viens de trouver une lettre...Hein ? Ouais quoi ton père c'est qui ? Ah ouais d'accord. Si ça peut te rassurer le mien est enfin était bien pire... Non je n'en sais rien. ….. Tu sais ne lui en veux pas Mélodie je sais qu'il nous faudra du temps pour l'admettre mais... d'accord. Mais je veux que tu essayes au moins de lui laisser sa chance. C'est sûrement aussi un moyen de comprendre ce qu'il nous arrive. »

« BOUM! »

« C'est quoi se raffut ? Attends je vais raccrocher je crois que l'on est un peu attaqué. Je te rappelle. A bientôt. »

Je raccroche et je regarde Ace qui s'est levé d'un bon dès qu'il a entendu se bruit. Le doc entre en courant et nous vois Ace et moi debout. Il échange quelque parole incompréhensible avec Ace et il me dit

« Bon ne t'en fait pas cet idiot parle ta langue enfin un peu. Il va rester avec toi. Si il se passe quelque chose prends tes armes elles sont derrière mon bureau et suit Ace et obéit lui sans discuter. »

« D'accord ! On est attaqué par qui ? »

« Oh la marine «

Je me retourne vers Ace en soupirant. Le Doc vient de partir et je me retrouve seule avec mon... petit frère d'après la lettre de ma mère. Dans quoi je vais me retrouver fourrée ?

* * *

POV Mélodie

J'étais enfin seule pour réfléchir.

Je commençais par regarder autour de moi, je vis un sac que je devinais le mien posé près du lit, ainsi qu'un immense sabre que je savais s'appelait Léviathan et que s'était mon arme. Je ne savais pas comment je savais tout ça, mais c'était comme ça.

Je vis un miroir plus loin, je me levais pour pouvoir me regarder de plus près.

Je vis alors une chose super, j'avais grandis ! J'avais gagné au moins dix centimètre ! Youpi ! Je saute presque de joie tellement j'en suis heureuse !

Je me calme après quelques minutes et repris mon observation. Je regardais mes longs cheveux roux, ça changeait et puis ça faisait un moment que je pensais à me faire une couleur et le rouge me tentait. Je crois que je voulais inconsciemment retrouvé ma véritable apparence.

Ce qui me fit drôle après, c'était mes yeux. Ils étaient verts, d'un magnifique vert, comme ce du Capitaine de ce bateau. Et puis il fallait l'avouer, il y avait un air de famille entre nous. Cela doit être vrai, il doit être mon père mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là-bas si j'étais de ce monde ? Là est toute la question.

Après je regardais mes vêtements, et on peut dire que j'étais stylé.

En haut, je suis vêtue d'une chemise blanche au manche bouffante, le bas est une jupe gris qui descend jusqu'au genou, mais fendue sur le côté. Et ce que je préfère ce sont les bottes qui m'arrivent presque au haut des mollets et je voyais une dague dépassé de chaque botte.

On peut dire que j'étais bien armée. Et le plus bizarre c'est que je savais que je savais m'en servir et très bien en plus.

A mon poignet, une sorte de boussole, que je savais être un Log Pose, et grâce à One Piece, cela m'aiderait à trouver l'ile la plus proche.

Alors que je continue d'observer cette nouvelle apparence qui me plaisait de plus en plus, j'entendis la jument de Michao de Nolwenn Leroy retentir dans la cabine.

Je regardais autour de moi, et je vis que cela provenait de mon sac. J'ouvre ce dernier et le vide par terre et fini par retrouver mon portable et c'est bien lui qui sonnait. Je vis Marjorie écris dessus.

Je décroche sans réfléchir.

« Allo Mélodie à l'appareil »

« **Allo ? Mélodie ? Dit moi est ce que tu es..**. »

« Oui je suis aussi sur Grande Line, je me demande bien comme cela se fait ? »

« **D'accord je vois. Ben comme tu peux t'en douter moi aussi. Euh non je ah attends je viens de trouver une lettre.** »

« Mais bon le plus bizarre c'est que mon père c'est Shanks ! »

« **Hein ? Ouais quoi ton père c'est qui** ? »

« Shanks ! »

« **Ah ouais d'accord. Si ça peux te rassurer le mien est enfin était bien pire...** »

« C'est qui ? Non laisse tomber tu sais comment on est arrivées là ? »

« **Non je n'en sais rien**. »

« Je vois. Sinon je fais quoi pour mon père ? »

« **Tu sais ne lui en veux pas Mélodie je sais qu'il nous faudra du temps pour l'admettre mais... d'accord. Mais je veux que tu essayes au moins de lui laisser sa chance. C'est sûrement aussi un moyen de comprendre ce qu'il nous arrive**. »

« Ouais tu dois avoir raison, je vais essayer »

« BOUM! »

« **C' est quoi se raffut ? Attends je vais raccrocher je crois que l'on est un peu attaqué. Je te rappelle. A bientôt**. »

« Attends, Marjorie … »

Elle avait raccroché avant que j'ai le temps de lui demander ce qui lui arrive, mais elle devait surement avoir besoin de moi.

Il fallait que je quitte ce navire.

* * *

Petite précision, en italique se sont les paroles de Marjorie.

Pour votre plus grande joie j'ai traduit les passages du chapitre 3 en anglais en français. Je m'attaque bientôt au chapitre 2^^

Merci de nous avoir lue! Laissé une petite reviews! Promis on mord pas!


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous et désolée pour le retard! C'est plop voici le chapitre de ce week end que ni moi ni Elo-didie n'avons pu poster

Voici la première vraie bataille de Marjorie! j'espère que ça vous plaiera

Merci à Celmon pour tes reviews^^ pour le coups de téléphone, je vais essayer de le rendre plus claire... J'espère que le prochain te satisferas

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!

Ah oui One piece n'est toujours pas à nous, mais les deux catastrophes répondants au nom de Marjorie et Mélodie si et on les gardent!

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Bataille seule contre tous.**

 **POV Marjorie**

Je regarde Ace qui continue de grommeler dans sa barbe. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas très rassurée, même si je suis persuadée de savoir me battre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'ai jamais été pour la bagarre et je n'ai jamais participé à une seule d'entre elle. Je faisais un sport de combat, l'escrime, mais je n'ai jamais rien tranché de vivant.

Allez savoir pourquoi mais je me sens sure de moi et je pense pouvoir venir à bout de la plupart de mes adversaire. Même de la main droite. Oui je sais je suis gauchère lorsqu'il s'agit de manipuler des armes. Mais pour tous ce qui nécessite de la finesse j'utilise la main droite. Non ce qui me fait peur c'est que l'ont m'est laissée avec Ace. Je connais son caractère plutôt enflammé et j'ai peur que ma poisse quasi mystique vient gâcher cette bataille.

Il finit par prendre une décision qui semble nous concerner tous les deux et me dit finalement

« Bon on attend ici, si quelqu'un vient tu me laisses faire et au pire on avisera. »

Inutile de dire que c'est le genre de parole que je craignais. Je ravale quelque parole désobligeante que j'allais lui lancer. Je vois bien qu'il me cache quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à saisir quoi. Je ne veux pas plus l'embrouiller en lui disant que c'est mon frère jumeau.

Je me sens un peu démunie dans ce monde. Les lois ici ne sont pas les même que dans celui ou j'ai grandi. On nous juge sur nos seules actes pas sur ceux de nos parents. Il faut que j'aide Ace à se libérer de ce poids et de cette haine qui l'empêche d'avancer. En plus il faut que je trouve le moyen de le faire rester dans ce navire.

J'entends un bruit énorme suivie d'un bruit de verre brisé qui me fait me retourner, tous comme Ace. Nous voyons donc la vitre de l'infirmerie explosée, du verre et du bois ont été projeté de partout et je vois un marine entrer par le trou qu'ils viennent de créer. Il me pousse vers la porte et me fait sortir en me disant

« Prends tes armes ! Je m'occupe de celui-ci. Désolé de t'avoir entraînée là-dedans … nee-san »

Je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir au dernier mot qu'il vient de prononcer. Même si je connais leur signification grossièrement cela peut se remplacer par sœur.

Je cours prendre mes armes et les attacher correctement. J'essaye de bouger un peu l'épaule gauche, mais elle me fait trop mal pour tenir une arme à bout de épée doit peser dans les 2kg... Je vais devoir la manier de la main droite. Je devrais quand même m'en sortir convenablement.

Ace vient d'arriver derrière moi et bloque la porte. J'entends des bruits de pas et je pressens un DANGER ! Je le repousse de toutes mes forces et je lui évite un coup de gourdin qui doit probablement être en granite marin. Ce n'est pas passer loin. Cet homme aurait pu lui défoncer le crâne. Je me relève en quatrième vitesse. Il n'a toujours pas réussi à dégager son arme de la porte. Vite dépêche-toi de faire quelque chose! Je dégaine ma lame et je le blesse au poignet puis à la jambe et je finis de l'assommer avec une chaise.

Ace se relève et me regarde un instant avec un air étonné sur le visage. Je me retourne vers lui et je lui dis

« Après cette bataille il fraudait que nous parlions un petit peu toi et moi ….petit frère. »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Marjorie nee-san. Bon et si on sortait d'ici sans se faire trop remarquer ça devient un peu gênant de combattre dans le coin. »

Il se met en marche et prends la tête. Je le suis en souriant. Je ne suis plus seule. On s'arrête un peu plus loin dans un couloir, je me sens d'un coup tendue, presque sur mes gardes. Ace enflamme sa main et regarde les marines qui arrivent. Ils ne nous voient pas et Ace les prends par surprise. Je soupire. Je ne pense pas que je m'habituerais un jour à ce genre de vie. Il le faudra bien. Je trouve toute cette violence totalement absurde. Pourquoi empêche-t-on les gens de vivre libres ?

Ace me pousse brusquement en avant en me tirant par une manche de mon sweat. Je lui tombe presque dessus, mais son initiative m'a permis de ne pas finir coupé en deux. Je lui en suis donc plutôt reconnaissante. Je me concentre de nouveau et je lui dis

« Il y a quatre personnes qui arrive et qui ne sont pas avec nous. »

« Comment tu le sais ? Non laisse tomber. Ils viennent d'où ? »

« De ….euh droite le prochain couloir. »

« Ok tu as pu voir autre chose ? »

« Euh... Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils recherchent quelque chose. Je … n'arrive pas à comprendre quoi. » Je tente de récupérer mon souffle, ce qui n'est pas évidents… J'ai l'impression de me vider de mes forces à toute vitesse.

« D'accord, du coup il y a des marines qui fouillent un peu tous ce qu'ils trouvent sur le bateau y compris les chambres. Je plein celui qui va ouvrir la chambre de Namur. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est un homme poisson et sa chambre comprends un grand bocal pour dormir et plein d'autres avec des tas de poissons plus ou moins agressifs. » ricane finalement mon « petit » frère, bah oui il fait une tête de plus que moi.

Je souris et je prends mon épée en main en serrant la garde. Mes doigts blanchisse dessus tellement je serre fort. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Déjà à l'escrime je serais bien trop fort ma poignée. J'inspire je souffle et je me concentre de nouveau. Dans pas longtemps je devrais me battre. Pas pour mon plaisir. Pour défendre chèrement ma peau et celle de mon frère.

Je pars un premier coup d'épée. Je riposte et je touche un bras. Je pars un nouveau je riposte dans le vide. Je manque de tomber par terre et je suis obligée d'esquiver les deux attaques suivantes. Tout est mécanique et très étrange pour moi. Du sang me tombe dessus. Ce n'est pas le mien. Visiblement quelqu'un vient de tuer mon adversaire. Je me laisse glisser contre un mur. Je suis épuisée. L'obscurité de l'inconscience me semble réconfortante.

* * *

 **POV Mélodie**

Il fallait que je quitte ce navire.

Je ramasse mes affaires que j'avais éparpillées par terre pour trouver mon portable, et en même temps je découvrais ce que j'avais dans mon sac. En résumé, je possédais un sac de couchage, un morceau de pierre noire, des vêtements de rechange, une bourse qui doit être bien rempli vu le poids qu'elle pesait, une carte qui devait être celle de Grande Line, en tout cas d'une partie, mon sabre géant, ainsi que plusieurs dague.

Une fois que tout soit retourné dans mon sac.

Est-ce que je lui laisse un mot ou pas ? Je décide de lui en laisser un, ça ne peut pas faire de mal ! J'attrape un beau de papier un stylo et j'écris. Un fois ça fait, je me dirige vers la porte de la cabine, à pas de loup, et l'ouvre tout doucement.

Je regarde s'il y a quelqu'un. Personne ! La chance est avec moi ! Ouais la chance, et non la force, je n'ai jamais vraiment trop aimé Star Wars !

Je me faufile sur le pont. Il y a beaucoup de monde mais il regarde dans la direction inverse par rapport à moi. Je remarque que mon père est en train de leur parler.

Dire mon père en parlant de Shanks le Roux ça me fait bizarre, je vais avoir du mal à m'habituer ! Mais il faut être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'on est de la même famille.

Je vais vers l'endroit où j'avais aperçu des canaux de sauvetage.

Eh bingo ! Ils sont là, et il y en a même un qui près à partir ! Ouais la chance est vraiment de mon côté.

Je monte dedans, regarde mon cap et met à l'eau la barque, et je me mets à ramer, je vérifierai la direction par rapport au Log Pose quand je ne verrais plus le Red Force.

Me voilà partir en pleine mer ! Et il ne fallait surtout pas que je tombe à l'eau, j'avais comme l'impression que j'avais mangé un fruit du démon avant de quitter ce monde la première fois.

Je ne mettais pas rendu compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration, jusqu'au moment où le bateau ne fut plus dans mon champs de vision

Et c'est partit pour l'aventure !

 **POV Shanks**

« Vous comprenez que la présence de ma fille ici doit rester cacher ! Il ne faut surtout pas que la Marine apprenne qu'elle est de retour ! » Dit-je à mon équipage.

J'avais perdu ma fille une fois par la faute de cette foutue Marine, je ne voulais pas qu'elle disparaisse à nouveau."

Je venais d'expliquer à mon équipage qui était la jeune fille qui était tombé littéralement du ciel quelques heures auparavant !

On pouvait dire que j'étais sur un petit nuage rose ! Mon bébé était de retour ! Et je n'allais pas la laisser partir à nouveau.

« Oui mon Capitaine ! » Répondit mon équipage en me sortant de mes pensées.

Bon maintenant il fallait que je parle avec ma fille pour savoir où elle était ces dernières années, ce qu'elle avait fait de sa vie, de ce qu'elle aimait… Je voulais tout savoir d'elle.

Je devrais aussi lui aménager une cabine, pour qu'elle ait son espace. Oui, je devrai faire ça !

Je me dirige vers ma propre cabine, où j'avais laissé mon petit ange se reposer. Je fais un signe à mon second pour qu'il me suive, il est le seul à comprendre la langue qu'elle parle. Il faudrait lui apprendre notre langue !

J'ouvre doucement la porte pour ne pas la réveiller si elle dort.

Je me fige quand la porte est totalement ouverte, la pièce est vide ! Elodie n'est plus là ! Nan on me l'a encore enlevé !

Je sens la panique qui monte en moi.

« Calmez-vous Capitaine !, entendis je dire Ben Beckman. Elle est surement quel part sur le navire ! Et puis regardez, il y a un mot sur le bureau »

Je me dirigeais vers ce dernier, et pris le morceau de papier. Et bien sûr, je ne compris pas ce qui était écrit. Je tendis alors le mot à mon second pour qu'il le lise.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il ait écrit, je n'arrive pas à lire cette langue »Dis-je.

Je vois Ben faire une grimace. Je sais alors que le mot n'allait pas me plaire.

« Elle dit : « Désolée je dois partir. Une de mes amies a besoin de moi. Mélodie », et elle a rajouté après : « PS : on fera connaissance plus tard, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se découvre un nouveau père ! » »

« Nouveau père ? Pourquoi elle dit ça ? Elle veut dire qu'elle eut un autre père pendant tout ce temps, un autre a pris ma place auprès de ma toute petite fille ! »

« Attends, elle a dit « partir » ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, moi ! Même si c'est pour aider une amie ! »

Je pars en courant vers le pont pour la rattraper avant qu'elle prenne une barque. J'entends Ben me suivre.

Une fois arrivé devant les canaux de sauvetage, je me rends compte qu'il manque une barque.

Je suis arrivé trop tard, j'ai à nouveau perdu mon bébé ! Je me laisse tomber sur le sol.

« Calmez-vous Capitaine ! On va la retrouver ! Elle est surement partie en direction de l'île la plus proche ! J'avais vu que son Log Pose montrait cette direction ! »

Je me relevais, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si Ben Beckman et Lucky Roo n'étaient pas avec moi.

« Tu as surement raison »

Je partis en direction du pont avant, et je me mis à crier :

« On part en direction de Iceland ! »


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous c'est plop59 et désolée pour ces deux semaines de retards j'étais en pleine révision et ma collègue était débordée par son travail.

Comme toujours merci à tous de lire cette histoire, merci à tous ceux qui nous suivent et nous laissent des reviews.

Celmon: oui tu as vue juste sur bien des points. J'espère que tu continueras de lire notre fic jusque là^^ merci pour tes reviews^^

Chisana hane: merci pour ta review! j'espère que Mélodie et Shanks continuerons de te plaire^^

Bon one piece ne m'appartient pas

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 Démêlée sentimentale**

 **POV Marjorie**

« He oh ? Marjorie ! »

« Hein? Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Je me suis relevée d'un bon, je suis très surprise, je finis par me remettre de mes émotions et je soupire. Je vois Marco en face de moi, mon ancien adversaire couché par terre et Ace juste à coter de Marco...J'ai dû louper un épisode. Je ramasse mon épée et d'un signe de tête je fais comprendre à Ace que je suis de nouveau d'attaque. Il n'y a plus grand chose à craindre dans le coin. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais mais j'en suis sûre.

Du coup Ace n'emmène dans une autre partie du navire. Nous marchons donc d'un bon pas en direction des sabords. Nous restons sur nos garde, mais je ne vois personne, ni allier ni ennemi. En entrant dans les sabords, je voie une rangée de canon bien entretenu en état de marche Je m'assoie prudemment sur une caisse contenant des boulets de canons. Je soupire.

J'essaie de me relaxer et de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Je commence alors à ressentir les personnes qui m'entourent d'abord Ace puis bien d'autre voie, celle-là je les comprends toutes. Je sais le nombre de personne qu'il y a dans le bateau, ou elles sont et même ce qu'elles font et pour certaines ce qu'elles s'apprêtent à faire.

Je me concentre un peu plus et j'ignore en grimaçant, une nouvelle vois qui vient de se taire en poussant un cri déchirant. Je veux savoir ce que les marines veulent avoir, ce qu'ils cherchent avec tant d'insistance. Je serre les dents. Je fini par entendre la réponse à la question muette que je me pose. Ils recherchent un livre qui contient des informations divers tel que des codes, des plans et des stratégies militaires. Ce livre a été dérobé lors d'une attaque précédente et possède quelque chose qui permet au marine de le localiser.

J'ouvre enfin les yeux et je dis à Ace qui me regarde avec un air un peu inquiet.

« Je sais ce qu'ils cherchent! Ils cherchent un livre ! »

C'est ce moment que choisit Marco pour rentrer dans les sabords voir comment nous allions. Ace annonce à Marco ce que j'ai réussie à trouver. Je me sens en revanche incapable de recommencer. Même pas pour trouver l'apparence exacte de ce fameux bouquin. Je me sens incroyablement vidée. Marco répond quelque chose à Ace qui me le traduit.

« Tu en es sure ? Parce que se pourrait être n'importe quoi d'autre. »

Je fais un effort sur humain pour expliquer quelque chose qui tient la route et ne pas m'endormir là où je suis.

« Hum, enfin au moins pour les personnes dont j'ai entendu les vois c'est bien un livre qu'ils cherchent. D'ailleurs c'est un peu flippant. Je les entends s'éteindre, c'est malsain j 'en ai peur... »

Ace fini de traduire mes explications et me regarde un peu bizarrement, j'ai l'impression de devenir folle. Ce qui n'est pas le cas...enfin j'espère, sinon ma folie pourrais s'expliquer par un délire sur les personnages de One piece. Marco a l'air un peu décontenancé. Il finit de réfléchir et sort des sabords.

Je me mets à pleurer et je sens quelqu'un tenter de me réconforter. Il a des mains chaudes et rassurantes. Je me sens enfin en sécurités. Mes pleurs redoublent. Je me pose une multitude de question, qui n'ont de toute évidence pas de réponse. Je fini par me calmer, vaincue par la fatigue. Avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte je murmure.

« Il faut que je contact Mélodie elle va s'inquiéter sinon, alors que tout va bien. »

 **POV Ace**

Ma sœur c'est finalement endormie. Elle avait l'air choquée et terrifiée par tant de violence. Je commence à croire ce que racontent les autres membres d'équipage. Bien qu'elle soit ma sœur, elle ne peut venir d'ici. C'est évident. Je n'entends plus de bruit. Je ne pense d'ailleurs que ma sœur à un haki de perception très développé. D'où les fameuses voix qu'elle entend. ou alors elle est juste complétement folle...ce qui ne m'étonnerais qu'à moitié. C 'est bien connu, il nous manque une case dans la famille...

Je soupire moi la perception ce n'est pas trop mon truc même si avec un peu d'entraînement j'arrive à les entendre moi aussi les voix. Je la soulève sans aucunes difficultés. Je suppose que Mélodie est une amie proche et que c'est la personne avec qui elle a parlé au travers du truc bleu et plat dont je ne connais pas l'utilité.

Je me dirige vers l'infirmerie. Étant un type loggia je n'ai rien mais Marjorie à quelques coupures. Elles ne paraissent pas bien graves, mais il vaut mieux les faire soigner sans trop traîner. En plus si je ne reviens pas de moi même à l'infirmerie le doc va me tuer ! Je l'avoue je m'inquiète pour ma sœur. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

J'entre finalement dans ce qu'il reste de l'infirmerie après le carnage qu'ont fait les marines. Je commence par essayer de trouver le doc. Personne ne semble gravement blessé. Je me dirige vers le fond de l'infirmerie en me promettant d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle. Il faut aussi que je lui rende ces affaires. En parlant d'affaires, il faut que je laisse ces armes dans l'entrée.

Le doc fini par arriver et me prend ma sœur des bras comme si j'étais le pire des tortionnaires. Il me cri dessus

« C'est la dernière fois que je te confie quelqu'un pour qu'elle reviennent dans cet état ! »

« Je n'y suis pour rien ! Par contre elle est crevée et ouais j'avoue elle s'est fait quelque coupure, comme à peu près toutes les personnes de ce navire. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame ! »

« Hum et bien Ace on dirait que tu as une touche ! D'habitude tu ne dis rien quand on te reproche quelque chose. C'est la première fois que je t'entends te défendre. »

J'ai comme l'impression que je me suis fait avoir. Je ne pensais pas que le Doc était autant observateur. J'aurais dû me montrer un peu plus méfiant. En plus ce n'est pas une touche c'est ma sœur. Cependant je ne vais pas lui révéler ça. C'est hors de question.

* * *

 **POV Mélodie**

Je rame, et je rame encore dans la direction que m'indique mon log pose.

Mes bras fatigue, mais fallait dire que je n'étais pas habituée à faire du sport. Je n'ai jamais été une grande sportive, moi !

Au bout d'un moment qu'il me semblait une éternité, je sentis le climat changeait. La température baissait. Avec la chance que j'ai, je vais débarquais sur une île hivernale c'est bien ma veine ça !

Une fois là-bas, il me restera plus qu'à aller m'acheter des vêtements chauds.

Au bout de quelques temps, je finis par arriver au port de cette île où la neige recouvrait tout ! Et bizarrement elle me fit penser à une crème glacée ! Rien qu'à cette pensée, mon estomac se mit à gargouiller. C'est vrai que je n'avais pas mangé depuis que j'étais arrivée sur Grande Line, et quand j'étais partie de chez moi, c'était l'heure du diner !

Ma décision est prise avant de trouver un bateau pour partir à la recherche de Marjorie, je m'achèterai des vêtements chauds et je m'arrêterai dans un restaurant.

Une fois arrivée en ville, je trouve rapidement un magasin de vêtement et m'achète un gros manteau contre le froid. Puis je partis à la recherche d'une taverne.

Sur le chemin de cette dernière, je me trouve face à face avec un mec géant et pas très aimable. Il se mit à parler, et bizarrement je le compris, c'est comme si plus le temps passait la langue d'ici me revenait c'était comme une réminiscence.

« Eh ma jolie ! Tu sais que tu es sacrément mignonne, ça te dit de venir faire joujou avec moi ! »

Super, il fallait que je tombe sur un pervers. Génial même ici je ne leurs échapperais pas…

Je fis la première chose qui me passait par la tête, je le frappais assez durement au niveau de l'entrejambe, et le mec s'effondre immédiatement.

Je dégaine mon épée et la dirige vers son ventre et lui demande :

« Tu peux attendre longtemps avant que je joue avec toi, pauvre mec ! Mais par contre, je veux bien que tu m'indique un endroit où je pourrais manger correctement pour pas trop cher. »

Le mec me montre une rue du doigt en tremblant de tout son corps, et en regardant fixement ma lame.

Je pris la direction qu'il me dit et je tombais rapidement sur un restaurant.

Alors que je finissais à peine mon repas, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et des gens entrer et vu que j'étais dos à la porte, je ne vis pas qui c'était. Mais vu le silence qui s'était installé dans l'établissement, plutôt bruyant quelques secondes avant, cela ne doit pas être n'importe qui.

Je me retourne doucement, et vis un homme roux inquiet qui se dirige vers moi.

Eh merde, mon père vient de me retrouver et il n'a pas l'air super joyeux !

 **POV Shanks :**

Alors que le bateau se dirige tout voile devant vers Iceland. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour Mélodie ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'en remettre si elle disparaissait à nouveau de ma vie.

Alors que j'étais prisonnier de mes idées noires, où je voyais ma fille dans différentes mauvaises situation, en l'appelant à l'aide, un de mes subordonnés me demande.

« Capitaine, on amarre le bateau dans le port ou dans une crique ? »

« Dans le port, réponds-je. Mélodie a dut surement aller directement en ville ! »

Alors que nous venons de débarquer, les villageois nous regardent bizarrement. Cette île a beau être sous ma protection, j'y vais rarement.

Pendant que je réfléchis à l'endroit où ma fugueuse de fille a bien pu aller, j'entendis un géant gueuler un peu plus.

« Je vais me la faire cette conne de rousse ! On n'a pas Conan le Barbare aussi facilement ! »

Je crus d'abord avoir mal entendus, mais je vis plusieurs de mes hommes se tournaient dans la direction du braillard.

« Capitaine, m'interpella un de mes hommes. Quelqu'un m'a dit que ce type avait fait des avances à une rousse aux yeux verts, et que cette dernière l'avait mis au tapis en deux secondes, et après elle lui a demandait quelques chose et il lui montra une direction ! »

Tout en parlant il me montra un chemin.

Mais je l'écoute pas vraiment, je me dirige vers le gueulard ! Il avait osé faire des avances à mon bébé ! Mon tout petit bébé.

J'entendis vaguement quelqu'un dire : « Le Capitaine est entrain de péter un câble ! »

J'attrapais le mec par le col et mis son visage au niveau du mien et dis :

« C'est de ma fille dont tu parles comme ça ! »

Le type essaye de répondre, mais il finit par me reconnaitre, et il se mit à trembler de tous ces membres, et il bégaye quelque chose du genre : « Désolé, je ne sais pas, désolé ! »

Je fini par le lâcher quand Ben me rappelle qu'on est venu chercher Mélodie et que je n'ai pas le temps pour m'occuper de ce pauvre type, et qu'on dirait que ma fille s'en était bien occupé toute seule.

Le mec parts en courant à peine que j'ai lâché sa chemise. Je dis :

« Quelle est la direction que ma fille à prise ? »

On me montre le chemin.

Je fini par arriver à un restaurant, quand j'entre dans ce dernier, je repère tout de suite ma fugitive. Faut dire la couleur de nos cheveux n'est pas très discrète.

Je la vois se retourner et quand son regard croise le mien, je la vois blanchir.

Je me dirige d'un pas rapide vers elle.

Je la prends dans mon bras, et la serre fort ! Je viens de retrouver ma toute petite fille !

* * *

Pour me faire pardonner je vais poster quasi trois chapitre à la suite^^ le suivant arrive... seulement si vous êtes sage^^

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de nous lire!


	8. Chapitre 7

Salut tous le monde c'est Plop59, sur la demande très insistante de certain d'entre vous je remet un autre chapitre, normalement il y en aura un autre se soir... enfin si j'ai le temps^^.

Guest: Merci pour ta review, elle nous a fait très plaisir^^ bonne lecture à toi!

Celmon: Pour le moment on a environ 34 chapitre de fait, soit environ 123 pages word,ce qui fait quand même un sacré paquet! Il y aura un peu de romance mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Le point final de cette fan fic est très loin d'être posé et de nouvelles surprises vont arriver d'ici environ 6 ou 7 chapitres. Merci pour ta review et ton enthousiasme. En effet ta proposition est mieux^^ il est fort probable que je modifie un peu ce passage^^ si Elo-didie est du même avis. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Nouveau départ.**

 **POV Marjorie**

Je me réveille doucement dans l'infirmerie. Je me sens reposée mais j'ai mal de partout. J'ai un nouveau pansement sur la jambe droite et un sur la joue gauche. Plus quelque bleu sans gravité. Mon épaule gauche me fait toujours mal, je pense que je vais la garder en écharpe encore deux ou trois bonnes semaines. En même temps avec une épaule luxée, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à un miracle.

Je m'aperçois soudainement que je n'ai rien mangée depuis que je suis arrivée. J'ai une fin de loup. Je voudrais aussi me doucher. Je fini par me lever en grimaçant à cause de mes courbatures. Après un court moment de recherche je trouve le doc en pleine conversation avec Ace. Ce dernier vient de recevoir l'autorisation de sortir de là à condition de ne pas trop en faire. En me voyant arriver le doc souris et me dit.

 _« Bon toi aussi tu peux sortir. A moins qu'il y ait quelque chose de particulier qui n'aille pas ? »_

 _« Merci je vais bien. »_

Je suis très fière d'avoir réussie à comprendre le doc et à construire une phrase correcte. Bien que mes progrès soient fulgurants, je suis encore loin de bien maîtriser cette langue. Je vais demander en français ou trouver une douche parce que je ne vois pas comment faire ma phrase et qu'il y a plein de mots que je ne connais pas.

« J'aimerais prendre une douche, vous savez ou je pourrais être tranquille ? »

« Oui tu peux la prendre ici, c'est la porte au fond du couloir à droite »

« Merci Doc »

Je prends des affaires dans mon sac à dos, Je me dirige ensuite là où le doc m'a indiqué la salle de bain. Je la trouve sans problème. Je ferme la porte au verrou. La salle est plutôt grande, blanche et spacieuse. Je soupire d'aise. Je me laisse couler sous l'eau chaude.

Je sors de la douche avec une liste des priorités clairement établie. Il faut que j'aille manger, puis que je parle à Ace et enfin que j'appelle Mélodie. Je m'habille et je découvre avec horreur des vêtements cruellement féminins, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de porter ce genre de...truc? Je soupire bah, ils m'iront sûrement bien.

Je suis surprise que même mes chaussures se soient transformé en botte plate montant à mi mollet, au niveau du confort j'ai l'impression de m'être fait avoir...je veux mes baskets. Je saisi une tunique bleue avec un décolletée et des manches courte. Je passe un short en toile beige qui contenait visiblement une boussole en argent. Erreur de ma part, c'est un log pose monté sur une chaînette et un insigne que Mélodie m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire, l'insigne de Fairy tail. Je le mets avec la chaîne au log pose. Je fini par coiffer mes cheveux blanc et bouclé et par tenter de m'habituer à mes yeux de couleurs rose fuchsia.

Je sors de la douche et je récupéré mes affaires. Ace m'attend et tien mes armes. Je lui offre un sourire un peu crisper. Il me demande de le suivre et je lui emboîte le pas sans me poser plus de question. Au bout d'un petit moment, nous arrivons sur le pont du bateau. Ace me dit que le réfectoire est en face, il doit bien être deux heures de l'après-midi du coup celui-ci est vide.

Nous entrons et je pose mon sac près de l'entrée. La salle est immense, il y a16 longue table toute parallèle et une autre perpendiculaire à celles-ci. Ace s'approche du comptoir et le cuisinier apparaît. Il nous sert ce qu'il reste de ce midi autrement dit du riz et du poisson qui a une odeur étrange... Enfin vu que j'ai très faim je ne vais pas me plaindre parce que le poisson a une odeur bizarre. Les repas est vite expédier et le tout sans un mot.

Je regarde Ace et je fini par lui demander alors que nous venons de rejoindre la poupe du bateau qui est déserte.

« Ace …. Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'habitude sur ce bateau ? »

« J'essaie de supprimer barbe blanche. C'est mon seul moyen de pouvoir leur éviter ma... Notre malédiction. »

« Ace on ne choisit pas ces parents, mais on peut choisir nos actes. Ce sont eux qui permettent aux gens de nous juger et pas notre naissance. »

Je lui pose une main sur les épaules. Il tremble. Je comprends ça peine et ça rancœur, cependant je ne comprends pas cette colère. Il me regarde et fini par me dire.

« Je suis content que tu n'aies pas vécu ce que j'ai vécu. Tous les gens ne pensent pas comme toi. Ils sont nombreux ceux qui voudrait ma tête pour cette raison. Je ne sais pas comment c'était dans ton monde. Ici ça ne marche pas comme là-bas. »

« Baka aniki... Ce bateau est le seul endroit ou tous pensent comme moi. Ta place est ici en mer sur CE navire. Ils ont tous vécu des choses affreuses. Pourtant ils sont encore debout. C'est ici que tu dois être et si tu n'en es pas convaincu parle de notre problème filiale à ton capitaine. Vois ce qu'il te répondra. »

A cette remarque, il relève la tête il pleure je le serre contre moi. Il est un peu plus grand que moi. Je ne pensais pas le faire pleurer. Il me murmure

« Merci pour tous. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je voulais que l'on me dise ça. Tu es la fille du miroir que je vois dés fois en rêve. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Je vais suivre ton conseil Onee chan. Est-ce que tu vas rester ici ? »

« Non je ne pense pas. Je veux découvrir ce monde. Je suis trop faible et inexpérimentée pour être dans le nouveau monde. Vous me déposerez sur la prochaine île habitable et je me débrouillerais. »

« J'ai une question toute bête pour toi tu vas dormir ou ? »

« Dans la vigie dans ma tente. J'y serais bien. Bon il faut absolument que j'appelle Mélodie et que je la rassure ! »

* * *

 **POV Mélodie**

Je me retrouve une nouvelle fois dans les bras de mon père, dans le bras plus exactement, mais ça fait très bizarre, donc on va laisser au pluriel ! Il ne sait pas dire bonjour autrement ou quoi ?

Je le laisse encore quelques secondes, ça le calmera sans doute, puis je le repousse, et pris la parole dans le leur langue que je connaissais de mieux en mieux.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ »

« _Nous sommes venu te chercher ! Me répond-t-il comme si cela était une évidence. Mais, attends, tu connais notre langue_ ? »

« _Ça me revient peu à peu, comme un automatisme_ » j'explique « _Mais pourquoi tu es venu me chercher, je suis une grande fille ! Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon !_ »

Ma voix commençait à monter d'une octave. Je commençai à m'énerver.

« _Non, tu ne peux pas partir toute seule comme cela_ » me dit-il, j'ai l'impression qu'il me parle comme si j'avais cinq et cela ne me plaît pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout « _Je ne veux pas que la Marine te reprenne ! Si tu les rencontre et que je ne suis pas là pour te protéger tu feras comment !_ »

J'essaye de me contenir, mais j'ai du mal, et finalement le barrage cède. Je sentais un drôle de truc dans mon corps c'était comme si j'étais surpuissante ! Je commence à crier :

« _Je suis majeure et vaccinée ! Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un veille sur moi 24 heures sur 24 ! Et surtout je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te préoccupe tant de moi, ça fait des années que tu vis sans moi, tu peux bien te passer de moi à nouveau quelques temps ! Je déteste vraiment avoir quelqu'un sur mon dos ! J'ai passé ma vie sans avoir personne à me dire ce que je devais faire, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerai ! Je vis ma vie comme je veux, je vais où je veux quand je veux !_ »

Je m'arrête quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle.

Une musique retend dans mon sac quand j'allais reprendre ma tirade. Je reconnais ma sonnerie de téléphone, je prends ce dernier dans mon sac, tout en faisant signe à mon père de se taire. Et me dirige vers la sortie en laissant quelques pièces sur la table pour payer mon repas.

Je sors du restaurant sans faire attention à ce qui se passe et décroche.

« Marjorie c'est toi ! Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Comment vas-tu ? »

 **POV Shanks**

Je venais de retrouver ma fille, et cette dernière me crie dessus. Je ne comprends rien ! Je crois être un bon père ! Je ne l'avais jamais mal traité ! Faut dire qu'elle n'a pas été longtemps avec moi !

Je crois que le problème c'est que je la vois encore comme la petite fille de trois ans qui m'a été enlevé et maintenant quand je la regarde en train de me crier dessus, j'ai l'impression de voir sa mère, Yukiko ! Et puis physiquement, c'est une femme, une belle femme avec les formes où il fallait ! Surtout au niveau de la poitrine ! Il faut que je fasse attention aux hommes ! Il ne faut pas qu'un me la prenne alors que je venais de la retrouver !

« **… J'ai passé ma vie sans avoir personne à me dire ce que je devais faire, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerai ! Je vis ma vie comme je veux, je vais où je veux quand je veux !** »

Je me rends compte tout d'un coup que je n'avais rien écouté de ce qu'elle m'avait dit !

Je vois qu'elle reprend sa respiration, je décide de prendre la parole !

Mais alors que je cherche ce que je vais lui dire, une musique retentit ! Cela vient de son sac !

Je la vois me faire signe de me taire et d'attendre, je décide de le faire, car cette musique a attiré ma curiosité ! Elle prend son sac en ressort quelques pièces qu'elle laisse sur la table où elle a pris son repas.

C'est vrai que nous lui avons pas donné à manger quand elle était sur le Red Force, ça me fait culpabiliser !

Et elle a sorti autre chose de son sac, un objet noir, c'était de lui que venait la musique. Je la vois se diriger vers la porte en touchant ce drôle de truc, puis elle le mit à l'oreille et dit en passant la porte :

« Marjorie c'est toi ! Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Je fixe la porte du restaurant jusqu'à ce qu'un de mes hommes disent :

« **Euh Capitaine qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?** »

Je me tournais vers ce dernier et je vois qu'il regarde autour de nous. Je regarde autour de moi, et je vais que la plupart des personnes dans la salle se sont évanoui, les seuls personnes encore debout sont mes hommes !

Je sais que je ne m'étais pas servi du haki des rois !

Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule personne qui avait été assez en colère pour s'en servir sans s'en rendre compte dans cette salle ! C'était Mélodie !

Ma petite fille est vraiment puissante ! De ma mémoire, la seule autre femme qui avait ce haki, c'était Hancock l'Impératrice Pirate !

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va vous plaire!

Si j'ai du temps et que tous se passe bien je poste encore un nouveau chapitre se soir. Ainsi j'aurais comblé le retard^^.


	9. Chapitre 8

Comme promis et sans retard voici le chapitre8 de la grande épopée. Merci de prendre un peu de temps pour lire cette histoire.

J'espère que le passage ou nos deux héroïnes se téléphone sera claire.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews

The story of a rabbit: Merci pour ta review! voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise^^

* * *

Les paroles de Marjorie seront en italique pour la conversation téléphonique

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 Téléphone et rappel à l'ordre**

 **POV Marjorie**

Je m'éloigne un peu de mon frère et je sors mon téléphone. Je compose rapidement le numéro. Après un court de temps de réflexion je décide de parler en français.

« _Allô ? Mélodie_ ? »

« _C'est pour te dire que je vais à peu près bien.._. »

« _Bah en arrivant ici, je me suis pris un camion et j'ai une épaule luxée_. »

« _Non je suis sur le Moby Dick. On s'est fait attaquer par des pirates il y a peu._ »

« _Désolée de t'avoir inquiétée.._. »

« _Et toi comment ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop d'ennui avec ton père_ ? »

« _Hum je vois... Essaye d'être patiente et de lui laisser sa chance reste zen. Essaye de le prendre du bon côté_. »

« _Moi non j'ai un frère. Euh on est jumeaux_. »

« _Hum un peu du genre tous feux tous flamme. Non mon paternel est mort, d'une façon plutôt tristement célèbre._ »

Je vois Ace me regarder du coin de l'œil et me faire signe que quelqu'un arrive. La mort dans l'âme j'acquiesce silencieusement. J'aurais aimé lui parler un peu plus longtemps, elle est mon seul lien avec l'autre monde, mon autre famille.

«Mélodie, je vais te laisser. Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour moi je me débrouille et je te tiens au courant régulièrement de ma situation. »

« Non je ne me perdrais pas. Ouais à bientôt !"

Je raccroche juste à temps et je vois le dénommé Thatch saluer Ace et continuer de s'avancer vers moi. Il me jauge du regard puis m'annonce. Par le biais de la traduction d'Ace, heureusement qu'il est là d'ailleurs... je ne comprends qu'un mot sur deux.

« Bon on avait oublié de te dire que conformément au règle de ce navire, on te débarquera sur la prochaine îles habitable que nous croiserons soit Mangao. C'est une île automnale. Nous l'atteindrons dans deux semaines. »

« D'accord. »

« Autre chose pendant ces deux semaines, tu vas vivre comme un membre d'équipage. On te trouvera une occupation et tu devras te défendre seule mais de ce côté-là ça a l'air d'aller. La seule règle à respecter c'est de ne blesser ou mettre en danger la vie de personne ! C'est bien clair ! »

« Oui c'est clair. »

« Bon tu seras sous la responsabilité de Marco tu fais tous ce qu'il te demande de faire. Tu sais où dormir ? »

« Bah j'ai pensé à la vigie, je dormirais dans ma tente comme ça je ne dérange pas trop. »

« Hum c'est une bonne idée. Faut que j'avertisse le veilleur de ce soir qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que lui dans la vigie. »

J'acquiesce silencieusement et Ace lui dit alors

« Pas la peine c'est moi qui suit de veille ce soir. »

« Bon bah comme ça c'est fait. Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à 19heures après Marco donnera ces ordres pour demain. »

« D'accord je vous remercie. »

Je commence par noter ce que je viens de comprendre dans un carnet afin de pouvoir m'en souvenir demain matin. Il faut aussi que je m'habitue au bateau, je ne suis pas très douée pour m'orienter et mon côté tête en l'air ne m'aide pas beaucoup dans ces cas-là. Je fais un plan sommaire du bateau. Il ne ressemble pas à grand-chose mais ça suffira pour que je trouve mon chemin vers les endroits essentiel de ce navire. La salle à manger, l'infirmerie, le pont supérieur. La vigie est facile à trouver, je ne l'ai donc pas indiquée. Je me perd comme un rien mais quand même...

Je demande à Ace quelque chose qui m'intrigue.

« Ace, comment ça se passe les repas n'importe qui se met n'importe où ? »

« Non on va sur la table de notre division respective. Vu que c'est Marco qui doit te surveiller pour le moment tu es comme moi dans la première. Donc première table en entrant. Faudra être attentif car il y a souvent des bagarres. Surtout après une attaque de marine. »

« D'accord. Je serais prudente. »

Je passe l'heure qui suit à visiter le navire de fond en comble avec Ace. Il me dit à peu près tous ce qu'il y a savoir sur cet équipage. J'apprends ainsi que chaque commandant à sa chambre, chaque division à son dortoir et ces douches communes évidement. J'apprends ou est située une immense bibliothèque, qui me paraît bien étrange. Elle est au cœur du navire et elle possède une immense verrière qui permet de voir sous l'eau.

Mon frère lui continue de m'instruire sur les autres règles du bateau. J'apprends rapidement que la ponctualité est essentiel et que tous retards est sanctionné suivant son motif et ça durée. Les bagarres sont interdites et les gens soul en pleine journée aussi. Les punitions sont dépendantes du commandant de la division.

Après avoir fini de parler de tous cela et de visiter le bateau, il est temps de se diriger vers la salle à manger. Je suis bêtement Ace, qui se met d'ailleurs en bout de table, je m'assoie en face de lui et du coup le plus loin possible du commandant qui préside notre tablée en espérant ne pas me faire remarquer.

Le repas est vite expédié. Ce soir il y a de la viande et des nouilles sautées aux légumes. En dessert quelques fruits. Je regarde les autres membres de la première division qui attendent sagement ou impatiemment les ordres du commandant. Celui se lève et annonce

« Bon tous d'abord on a un nouveau membre pour deux semaines. Marjorie lève-toi ! »

A l'entente de mon prénom je tourne ma tête vers le grand blond, je mets quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire, mais une fois que l'information à était traduite et assimilée, je vire au rouge et je me lève, mal à l'aise, ma timidités ressort, je pense que je ressemble à une tomate. Je m'expose ainsi au regard curieux de mes camarades. Je me rassoie au bout d'un court moment.

« Ensuite réveil demain à 7h 30. Ceux en charge de l'organisation du petit déjeuner sont Marjorie, Ben Ito et Carrui les autres vous faites comme d'habitude. »

Je me lève avec les autres et je monte dans la vigie. J'installe rapidement ma tente et je sors mon sac de couchage en soupirant. Je murmure à Ace si tu veux parler de quoi que ce soit réveil moi.

* * *

Les paroles de Mélodies pour la conversation téléphonique sont soulignées

* * *

 **POV Mélodie**

« _Allô ? Mélodie_ ? »

« Marjorie c'est toi ! »

« _C'est pour te dire que je vais à peu près bien.._. »

« Je me faisais un sang d'encre ! Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? »

« _Bah en arrivant ici, je me suis pris un camion et j'ai une épaule luxée_. »

« Moi pareil, mais c'était une rencontre entre ma tête et le goudron du trottoir, je me suis fait une sacrée blessure au niveau du cuir chevelu ! Tu es où ? Sur une île ? »

« _Non je suis sur le Moby Dick. On s'est fait attaquer par des pirates il y a peu_. »

« C'est ça alors que j'ai entendu, j'ai cru qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose ! Je me suis vraiment inquiétée, tu sais ! »

« _Désolée de t'avoir inquiétée... »« Et toi comment ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop d'ennui avec ton père_ ? »

« A peu près bien, on va dire. Mon père ? Je viens de m'engueuler avec ! Je crois qu'il veut que je sois un oiseau en cage, je ne pense pas que je vais supporter ! »

« H _um je vois... Essaye d'être patiente et de lui laisser sa chance reste zen. Essaye de le prendre du bon côté_. »

« Rester zen est un bon conseil ! Mais je vais avoir du mal à l'appliquer, surtout si il essaye de me dire ce que je dois faire ! Et toi de la famille ? »

« _Moi non j'ai un frère. Euh on est jumeaux_. »

« Un jumeau ? De quel genre le frérot ? Mignon ? Tes parents ? »

« _Hum un peu du genre tous feux tous flamme. Non mon paternel est mort, d'une façon plutôt tristement célèbre._ »

« C'est qui ? Tu la fille de qui ? Le seul pirate mort très connu, et avoir une mort célèbre, c'est le roi des pirates ? ATTENDS tu es la fille de Gol D Roger ?! »

« _Mélodie, je vais te laisser. Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour moi je me débrouille et je te tiens au courant régulièrement de ma situation._ »

« Tu crois que je vais laisser tomber comme ça tu sais ! On en reparlera la prochaine fois ! Bisous, te perds pas ! Fais attention à toi ! »

« _Non je ne me perdrais pas. Ouais à bientôt !_ »

Je raccroche, je peux dire une chose, c'est que j'étais rassurée. Elle allait bien !

Je regarde autour de moi, et vois mon père juste derrière moi. Il avait attendu que j'arrête de parler pour venir me parler.

« On retourne sur le Red Force, on parlera calmement tous le deux plus tard »

« D'accord ! » Je réponds, il faut dire que je n'avais pas été super sympathique avec lui depuis qu'on s'était retrouvé »

 **POV Shanks**

Alors que je regarde les personnes touchées par le pouvoir de ma fille se relevaient avec difficultés. Je ne peux m'empêcher de demander à mes deux seconds qui se trouvent à côté de moi :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour qu'elle soit autant en colère ? »

« Capitaine, il faut que vous vous mettiez à sa place, » me dit Lucky Roo, « Elle a dû compter surement que sur elle-même pour survivre ces dernières années, elle a l'habitude de faire ce qu'elle veut quand elle veut sans avoir besoin de demander, vous comprenez ? »

« C'est pour cela qu'elle ne supporte pas que vous décidiez pour elle » Ajoute Benn Beckman « Il faut que vous apprivoisiez l'un l'autre. »

Je regarde mes deux seconds, et réfléchis à ce qu'ils viennent de me dire. Et je peux dire qu'une chose, c'est qu'ils ont surement raison.

« Mais comment je fais pour apprivoiser une jeune femme aussi sauvage qu'elle ? » Je demande.

A peine ai-je fini ma question que Benn se mit à rire et il dit :

« Là, c'est la question à 100 milliard de Berry ! »

Je ne peux que lui donner de raison ! Je décide alors de ne pas encore penser à tout ça, et de rejoindre ma fille dehors.

Je la vois parler dans la bizarre de petite boite dans la langue que Benn m'avait dit que c'était du Français. J'attends qu'elle arrête de parler.

Une fois qu'elle s'est tu, je m'avance vers elle et lui dit qu'il est temps qu'on reparte et qu'on parlera plus tard.

Le chemin jusqu'au bateau se fit en silence. Une fois tout le monde montait, je dis :

« ON PART DIRECTION LE QG ! »

« BIEN CAPITAINE ! »

Notre QG se trouve sur une île estivale, l'île Malina ! Une très belle île où personne n'habite à part nous quand on y est ! Nous y sommes tranquilles et là-bas cela sera parfait pour parler avec Mélodie.

* * *

Voilà la fin de se chapitre merci d' avoir lu!


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour à tous, C'est Plop59 avec la fin de l'année, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster le nouveau chapitre vendredi dernier.

Du coup cette semaine il y aura un double post

N'hésitez pas à laisser des review! Ça nous motive à continuer de poster cette fic!

Merci à Momo Schmetterling pour ça review: Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant que le reste.

One piece ne nous appartient toujours pas mais les deux filles oui!

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 Parle-moi de toi.**

 **POV Marjorie**

Je me réveil en sursaut, poursuivie par un monstre, je prends le temps d'analyser ou je suis. Je grogne. Je suis dans ma tente dans la vigie. Je soupire et je prends ma montre. Je regarde l'heure. Je me retourne, il est 2 heures du matin...c'est encore l'heure de dormir, en plus il va me falloir de l'énergie pour faire face à toutes les découvertes que je vais faire dans quelques heures.

Après dix minutes pendant lesquels des pensées et des questions me trottent dans la tête, je me décide. Je vais me dégourdir les jambes. Je me glisse en dehors de ma tente. Je me sens perdue. Seule. J'aimerais être à Calais pouvoir parler à ma mère, faire des blagues idiotes à mon frère et ma sœur, en bref revoir ma famille, ou à défaut ceux qui m'ont élevé.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, afin de retrouver Ace. J'aime la vigie, c'est un de mes endroits préféré sur ce bateau. Il est tout d'abord facile à trouver, ensuite bien éclairé est spacieux et puis je m'y sens en sécurité. Je fini par trouver Ace entrain de scruter la mer un peu plus loin sur ma droite.

J'avance vers lui et celui-ci m'entendant venir se retourne et me regarde un peu étonné de me voir debout après avoir passé une journée particulièrement fatigante à une heure pareille. Je m'assoie à coter de lui et je commence à contempler les étoiles que je trouve ici magnifique et plus lumineuse que chez moi. Il me demande alors, de l'inquiétude brillant dans ces yeux :

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

« Non... Disons que je me sens un petit peu perdue. Comme si j'étais seule et lancée au milieu d'un jeu dont je ne connais ni les tenants ni les aboutissants ni même les règles. Tout est ci confus, je me pose tant de question. Est-ce que je suis morte dans mon monde ? Est-ce que je n'ai tout simplement jamais existé ? Vais-je revoir ma famille ? Je n'ai pas de réponse. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis inquiète. »

« Je vois. Très franchement je trouve que tu t'en tires bien tu sais. »

Je médite ces paroles pendants quelques instants, j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur lui, sur celui qui est à présent ma seule et unique famille ici. Je me lance :

« Parle-moi de toi. Bien que tu sois mon jumeau je ne sais rien de toi. Parle-moi de toi. »

« Que dire...J'ai été élevé par Garp et Dadan sur une petite île sur laquelle on faisait les quatre cents coups avec Luffy et Sabot. »

Il soupire se remémorer tous cela doit le rendre nostalgique. Il finit par poursuivre :

« J'ai quitté l'île à 17 ans et j'ai commencé à être pirate. J'ai monté mon propre équipage et avaler par erreur un fruit du démon, le pyro fruit. J'ai eu rapidement une belle prime et je me suis engagé dans le nouveau monde. »

«Et après être entré sur le nouveau monde qu'à tu fais ? »

« J'ai voulu combattre barbe blanche, mais j'ai dû d'abord battre Jimbei un des sept shichibukai et j'ai atterri ici avec tous mon équipage. Toi qu'elle a été ta vie jusqu'à maintenant ? Parle-moi aussi de toi. »

Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui raconter. Je cherche un moment mes mots afin de raconter une histoire plausible. J'ai peur qu'il se moque de moi, de ma petite vie facile, insignifiante. Je finis par me lancer.

« Déjà dans mon monde, il n'y a pas autant d'océan qu'ici. Il y en a bien sûr mais moi j'habite sur un continent, j'habite sur une large bande de terre que l'on appelle continent sur lequel se trouve plusieurs pays. J'habite en Europe dans le pays appelé France dans la ville de Calais.

Je fais une petite pause le temps qu'il assimile ce que je viens de dire. Je reprends finalement.

« Je fais mes études là-bas. J'étudie une thérapie non conventionnelle. J'ai trois amis, Mélodie qui étudie à Tours, Elisa et Ben qui sont sur Caen. Nous avons tous grandis et nous nous sommes tous rencontrer dans cette ville. C'est aussi là que mes parents habitent. J'ai deux frères. L'un d'eux est sur Calais également. Mon autre frère est à Paris pour son travail. Pour une raison que j'ignore, Mélodie est également ici, peut être en est-il de même pour Ben et Elisa »

Je soupire, ma famille me manque.

« J'ai quelques passes temps, j'aime beaucoup dessiner et coudre, je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation. Je n'avais jamais combattu personne avec ou sans arme. Je ne parle même pas de tuer quelqu'un... En principe on essaye de régler nos différents avec nos paroles. On nous juge sur nos actes. »

Il me sourit et me dit.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu te sens perdue. J'aimerais connaître tes amis, ils m'ont l'air d'être originaux. Va dormir, tu vas avoir du boulot demain. »

Je lui souris et je retourne me coucher. Je finis par me rendormir en gardant bien en tête sa mise en garde de la veille. Il est hors de question que je me retrouve au milieu d'une bataille de bouf orchestrée par des pirates.

C'est Ace qui me réveille, il est 7 heures du matin. Je grogne un peu avant de sortir de ma tente. Ace me dit qu'il descend. J'en profite pour m'habiller. J'ai de nouveau une tenue féminine, ca me change beaucoup, mais je me sens étrangement bien dedans. Un t-shirt rosée avec un short marron. Je remets ma chaîne avec mon insigne et mon log pose autour du coup puis je sors de la vigie. J'entre dans le réfectoire et je me mets tout au bout de la table. Je prends un bout de pain qui passe par là et je prends la confiture.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me réveille vraiment. Mon voisin vient de se prendre un pichet de jus d'orange sur la tête et de pousser une exclamation assez peu... distingué. Je soupire. Visiblement ce n'est pas lui qui va devoir se nettoyer le réfectoire. Je marmonne dans ma barbe et je m'éclipse discrètement en évitant un verre, trois couteaux et deux assiettes pleines.

Je me retrouve dehors en compagnie de mon commandent. Je vois également Ace qui a de la confiture dans les cheveux mais à une dizaine de pains au lait dans les mains ainsi quelques autres d'autres division. Je vois ainsi Izou non loin en train de manger également. J'ai un étrange pressentiment, je fais un pas sur le côté et je fais savoir à Ace que s'il ne veut pas se faire aplatir comme une crêpe, il ferait bien de se pousser de devant la fenêtre.

Ace se pousse sans vraiment chercher à comprendre. Deux minutes plus tard je me surprends de voir Diamond Joz voler à travers la fenêtre... Franchement ces pirates sont de vrais gamins... Qui va se nettoyer tout ça hein... Ben c'est moi…Super !

* * *

 **POV Mélodie**

Je me trouve au niveau de la proue du bateau de mon père. Mon père ! J'ai du mal avec ce concept, si encore il n'avait pas envie de jouer ce rôle cela aurait été plus facile. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me laissera pas tranquille. Il veut être un père présent. Il va avoir du mal avec moi, qui est plutôt solitaire, et surtout très indépendante !

Je me mis à fixer la figure de proue qui est une tête de dragon dorée, et on peut dire une chose c'est qu'elle est magnifique. En résumé, elle me plaît.

Je sens différents regards sur moi.

Je sais que les membres de l'équipage m'observent, et je me demande si un va oser venir me parler. Je crois que je leur fait peur dans l'auberge la veille.

Je n'avais pas parlé avec ce dernier depuis notre dispute. Si une fois, il m'a dit qu'il me laisser sa cabine pour cette nuit, et qu'il allait dormir avec ses hommes.

Je me mis à soupirer. Je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Avant je savais ce que je devais faire, j'allais en cours, je faisais mes courses, j'appelais de temps en temps à ma mère pour éviter qu'elle s'inquiète.

Maintenant rien n'était pareil. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Mais bon, j'avais reçu une bonne nouvelle, Marjorie allait bien, mon humeur est du coup au beau fixe. Il me restait plus que le problème : Papa Poule, à régler ! Allez Mélodie Gambatte !

Tiens en parlant du loup, on en voit la queue !

Je vois mon père se dirigeait vers moi doucement, comme si il avait peur que j'explose !

Je me retourne plus franchement. Je le regarde, et je lui souris. Il faut que soit plus gentille. Et puis il est drôle en s'avançant comme il le fait.

Mon sourire a dû le rassurer, il se rapproche plus franchement de moi.

 **POV Shanks**

Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit. Il faut que je règle ce problème avec ma fille.

Je vais vers ma cabine, là où elle a dormis pour lui parler. Mais une fois arrivé là-bas je me rends compte qu'elle n'est pas là depuis un moment.

Je me demande bien où elle est.

Je ressors et je tombe sur un de mes hommes, Bill le borgne :

« Tu n'as pas vu ma fille ? »

« Elle est au niveau de la proue, Capitaine. »

« Merci » Je réponds en prenant la direction indiqué, mais je me fais arrêter.

« Eh Capitaine ! Courage, je suis certain que vous pouvez y arriver ! »

J'arrête de bouger à cause de la surprise, alors c'était si voyant que ça que j'avais peur de la façon dont tourner mes relations avec ma fille. Alors que j'allais poser le demander, je me rends compte que Bill a déjà disparu.

Une fois arriver sur le pont où se situer la proue. Je vois ma fille au niveau de la proue, elle regarde la mer.

Je l'observe quelques seconde, je vois mes hommes qui sont présents aussi sur le pont, lever leurs pouces comme pour m'encourager ! J'ai un sacré équipage !

Je l'avance doucement vers elle. Après tout, c'est comme ça qu'on dompter une bête sauvage. Et ma fille était la bête sauvage la plus dangereuse que j'ai rencontrée depuis sa mère !

Je la vois se retourner, je m'arrête en faisant attention à ne pas faire de geste brusque et à ne pas ciller. J'entends mes hommes ricaner derrière moi. Ils peuvent rire autant qu'ils veulent, mais c'est comme cela que j'ai dompté la mère, alors autant faire la même chose avec la fille, non ?

Je la vois me sourire. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver plus de 20 ans en arrière quand j'ai rencontré sa mère, une scène semblable avait eu lieu. Cela me rassure, si elle est comme sa mère, cela ne devrait pas être compliqué.

Je m'avance normalement vers elle.

Je vois du coin de l'œil Benn Beckman et Lucky Roo virer tous les curieux du pont, pour qu'on ait un peu d'intimité.

« Salut » Dis-je doucement.

« Salut ! » Me répond-t-elle en me souriant.

 **POV Mélodie**

« Salut ! » Je réponds en souriant, il me fait rire, j'ai l'impression de me trouver face à un enfant qui a fait une bêtise.

« Désolée pour hier ! » Je m'excuse en regardant la mer.

Je l'entends retenir son souffle. Mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, je repris la parole.

« Tu sais avant de venir ici, je vivais seule, je n'avais besoin de personne, je faisais ce que je voulais quand je voulais. J'avais l'habitude de me débrouiller toute seule. Alors le fait que tu sois si protecteur me trouble, je n'ai pas l'habitude »

J'attends quelques minutes en regardant la mer qu'il me réponde.

« Mélodie regarde-moi » Dit-il.

Je me retourne, et je vis un doux sourire sur son visage de mon nouveau paternel.

« Je te comprends Mélodie. Je ferais attention de ne pas trop te couver ! Bon sinon changeons de sujet ! Tu la veux comment ta cabine, tu ne vas pas vivre toute ta vie dans la mienne ! »

* * *

Merci de nous avoir lu et à vendredi!  



	11. Chapitre 10

Bonjour à tous, c'est Plop59 et merci pour les reviews que vous nous avez laissé!

Voici le chapitre de ce week end^^

J'espère qu'il vous plaira

Merci à Mzelle A: j'espère que la suite va continuer à te plaire^^ tu vas en avoir pour un bon moment encore et de nouveau personnage feront leur entré^^Bonne lecture!

Ps je vais corriger la faute rapidement!

Merci à Recma: Voici la suite comme promis! J'espère que ça te plairas toujours autant. Bonne lecture!

One piece ne nous appartiens pas, Mélodie et Marjorie si!

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 Bataille et cuisine**

 **POV Marjorie**

Je regarde ma montre en jurant. Si ces pirates des mers n'arrêtent pas rapidement leur bataille de bouffe, on va être en retard pour nettoyer. Je soupire, je me demande quand quelqu'un va se décider à intervenir afin de sauver ce qu'il reste de meubles, couverts, vaisselles, et nourriture. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir cette tache me revenir. Cela risquerait de m'énerver...

Je lance un regard furibond à ma montre, elle vient d'afficher 7 heures 30. L'heure du début de mon boulot qui à mon avis va consister à nettoyer le réfectoire pendant toute la matinée. Je vois du coin de l'œil Ban Ito et Carrui en train de se regarder l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il y a peut-être un truc que je n'ai pas compris dans devoir nettoyer la cantine et faire la vaisselle. J'entends une voix s'écrier.

« Oye. Bon ceux qui sont de corvée au réfectoire, il faudrait peut-être penser à commencer votre boulot. Le bazar qu'ils ont fichu ne va pas se ranger tous seul Oye ! »

Super j'ai comme l'impression que le problème vient de me tomber dessus. Je soupire et je lance un regard affligé à mes compagnons d'infortune qui me font signe de les suivre. Je lance un regard noir au commandant. J'inspire un bon coup et je me rapproche de mes nouveaux compagnons. Nous formons à présent un cercle, je suis entre Ito et Carrui, Ban est en face de moi. Ce dernier annonce :

« Bon on tire à la courte paille celui qui va aller arrêter ce massacre. »

Je prends un bout de bois et je regarde les autres … bon bah vu que c'est des pirates, ils ont forcément un truc pour me faire tirer celle qu'ils ne veulent pas et c'est sur moi que ça va tomber. Ma prédiction n'a d'ailleurs pas loupé. Je fulmine intérieurement. Avant de partir je donne quelque directive.

« Est ce que je peux avoir une épée en bois ? »

« Oui bien sûr on va-t'en chercher une. »

« Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose vous en serez tenu pour responsable ! »

C'est armé d'une épée d'entraînement et sous l'œil goguenard des pirates présent sur le pont que je me dirige vers la porte du réfectoire. Je tache de me détendre un peu et de laisser cette espèce de petite voix comparable à un sixième sens me guider. Je n'ai pas encore ouvert la porte mais je sais déjà qu'il va falloir que j'évite un pichet de lait. Il faut que je trouve un plan.

J'ai enfin trouvé mon plan...si on peut appeler ça un plan. Bref je souffle un grand coup et je pousse la porte. J'évite un pichet de justesse et je prends un couteau de cuisine qui traîne à mes pieds. J'en juge rapidement l'équilibre et je le lance sur un des commandants qui se retrouve épinglé au mur par sa manche droite. J'évite souplement une table et je fais tomber quatre pirates d'un coup de sabre dans les genoux. Je tords le bras au dernier gus qui ne m'a visiblement pas vue. Il se retrouve le nez au sol les bras dans le dos et se prend un grand coup de bâton sur la tête.

Je souffle et je crie alors

« Vous avez rien d'autre à faire ? Mais quelle bande de gamin ! Bon ceux qui sont par terre vous ramassez la vaisselle et vous l'empilez ce qui est casser poubelle.

« Mais on... »

« Mais quoi. Si tu n'es pas content de ton sort fallait réfléchir un peu. L'épinglé tu remets le mobilier à sa place et euh... je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles tu vas nettoyer le sol. Et tu ne râle pas ! C'est clair ? »

Je leur lance un regard noir... Je crois que je viens de les effrayer. Je soupire de nouveau et murmure dans le silence le plus total.

« Les autres peuvent sortir. »

Je me dirige vers la porte et j'appelle mes chers camarades d'infortune pour qu'on commence à se mettre au boulot. Plus vite on commencera et plus vite on aura fini. Les autres pirates me suivent et se mettent à sortir silencieusement vers le pont. Je crie alors

« Monsieur Banane tu pourrais ramasser celui qui est passé par la fenêtre ? Vu que c'est toi qui l'y a envoyé... »

L'homme marmonne une volé de juron que je ne comprends pas. Pas grave je n'ai pas besoin de comprendre pour savoir que ce n'est pas très poli. Je rentre dans le réfectoire en maudissant cette bande de pirate. Se sont même pas des pirates c'est plus une bande de gamin des mers. Enfin bon avec tous ces idiots qui nous aident ça devrais aller plus vite que prévu. Je me mets à sourire en faisant la vaisselle. Je fredonne un air de Disney qu'ici bien sur personne ne connaît. Je dois définitivement passer pour une folle mais je m'en fiche.

En deux heures tout est rangé. Je prends une serpillière et je commence à faire le sol. Je libère l'épinglé qui me répète pour la cinquième fois qu'il s'appelle Kuriel et que je lui dois le respect car c'est un commandant. Je me contente de lui montrer la porte. Je libère aussi les quatre nouilles de la seconde et l'idiot de la quinzième division.

On pourra se débrouiller tous les quatre pour finir le reste des tâches ménagères. Une bonne heure plus tard je remonte sur le pont et je suis Ban, Ito et Carrui afin de retrouver le commandant. En espérant ne pas se faire passer un savon. Tiens c'est marrant ils sont en train de se défier les uns les autres... Euh je pense que je vais me planquer dans le coin le plus reculé du bateau.

Kuriel arrive au moment précis où je me demandais ou j'allais bien pouvoir me planquer. Zut ça va être ma fête...

« Hé toi, la fille là ! Je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles. Choisi ton arme, je te défie ! »

Je soupire et je réponds en me retournant.

« C'est Marjorie. Et ne me dit pas que te retrouver épingler au mur du réfectoire t'a tant blesser dans ton honneur que tu voudrais combattre contre moi ? »

L'homme devient rouge puis verts, probablement de rage. Ace s'approche de moi et me signale avec toute la délicatesse qu'il possède.

« Ici quand on s'entraîne on peut défier n'importe qui prend ton sabre et combat. Tu vas plus que probablement perdre. »

Je vais prendre mon grand sabre et je tente de le soulever avec ma main gauche... AIE ! Ce n'est définitivement pas une bonne idée. Oui je parle du combat comme de tenter de prendre mon arme de la main gauche. Ca ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui la main gauche .Je mets mon bras gauche dans son écharpe te je lève mon sabre. Je vais me faire défoncer.

* * *

 **POV Mélodie**

Après la conversation que j'avais avec eu mon père. Ce dernier m'avait emmené voir une des cabines du bateau dont personne ne se servait.

Je remarque rapidement que ma nouvelle cabine se trouve dans un endroit isolé du bateau où personne n'allait à part si ils y étaient obligés. Et cela me va très bien. J'y serai tranquille. D'ailleurs mon père semble avoir pensé à la même chose :

« Tu seras tranquille ici ! Personne ne va dans ce coin du bateau ! »

« Merci » dis-je, et après quelques secondes de réflexion, je rajoute : « Papa »

Je pense que je ne pouvais pas lui faire plus plaisir, dès que j'ai prononcé sa nouvelle appellation, un sourire digne du chat dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles (dont j'oublie toujours le nom !), apparu sur son visage.

« Mais de rien ma chérie ! Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux comme décoration. On arrive au QG dans quelques jours, tu pourras trouver du matériel là-bas. »

Je me demande à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce QG, surement une île déserte connaissant mon nouveau père ! Mais bon, on fera avec. Je suis touchée qu'il pense à moi.

« D'accord ! Bon je vais m'installer maintenant » Lui dis-je, pour qu'il parte et me laisse un peu de temps tout de seule. J'en avais besoin pour digérer tout ce qui venait de m'arriver. Mais vu qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de partir, je finis par rajouter : « Toute seule ! »

Il me regarde quelques secondes sans comprendre. Et puis il fit un « Oh ! » de compréhension.

« Bon, je vais te laisser alors ! » Dit-il mal à l'aise.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout d'un coup, il est gêné.

Mais tout deviens clair quand il me prit rapidement dans ses bras avant de s'enfuir rapidement.

Je reste quelques minutes sur le cul, comme on peut dire. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'un homme me prennes dans ses bras, encore moins quelqu'un qui se dit mon père. Shanks allait être un père complètement différent de celui que j'ai connu pendant mon enfance.

En entrant dans ma nouvelle cabine, je me demandais ce qu'aurait été ma vie, si j'avais été élevée par Shanks et ma mère d'ici. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelait ma mère.

J'observe la cabine dans laquelle je venais de rentrer. Je m'attendais à une pièce pleine de poussière et plutôt sombre.

Mais ce n'était pas du tout cela. La pièce était lumineuse, j'avais une petite fenêtre qui se trouvait un ou deux mètres au-dessus de la ligne de flottaison. C'était aussi une pièce assez spacieuse pour une cabine de bateau. Et on voyait que quelqu'un avait fait récemment le ménage.

Il y avait trois meubles au total, une armoire, un bureau et un lit qui avait l'air super confortable. J'étais vraiment fatiguée, j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir dormis depuis des semaines.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, je souffle un bon coup. Mon sac s'écrase sur le sol en faisant un bruit étouffé.

Alors que je commence à fermer les yeux, je remarque quelque chose sur le bureau.

C'est une photo. Dessus, je vois Shanks, et une femme brune souriante qui se trouve dans ses bras. Je retourne la photo et il y a écrit : « C'est Yukiko, ta mère, je voulais que tu aies au moins un souvenir d'elle. Shanks, ton Papa »

Je ne peux me retenir de sourire.

Shanks était vraiment un père attentionné.

Je me rallonge sur le lit en regardant la photo.

Je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte.

* * *

 **POV Shanks**

Ma fille m'avait appelé Papa, j'étais sur un petit nuage. Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait aussi vite, surtout vu le début de notre relation.

Depuis que je l'avais quitté devant sa cabine. Un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage, et je sautille presque en marchant.

Je vois bien que mes hommes se foutent de ma gueule mais je m'en fous.

Je décide d'aller voir ce que fait Elodie pour voir, ce qu'elle avait fait de la cabine. Mais aussi pour voir si elle avait trouvé la photo que je lui avais laissée. Elle avait été prise le jour où Yukiko m'avait appris qu'elle était enceinte.

Je frappe à la porte, mais je ne reçus aucune réponse. Je décide d'entrouvrir la porte.

Je vois ma fille endormis sur le lit avec la photo juste à côté d'elle. Cela me fit sourire.

Je referme doucement la porte et repart en silence.

* * *

Sur ce je vous souhaites un bon week end.

Merci à vous!


	12. Chapitre 11

Salut tous le monde! C'est Plop 59, voici la suite de l'histoire, je crois que c'est un des plus long chapitre que l'on ai publié^^

Bonne lecture à tous!

Bref merci pour vos review

Celmon: Merci pour ta review, effectivement Marjorie à le don de plonger droit dans les ennuis mais Mélodie n'est pas en reste quand au deux personnage qui vont bientôt faire leur apparition, ils ne sont pas en reste non plus! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Lutte pour survire et découverte.**

 **POV Marjorie**

Je regarde l'homme qui est en face de moi en ignorant délibérément que personne ne me soutient...ils sont super sympa ici, mon rêve se serais de passer mes vacances avec eux…l y a toujours de l'animation ça c'est sûre peut être un peu trop à mon goût surtout quand je fais partie de l'animation en question. Ah, si mon frère me soutien c'est déjà ça.

Je tente de me souvenir des particularités de ce commandant. Je les ai forcément vus ou lues dans l'un ou l'autre des mangas... Je ne m'en souviens pas. Pas du tout. Bon d'après ce que je vois il a des pistolets. Donc il ne combat pas très bien au corps à corps...enfin en principe. Si je survie au premier tir de balles qu'il me réserve.

J'ai bien envie de prendre les jambes à mon cou. Je vais combattre un des commandants de barbe blanche avec un sabre de la mauvaise main... Stupide capitaine de la 10ème flotte ! D'accord, il faut aussi que je maudisse ma stupide grande gueule. Ceci dit on ne se refait pas. En plus il l'a bien cherché. Bon bah puisqu'il est l'heure de se faire étriper et que j'en ai fort malheureusement l'âge...

Je me mets en garde et je salut. Je tente de me détendre pour entendre la petite voix qui me serre de sixième sens. Bien que pour le coup un septième sens ne serait pas de trop et je ne dirai pas non à un huitième. Je ferme les yeux. Ce qui semble donner un signal. Il tire. J'évite toute les balles. Je ne pensais pas y arriver. Ces balles sont un peu bizarre...ah. Il les a remplacés par des balles en une sorte de caoutchouc très dure afin de ne pas trop m'amocher. Merde... faut que je reste un peu concentré sinon je ne vais jamais y arriver. ZUT !

SPAAAF...

 **POV Ace**

Bon c'est officiel, ma sœur va se faire défoncer par le dixième commandant. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en ramasser les morceaux mais bon. On ne peut pas refuser un défi. Ah ! Elle a réussie à éviter la première salve de balle. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas le seul à en être étonné. Elle va peut-être s'en sortir en fin de compte.

SPAAAF

Bon finalement je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit. C'est un commandant et il ne l'est pas pour rien. Marjorie ne va vraiment pas s'en tirer à bon compte. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait pendant la bataille de nourriture. Cependant elle devrait vite s'apercevoir qu'elle va se faire réduire en bouillie. Abandonne rapidement...Bien qu'à mon avis elle ne le fera pas même si sa vie en dépendais...

 **POV Marjorie**

Hou là... Celle-là je l'ai prise en plaine face. J'en ai encore les oreilles qui bourdonnent. Je me suis pris un coup de crosse magistral. Je me suis éloignée rapidement de lui afin de ne pas m'en prendre un deuxième...D'ailleurs je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible de faire ça avec un pistolet.

Ceci dit ce coup ne va pas améliorer l'état de ma figure... J'avais enfin plus de bleu sur la joue ce matin ! Je le remplace par quoi... Un coup de crosse dans la figure. Trop cool. J'essuie le sang qui coule de ma lèvre d'un revers de main et je relève la tête. Je n'abandonnerai pas si facilement. C'est mal me connaître, je n'abandonne jamais !

J'entends Ace marmonner

« Bon allez bouge-toi. Vu que tu ne vas pas abandonner. Prends ton courage à deux mains et attaque ! »

Quelqu'un se met à rire. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. D'accord je ne vois pas vraiment comment je vais pouvoir le vaincre. Je souris et je dis :

« Bah je ne vais pas abandonner pour un coup dans la figure. Je vais me faire un plaisir de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. »

Je m'avance de nouveau ver mon adversaire. Je suis de nouveau prête pour le combat. Je réussie à esquiver des balles et je lance un grand coup d'épée transversal qui finit bloqué par une crosse de pistolet. Sans laisser le temps au commandant de comprendre j'enchaîne avec un coup de pied... qui atteint sa cible pour ma plus grande surprise. J'expédie l'homme deux mètres plus loin sur …. Oups Marco... Comment il a fait pour éviter Curiel qui lui arrivait dessus alors qu'il était de dos ? C'est comme si lui aussi il avait une petite voix pour le prévenir. Allez Marjorie reste concentrée sinon tu vas te prendre un autre coup.

Le commandant de la dixième division se redresse et je repasse à l'action. Je tranche les balles et je lance un coup d'épée horizontale dans le vide... Le coup continue de progresser vers Curiel... C'est quoi cette bizarrerie. En théorie seule les grands sabreurs peuvent réussir ce genre de coup. Je ne me rangeais même pas dans cette catégorie il y a 10 secondes. Je vais appeler cette attaque les lames de vents... Bizarre. J'y réfléchirais plus tard.

 **POV Ace**

Ah elle a réussie à le frapper. Pas trop mal.

Hé arrête de regarder comme ça ma sœur ce n'est pas un phénomène de foire... Quoi qu'il n'a pas tort. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle soit si puissante. Ni que son haki perceptif soit si développé.

 **POV Marjorie 20 minutes plus tard.**

Je n'en peux plus. J'ai les poumons en feux et je suis particulièrement essoufflée. Certaine balles m'ont touché laissant des bleus énormes. J'ai aussi augmenté de façon exponentielle ma collection de coupure... Ce qu'il y a de réjouissant c'est que je ne suis pas la seule à être dans un sale état. J'ai réussie à toucher mon adversaire plusieurs fois, coup de pieds, de poing avec mon épée en main, coup de pommeau... enfin bon je ne serais pas la seule à compter mes bleu ce soir.

Cependant Curiel est bien moins éprouvé. Il me lance sur un ton désobligeant :

« Tu devrais abandonner non ? »

« Je sais pas faire. Toi qui connaît et emploie ce mot tu peux le dire non ? »

Visiblement ma réponse l'a énervé moi et ma grande bouche associé à mon tempérament de cochon... J'évite de peu un missile et un coup de crosse. Je riposte dans le vide et entraînée par mon élan je tombe à plat ventre. J'ai juste le temps de rouler sur le côté que je me retrouve plaquée au sol un bras puissant me comprimant la cage thoracique. Il me dit alors :

« Allez abandonner, sinon je continue. Les enfants devraient apprendre à laisser tomber non ? »

Je grogne et je me débats. Je n'arrive pas à me dégager et je ne peux presque plus respirer. Je sens que je vais m'énerver. Je murmure d'abord

« J'abandonne, JAMAIS ! »

J'entends des bruits sourd de chute tout autour de nous mais je ne vois pas qui tombe...Curiel se relève et je recule jusqu'au bastingage. Je n'arrive pas à reprendre mon souffle. Je vois mon frère se précipiter sur moi. Je regarde autour de moi et je murmure pour moi-même :

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? »

* * *

 **POV Shanks**

Je me fais réveiller aux aurores par un de mes hommes qui frappe à la porte de ma cabine.

« Capitaine ! L'île Malina est en vue ! »

« Bien » je réponds « Dans combien de temps nous serons arrivé ? »

« D'ici, une ou deux heures » Me dit l'homme.

Au moment de repartir, il se retourne comme si il avait oublié de me dire quelque chose.

« Au fait Capitaine ! Ojo-sama est levée, elle se trouve sur le pont, elle regarde le lever de soleil. »

« Ojo-sama ? »

J'étais étonné de la façon dont il appelait ma fille. Même si j'apprécie le respect dont il fait preuve en appelant Mélodie comme cela.

« Ben oui, Ojo-sama ! Elle est votre fille, et vous êtes notre capitaine, alors pour tout l'équipage, elle est notre Ojo-sama ! »

De la façon dont il parle, je comprends pour lui que c'était logique pour lui et le reste de l'équipage. Même si ça ne l'était pas forcément. Mais bon, j'aime assez ce que cette appellation signifie.

« D'accord. Réveille tout le monde, pour qu'ils soient près à l'amarrage quand on atteindra l'île »

« Bien Capitaine »

Il sortit de ma cabine.

Après quelques minutes, je me décide enfin à me lever.

 **POV Mélodie**

Je me trouve en ce moment sur le pont du bateau.

Je regarde le lever du soleil. Cela devait être la première fois que j'en vois. La plupart du temps, je ne le vois pas. Quand on est en hiver, quand le soleil se lève, je suis déjà occupé à faire quelque chose. Et en été, je dors quand l'astre solaire se lève.

Donc pour l'instant, je m'émerveillai de ce que je voyais, tout en pensant à ce qui m'était arrivé depuis que j'étais atterri dans le monde de One Piece.

Il m'était arrivé plus de chose que dans le reste de ma vie, dans l'autre monde.

J'avais une nouvelle famille, en la personne de mon père Shanks. Je crois que cela était plus étrange. Je n'étais pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un s'inquiète autant pour moi.

Après, il y avait mon nouveau physique. Ça c'était plutôt cool ! Je me préférai vraiment maintenant par rapport à avant !

Et enfin, il y avait mes pouvoirs. En premier, mon fruit du démon, j'avais compris que j'étais une sorte de femme granit marin, quand un des hommes du mon père, qui avait mangé un fruit de type Zoan qui lui permettait de se transformé en puma, était redevenu humain en ma présence. Et en en deuxième, mon haki des rois, je m'étais rendu compte après coup que quand je me suis énervé dans le restaurant, la plupart des personnes présentes s'étaient évanouies. Il fallait que j'apprenne à m'en servir de mes nouveaux dons.

« Ojo-sama ! Terre en vue ! »

Je me retourne et vois un des hommes de mon père quelques mètres plus loin qui montre du doigt une direction.

« D'accord » Réponds-je. « Il faut prévenir mon père. Pourquoi tu m'appelles Ojo-sama ? »

L'homme hausse les épaules.

« Parce que vous êtes notre Ojo-sama ! »Dit-il. « Je vais prévenir le Capitaine. »

Je reste un moment sur le cul. Sa réponse ne m'aide pas vraiment. Mais si je comprends bien, tout l'équipage doit déjà m'appeler comme cela, et je ne pourrais rien faire contre.

Je décide de laisser tomber.

Cela faisait un moment que j'observai l'île où j'allai bientôt poser un pied, quand Shanks arrive à côté de moi.

« Salut Mélodie » Me dit-il

« Salut Papa ! » Réponds-je, puis je rajoute « Tu sais tu peux m'appeler Mélo, si tu veux »

« Merci, Mélo »

Je regarde toujours la mer, mais je peux entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

Après tout, j'avais décidé de m'entendre avec lui, il fallait bien que l'aide un peu.

« Tu savais que ton équipage m'appelle Ojo-sama ? » demandai-je.

« Je l'ai appris ce matin ! Cela te dérange ? »

« Nan pas vraiment ! » Répondis-je.

On reste un moment comme cela à fixer l'horizon. Puis je pris mon courage à deux mains, et je demande :

« Tu pourrais m'apprendre à manier mes pouvoirs ? Je ne veux pas créer un accident ! »

Il me sourit et me dis :

« Bien sûr ! On fera ça au QG ! »

« Merci » Dis-je.

Le bateau venait d'arriver sur Malina, et je venais tout juste de débarquer sur la plage.

L'île était exactement telle que je l'avais imaginé. Une île estivale déserte, ce qui correspondait totalement à mon père et à la bande d'idiot bien heureux qui était son équipage.

Je souris en sentant le sable chaud mes pieds nus.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews^^

Merci d'avance!


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonjour à tous! C'est Plop59.

Voici le nouveau chapitre, merci à tous ceux qui nous ont rajouté en folower et en favori^^ Merci à vous, c'est grâce à vous que nous continuons à écrire et à trouver du temps pour poster. N'hésitez pas à laisser des review, nous les lisons à chaque fois avec grand plaisir! Je n'assurerais pas les deux prochains post, je laisse se soin à Elo-didie. Je serais entrain de profiter de mes vacances^^

Voilà je vous souhaites à tous une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 Errer dans ses pensées, découverte et désillusion.**

 **POV Marjorie**

Ace s'approche de moi et me relève. Je tente vainement de retrouver mon souffle et mes esprits. Voyant le regard accusateur de certain et me posant des montagnes de questions, je décide de prendre la fuite dès que je pourrais poser un pied devant l'autre sans tomber. J'inspire et je souffle longuement de façon à me calmer, et puis aussi pour récupérer plus vite.

Je vois Marco qui parle à Curiel qui s'est adossé le long d'un des mâts. Bon avant que l'on me pose des questions pour lesquels je n'ai pas de réponse je décide de filer. Je me sens un peu lâche de m'enfuir comme ça, mais j'ai besoin de calme. Je dois réfléchir à tout ça, que ce soit de mon implication en étant arrivée ici à l'impact que j'ai le rôle que j'aurais à jouer dans cette histoire.

Je me dirige d'un pas raide vers l'intérieur du navire. Mes armes sont restées sur le pont. Aucune importance. Je rentre dans le navire et je me mets à courir, le visage ruisselant de larmes.

Je pousse des portes au hasard sans vraiment faire attention et je me retrouve dans la bibliothèque. Je décide de m'asseoir en face d'un hublot. Je continue de pleurer en me demandant en boucle. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

C'est un bruit de pas qui me tire de ma contemplation du fond marin à la recherche d'une réponse. Je regarde qui est cette personne et je me retrouve face au capitaine. Il a l'air un peu étonné de voir dans cet état là. Je soupire et je commence à parler, en prenant bien soin de faire le moins de faute possible.

« Excusez-moi, Je me suis perdue et je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait quelqu'un ici. Si je vous gêne je vais m'en aller... En fait euh... Je me suis perdue... »

Je suis en train de rougir. Moi et mon légendaire sens de l'orientation complètement pourri ! Barbe blanche me regarde de nouveau, je pense qu'il est perplexe, son expression change puis il se met à exploser de rire. J'en suis dés plus surprise...

« Ah ah aha ha... Bon eh bien on peut dire qu'au moins tu es franche. Par contre tu devrais vraiment aller à l'infirmerie à moins que tu n'aies quelque chose à me demander. »

« Bah en fait si mais je ne suis pas la seule concerné. Ace l'est aussi et puis. Bah je ne sais pas je ressens trop de chose. Pourquoi je sais où ils sont tous les habitants du bateau ? Et puis pourquoi ils sont évanouis eux... Je ne peux pas avoir le haki des rois statistiquement c'est …. Impossible. »

« Beaucoup trop de question. Enfin je ne vais pas te donner de faux espoir mais tu possèdes le Haki de perception de façon plutôt puissante et celui des rois d'après ce que tu dis aussi. Pour le reste je vous convoquerai toi et Ace. »

 **POV Ace**

Je cherche ma sœur dans tout le bateau depuis une bonne demi-heure. Une personne normale m'aurais dit regarde dans sa chambre mais elle n'a pas de chambre à proprement parler dans le bateau. Je suis allé voir en cuisine dans la salle des repas, à l'infirmerie et j'ai d'ailleurs emprunté quelques trucs pour la rafistoler. Enfin bon il ne reste plus que les sabords et la bibliothèque. Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit aller la chercher ? Marco ne pouvait pas le faire ? Bon quelque part ça m'arrange mais quand même.

 _Flash-back_

 _« Ace va trouver Marjorie et assure-toi qu'elle passe par l'infirmerie. Après dit lui que je voudrais la voir et amène la de grès ou de force à ma cabine. J'ai à lui parler. »_

 _Fin du Flash-Back_

Je me dirige donc vers la bibliothèque et j'entends la vois de barbe blanche puis celle de ma sœur. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'inquiétait et qu'elle entendait toujours les voix qui l'entouraient. Moi je ne suis pas doué pour ça donc je l'utilise assez peu celui-là. Je décide de frapper et je rentre dans la bibliothèque.

Je salut poliment le capitaine et je vais prendre ma sœur par la main et je la fait s'assoir sur une chaise. Elle ne dit rien elle semble complétement perdue dans ces pensées. Je ne dis rien avec un pincement au cœur. Je n'aime pas la voir aussi songeuse et triste. Je soigne les grosses écorchures et je vérifie qu'elle n'a rien de cassé. Une fois rassuré je la laisse dans ces pensées encore une petite minute et je lui annonce.

« Il faut que je t'amène à Marco. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est un ordre. Tu viens ? »

« ….Je suis obligée d'y aller ? »

Elle a relevé la tête si on peut passer pour les deux pansements qu'elle a un à la commissure des lèvres et l'autre sur le menton, on ne peut pas passer à coter de l'énorme bleu naissant lié au coup de cross du début du combat. Je vois ces yeux roses fuchsia larmoyants me supplier de dire une réponse négative. Je soupire. Je n'aime pas voir les gens pleurer. Cependant je hais être la source d'inquiétude et de larme et encore plus de mauvaise nouvelle.

« Il le faut. »

Marjorie soupire puis en prenant son courage à deux mains se lève.

 **POV Marjorie**

La mort dans l'âme je me lève. Je vais me faire passer un sacré savon je pense. Je suis Ace sans vraiment regarder ou on va. J'ai perdue il y a longtemps tout espoir de retrouver mon chemin quand je suis perdue, encore plus dans des endroits qui ressemblent à des labyrinthes.

On arrive devant une cabine et Ace frappe à la porte. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Je ne veux pas passer pour une faible ou une trouillarde. Je ravale mes larmes et j'avance quand on nous demande d'entrer.

La cabine est plutôt grande. Elle comprend de vue un …. Nid qui doit servir de lit au premier commandant, une grande bibliothèque et un bureau encombré de paperasse en tout genre. Etonnant, je lève la tête pour voir mon commandant et plutôt que de croiser ces yeux, je décide de baisser les miens.

« Yoi. Bon tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec Curiel ? »

« Je... Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

Ma voie tremble et monte dans les aigues... J'ai l'aire terrorisé et par quoi, par un ananas... Je suis ridicule. En plus je n'ai pas levée le nez de mes chaussures.

« Yoi regarde les gens qui te parlent. Bon pour la dispute ce n'est pas grave, il m'a dit que c'est de sa faute. Vous vous excuserez tous les deux plus tard. Tu lui as quand même manqué de respect. »

Je hoche la tête d'un air grave et je le regarde. Un grand poids vient de quitter mes épaules et je ne parviens plus à retenir une de mes larmes. Ace me prend dans ces bras, ce qui me fait devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Je ne le pensais pas si démonstratif. Le commandant en face de moi soupire et demande finalement.

« Ace qu'elle est votre relation à tous les deux... »

On se regarde et finalement Ace marmonne un « C'est ma sœur » Le commandant tourne de nouveau ces yeux vers moi et me sourit en me disant

« Je paierais cher pour savoir ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il consente à rester à bord ! »

Je souris à Ace en rigolant. Ce dernier se met à croiser les bras sur son torse, faisant semblant de bouder.

Le soir venu sans autre incident notable. Si je l'assure, se perdre dans le bateau n'est pas un incident. Je présente mes excuses à Curiel qui me présente également les siennes. Je fini mon repas rapidement et je vais me recoucher dans la vigie. Pour une nuit je l'espère réparatrice.

* * *

 **POV Mélodie**

Nous venions d'arriver sur la terre ferme. Cela faisait du bien de pouvoir marcher sur un sol qui ne bouge pas. J'aime bien le bateau, je n'ai pas le mal de mer. Mais cela faisait du bien de pouvoir sentir la terre sous ses pieds.

Je décide de faire le tour de l'île pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Elle n'avait pas l'air très grande. Je devrais réussir à faire le tour en quelques heures.

Il fait bon. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel.

Je décide d'enlever mes chaussures pour mieux sentir le sable sous mes pieds.

Le bruit des vagues et le sable chaud entre mes doigts pieds me permettent de me détendre.

Pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivée dans ce monde, je me sentais détendue, sereine, calme. Mon cerveau n'était plus en ébullition.

Cette île m'apaise. C'était comme un havre de paix. J'avais l'impression d'être chez moi.

Elle était magnifique, complètement vierge de toute construction humaine.

Ce bout de terre était exactement ce que je pensais être le QG de Shanks Le Roux, comme le décrivait les mangas et les animes. C'est un personnage qui avec son équipage pensait plus à faire la fête qu'autre chose. D'ailleurs ce que j'avais trouvé dans la cale du bateau disait la même chose. Cette dernière était remplie par des tonneaux d'alcool, et ce n'était pas des petits tonneaux d'ailleurs.

J'étais certaine que pendant que j'étais partie me promener, ils étaient surement en train de préparer le terrain pour faire une fête et se souler.

J'avance à mon rythme, tout en admirant le paysage que cela soit les arbres de la forêt ou la mer.

Ils devaient y avoir plein d'animaux dans cette forêt, je les entendais. J'avais même aperçu quelques singes.

Cela me prit entre deux et trois heures pour faire le tour de l'île et cette petite balade m'avait vraiment fait du bien.

Quand je revenais à l'endroit on avait amarré le bateau, je me rendis compte qu'ils avaient presque tout débarqué.

Un des hommes de mon père m'interpelle.

« Ojo-sama, votre père se trouve plus au centre de l'île, par là » Dit-il en me montrant un petit chemin entre les arbres.

« D'accord, merci » Je réponds.

« Vous voulez que je vous montre le chemin ? » Demande-t-il.

« Oui, merci »

Il me sourit, et il part devant et je le suis.

Après quelques minutes de marches à travers cette jungle accueillante, nous arrivons au campement.

Ils avaient installé un parasol géant au milieu d'une clairière, ainsi que quelques autres plus petits tout autour.

Les hommes de mon père étaient éparpillés dans toute la clairière.

Je repère facilement mon père à ses cheveux. Il se trouve sous le parasol géant.

Alors que je m'avance vers eux, j'entends Lucky Roo crier tout en me faisant signe :

« Shirayuki, ici ! »

Cette appellation me surprit.

Alors que je m'approche d'eux, je demande :

« Blanche neige ? Avec mes cheveux rouges ? C'est quoi ce surnom ? »

« Ton nouveau surnom de pirate ! » Me répond mon père, avec un grand sourire.

Il avait l'air fier d'avoir trouvé ce nom. Si cela lui faisait plaisir, il pouvait m'appeler comme cela. Je n'avais aucun problème avec cela. Shirayuki était plutôt beau comme nom, et il me plaisait beaucoup.

« Je vois, mais pourquoi Shirayuki ? »

« Parce que ta peau est blanche, et tes cheveux sont rouges ! » Me répond Yassop comme si cela était évident.

« Et puis ta mère s'appelait Yukiko, qui veut dire enfant des neiges. » Rajoute doucement Shanks avec un sourire nostalgique et les yeux dans le vague.

Ses hommes le fixèrent pendant quelques minutes avec un silence quelque peu gêné.

Je décide alors de couper ce moment en prenant la parole :

« D'accord, comme vous voulez. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ? »

« On pense savoir ce qu'es ton fruit du démon ! » Me répond Benn Beckman.

* * *

Voici la fin du chapitre, merci de nous avoir lu!


	14. Chapitre 13 Flash Back et histoire de fa

Bonjour,

C'est Elo-didie, je suis désolée mais avec mon travail je n'ai pas pu poster avant. Alors pour me faire pardonner, je posterai deux chapitres aujourd'hui. Merci.

Et bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 12 Flash-Back et histoire de famille

POV Ace

Je reviens en marchant de la cabine de Marco et je me demande ce qui m'a bien pris d'accepter de rester sur ce bateau. C'est sans aucun doute à cause ou grâce (je sais je n'ai pas encore tranché) à Marjorie.

Flash-Back (Hier soir avant de monter dans la vigie)

« Commandant Marco ? »

« Hum yoi, quoi ? »

« ….. J'accepte. »

« Yoi ! Qu'est ce qui t'a décidé ? C'est cette gamine. Elle a réussie là où nous avions tous échoué avec toi... »

« Commandant, il y a une condition. J'accepte si et seulement si vous m'acceptez toujours. Il faudra que je parle au capitaine avec ma euh... Marjorie. »

« Pour moi c'est tous bon Yoi. Je vais aller demander au capitaine. Attendez-vous à vous faire convoquer tous les deux... demain ou après-demain. Yoi ! »

Fin du flash-back

Des fois je me sens seulement ce n'était que dés fois d'ailleurs… Enfin il faut que je vive ma vie à fond. Je ne veux pas vivre avec des regrets et pleurer amèrement en attendant la mort pour des choses que j'aurais pu faire. C'est peut-être pour ça que je me lance toujours à fond dans tous ce que je fais... Même quand je fais des bêtises.

Je continue de chercher ma sœur, afin de pouvoir parler de notre petit soucis de ….parenté on va dire.

POV Marjorie

Je voulais me coucher tôt afin de profiter de ma nuit et de me reposer. Mais bon Ace n'est pas venu me trouver dans la vigie juste pour me souhaiter bonne nuit. Il n'a pas pris la relève d'aujourd'hui aussi pour me raconter des histoires pour m'endormir, ce n'est pas trop son genre.

Je sors donc de la tente et je vais récupérer la lettre de ma mère. Ace tient un gros paquet bien envelopper sous le bras que je devine être le livre de bord de l'Oro Jackson. Il me le tend avec respect et je l'ouvre à la première page. J'y trouve une photo de moi quand j'étais plus jeune et un article de journal.

L'article est édifiant. Ace me dit qu'il a été choqué en me reconnaissant sur la photo. Je lui avoue alors avec une voix tremblante que ce qui me choque le plus c'est de voir Mélodie et Ben sur la photo. Mes deux amis que j'ai eus aussi là d'où je venais. Il ne manque qu'Elsa... Peut-être qu'elle ne vient pas d'ici ou alors qu'elle est la fille d'un puissant marine.

Après une rapide discussion nous tombons d'accord. Autant tout leur dire. Je vais me recoucher mais avant j'envoie par MMS une photo de l'article de journal à Mélodie en lui demandant de m'appeler dès qu'elle aurait des informations.

Le lendemain matin après un petit déjeuner qui se déroule dans le calme ce qui constitue pour moi un changement agréable, Marco nous conduit Ace et moi face au capitaine.

Nous entrons et Marco ferme la porte et se met derrière le capitaine. Je sens bien qu'Ace n'est pas à l'aise, alors plutôt que de laisser un pesant silence s'installer je commence par marmonner :

« Bah... et bien il fallait que l'on vous dise que même si je n'ai pas vécue ici, j'y suis née. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai changé de monde, ni pourquoi je suis revenue mais en fait je suis la sœur jumelle de Ace. »

« Quand à moi, après ce que je vais vous dire je ne pense pas que vous serez prêt à me faire confiance alors...Nous sommes les enfants de Portgas D Rouge et de Gol D Roger. »

Le phénix lève un sourcil, c'est la première fois que je le vois perdre son masque inexpressif. Il est surpris, mais il se reprend bien vite. C'est la réaction de barbe blanche enfin plutôt son absence de réaction qui me tracasse. Il finit par demander.

« Et alors ? »

Ace répond en criant presque

« Je suis le fils d'un démon! »

« Non Ace, tu es un fils de la mer. Tu cherches désespérément un semblant de liberté. Tu l'as trouvera ici. Cette révélation est certes surprenante, mais elle ne change pas l'opinion que j'ai de toi, comme de ta sœur. »

« Ace nii-san. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ce sont nos actes qui disent ce que nous sommes et crois-moi, tu n'es pas un monstre pas plus que notre père ne l'était. La justice ne t'a pas rendue justice, mais tu n'es ni le premier ni le dernier à qui cela arrive. Relève-toi. Tu vaux beaucoup plus sans cette haine qui te ronge de l'intérieure. »

« Merci Marjorie nee-san »

« Ce n'est pas le tout mais vous avez rien fichu depuis une heure alors voyons voir. Marjorie tu vas laver le pont et Ace tu vas à la manœuvre. »

Je marmonne quelque juron en français qui font rire Ace et je me rends sur le pont, la mort dans l'âme...

Quatre jours ont passé. 4 jours pendant lesquelles Marco m'a appris les rudiments de la navigation sur cet océan. Je sais également parfaitement nettoyer le pont, on ne sait jamais, je vais rajouter cette compétence dans mon CV si je rentre, ou que je me réveille...

J'ai croisé le fer avec Vista il m'a d'ailleurs appris quelque truc. J'ai également fait la cuisine avec Thatch, découpé un roi des mers en rondelle. Je me suis perdue une bonne centaine de fois dans ce foutu navire. Marco m'a fait un plan pour que je ne me perde pas... Je crois que je n'ai pas eu autant honte de mon sens de l'orientation pourri que le jour où il m'a solennellement remis le plan du bateau…la honte absolu. J'ai aidé Namur alors qu'il remonté mon frère qui avait été envoyé par-dessus bord lors d'un entrainement. Il est super sympa cet homme poisson.

Ça fait sept jours que je suis là et mon épaule va enfin mieux. Je me sens bien ici, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de rester. Je suis encore bien trop faible. Alors que je suis perdue dans mes pensées, j'entends mon téléphone sonner. C'est un SMS d'Mélodie qui me dit qu'elle a trouvé quelque chose. Je vais l'appeler. L'entendre me rassure, je me sens moins perdue et moins seule avec elle.

POV Mélodie

« On pense savoir ce qu'es ton fruit du démon ! » Me répond Benn Beckman

« Super et c'est quoi ? » Je demande, en les laissant tranquilles par rapport à mon nom de pirate comme a dit mon père.

« Un peu de patience, Shirayuki ! » Dit Lucky Roo en riant.

Je vois mon père et les principaux membres de son équipage, qui sont Lucky Roo, Benn Beckman et Yassop, sourirent. Je comprends rapidement qu'ils se marrent à mes dépends.

Je ne peux empêcher une petite moue s'afficher sur mon visage, ce qui eut pour seule conséquence d'agrandir leur sourire. Je me sentais bien avec eux, et mon comportement naturel revenait au galop

« Fait pas la tête, Mélodie » Me dit Benn Beckman en me tendant un livre ouvert

Je prends le livre en faisant attention à ne pas perdre la page

Je remarque tout de suite que c'est un livre qui parle des fruits du démon, et que c'était une page sur les fruits du démon de type paramecia

Benn me montre un article et dit : « Lit le »

 _ **Le fruit du**_ _ **Kairouseki Kairouseki**_ _: ou fruit du granite marin. Ce fruit permet à celui qui l'a mangé de pouvoir annulé les pouvoir des autres fruits du démon. Plus la maitrise du fruit est importante, la personne ayant ce pouvoir peut augmenter le distance sur lequel agit le fruit, ainsi que sur les personnes qu'elle veut. Certains disent même que si on maitrise totalement le fruit, on peut reproduire l'effet du l'océan sur les personne ayant mangé un fruit du démon, ce qui veut dire qu'une personne avec ce pouvoir pourrait affaiblir ses adversaire, rien qu'avec sa présence._

Alors comme cela j'étais une fille en granite marin. Cela ne m'apprenait pas vraiment grand-chose que je ne savais pas. Mais pouvoir m'être un nom sur mon pouvoir m'aidait quand même un peu.

« Alors comme cela, je suis une fille en granite marin. Mais bon savoir cela, ne m'aide pas vraiment à comprendre comment marche mon pouvoir » Dis-je en soupirant.

« Je sais ma chérie » Me réponds mon père. « Mais pour cela, je suis là ! »

Je le regarde quelques secondes attendant qu'il développe son idée. Ce qu'il finit par faire.

« Demain au lever du soleil, commence ton entrainement ma chérie ! Alors repose-toi bien aujourd'hui, c'est ton dernier jour de vacance ! » Explique-t-il avec un grand sourire, fier de lui.

Je le savais, mon père était un sadique !

Je me mis à souffler, et je hoche la tête pour montrer que j'avais compris que je n'avais pas le choix.

Je comprends rapidement que mon calvaire, les faisaient rire, car je voix clairement de l'amusement dans leur yeux.

« Bon, je vais aller me reposer, vu que c'est mon dernier jour de repos » Dis-je en repartant vers la plage.

« Repose-toi bien, Shirayuki ! » Entends-je derrière moi, la voix de Yassop. « Demain, nous te laisserons pas une minute de calme. »

Je m'étais installée seule dans une petite crique calme pour me reposer quand j'entendis mon téléphone sonnait.

Je le sors de ma poche. Je viens de recevoir un MMS de Marjorie.

Il contient une photo d'un article. Le texte est illisible à part le titre : « _Les trois enfants des plus infâmes pirates capturés_ ». Et l'article est accompagné d'une photo de trois enfants. Malgré la mauvaise qualité de la photo, je me reconnais rapidement le moi enfant, ainsi que celui de Marjorie et de Ben.

Marjorie me demandait dans le message qui accompagnait la photo de l'article de mener l'enquête là-dessus, pour savoir le pourquoi nous avions changé de monde.

Je réfléchis à ma manière de procéder. Je devais retrouver d'abord le journal dont était tiré cet article. Je devais trouver l'endroit où étaient stockées les archives de ce bateau. Tous les bateaux ont des archives ou au moins un journal de bord.

Je pris la direction de la plage où était amarré le Red Force.

Une fois arrivée là-bas, je vis l'homme qui m'avait guidé tout à l'heure. Je décide de lui demander. Je devais bien choisir mes mots.

« John, c'est bien John votre nom ? » Demande-je.

« Oui, c'est bien cela, Ojo-sama. » Me répond-t-il, fier que je connaisse son nom.

« John, est-ce qu'il y aurait des archives dans le bateau ? Je voudrais en savoir plus sur mon père et sur tout l'équipage. »

« Oh oui, Ojo-sama. Il y a une pièce dans le bateau, où plein de journaux et de livres sont stockés. Vous voulez que je vous montre où elle est ? »

« Oui, merci. Vous serez très gentil de le faire. »

John se mit à rougir, et me mena jusqu'à une pièce qui se trouvait pas trop loin de ma cabine.

« C'est ici, Ojo-sama » Me dit-il.

J'ouvre la porte, une fois que l'homme de mon père est parti. Et je me mis à éternuer.

La pièce est envahie par la poussière.

Cela faisait quatre soirée que je cherchais une réponse. Je passais mes journées avec mon père, pendant lesquels il m'entraînait et nous apprenions tout doucement à nous connaître. Je savais que je pouvais lui poser les questions qui me tracassaient, mais je ne voulais pas gâché nos toutes nouvelles relations.

Alors que je commence à désespérer de trouver quelque chose. Je fini par tomber sur deux article de journaux intéressants.

J'envoie alors un SMS à Marjorie pour lui dire ce que j'avais trouvé.

* * *

Je vous poste le prochain chapitre rapidement.

Elo-didie


	15. Chapitre14 L'histoire rencontre le passé

Me revoilà, avec le second chapitre, celui qui aurait été posté vendredi prochain.

Donc normalement le prochain chapitre sera posté par Plop59.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 13 L'histoire rencontre le passé

POV Marjorie

Je prends mon téléphone et je compose le numéro d'Élodie. J'attends plus ou moins patiemment qu'elle décroche.

« Allo Mélodie ? »

« Tu m'as envoyée un SMS, tu as trouvé quoi exactement ? »

« … Attends je récapitule. Elsa serais le diminutif du dragon céleste St Elizabeth que nous sommes censé avoir enlevé le jour ou la marine devais nous extradiez vers impel down...depuis nous sommes activement rechercher tous les quatre car nous avons aussi disparu...Ils pouvaient continuer de chercher encore longtemps les marines vu là où on était... »

« Hum... ouais, rien d'autre ? »

« Un vestige archéologique volé...Il ne manque qu'une seule chose pour reconstituer l'histoire, le lien logique. »

« Tiens ton vestige archéologique il n'aurait pas par hasard une forme carré d'une dizaine de centimètres de côté avec des symboles incompréhensible dessus ? »

« Très simple j'ai un morceau de ce truc dans mon sac et si je ne me trompe pas toi aussi. Une théorie à proposer ? »

« Hum, elle se tiens. Elle a le bénéfice d'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Le seul problème c'est le pourquoi ? »

« Bin oui à part pour éviter impel down, pourquoi on a fait ça ? »

« Sinon tu vas bien ? »

« Hum moi mon épaule va enfin mieux je vais pouvoir tirer avec la main gauche. Tu as des projets ? »

« Moi je ne reste pas sur le nouveau monde. Je suis beaucoup trop faible. D'ailleurs je voulais te demander, toi aussi tu as changé d'apparence. Tu pourras m'envoyer une photo. Bin oui comme ça je te reconnaîtrais

« Je serais prudente et je te donnerais des nouvelles. »

« Hum ouais c'est bien lui mon père. Je suis la sœur d'Ace. »

« Hum oui au pire je demande mon chemin. A bientôt ! »

Je soupire et je vais me coucher dans ma tente dans la vigie. Je consigne soigneusement ce que j'ai appris et je m'endors comme une souche.

Le réveil est un peu brutal le lendemain... Le hurlement du guetteur qui a repéré quelque chose n'a vraiment rien d'agréable ni de délicat... Géniale... Il est 4 heures du matin pourquoi la marine n'attaque pas à des heures descente ? Je m'habille en cinquième vitesse je saisie mes armes et je vais aller prévenir les commandants. Bin ouais vu que je scouate la vigie mon rôle à moi c'est lorsqu'il y a une alerte de réveiller tout le monde.

Je toque sur la première porte, fort en espérant réveiller son occupant, c'est la première fois que je dois aller réveiller l'un des commandants au beau milieu de la nuit... Aucune réponse géniale... Je ne suis pas prête de me recoucher. J'ai fait pareille pour les 16 portes et personne ne s'est réveillé... Manières forte. Je prends une grande inspiration et je hurle :

« Marine à bâbord cinquante degré Ouest ! »

Je vois Marco sortir et me regarder avec des yeux mauvais...Il s'avance vers moi et me grogne dessus :

« Si c'est une blague... »

« C'est pas une blague le guetteur m'envoie et je suis pas prête de me rendormir. Je fais quoi ? »

« Va réveiller la première division je m'occupe des autres commandant et dit à ton frère de ne pas te lâcher des yeux. »

« Oui commandant ! »

Je m'éloigne en courant et je vais réveiller la première en hurlant, visiblement c'est le seul moyen de réveiller un pirate à quatre heures du matin. Je fais passer le message à mon frère qui a l'air de ne pas trop apprécier de jouer les nounous. Le combat se passe rapidement et je n'ai combattu que quelques adversaires sans réel niveau. Le reste de cette journée me semble assez vague... Je ne me suis jamais bien réveiller.

Le reste de la semaine se passe lentement. Haruta c'est mise en tête de m'apprendre les rudiments de la météorologie et des fonds marin de cette océan histoire que je ne meurs pas bêtement... J'ai la tête qui va exploser. Heureusement que j'ai déjà fait de la voile car sinon je serais complètement paumée...

Vista continu de m'entraîner à l'épée et j'étonne tout le monde de par ma vivacités et ma technique. Mais je manque cruellement de force et d'endurance que je remplace par de la tactique. Mon frère et moi continuons de faire connaissance et nous sommes de plus en plus proches.

Je sens que je vais avoir du mal à partir d'ici. Mais je sais que je n'y ai pas ma place même si j'aime bien cet équipage. Je ne suis pas faite pour rester avec eux. Barbe Blanche l'a bien compris. Oui j'ai discuté dans la bibliothèque avec lui. J'adore cette pièce. J'ai appris plein de truc qui me seront utile pour mon voyage.

Lorsqu'une vois retenti pour nous dire

« Iles de Mangao en vue ! »

J'ai le cœur qui se serre et Marco me reprends le gouvernail. Je vais aller faire mes affaires et me préparer à partir. Mon frère m'aide, rapidement tout est prêt. Je décide de lui montrer la photo que m'a envoyée Mélodie pour lui expliquer qui c'est, si jamais il la croise. Il me sourit et me promet de s'en souvenir et de l'aidé si elle a besoin d'aide.

Je soupire et les larmes aux yeux alors que je suis encore dans la vigie je le prends dans mes bras. Je le serre fort, j'ai peur de le quitter et en même temps je suis impatiente de vivre mes propres aventures !

« Ace nii-chan tu vas me manquer... »

« Toi aussi Marjorie-nee-chan. Allez file vite avant que je ne t'attache au fond de la cale. »

Je descends rapidement de la vigie je fais mes adieux très rapide au capitaine du bateau et à Marco. Je prends quelque vivre et je saute sur le ponton en courant avec mon gros sac sur le dos. Je courre car j'ai peur que Ace ne me retienne. Mais pour moi c'est une nouvelle aventure qui commence.

POV Mélodie

Je me trouve toujours dans la salle d'archive, avec les articles devant moi, quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

Je décroche après avoir vérifié qui c'était.

« Allo ? » Dis-je

« Allo Mélodie ? »

« Oui, c'est bien moi, Marjorie Tu croyais que c'était qui ? Le Pape ou la Reine d'Angleterre ? » Demandais-je avec un ton sarcastique.

Je n'étais pas de super bonne humeur. Je venais de passer des heures à fouiller dans des journaux plein de poussière qui m'avait fait éternuer, et prise dans je ne sais combien de toile d'araignée.

« Tu m'as envoyée un SMS, tu as trouvé quoi exactement ? »

Marjorie avait ignoré complètement mon précédent commentaire.

« J'ai trouvé deux articles plutôt intéressant. Le premier est le même que le tien. Il explique que trois enfants de pirates ont été capturés. Et qu'ils vont être déportés à Impel Down, tout cela pour éviter qu'ils deviennent aussi terribles que leurs parents. Mais que pour l'instant, ils se trouvent à Marijoa, à la cité des dragons céleste. Le deuxième article parle de l'enlèvement d'une enfant Dragon Céleste, le jour où nous devions partir pour Impel Down. Cette dragon céleste s'appelle Sainte Elizabeth. Et cette gamine ressemble beaucoup à notre Elsa. Et bien sûr, c'est nous trois les coupables de l'enlèvement ! »

« … Attends je récapitule. Elsa serais le diminutif du dragon céleste St Elizabeth que nous sommes censé avoir enlevé le jour ou la marine devais nous extradiez vers impel down...depuis nous sommes activement rechercher tous les quatre car nous avons aussi disparu...Ils pouvaient continuer de chercher encore longtemps les marines vu là où on était... »

« Oui c'est certain. Mais bon, je crois qu'il y a toujours un mandat d'arrêt à notre nom depuis ce jour-là ! »

« Hum... ouais, rien d'autre ? »

« Il y a un autre article qui m'a attiré dans le même journal où on parle de l'enlèvement d'Elsa. Cela parme d'une pierre, qui serait un vestige archéologique, qui a été volé. Ce qui m'a sauté aux yeux, c'est que le vol a eu lieu le même jour et au même endroit où nous avons disparu »

« Un vestige archéologique volé...Il ne manque qu'une seule chose pour reconstituer l'histoire, le lien logique. »

« Je pense que cet objet nous aurait aidé à disparaître. Dans l'article, ils disent que c'est un objet très dangereux, car il serait magique. »

« Tiens ton vestige archéologique il n'aurait pas par hasard une forme carré d'une dizaine de centimètres de côté avec des symboles incompréhensible dessus ? »

« Oui, comment tu sais ? »

« Très simple j'ai un morceau de ce truc dans mon sac et si je ne me trompe pas toi aussi. Une théorie à proposer ? »

« C'est ce qui nous as envoyé dans notre ancien monde ? Donc fait disparaître de ce monde ci, vu que tout le monde a disparu en même temps. »

« Hum, elle se tiens. Elle a le bénéfice d'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. Le seul problème c'est le pourquoi ? »

« Pour éviter la prison. »

« Bin oui à part pour éviter impel down, pourquoi on a fait ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas »

« Sinon tu vas bien ? »

« Je vais bien et toi ?

« Hum moi mon épaule va enfin mieux je vais pouvoir tirer avec la main gauche. Tu as des projets ? »

« Visiter ce nouveau monde. »

« Moi je ne reste pas sur le nouveau monde. Je suis beaucoup trop faible. D'ailleurs je voulais te demander, toi aussi tu as changé d'apparence. Tu pourras m'envoyer une photo. Bin oui comme ça je te reconnaîtrais »

« Dac, je te l'envoie. Fais attention à toi ! »

« Je serais prudente et je te donnerais des nouvelles. »

« Oh fait, ton père c'est bien Gol D Roger ? »

« Hum ouais c'est bien lui mon père. Je suis la sœur d'Ace. »

« Je vois. Ne te perds pas trop. »

« Hum oui au pire je demande mon chemin. A bientôt ! »

Je soupire un coup et vais en direction de ma cabine. J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir.

Demain, je vais étudier un peu la navigation. J'ai trouvé quelques livres dessus dans la salle des archives.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient presque tous. Je passe mes journée avec mon père, et ses hommes, en apprenant à me servir de mes pouvoirs, mais aussi mes armes. C'était épuisants, mais j'apprenais très vite, et Shanks est très fier de moi.

Il n'arrête pas de dire : « C'est bien ma fifille, ça ! »

Cette phrase a le don de mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Quand j'ai du temps pour moi, je vais dans la petite crique. Là-bas, je me construis un petit bateau, et j'avance bien. Et je pense qu'il sera facile à manier même toute seule.

Cela faisait quelques semaines, que le Red Force mouillait dans les eaux autour du QG de Shanks.

Mon petit bateau est fini, j'y avais installé mes affaires. J'avais l'intention de partir faire le tour des îles alentours. Mais avant de partir, il fallait que je le dise à Shanks, et ça serait le plus dur.

Je retrouve Shanks et son équipage sur la plage où le bateau se trouvait.

« Mélodie, tu vas rester quelques temps sur cet île. Nous nous devons partir pendant quelques jours. »

« Attends, tu veux dire que je dois rester dans cet île, et vous vous partez. Donc je dois rester toute seule ? » Demandais-je.

« Oui, c'est bien ça. » Me dit le Roux avec un sourire.

« Tu te fous de moi ! Pourquoi je devrai être toute seule sur une île déserte ! » Je commence à crier.

« Tu es ma fille, Mélodie ! Et je pense que c'est trop dangereux pour toi ! » Me répondit mon père, en haussant autant la voix que moi.

« Fais comme tu veux, mais je ne resterai pas là toute seule ! » J'hurle.

Je pars en courant, tout en prenant la direction de ma crique.

Une fois arrivée, là-bas, je monte sur mon bateau, et prends la mer.

POV Shanks

« Fais comme tu veux, mais je ne resterai pas là toute seule ! » Hurle ma fille.

Je la vois partir en courant.

Quand je décide de la suivre, Benn me retient.

« Laisse là se calmer. Nous avons un bateau à préparer au départ. »

Après quelques heures à charger le bateau, j'envoie un de mes hommes à la recherche de ma fille.

Il revient quelques temps plus tard.

« Capitaine, Ojo-sama a disparu ! »

* * *

Voilà , c'est fini pour cette semaine.

Bonne journée ou bonne nuit

Elo-didie


	16. Arc 2 Prologue

Salut tous le monde, c'est Plop 59, je suis bien rentrée de mon voyage au Japon^^

Voici un nouvel Arc de cette histoire qui commence avec deux nouveaux personnage, j'espère que vous les aimerez.

Ils apparaîtront en alternance avec Marjorie et Mélodie

Celmon: En effet Mélodie va rendre Shanks malade^^ Enfin bon c'est un peu ce qui est drôle dans cette histoire. Quand à s'attirer des ennuis c'est ça spécialités. Bonne lecture à toi!

Recma: Hé Hé Hé! Non je te rassure tu n'es pas chiantes^^ He bien il ya des chances pour que cette évènement ce produise dans un futur lointain^^ Avec tous de même de nombreux signe avant coureur. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Prologue.**

Bonjours je m'appelle Elisa. J'avais 22 ans et toutes mes dents, c'est certain puisque j'ai compté. Quand cette histoire à dormir debout à commencer. J'adore le rose. Le premier qui m'appelle Sainte Elizabeth je l'émascule ! Et je le ferais, soyez en certain ! Et avec une petite cuillère. Avant je pensais que ma vie serais normal un boulot un mari, des gosses... une vie bien embêtante en somme. C'était avant que je ne change de monde. On me l'aurait dit que je n'y aurais pas cru. Maintenant que je suis là j'y reste ! J'y suis bien. De part ce que je suis devenue, et sûrement aussi grâce à Sabot, mais je préférerais mourir plutôt que de lui dire. Alors chut ! Voici comment tout à commencer.

* * *

Salut. Je suis Ben ou Benoît si vous n'êtes pas flemmard... j'ai 23 ans. C'est d'ailleurs tous ce que l'on pouvait dire de moi. J'ai énormément changé depuis cette époque où j'étais un simple étudiant en fac sauf pour une chose j'aime le noir je n'aime pas Elisa et je suis toujours flemmard et je le serais. Maintenant je suis un charpentier plus ou moins génial, un inventeur complètement cintré et un excellent ingénieur aéronaval... Oui j'ai dû construire un planeur. Non je ne dirais pas pour qui. J'ai même une prime et surtout je ne suis plus pris pour un fantôme. Voici comment l'histoire à débuter.


	17. Arc 2 Chapitre 1

Voilà le chapitre avec nos deux nouveaux personnage. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 Arrivée et catastrophe !**

 ** _POV Elisa_**

5 jours... Je ne suis pas d'un naturel inquiet mais... Je devais revoir mes deux meilleures amies à l'occasion des vacances de la toussaint et elles ne sont jamais venues. J'ai l'impression qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose. Aucune des deux ne répond, c'est comme si elles étaient partie à l'étranger ou dans un coin paumé sans réseau. Du coup je prends mon téléphone partout avec moi en espérant qu'elles me répondent. Plus le temps passe, plus mon inquiétude grandit.

Ceci dit je deviens un peu parano... Il y a cinq jours j'ai crue mourir. Non je ne blague pas. J'ai surpris des voleurs chez moi et je les ai invectivés et l'un d'eux a failli me faire basculer par-dessus de la rambarde de la mezzanine. Je me serais tordu le cou si j'étais tombée. Je soupire depuis, j'ai l'impression que je suis suivie, j'ai senti une main dans mon dos ce matin et je me suis ramassée en bas de l'escalier... Les escaliers sont mes pires ennemis, je les détestes.

Je soupire et je regarde la plage. Pour une raison que j'ignore je suis allée à la plage de bon matin pour me promener. Je suis à côté de Ouistreham. Je sens quelque chose de mouiller rouler sur mes joues. J'essuie alors mes larmes d'un geste rageur en me persuadant que mes deux meilleures amies vont bien, et qu'elles sont surement chez elles bien au chaud. Mon regard est attiré par un pédalo.

Je hais ces trucs. Mais que fiche un engin de torture pareille dans cet endroit gelé à la Toussaint ? Il fait beaucoup trop froid aujourd'hui pour faire du pédalo, et surtout la mer n'est pas assez calme. Par curiosités je me rapproche... Après quelques instants de réflexion, je décide finalement que je n'ai rien à craindre et je monte dedans. Quand tout d'un coup, je me retrouve au milieu de l'eau, sans aucune terre en vue. Comment expliquer que je suis en plein milieu d'une étendue d'eau... J'hésite un endroit certain. Bref maintenant je crève de chaud, et il n'y a plus un seul souffle de vent... Je regarde à côté de moi et je vois un sac... Ok Je n'ai pas de sac de cette forme chez moi... Et un serpent rose qui ressemble à une peluche avec des taches mauves...

Trop mignon, je l'aime directement, je le prends dans mes bras. Il a l'air de bien m'aimer...C'est totalement réciproque. Je lui parle en lui demandant dans quelle direction est l'île la plus proche... dés fois qu'ils me répondent. Il a l'air de me comprendre, puis qu'il pointe sa queue vers la gauche et je décide d'aller dans la direction qu'il m'a indiquée.

Est-il utile de dire que ma journée fut longue pénible et trèèèès fatigante. J'avais mal partout, mais surtout dans les jambes. J'ai rapidement aperçue une île mais j'ai mis près de huit heures à la rejoindre... J'ai atteint la côte juste au moment où le pédalo à sombrer pour une raison que j'ignore... Je me retrouve dans l'eau, et la côte la plus proche se trouve être une falaise. Je suis obligée de monter … Je n'aime pas l'escalade. Le serpent rebaptisé Serpy m'ouvre la voie tandis que je le suis. L'animal plutôt intelligent passe par l'endroit le plus simple et heureusement.

Comment expliquer que... je ne suis pas très doué en sport. Mon domaine à moi à part l'art de jouer avec les mots et les crayons... Bin je ne sais pas trop. J'ai un assez bon esprit critique et une curiosité qui un jour me perdra... Je hais les pédalos. A cause de cet engin j'ai atterri quelque part mais en plus, je suis mouillé et la nuit tombe.

Je décide de regarder le contenu de mon sac afin de choisir ce qui pourra m'aider à survivre en pleine jungle. Je trouve accrocher à l'extérieur du sac noir et rose, une tente, je ne dormirais pas à la belle étoile c'est déjà ça et un duvet. En fouillant dans mon sac je trouve aussi de quoi dessiner, mon téléphone, une drôle de pierre cassée que je remets tout au fond de celui-ci, des vêtements, quelques barres de céréales, du chocolat, une trousse de toilette, un miroir de poche, une serviette, un kit de soin, une gourde, une corde, des poignards, une corde bien plus fine, des pointes de flèches, un briquet un couteau de chasse, une sorte de boussole sur un bracelet assez ouvragé. En résumé, tout plein d'instruments qui me servira à survivre dans l'endroit où j'ai atterri. D'ailleurs, je me demande où j'ai bien pu atterrir.

Bref je décide de monter la tente et de faire un feu. Monté la tente ça été une épreuve au début et puis au final ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Je me débrouille mieux que je le pensais. Pour le feu c'est une toute autre histoire. J'ai mis quasiment une heure avant d'y arriver... Une heure... pour quelques ridicules flammèches... je suis de plus en plus découragée. Il fait nuit noire et je demande au serpent s'il peut monter la garde. Ce dernier hoche la tête.

Je rentre dans ma tente en marmonnant. La seule chose de bien qui me soit arrivé aujourd'hui c'est bien Serpy...Sur cette pensée positive, je m'en dors comme une masse.

* * *

 **POV Benoît**

Je soupire pour la cinquième fois de la matinée... Je ne suis pas très grand mince habillé tout en noir de la tête au pied excepté les chaussettes et encore, la plupart du temps j'en mets des noirs. Je hais les activités de plein air, les gamins et tous ce qui peut toucher de près ou de loin les marmots. Je déteste ces petits êtres baveux et hurlants. Je n'aime pas non plus les légumes la lumières le rose le blanc et je n'aime pas Elisa, qui elle adore le rose. Non ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. On ne s'aime pas et c'est réciproque...

Bref aujourd'hui magnifique jour de vacance de toussaint mes chers parents ont décidé de me faire sortir de ma chambre et donc lever le nez des consoles diverses que j'accumule avec le plus grand soin. … Le but m'aéré, me faire prendre un grand bol d'air pur. Du coup je fais une promenade en forêt... J'aurais largement préféré réviser que de me retrouver entourer de tant de... mousse verte et de feuilles morte et d'arbre et de champignon et de truc bruyant comme des oiseaux des moustiques et autres joyeuseté. Très franchement qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Bref.

Ces derniers temps je m'inquiète un tout petit peu sur des connaissances. Ça fait quelques années que je ne les vois plus mais je pense encore de temps en temps à elles. Marjorie et Mélodie deux filles assez bizarres pour pouvoir me supporter, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui y arrive.

Plongé dans mes pensées j'en oublie que je suis en train de marcher dans une forêt... Pas très grave... et bien en fait si. Vu que je ne regardais pas là ou je posais mes pieds, je tombe à plat ventre par terre. Le souffle coupé, ça me fait mal, je me mets grogner. Ne pas trucider celui qui a voulu me faire sortir de la chambre, rester ZEN. Oui, il faut rester zen, calme et serein, écouter les gentils petits oiseaux paillait comme des dingues. Je souffle, rester ZEN !

Je me relève en jurant néanmoins comme quatre. Ce n'est vraiment pas possible d'avoir autant la poisse que moi... Bon continuons de marcher en maudissant, la verdure, les insectes, les rares oiseaux, qui bien sûr paillent beaucoup trop fort, et qui ne se sont pas enfui en m'entendant ronchonner. Plus qu'une heure à tirer dans cet endroit qui pour moi est entre l'horrible, l'ennuyeux à mourir et l'atroce.

Je continue de marcher en broyant du noir. C'est un peu ma marque de fabrique. Nouveau soupire plus que 45 minutes d'ennui et je me tire, je serais libre de faire ce que je veux ! J'entends un bruit bizarre qui me fait lever la tête. De ce fait je ne regarde plus le sol et je ne peux pas voir la racine dans laquelle je me prends les pieds. Je tombe dans un trou … Noir, complètement noir.

Tout autour de moi est noir et je continue de tomber... Bon adieu monde cruel. Je ne pensais pas que des trous pareils existaient dans le coin... Je vois enfin une lumière, blanche. Je me dirige droit vers elle. Je me demande ce que ça peut bien être... Je suis surement mort.

Faites que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar et que je me réveille dans ma chambre endormis au milieu de mon jeu Zelda... J'ai l'impression que je ne m'arrêterais jamais de tomber... Ah je me suis arrêté tout d'un coup, ça fait un choc... Non rectification je flotte à présent au-dessus d'une petite ville et … Il neige, et je n'aime pas la neige c'est trop blanc à mon gout. Je suis une dizaine de mètres au-dessus du sol. J'ai FROID ! Je sens que je tombe de nouveau... M****e

Je tombe dans un cimetière... Trop cool sur une tombe en plus... C'est celle de Marine Darck D Silver... c'est qui ? Je me relève et je regarde autour de moi. Bon d'un il fait froid. De deux je n'ai JAMAIS vu d'arbre aussi bizarre, on a l'impression qui sont mort, mais qu'ils risquent de sortir leurs racines à tout moment pour te poursuivre. De trois il y a de la neige de partout...et je n'aime toujours pas la neige. Je ne sais pas où je suis mais plus en France ça c'est sur... De quatre c'est quoi ces bestioles bizarroïdes... De cinq on dirait que j'ai atterri dans One Piece... N'importe quoi... même si j'aurais bien aimé.

Je jette un coup d'œil encore angoissé autour de moi et je remarque que je porte un gros sac bandoulière noir... Mais ce n'est pas celui que j'ai habituellement. Je regarde rapidement ce qu'il y a dedans dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui me permettrais de survivre à ma première nuit dans cet endroit mais aussi un indice sur ce que je fabrique ici...

Je trouve un épais manteau noir que je m'empresse de mettre sans me poser plus de question. Je trouve également une bourse en cuir remplie d'argent... Il y a une sacrée somme. Je décide de m'avancer vers les lumières que je vois un plus bas en espérant trouver une auberge pour passer la nuit... Je ne veux pas me transformer en glaçon dès ma première journée dans le coin, ça serait bête.

Je descends doucement la pente. L'endroit semble paisible et durant tous mon trajet, je ne cesse de maudire la glace et mes fichus baskets noir à semelle lisse qui me font glisser plus que fréquemment... Je n'ai vraiment pas les bonnes chaussures, mais faut dire je n'avais pas prévu de faire une randonnée dans la neiges, si j'avais su j'aurais pris des raquettes ! J'ai même dû faire un câlin à un sapin pour ne pas dévaler un peu plus de cinq cent mètres de pentes sur les fesses.

J'entre dans le village et je fini par trouver une petite auberge. Je ne me pose pas de question sur la fréquentation de l'endroit, je ne veux qu'une seule chose un lit bien douillet... Une bouillotte et pouvoir pioncer tous mon plaisir. Je suis vraiment fatigué sous mes aires de jeune homme extraordinairement maigre, j'ai une force surprenante... Mais absolument aucune endurance.

Je paye ma chambre et sans plus réfléchir je m'effondre sur le lit. Deux secondes plus tard je m'en dors avec une seule pensée en tête... Faites que tous ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.


	18. Arc 2 Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre de la semaine, on reprend l'histoire de Marjorie et Mélodie.

J'espère que la suite va vous plaire, si vous avez des questions ou des suggestions n'hésitez pas laissez des reviews^^

Merci et bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 On prend la mer, seul.**

 _POV Marjorie_

Pour le moment, sur cette île, tous se passe bien. J'ai trouvé un petit bateau et je l'ai retapé. Il n'est ni beau ni impressionnant juste fonctionnel. Il contient une petite cuisine, une petite salle de bain, deux chambres une grande cale et un réservoir d'eau. Vu qu'il n'est pas très grand, je devrais réussir à le dirigeais seule sans trop de soucis.

Plus qu'une voile à finir de coudre et le gréement à replacer et je pourrais reprendre la mer. Je pense partir demain matin à l'aurore. Je serre dans ma main le logue pose qui va me conduire à l'île suivante, un endroit charmant nommé punk hasard, j'ai la vague impression que ce n'est pas vraiment une île pour plaisancier... Il va falloir que je sois prudente, très prudente.

Je fini de hisser mon gréement. Mine de rien c'est très lourd...Deux jours de travail acharné à changer les planches pourries réparer correctement le trou fait dans la cale, mais j'y suis arrivée. J'en suis d'ailleurs très fière. J'ai mon bateau. Je décide d'en envoyer une photo à Elodie. En soupirant je me rappelle qu'il faut que je regarde mon itinéraire.

Je prends une des cartes qu'Haruta m'a laissé recopier et je commence à réfléchir. Je calcule mon itinéraire afin d'éviter les zones les plus dangereuses dont celles avec des vagues scélérates... Bref du coup mon trajet est plus long mais beaucoup plus sure.

Je vais refaire mon ravitaillement en ville. Il me faut des trucs à manger très simples, bon et qui se conservent bien. Le tout pour environ cinq jours mais par mesure de précaution j'en prends pour huit jours. Cinq jours de navigations sur l'océan le plus dangereux du monde seule. Totalement et même désespérément seule. Ça ne va pas être de la tarte.

Je soupire, en continuant de fouiller mon sac à dos, je trouve une bourse en cuir bien plaine. Avec ça acheter ce qu'il me faut et finir ma traversée sera bien plus simple. Il me manque quelques petites choses encore notamment un briquet, une lampe tempête, des chaussures…. Des chaussures un peu plus adaptées que mes tennis qui sont dorénavant troué... Je les troque par des bottes montant à mi mollet en cuir souple sans talons.

Une fois mes courses finies, je range le tout et je vérifie une dernière fois que mon bateau ne prend pas l'eau et que mes réparations tiennent le coup. Hors de questions de sombrer au milieu de l'océan parce que mon bateau à un trou. Ni de tomber en rade bêtement parce que la voile est inutilisable. Je vérifie également le bon fonctionnement des taquets et des poulies. Tout est OK. Je pourrais partir demain dans de bonnes conditions.

Je m'en vais donc me coucher dans ma cabine. Demain je pars d'ici, je serais seule face à l'océan. C'est à la fois très inquiétant et très intéressant. Je pars pour une nouvelle aventure, dans un nouveau monde. Mangao... Ma première île de ce monde. Un petit coin de paradis au climat toujours agréable. Il y fait bon vivre, mais demain je pars, sans aucun regret. La mer m'appelle !

Mon sommeil est très agité et je commence sérieusement à me rendre compte du danger que représente de naviguer seule sur cet océan. Je fini néanmoins par me calmer. Pour le moment je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter outre mesure…. En fait si. Personne ne sera là pour m'aider ou me conseiller voire réparer mes erreurs.

Je finis tous de même par dormir quelques heures. Je hisse la grande voile et je lève l'ancre. Pour le moment il fait beau et le vent est régulier. C'est le moment idéal pour partir. J'espère ne pas avoir à affronter une tempête ni un de ces fameux changements de climats si commun sur Grand line, ni un de ces z*t de monstre marin.

Mon 1er jour de navigation... Laisser moi rire. Je vais le renommer en « premier jour en enfer bienvenue à tous ». Non vraiment, vous ne me croyez pas ?...Cette océan n'est pas un cauchemar, c'est pire endroit du monde pour être seul. Cependant je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante que ces derniers temps, mine de rien je l'aime bien, cet océan ! Je crois que je suis un peu bizarre quand même…

Entre des grêlons qui me sont tombé dessus et qui faisais la taille d'une balle de golf, qui n'ont heureusement rien endommagé à par ma tête. Une énoooorme tempête qui m'est tombée dessus sans prévenir d'ailleurs il faudra que je remercie Haruta sans elle j'aurais probablement coulé. Je n'ai pas vraiment eue le temps de souffler. La nuit étant plus calme je me repose en faisant des siestes d'une ou deux heures afin de pouvoir vérifier la météo le cap et les environs immédiat du bateau.

Éprouvant est un petit mot. Je suis descendue en enfer. Personne ne va venir m'en sortir d'ailleurs. J'ai des courbatures partout et je suis fatiguée. Pourtant ce n'est que le premier de mes cinq longues journées de navigation.

Le deuxième jour c'est passé... comment dire un peu bizarrement parce que étant fatiguée, mon tempérament de gamine reprend le dessus. J'ai donc fait un bonhomme de neige sur le pont du navire...Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé... J'étais trop fatiguée. Le froid qui s'est abattu sur moi me glace et il faut que je déneige le bateau sinon ce dernier pourrait couler.

J'ai juste gardé Olaf... C'est le bonhomme de neige...Pour le moment mes réparations tiennent bon et j'en suis ravie. Vu que le temps est clément bien que frisquet, je rattrape un peu de mon sommeil de retard.

Troisième journée. Je me suis faite attaquée par un monstre marin. Un truc énorme avec des grands yeux rouges et des dents immenses...J'ai eu un mal de chien à m'en débarrasser. Ce monstre m'a déchiré une de mes voiles... heureusement que ce n'est que le foc, mais quand même...heureusement que je sais bien coudre.

Ce qui me fait tenir pour le moment c'est cette pensée. Plus que deux petits jours à tenir. Deux jours de navigations sur cet océan pour malades mentaux et je pourrais enfin me reposer. Je suis même arrivée à une conclusion très étonnante...

Naviguer seule sur cet océan ce n'est pas seulement complétement idiot et fou. C'est juste suicidaire. Vu que j'aime quand même être ici et que j'ai vue des choses incroyables, je pense être folle.

* * *

 _POV Mélodie_

Cela fait quelques heures que je navigue quand je reçus une photo de Marjorie, c'était la photo d'un bateau. Elle était fière de l'avoir rénové, et je dois dire que cela était plutôt réussi. Je lui réponds, en lui disant que son bateau était vraiment bien.

La mer est calme, et plutôt facilement navigable, mais je me méfiais. Si je me rappelle bien des mangas, le temps peut changer à tout moment sur Grande Line, encore plus sur le Nouveau Monde. Donc je garde toujours un œil sur le ciel, je n'ai pas très envie d'être prise dans une tempête. Surtout que je ne peux pas nager à cause de mon fruit du démon. Je maudis encore une fois la bêtise que j'avais faites étant petite d'avoir avaler ce fruit. Nous pouvons vraiment être inconscient des conséquences à cet âge. De plus je n'arrive toujours pas à contrôler complètement ses pouvoirs quand je m'énerve. Quand je suis calme, je suis capable de faire en sorte qu'il agisse comme je veux, mais quand je perds le contrôle de mes nerfs, je peux faire des dégâts.

Je vérifie aussi la carte que j'avais « empruntée » à mon père. Je l'avais pris dans sa cabine dans son dos. Et j'avais eu raison, parce qu'elle me servira j'en suis certaine.

Heureusement que je surveillais le temps, car vers le milieu de la journée, le ciel s'est couvert de gros nuages noirs d'orages à la vitesse de la lumière.

Des dizaines d'éclairs fissurent le ciel, le vent se met à souffler, et la mer s'anime d'énormes vagues. Certaines de ces dernières sont plus hautes que mon petit bateau.

Je tiens fermement la barre, tout en vérifiant le cap, juste avant j'avais remonté les voiles, car le vent était bien trop fort et il allait les déchirer.

Le courant est très fort, j'ai du mal à tenir la barre. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais pris des muscles et donc de la force, depuis que j'étais arrivée sur Grande Line. Cela était un peu grâce à mon père et à ses entrainements de dingue. Je pouvais peut-être maintenant lui pardonner ses heures de tortures, et aussi le remercier. Même si je ne lui dirais surement pas avant quelques années.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Shanks, je l'avoue, je suis partie sur un coup de tête. Bien sûr, j'avais prévu de partir avant, mais je n'aurais pas dû le quitter de cette façon. J'avais encore besoin de quelques cours de relation sociale entre père et fille. Mais faut dire que lui aussi, il en a besoin. On ne laisse pas sa fille seule sur une île déserte !

Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à ça, cela me mettait un peu sur les nerfs. Et puis, il fallait que je reste concentrer sur la navigation. Cela serait con si je chavirai après moins d'un jour de navigation seule.

De plus, le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, et je crus plusieurs fois que j'allais m'envoler.

Après quelques heures à lutter contre la tempête, celle-ci finit enfin par s'arrêter.

Quand les nuages s'en vont, je peux voir le ciel, mais aussi le soleil qui se couche. J'en déduis que la tempête avait duré toute l'après-midi, mais aussi toute la soirée.

Cette tempête m'avait vidé de mes forces. Je suis complètement vidée. Je m'effondre à côté de la barre, et je souffle un bon coup, et me repose quelques instants.

Je reste assise quelques minutes pour reposer mes muscles et calme mon cœur, qui n'avait pas cessé de battre à cent à l'heure pendant tout l'après-midi.

Je décide alors de poser l'ancre pour la nuit, et de me reposer pour être prête pour la journée de demain.

La nuit a été plutôt calme, pas de nouvelle tempête. Je pus dormir comme un loir, même si je me réveillais plusieurs fois dans la nuit pour surveiller le temps.

Le lendemain matin, je suis fraîche comme une fleur et en super forme. Je suis prête pour une nouvelle journée de navigation.

Ma deuxième journée de mer est bien plus calme que le premier.

La mer n'est pas totalement calme, mais moins déchainé qu'hier, donc beaucoup plus navigable.

Je jette à nouveau l'ancre pour la nuit.

Je m'en dors rapidement, la mer et la navigation en solitaire, c'est crevant.

Je me fais réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit par un énorme bruit, et un tanguement plus fort que les autres me fait tomber de mon lit.

Je sors à l'extérieur et voit un énorme navire juste à côté du mien, qui est minuscule.

Je regarde en haut, je ne vois même pas le pont, mais je vois le nom du bateau « Le Moby Dick ».

Le Moby Dick, le bateau de Barbe Blanche, il fallait que je tombe sur les pirates de Barbe Blanche, un des ennemis de mon père. J'espère qu'ils ne me reconnaîtront pas.

J'entends tout d'un coup un bruit sombre, et regarde derrière moi. Je vois quelqu'un qui avance vers moi. Dans la nuit, tout d'abord, je ne vois pas qui c'est.

Puis je finis par le reconnaitre.

Je reconnais bien ce chapeau, et cet homme torse nu.

C'est le frère de Marjorie : Portgas D. Ace.


	19. Arc 2 Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vos vacances se passent bien. Voici un nouveau chapitre avec cette fois ci le point de vue de Ben et Elisa.

J'espère que vous aimerez, n'hésitez pas, laissez des commentaires, j'y répondrais avec grand plaisir^^

Bonne lecture

One piece ne nous appartiens toujours pas, Elisa, Ben, Marjo et Mélo si et on les gardes!

Plop 59

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: A la découverte d'une nouvelle terre pas si inconnue que ça.**

 **POV Elisa**

Je me réveille à l'aurore et non ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes, mais alors pas du tout. Je ne suis pas une flemmarde, mais je ne me lève pas souvent aux cris du coq. Je soupire en m'apercevant que je suis dans une tente et que du coup il y a de forte chance que mon rêve d'hier n'en soit pas un…Malheur !

Je m'habille rapidement et je sors de la tente sans autre manière. Je regarde ce cher Serpy qui se déroule en me voyant et vient s'enrouler autour de ma jambe droite pose sa tête sur mon épaule gauche. Je l'apprécie vraiment ce serpent. Je ferme les yeux un cours instant. Récapitulons ce que je sais.

1 J'ai changé de monde mais je ne sais pas trop dans quoi j'ai atterri. Probablement un manga, ça ressemble au peu de One Piece que je connaisse.

2 J'ai un animal de compagnie étrange qui s'appelle Serpy qui a l'air de me connaître ou qui est très attaché à moi…L'un dans l'autre ça revient au même.

3 Je ne sais pas comment je le sais mais cette île abrite un village et il faut que je rencontre une fille qui s'appelle Boa Hancock... je pense qu'elle m'aidera… si elle ne me tue pas.

4 Pourquoi je sais me battre... Bref.

Bon bah allé je mange une des barres que j'ai trouvée dans mon sac et je bois de l'eau de ma gourde. Je démonte la tente et je la replie soigneusement. J'éteins le feu et je me lève. Je demande à Serpy la direction du village. Le serpent m'indique de la tête la bonne direction. Je suppose qu'il a un meilleur sens de l'orientation que Marjorie…Je l'espère pour moi sinon je ne suis pas prête de quitter cette forêt qui ressemble plus à une jungle en faite.

Je soupire je pense que je suis bien partie pour avoir une bonne journée de marche à pied dans ce truc dense, vert avec de nombreux obstacle et danger. Je n'aime pas les jungles. Celle-là en particulier, il y a trop d'arbres, trop de moustiques... J'ai le sentiment que l'on m'épie que l'on me jauge et qu'au moindre faux pas je finirais comme petit déjeuner d'une bête féroce quelconque. Je ne peux pas dire que cela soit très agréable. Je frissonne rien qu'en y pensant.

Je continue de marcher pour le moment je ne vois aucun danger immédiat. Ce qui est plutôt bien pour moi. Même si je sais me battre, ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai envie de voir l'étendue de mes capacités.

Quand j'aperçois le soleil bien haut dans le ciel entre deux arbres bien touffus de cette jungle je décide de faire une pause. Je m'assoie contre un tronc d'arbre et je grignote un fruit que Serpy m'a cueilli en chemin et qui a le même goût qu'une poire. Quels repas de midi très consistant, les repas du restaurant de la fac me manquent. Je soupire et je commence à maugréer.

Je me relève, j'estime m'être assez reposée et je me retrouve face à une espèce d'énorme cratère... J'ai presque envie de pleurer. Je regarde Serpy et je lui demande de me trouver le chemin le plus simple pour entrer dans la ville. Pourquoi faut-il que cette stupide ville soit planquée dans un P****n de cratère ? Y a que sur moi que ce genre de truc tombe ! Sur la même lignée je me demande aussi pourquoi je dois m'y rendre... Je ne vois même pas qui c'est cette Boa... Peut-être un copain ou une copine de Serpy...

Faites que je ne me retrouve pas dans une île habitée par des serpents géants ! Je ne parle pas le serpent moi !

Le serpent a repris la tête de notre petite expédition, et je le suis. L'endroit n'est pas facile d'accès. Il doit être simple à défendre et c'est une forteresse naturelle extraordinaire. J'ai les bras qui tirent et les jambes en feux. Je ne parle même pas de l'état de mes mains... Couverte d'égratignure. Mes pieds sont en en enfer…ils brûlent.

Cependant je suis surprise. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir tenir le coup physiquement. Je me trouve bien plus résistante et forte qu'avant bien que je sois très fatiguée.

D'ailleurs ce n'est pas la seule chose qui ait changé. J'ai de longs cheveux bleu nuit m'arrivant aux fesses. Je les ai attachés en une simple queue de cheval pour ne pas qu'ils me gênent. Je suis plus grande je dois faire un mètre soixante et j'ai perdu du ventre. Je ne porte plus mes lunettes non plus.

Je suis arrivée en haut. La vue est tout bonnement magnifique. Je vois un petit sentier qui doit permettre de descendre vers la ville que je vois en contre bas. Je sourie j'y suis arrivée. Plus qu'une étape descendre dans le cratère sans se rompre le cou et trouver cette Boa.

La descente c'est relativement bien passée. Je vais je ne sais même pas pourquoi vers la porte du palais... Je demande alors le plus innocemment du monde au garde si je peux voir une femme s'appelant Boa Hancock. La jeune femme me demande de décliner mon identité et lui répond que je suis Elsa d'un ton plutôt sec et cassant. Elle part à l'intérieur et revient un court moment après.

La femme m'ouvre la porte et je rentre, elle me fait arpenter un dédale de couloir et finalement me demande d'attendre dans une sorte de salon. Je tente de me concentrer. Je suis déjà venue ici, j'ai déjà rencontré cette femme. Pourquoi quand et où ? Bon le pourquoi c'est que je l'ai croisée et protégée, le ou... une ville avec des gens horrible le quand... Aucune idée.

Je relève la tête quand je vois une immense jeune femme environ 30 ans. Quand je l'ai rencontrée c'était une adolescente et je lui ai donnée la clef des champs à elle comme à ces sœurs, lorsqu'elles étaient prisonnières à Mariejoa. C'est moi qui ai aidé Fisher Tigger à réussir son plan. J'avais à peine 3 ans...

Je m'incline devant la maîtresse des lieux qui me regarde dans les yeux et me dit

« St Elizabeth, que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite après tant d'année ? »

* * *

 **POV Benoît**

Je me réveille tout doucement et je me sens totalement perdu, complètement à la masse. Je ne suis pas chez moi c'est sûr. Bon commençons par le commencement, fouiller mon sac. Vu que ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien qu'il pèse une tonne, je veux savoir ce qu'il contient. Il permettra peut-être de comprendre la raison de ma présence ici, sinon au moins savoir ce qui m'aidera à survivre.

Oui je n'avoue ne pas vraiment comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Je ne peux pas être dans One Piece c'est impossible enfin d'un point de vue scientifique, mais si je regarde autour de moi je ne peux pas le nier. En plus ça n'a absolument aucun sens. Je n'ai aucun lien de parenté possible avec un quelconque habitant d'un autre monde. Enfin je croi…maintenant que je suis sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé tout ça, il faut que je m'assoie sur mes convictions et que je pense que tout est possible.

Bref du coup j'ai vidé entièrement mon sac y compris la petite poche que j'ai vue sur le côté du sac et j'ai tous mis sur le lit. L'ensemble forme un joyeux bazar. J'aime bien, c'est comme moi.

Je fais rapidement l'inventaire des trucs qui prennent de la place. J'ai une tente, un sac de couchage, une gourde, un jeu de couteaux de lancer, un énorme bouquin de navigation…, une serviette et un nécessaire de toilette quelque vêtements de rechange.

Ensuite vient la catégorie des trucs inutiles. Dedans y rentre des tas de plans finement annoté de ma main mais que je n'ai jamais vus de ma vie... Chercher l'erreur. Une pierre bizarre qui est cassée avec des inscriptions cheloux. Des engrenages des pièces de bois un maillet un jeu de clou et un petit rabot... Je ne pense même pas savoir m'en servir. Je réfléchi deux seconde et je m'aperçois qu'en fait je saurais très bien m'en servir... Alors que je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà utilisé un engin pareil... passons, si je commence à réfléchir je sens que je vais devenir encore plus dingue que je ne le suis déjà.

Dernière choses les trucs qui peuvent être utile dans ma recherche de qu'est-ce que je fiche ici. Je trouve une lettre cachetée, un épais volume écrit à la main avec comme nom inscrit dessus Silver Rayleigh... Je ne sais pas qui c'est mais le Silver me fait penser à quelque chose. Un cahier pour écrire mes découvertes et une étrange boussole fixée sur un bracelet en cuir noir.

Je commence par lire la lettre... Elle est plutôt édifiante. Je serre les lèvres et je vais dehors. Je rejoins d'un pas rapide une boutique de chaussure et j'achète une paire de rangers noirs. Je décide ensuite de retourner sur la tombe de ma mère, tout du moins ma mère dans ce monde... Que disait la lettre déjà...ah oui la lettre contient une énigme. Je hais les énigmes, ça demande des efforts pour les résoudre, mais il faut que je réfléchisse afin de trouver la solution

Retourne à la source du commencement.

Tu pourras te saisir de la lame du shinigami

Retourne à la source de ton métier

Tu te trouveras un allier

Retourne à l'endroit berceau des inventions

Tu te trouveras une fonction.

Bref tout ça pour dire que pour moi c'est du chinois et encore je suis gentil... J'ai vraiment la flemme mais je sens que c'est très important. Bon la première phrase j'avoue avoir trouvé, ce n'est pas très compliqué. Je vais sur la tombe de ma mère. C'est celle sur laquelle j'ai atterrie la veille. Enfin d'après la lettre.

Après 15 minutes de marche à pieds dans la neige... Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point je hais la neige ? Surement mais ce n'est pas très grave. Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de recommencer, ça ne fera mal à personne, même si je le faisais je le redirai quand même. C'est glissant froid, moche mouillé et blanc. En plus du reste ça glisse. J'arrive enfin à destination. J'arrive devant la tombe de ma mère.

Je la déneige en espérant trouver rapidement un indice. Je trouve une faux gravée en bas de la tombe. Je ne vois pas le rapport mais je note quand même. Bon je regarde le reste du cimetière. Il ne faut pas que je pense à trouver quelque chose si simplement. Je ne dois pas me laisser abuser par ce qu'il me semble évident.

Je regarde autour de moi et je fini par tenter de pousser la tombe vers la statue d'un truc assez louche qui semble garder le cimetière et qui tient une faux, pour voir ce que cela donne. J'entends un léger clic, mais rien ne se passe. Je ne comprends pas… J'ai dû louper un truc.. Puis d'abord c'est quoi un shinigami...

Je cherche un court moment puis je fini par trouver (vive les mangas). Je me retourne vers la statue et je lui prends la faux des mains. C'est une arme très belle mais je ne vois pas trop comment je vais l'utiliser. La lame de la faux est entièrement noir et j'ai une chaîne d'un mètre cinquante avec. La poignée de la faux a cependant l'air d'être faite pour moi.

Je décide de rentrer à l'hôtel. J'en ai assez vue des trucs étranges pour aujourd'hui. Demain il faut que je me trouve un boulot en rapport avec le bois et la navigation. J'ai l'impression que je m'y connais plutôt bien. Je devrais trouver assez facilement.

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine, si j'ai le temps car, je passe mon rattrapage bientôt et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de faire autre chose que de réviser le week end prochain. Merci de votre patience et à bientôt!


	20. Arc 2 Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous, c'est Plop 59. Désolé pour le retard, je publierez un autre chapitre ce week end . Entre mon rattrapage, et les cours qui ont repris je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et le cas échéant une bonne rentrée!

Voici la suite n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, j'y répondrais avec plaisir!

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 Fin du voyage et début de la découverte.**_

 **POV Marjorie**

Que dire de plus. Ce n'est que mon quatrième jour de navigation en solo. Cette journée a été très paisible mais très voire trop chaude. Au menu du jour, ni tempête ni ouragan ni même un petit monstre marin, le rêve. Le seul bémol que je trouve c'est que mon pauvre Olaf a fondu... Bon ok je vais m'en remettre.

Du coup aujourd'hui j'en ai profité pour me reposer le plus possible. Je n'ai fait quasiment que de dormir, je me suis fait à manger et j'ai prix une bonne douche, un vrai bonheur. J'ai également veillé consciencieusement à bien maintenir mon cap. Le vent étant avec moi, le petit bateau file à vive allure.

Au rythme où vont les choses je n'ai plus qu'une petite journée et je pourrais de nouveau avoir de la terre ou à défaut quelque chose de solide sous les pieds. Je ne serais plus obligée de me réveiller toutes les deux heures pendant la nuit … aaah le rêve. Je ne soupire rien que d'y penser. Je me mets à fredonner une comptine pour gamin : « il était un petit navire » ... oui dés fois je me trouve moi-même pathétique.

C'est sur ces pensées encourageantes que je regarde un magnifique couché de soleil en solitaire sur Grand line. Les nuances sont splendides et j'ai l'impression que l'horizon est en train de brûler. Oui tout n'est pas tous noir sur cet océan et il faut l'avouer outre les dangers qu'il représente je peux voir des choses à couper le souffle. Sur ce je me prépare à passer une nouvelle nuit en mer.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Ma première pensée au saut du lit c'est y a un truc qui cloche, vive la petite voix que j'entends dans ma tête. Je me précipite dehors et se faisant je regarde l'heure... 2 heures du matin. J'ouvre la porte de ma cabine à la volée et je marmonne dans ma barbe en ne pouvant retenir un soupire. Les typhons de Grand line ne pourraient donc jamais se manifester à une heure descente ?

Le paysage qui s'offre à moi est entre le magnifique et l'effrayant, le beau et le terrifiant. Je peux voir sous mes yeux les éléments en train de se déchaîner. C'est magnifique. Je vais devoir survivre à un typhon... Mon dieu comment je vais survivre à ça ? Je fini par me calmer rapidement. Ce n'est pas en paniquant que je vais me tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Je commence aussitôt à les mettre en application et je réduis de trois ma voilure, j'attache toutes les caisses de mon embarcation et je ferme tous les placards à clef ainsi que les portes. Je retourne dehors et je commence à faire un échauffement du dos et des bras. Je ne pense pas pouvoir me rendormir de sitôt.

La lutte contre les éléments c'est révélé être éprouvante. Aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Ceci dit je ne sais plus vraiment où donner de la tête. J'ai plus de bras et une migraine atroce. J'ai eu la frousse de ma vie quand une vague a failli m'envoyer par-dessus bord... Une chance que je me sois attachée avec une corde au mat... Enfin bon la tempête est passée et du coup…Je me prends la punaise de contre coup de mon stress.

Bref maintenant il est 8 heures du matin et je peux enfin dormir. Quand je me réveil à 10 heures, je vois le contour d'une île et je me mets à sauter sur place comme une gamine. Je vais atteindre ma première ile dans le monde de One Piece toutes seule. Enfin ! J'en suis émue, je ne pensais pas que je tomberais dans un autre monde il y a environ un ou deux mois

Bon j'avoue il m'a quand même fallu trois longues autres heures avant de pouvoir accoster dans un endroit tranquille non exposer au regard. La température est normale. Si mes souvenirs sont bons je n'ai pas intérêt à faire une visite guidée de cette ile... Bref du coup je reste pour le moment dans mon coin en restant des plus discrètes.

Je visite un peu pour voir ce qu'il y a dans les cinq cents mètres à côté de mon bateau. Je ne vois pas grand-chose. Quelques buissons... Rien de bien fantastique. A quel drôle de fruit... Nan franchement il a trop une salle tête on dirait un ballon avec des spirales dessus. Je décide de le cueillir de le prendre en photo puis de le manger...

Est-il utile de dire que son goût exécrable m'a fait comprendre que je venais de manger un fruit du démon... Je me suis sentie bien seule d'un coup. Zut de quel pouvoir vais-je donc avoir hérité... D'un truc totalement inutile ou bien d'un pouvoir génial... Je n'ai absolument aucun moyen de la savoir. Si bien sûr il faudrait que j'appelle Élodie. Je dois vraiment être très fatiguée pour manger un fruit avec une tête vraiment bizarre.

Je m'empare de mon téléphone, je compose sont numéro et je tombe sur le répondeur... Zut elle doit l'avoir éteint ou bien il n'a plus de batterie ou bien encore elle ne l'entend pas sonner. Bon bin je vais devoir me débrouiller toute seule.

Je soupire dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourrée ce n'est pas possible ! Ça doit être familiale de se mettre dans les ennuis tous seul.

J'espère tous de même que Mélodie va bien. J'estime que j'ai fait assez de bêtise pour aujourd'hui. Je retourne me coucher. Je suis vraiment au bout du rouleau. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de réfléchir à ce que je faisais et je me retrouve à avoir bouffé un fruit du démon inconnu... Je décide finalement d'envoyer une photo du fruit que je viens de manger à Elodie. Elle me rappellera bientôt j'en suis certaine.

Je soupire et je me retourne une dernière fois dans ma couchette. Je m'endors. Je ne me sens pas tranquille du coup je me réveille tous le temps au moindre bruit. J'ai peur mais je ne sais pas de quoi. Bref le Haki me fait signe mais je ne suis pas fichue d'arriver à trouver de quoi ou de qui et quand il faudra que je fasse attention.

J'ai passé une nuit des plus agitée et des plus horribles à cause de ça... Franchement comment je peux être aussi bête. Faut vraiment que je prenne sur moi et que je développe mon Haki sans quoi ma vie va vite devenir un enfer. Sauf que je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment je vais bien pouvoir m'y prendre.

Je suis sur le pont et je regarde les oiseaux voler. J'essaye de me reposer mais ce n'est pas très facile entre mon Haki qui me hurle que je suis en danger que je devrais m'enfuir à toute jambes et Mélodie qui ne rappelle pas je sens les cheveux blanc arriver... J'entends mon téléphone sonner. Je me précipite dessus et je décroche.

« Allo ? Mélodie tu tombes bien ! »

« Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse connerie »

« Je viens de bouffer un fruit du démon. Je t'ai envoyé la photo. Je ne sais pas à quoi il correspond. »

« Tu es où ? Y a pas mal de bruit. »

« … Vrais. Tu peux me passer mon frère »

« Ace qu'est-ce que je fais quand mon Haki est activé en mode tu es en danger ? »

« Quoi ? Je ne sais pas.

« Non je suppose. Euh…. Dans deux jours.

« Je te rappel d'ici une bonne semaine dac ?

« Oui à bientôt »

« Oki. Mélodie je te dis bon courage tu en auras besoin. »

« Bisous à bientôt. »

* * *

 **POV Ace**

Bon je résume, on a abordé un minuscule bateau et qui se retrouve à aller voir qui c'est... C'est bibi. Non mais oh vous avez vu l'heure ? N'importe quoi. Bref je saute sur la petite coquille de noix. On a de la chance elle n'est pas trop abimée. A première vue rien d'irréparable. Pas de voie d'eau, juste quelques éraflures et le bastingage bâbord un peu enfoncé.

Va falloir que je trouve la personne qui est à bord et que je l'amène sur le Moby Dick J'entends un léger bruit de pas. Je m'avance un peu.

Je regarde la personne en face de moi. Elle me dit quelque chose et finalement je me rappelle ma sœur en train de me montrer une photo d'elle et me dire qu'elle s'appelle Mélodie. Je murmure

« Mélodie ? »

* * *

 **POV Mélodie**

Si je faisais le résumé de ce qui se passer en ce moment, cela donnerait quelque chose comme cela. Nous sommes au milieu de la nuit. Je viens de tomber de mon lit, et je peux dire que cela ne s'était pas fait en douceur, et que j'aurais surement quelques bleus, parce que mon bateau venait de se faire aborder, et par nul autre que le Moby Dick le bateau de Barbe Blanche. De plus parmi tous ses hommes d'équipage, le vieux moustachu avait décidé d'envoyer Ace, le frère de Marjorie. Et le pire de tout cela, c'est que je suis seulement recouverte par une chemise d'homme, que j'avais piqué à Shanks, et de sous-vêtement, en dentelle noire.

Heureusement qu'il fait nuit, cela a au moins le fait de cacher que je suis aussi rouge qu'une tomate, ce qui devait faire un super effet avec mes cheveux.

Je l'entends murmurer quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

« Pardon ? » Je demande d'une petite voix.

Pourquoi je venais de parler, cela avait attiré son attention encore plus sur moi. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie me cacher dans un trou de souris.

« Mélodie ? » Répète-t-il. « Tu es Mélodie, l'amie de Marjorie ? »

« Oui, c'est moi, et toi tu dois être Ace, le frère de Marjorie » Je réponds à sa question tout en tirant sur la chemise comme pour essayer de l'agrandir. Je peux sentir son regard sur moi, surtout sur mes jambes d'ailleurs.

Il a dû sentir ma gêne, car tout d'un coup il s'incline et dit :

« Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle, de vous dérangez alors que vous étiez surement en train de dormir. Mais j'ai pour ordre de vous demander de monter sur le navire pour que vous vous présentiez à notre capitaine. Alors si vous voulez bien vous vêtir un peu plus chaudement s'il vous plaît. »

Il avait fait toute sa déclaration en regardant le sol, comme si il n'osait pas regarder dans ma direction. Ce qui m'arrangeait vraiment de toute façon.

Quand il me dit d'aller me changer, je ne le fais pas répéter, et je pars le plus vite possible dans la cabine pour m'habiller de vêtement plus convenable.

Quand je reviens sur le pont, ma gêne n'était pas partit du tout, elle est encore bien présente. Je remarque que le frère de Marjorie, et lui aussi tout aussi gêné que moi. Car rien que par la couleur de son visage, qui peut faire concurrence avec le mien, et aussi par la température sur le pont, qu'avait nettement augmenté.

Je tousse pour qu'il remarque ma présence. Je le vois lever les yeux vers moi. Je remarque aussitôt du soulagement dans son regard quand il voit ma tenue.

« Viens. » Me dit-il d'une voix qui ne laissait aucun autre choix que de le suivre.

Une fois sur le pont du Moby Dick, on tombe sur Marco, ou Mr Ananas, comme j'aime l'appeler. Il avait l'air de nous attendre.

Je le vois fixer Ace pendant quelques secondes, puis il me regarde quelques seconde aussi, il regarde à nouveau Ace, et après encore moi. Je vois une étincelle de compréhension dans son regard quand ses yeux se posent sur moi. Une lueur interrogative a dû passer dans mes yeux, car je le vois souffler et secouer la tête de dépit.

« Viens jeune fille, Oyaji veux te rencontrer. » Me dit Marco, en rentrant dans le navire.

Je regarde Ace, qui me fait signe de les suivre, lui et Marco.

Ils m'emmenèrent dans le labyrinthe qu'est leur bateau, Marjorie a dû se perdre des centaines de fois dans ce navire ! La pauvre vu son sens de l'orientation, cela a dû être une galère d'être sur ce bateau.

Après des dizaines de virages, nous finissons par arriver devant une immense porte, mais vraiment très grande. Marco l'ouvre et me laisse passer devant, alors qu'Ace rentre quelques secondes après moi.

La pièce où je viens d'entrer, est une immense bibliothèque, presque aussi immense que son propriétaire qui se trouve en face de moi. Barbe Blanche est vraiment très grand, je l'imaginais quand même un peu plus petit d'après les mangas.

Le vieux barbu tourne la tête vers moi en disant :

« Voyons voir qui est notre nouvel invité ? Qui peut bien naviguer sur… »

Il s'arrête net quand son visage est complètement tourné vers moi. Pendant quelques secondes, je peux lire une stupéfaction totale sur son visage. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'attendait à se trouver face à une jeune fille, ayant une très nette ressemblance avec un de ses ennemis.

« La fille de Shanks Le Roux ! » Finit-il par dire, quand il fut remis de ses émotions. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ton père te laisse seule sur un aussi petit bateau. »

Quand Edward Newgate annonça ma filiation avec Le Roux, je pus entendre deux respirations déraillées un peu. Que Mr Ananas ne le sache pas je comprends, mais pour Ace cela veut dire que Marjorie ne lui ait rien dit.

« Faut dire que je lui ai pas demandé son avis » Je réponds. « Bon vous allez me laisser repartir. »

« Non, je ne crois pas jeune fille » Me dit Barbe Blanche. « Nous allons te ramener à ton père ! »

« Quoi ? » Je ne peux pas empêcher ma voix de monter dans les aigus quand je me suis exclamer.

J'entends un rire étouffé derrière moi, je me retourne et je vois Ace se foutre de moi. Je décide de l'ignorer et je reprends la parole.

« Si j'ai pris la mer seule, c'est pas pour que le premier que je rencontre me ramène à mon père ! »

« Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là-dessus jeune fille » Me répond Barbe Blanche. « Je ne veux pas un Shanks en colère sur le dos. Marco attache son bateau à l'arrière du Moby Dick. »

« Bien Oyaji » Répondit Mr Ananas.

« Et toi Ace, tu vas surveiller cette jeune fille pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse la malle. » Repris le Vieux Barbu.

« Mais Oyaji, vous l'avez regardé ? Comment cette petite chose pourrait s'enfuir ? » Se plains Ace.

J'envoie un regard noir à Ace pour le « petite chose » que je n'apprécie pas vraiment. D'ailleurs mon regard noir fait rire Barbe Blanche.

« Fais attention à toi Ace. Elle a réussi à échapper à Shanks et à son équipage et nous ne pouvons pas dire que ce sont des manchots, et en plus de ça c'est la fille de Shanks, et je peux voir qu'elle a hérité de beaucoup de choses de son père ! »

Ace acquiesce et ne fit plus de remarques. Mais je vois bien, que la mission qui lui a été assigné ne lui fait pas plaisir. Je pense qu'il ne va pas faire très attention à moi, je pourrais reprendre la mer dès qu'il aura le dos tourné.

Barbe Blanche finit par se tourner vers moi.

« Jeune fille, avec tout cela je ne t'ai pas demandé ton nom ? »

« Je m'appelle Mélodie. » Je réponds en faisant semblant d'être mécontente d'être surveiller. Mais mon cerveau tourne à plein régime pour trouver un plan de sortie.

« Ace accompagne Mélodie à son bateau pour qu'elle puisse récupérer ses affaires, et après tu l'installe dans la cabine d'Haruta. D'ailleurs Marco, tu voudras bien allez la prévenir.»

« Bien, Oyaji. » Dit Ace en me faisant signe de lui suivre.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous avez aimé! La suite sera poster samedi ou dimanche^^

Bon week end!


	21. Arc 2 Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous voici la suite de la grande épopée de Ben et Elisa. J'espère que ça vous plairas!

Merci à Recma qui poste de nombreuse review!

Je m'excuse pour l'orthographe... ce n'est pas vraiment mon point fort. Si il y a des fautes n'hésitez pas envoyez une review^^ on ne mord pas!SI vous avez la moindre question ou interrogation ou si l'histoire vous plaît faites le nous savoir, on répondra toujours avec plaisir!

Voilà sur ce voici la suite bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 Épreuve de socialisation dans One piece**

 _ **PoV Elisa**_

« Appelez-moi Elisa. Je ne pense pas être une sainte et Elizabeth m'écorche les oreilles. »

Ma mémoire sur le pourquoi du comment et le qui je suis dans ce monde est en train de me revenir par pan entier. C'est d'ailleurs très déstabilisant. C'est cependant bien pratique car je peux comprendre et parler sans difficulté avec eux. Cela m'évitera quelques problèmes de compréhension et des quiproquos des plus embêtant. De précieux souvenir sur l'enfant que j'étais et les actes que j'ai accomplis me sont revenu.

Je me sens une âme révolutionnaire. Il faut dire que leur système de gouvernement est vraiment très très très pourri. Mes semblables font souffrir de trop nombreuses personnes qui ne méritent absolument pas de finir entre leurs mains. Les pays sont gouvernés par des personnes profitant allégrement de leur pouvoir pour amasser de l'argent et faire souffrir la population. Tu m'étonnes que les gens veulent devenir pirate...

Je sais très bien que je ne peux renverser le gouvernement mondial seule et que mes petits coups d'éclat comme la fois où j'ai aidée Fisher Tigger quand j'avais trois ans ne serviront à rien s'ils sont isolés. Il me faudra rallier d'autre personne à ma cause pour faire de l'ombre à ce gouvernement qui n'en mérite même pas le nom.

« Où étiez-vous pendant tout ce temps ? »

Cette phrase me coupe dans mes pensées. Un bref moment. Il faut que je trouve une façon de ne pas répondre à sa question ou de lui exprimer mon refus sans la froisser. Car il faut l'avouer expliquer à quelqu'un que l'on connaît très peu que j'ai changé deux fois de monde et que je vivais dans un monde parallèle à celui-ci pendant plus de 15 ans... C'est assez loufoque et trop peu plausible et encore moins croyable. Je fini par lui répondre avec assurance en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Mon histoire est particulièrement complexe. Je n'en connais pas encore tous les tenants et les aboutissants. Je ne peux donc vous en révéler qu'une partie qui sera donc très incomplète. »

Je la vois changer de position sur son trône qui est en fait un serpent semblable au miens. Elle a l'air de réfléchir et bien qu'elle veuille une réponse à ça question, le peu que j'en sais ne pourra en aucun cas la satisfaire... Tous comme moi d'ailleurs. Elle finit par me dire.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de te lancer dans une histoire. Elle n'aura d'intérêt que quand elle sera complète. Je me ferais alors un devoir de l'entendre. »

Je souris cette femme à une réflexion assez proche de la mienne quand elle prend la peine de réfléchir. Ça m'arrange d'ailleurs qu'elle n'ait pas changée depuis tous ce temps.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venue vers moi ? »

« Hum parce que je sais que vous êtes une personne de confiance et que vous accepteriez peut-être de m'aider. »

Elle me sourit m'encourageant donc à continuer. Je prends une grande inspiration en me persuadant qu'elle ne me mangera pas pour son diner et je me lance.

« Je souhaite séjourner ici pour une durée qui pour le moment reste indéterminée en fait. Il faut que je sache mieux me battre avant de repartir et surtout que je cherche des informations afin de compléter mon histoire et de me forger un futur. »

Elle hausse les épaules, c'est plutôt bon signe.

« Je ne vois aucune raison pour ne pas te laisser rester ici. Je peux même t'apprendre à te battre. Pour tes recherches tu devras te débrouiller seule. »

Je souris et je me sens énormément soulagée. Je m'incline bien bas. Je lui en dois une. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'aiderait autant.

« Marie Gold, pourrais-tu conduire Elisa dans un des appartements libres des guerrière ? Tu lui expliqueras rapidement le fonctionnement de la communauté. Elisa, je compte sur toi pour garder notre secret bien entendu, je te retrouverais demain à 8h30 à au terrain d'entraînement avec ton serpent. »

Je m'incline de nouveau et je m'empresse de suivre Marie Gold. Elle m'emmène non loin de là et me laisse dans un petit appartement taillé dans les parois du cratère. Il comporte un lit, une armoire et une belle salle de bain.

Pendant le trajet, Marie Gold m'a rapidement expliqué les règles de leur petite communauté. Je vais manger avec les autres filles qui sont dans le même bâtiment que moi ce soir. Les corvées telles que la cuisine et l'entretien des parties communes se font à tour de rôle.

Lorsque je descends pile à l'heure pour manger après m'être changée et lavée (je porte à présent un pantacourt bleu marine et une tunique rose pâle avec un dos en dentelle blanche) je fais rapidement connaissance avec mes voisines de tables.

Après des premiers instants embarrassant, je fini par réussir à briser la glace et finalement toutes les filles présente reprennent les conversations bon train. Ce qui me soulage grandement je dois bien l'avouer. Je demande à la plus haut gradé de l'immeuble de me mettre sur la liste des corvées rapidement afin que je n'aie pas de mauvaise surprise. Elle me répond aimablement qu'elle me donnerait demain la liste des taches que j'aurais à faire l'après-midi.

Il est prêt de 23h quand je vais enfin me coucher. Demain matin une nouvelle vie va commencer pour moi. Elle m'apportera de nouvelles amitiés de nouveaux chagrins de nouvelles colères de nouveaux objectifs. Je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé ma place.

* * *

 _ **PoV Benoît.**_

Cette ville est particulièrement ennuyeuse. Il n'y a absolument rien à faire, vraiment aucun moyen d'embêter quelqu'un. Je m'ennuie tellement que je suis sorti pour faire une balade alors que dehors : il fait jours, qu'en plus il neige d'énorme flocon et qu'il y a de la glace de partout. Bref les éléments évoqué ci-dessus sont suffisants d'habitude pour ne pas mettre le bout de mon nez dehors.

Il faut que je me trouve une activité rentable afin de pouvoir me payer de quoi faire un bateau qui tienne la route. Je ne compte pas moisir trop longtemps ici. Sinon je pourrais aussi économiser pour m'acheter une traversée. Franchement vu le prix qu'elles coûtent. Ces types sont vraiment des arnaqueurs. Vaut mieux savoir faire quelque chose d'utile sur un bateau afin de faire descendre le prix de la traversée.

Je suis en train de me balader sur le port. J'ai très vite remarqué que la plupart des bateaux sont en plus que très mauvais état. Certains ne sont pas près de reprendre la mer c'est sûr. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas ce qui a bien pu les mettre dans un tel état. Je sais que vu que je suis dans One Piece, la mer c'est loin d'être un endroit où l'on passe ces vacances. Enfin bon quand même ça ne peut pas être terrible à ce point...

Non. Je ne me suis toujours pas décidé à faire ami ami avec le truc mou froid que Marjorie trouve pour mon plus grand malheur joli et que Mélodie et elle s'amuse à balancer à tous va avant qu'il ne fonde sur moi et Elisa. Seulement je veux en savoir plus sur l'île ou j'ai eu le bonheur d'atterrir. Bref à part qu'elle est petite et que j'y ai trouvé une énorme faux je n'ai pas grand-chose à en dire.

Je voudrais bien trouver une bibliothèque pour me renseigner un peu et ne pas passer pour un ignorant, voir un inculte. Il faut aussi que je trouve qu'elle année nous sommes , et le mois, histoire de ne pas passer pour un débile et du coup d'éviter de dire des boulettes.

Il est midi mon ventre me rappel à l'ordre alors que je fixe le mat briser d'un des bateaux du port. Je me décide d'aller dans une taverne. Le barman aura peut-être des informations qui me seront utile et ça me changera du seul plat que serre l'auberge dans laquelle je suis. Deux jours que je suis arrivé et j'en ai pour ainsi dire déjà marre.

J'entre dans la première taverne que je vois et je commande un autre truc que le ragoût de l'auberge... Pas de bol pour moi c'est un autre ragout... Il y a juste moins de légume et plus de riz. Personnellement je ne vais pas m'en plaindre en plus il a goût de quelque chose et c'est agréable. La viande n'est pas filandreuse ni dure.

En voyant les autres clients de la taverne manger je me rends vite compte que l'île ne doit proposer que des ragoûts à sa carte. D'ailleurs ces gens n'ont pas l'air de connaître les bien fait des pommes de terre ni ceux de la friture. C'est toute une éducation à la mal bouffe qu'il va falloir que je fasse. Je soupire... Je n'aime pas les légumes et inutile de me demander les quels puisque je n'en apprécie aucun.

J'écoute d'une oreille un peu distraite les gens du coin parler. Je ne suis pas trop fan des commérages mais bon tant que je peux apprendre quelque chose qui peut m'être utile dans ce coin qui transpire d'ennui.

D'après ce que je comprends, le seul charpentier de l'île à fait fuir son seul apprenti et ne reprendra ces travaux que quand il aura trouvé une autre personne. Visiblement ce type est un vieux schnok.

Je me lève pour aller payer mon repas, mais ma bourse est coincée dessous mon rabot... Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le sortir afin de pouvoir payer. Je paye assez peu cher et j'en suis plutôt content. Au moment de m'en aller un grand homme me demande:

« Hé gamin tu t'y connais en charpenterie ? »

Je me retourne, pas vraiment étonné et je me contente de hausser les épaules et de me retourner face à l'homme.

« Ouais pourquoi ? »

« Il y a pas mal de boulot pour les charpentiers dans le coin gamin. Le vieux Bob cherche un apprenti. »

« Il habite ou ce vieux ? »

« C'est en face du dernier quai. Très franchement vu que sa baraque est rouge tu ne peux pas la manquer. »

Je souris, je m'incline et je pars à la recherche de ce vieux Bob. J'ai assez de boutique dans l'insupportable pour pouvoir tenir le temps de m'améliorer. Oui aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître je m'y connais déjà assez bien.

Je trouve rapidement l'endroit et je décide de frapper assez fort à la porte. J'entends quelqu'un grogner et me dire d'entrer. Je regarde la poignée pour ne pas dire les poignets et je fini par ouvrir la porte en deux temps trois mouvement après un court moment de réflexion. Même pas entré que je suis déjà testé.

Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de gens puisse ouvrir sa porte. Bref, je rentre donc facilement et je me retrouve en face du vieux con borné typique... Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre... Je lui dis de but en blanc

« Je m'y connais un peu en charpenterie mais il me reste encore pas mal de chose à apprendre. Je peux être votre apprenti ? »

« Hum mouais ça dépend tu sais faire quoi déjà ? Je ne prends pas le premier qui réussit à ouvrir ma porte, petit con. »

« Je m'en étais rendu compte le vioque. Je sais remplacer le pont refaire les rambardes et changer le mât. Qu'il soit principal ou pas. Je peux refaire des poulies en tous que ce soit du bois ou du métal. »

« Très bien blanc bec. Je veux quinze lattes de 20 sur 70 tu as 1 heure. Si tu me les fais je continue ton apprentissage. On devra se supporter mutuellement pendant 3 mois. Tu connais quasiment tous des techniques ce qu'il te manque c'est de l'expérience jeune imbécile. »

« Je le sais vieux Schnock. Je m'en étais rendu compte »

Sur ces mots fort sympathiques je remonte mes manches je sors une règle un crayon et mon rabot Et je prends les planches qu'il me montre Je me mets au travail.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plus . Bizoux à bientôt pour la suite!


	22. Arc 2 Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous

Je suis désolée pour ces nombreux retard de publication, mais entre mes propres soucis, mes cours mes différents examens, mon rhume je ne sais plus ou donner de la tête.

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Il ne parlera quasiment que de Mélodie j'espère que vous aimerez!

En italique les réponses de Marjorie au téléphone.

Désolée pour l'orthographe...

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 Mélodie VS Les habitants du Moby Dick**.

 _ **POV Ace**_

…. Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ? Bon hier soir j'ai rencontré Mélodie. Une des amies de ma sœur. Un cas, très franchement ! Dites-moi qui aurais l'idée de se balader seule sur un petit bateau sur le Shin Sekai avec un nom pareil ! Cette fille est au moins aussi dingue que moi, et ce n'est pas vraiment un compliment.

Vous quand vous entendez un bruit vous réveiller vous passer le premier truc qui vous tombent sous la main non ? Bah visiblement pas elle... D'accord je la trouve jolie et ça lui va bien... Non mais je divague ou quoi ? Certes elle est jolie mais bon... Elle n'est pas normale. C'est sur.

Du coup j'étais censé la surveiller et éviter qu'elle ne se fasse la malle... Boulot des plus chiant envers une « petite chose » certes complètement frappa dingue mais pas profondément dangereuse. Du coup je lui ai fait une sale blague... Elle portait une chemise blanche, l'eau qu'elle a malencontreusement pris sur la tête a rendu son haut transparent….

Mon problème c'est que cette sale gamine a dû aller se changer et... depuis je la cherche. Mais punaise, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Tient Marco m'appelle, je décide de remonter sur le pont. Je vois le phénix tenir la petite chose que je cherche depuis une heure et demie par le col. La gamine est entrain de bouder... Ouf, ce n'est pas passer très loin.

* * *

 _ **POV Mélodie**_

J'étais arrivée sur la bateau de Barbe Blanche depuis la veille au soir, que je m'étais déjà pris un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Et bien sûr, j'avais un haut blanc. Je suis certaine que c'est Ace qui me l'avait jeté. Je crois que je déteste le frère de Marjorie.

Et puis j'ai vu le regard qui m'a lancé, il avait l'air d'aimer la vue.

Là, je me trouve dans la cabine que l'on m'avait prêté pour me changer. Je mis un haut foncé au cas où cet imbécile n'ai pas renoncer à me faire prendre une douche forcée.

Je vais vers la proue du bateau, où il n'y a personne pour essayer d'appeler Marjorie. Et aussi pour retrouver un peu de calme. Sur ce bateau comme sur celui de mon père, il y avait beaucoup d'animation. Un peu trop pour moi, cela faisait quelques années que je vivais seule, dans un petit studio calme et tranquille, le Red Force n'est jamais calme et le mot tranquille n'existe pas chez les nakama de mon père.

Cela fait une heure et demi, que je profite du calme ambiant. La tension qui m'habite depuis que j'étais arrivée sur le Moby Dick avait enfin disparu. Je me sens beaucoup plus calme, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire.

Un soupir de bien être passe mes lèvres. J'entends quelqu'un crier :

« Ah, tu es là toi ! J'étais inquiet !»

Je me retourne vers la voix, et vois que c'est Marco qui se dirige vers moi. Je suis soulagée que ça soit lui qui m'ait retrouvé. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais me retrouver devant Ace sans me mettre en colère. Et j'ai encore envie que cet équipage de pirate me prenne pour une jeune fille fragile et sans défense. Après tout, endormir la méfiance de l'ennemi avant de passer à l'attaque est une bonne chose.

« Vous étiez surtout inquiet que je sois partie avant que vous ayez pu me ramener à mon père. »

Je regarde Marco tiquer à ma réponse. Je suis tombée dans le mille.

« C'est vrai y a de ça » M'avoue-t-il. « Mais il y a le fait que si toi et Ace continuait à vous engueuler, cela risque d'endommager le bateau ».

« Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais endommager le bateau, je suis une « petite chose fragile », non ? »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un ton sarcastique quand j'ai prononcé « petite chose fragile ».

Marco éclate de rire.

Je lui jette un regard noir.

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter son rire.

« Toi, une « petite chose fragile » ? »

« C'est comme ça que m'appelle tes hommes mon cher Marco. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je pense qu'ils sont aveugles ! La fille de Shanks le Roux ne peut pas être une petite chose fragile ! Mais c'est vrai que tu caches plutôt bien ton jeu, ma chère Mélodie ! »

Il dit tout cela avec un sourire.

On dirait qu'il avait vu à travers mon jeu.

« Bien sûr » Reprend-t-il. « Je ne dirais à personne que tu n'es pas vraiment une « petite chose fragile ».

« Merci »

« Mais il y a quelque chose que je veux te demander » Dit-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Comment ça se fait que tu ne te sois pas fait la malle, tu aurais eu le temps de le faire, non »

« Je n'avais pas envie de partir tout de suite » Je réponds avec un sourire.

« Bon, il faut que je te ramène auprès de Ace. »

« Il le faut vraiment ? Je ne supporte pas cet imbécile ! Sa sœur a beau être une de mes meilleures amies, lui je ne le supporte pas ! »

Un sourire mystérieux apparaît sur le visage de Mr Ananas. Il secoue sa tête comme pour nier ce que je venais de dire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de demander.

« Rien » Me répond-t-il. « Je crois que je suis obligé de te ramener auprès de cet imbécile de Ace, vu que c'est lui qui a reçu la mission de te surveiller. »

« Personne d'autre peut recevoir cette mission ? » Je demande avec espoir.

« Non, je ne crois pas. » Me répond-t-il en souriant.

Un soupir de résignation passe mes lèvres, ce qui le fait rire.

« Je vais devoir me montrer très en colère envers toi et Ace, pour que ce dernier comprenne qu'il doit plus faire attention à sa mission. » Me dit-il.

« Tu veux dire quoi par « très en colère » ? »

« Je vais devoir me montrer un peu violent. Alors, soit gentille avec moi, ne me blesse pas. » Me demande-t-il avec un sourire.

Un rire passe mes lèvres.

« D'accord, je serais gentille. »

« Bon, on y va » Me dit-il.

Je grogne un coup, ce qui le fait rire à nouveau.

Il me prend par le bras, et me traîne jusqu'à Ace. Je vois son visage se transformer au fur et à mesure que j'avance, une colère factice s'invite sur son visage.

Arrivé devant Ace, il se met à lui crier dessus, après m'avoir lâchée. Je ne comprends pas vraiment tout ce qu'il dit. Il parle beaucoup trop vite. Mais je vois le visage du frère de Marjorie, devenir blanc. Cela me fit très plaisir.

* * *

 _ **POV ACE**_

En voyant Marco avec cette tête, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est celle d'aller me planquer dans la cale. Je me demande ou est ce qu'il a réussi à la retrouver la petite chose. Je décide de prendre sur moi en me renfrognant un peu et de laisser Marco me gueuler dessus. Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois. J'ai compris le message.

Bah il connaît plus de grossièreté que moi. C'est presque effrayant. Je regarde Mélodie avec un regard noir. Je préférais m'occuper de ma sœur, elle me causait moins de soucis et l'on s'entendait mieux. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas comment elle fait pour supporter la petite chose. Faudra que je lui demande un jour.

* * *

 _ **POV Mélodie**_

« Tu as tout gagné ! Je me suis fait engueuler à cause de toi ! » Me crache Ace, une fois que Marco soit partis.

« C'est de ta faute ! Si tu ne m'avais pas arrosé d'eau, je n'aurais pas dû me changer. Donc, je ne serai pas partie, et toi tu n'aurais pas été engueulé. » Je réponds.

Je ne reçus comme réponse, une réponse complètement infantile, vu qu'il me tire la langue.

Le frère de Marjorie est vraiment un imbécile, et un gamin.

Je secoue la tête de dépit, et je m'éloigne de lui.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Trouver un endroit tranquille pour appeler ta sœur ! »

Une fois, dans un endroit calme, j'appelle Marjorie, tout cela sous le regard de l'imbécile qui me sert de gardien de prison.

« _Allo ? Mélodie tu tombes bien !_ »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu me fais stresser ! »

« _Je crois que j'ai fait une grosse connerie_ »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ? Tu t'es perdue ?»

« _Je viens de bouffer un fruit du démon. Je t'ai envoyé la photo. Je ne sais pas à quoi il correspond_. »

« Bienvenue au club. Je recherche ce que c'est et je te le dis »

« _Tu es où ? Y a pas mal de bruit_. »

« Sur le Moby Dick »

« _… Vrais. Tu peux me passer mon frère?_ »

« Dac, je te le passe » Je me tourne vers Ace, et lui dit : « Ta sœur veut te parler ! »

Je lui passe le téléphone et il s'éloigne. Après quelques minutes, il me repasse le téléphone.

* * *

 _ **POV Ace**_

Je suis curieux de ce que ma sœur peut bien avoir à me dire... Ça doit être important, vraiment important. Je prends le petit appareil bizarre des mains de Mélodie en faisant attention. J'entends la voie de ma sœur m'appeler

« _Ace qu'est-ce que je fais quand mon Haki est activé en mode tu es en danger ?_ »

« En principe on redouble de prudence et on quitte l'endroit où l'on est le plus vite possible. Tu es arrivée sur punk Hazard, tu n'as rien remarqué de bizarre de pas normal ? »

« _Quoi ? Je ne sais pas._ »

« Bon calme toi et respire. Ça ne sert pas à grand-chose paniquer par contre je veux que tu sois plus que prudente, Ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon tu n'es pas sans défense loin de là. Tu pars quand ?"

« _Non je suppose. Euh... Dans deux jours_ »

« Bon alors pendant ces deux jours ne sort quasiment pas de ton bateau et fait des siestes par intermittence afin de pouvoir te reposer malgré tout. Rappelle-nous bientôt. »

Je tends à Mélodie sont téléphone qu'elle récupère en me lançant un regard noir qui fait froid dans le dos. Cette fille est Vraiment flippante!

* * *

 _ **POV Mélodie**_

« Marjorie ? »

« _Je te rappelle d'ici une bonne semaine dac ?_ "

« Dac, à bientôt »

« _Oui à bientôt »_

 _« Oki. Mélodie je te dis bon courage tu en auras besoin._ »

« Oui, c'est certain avec ton frère. Bisous »

« _Bisous à bientôt_. »

Je raccroche, et lance un regard noir à Ace qui me fixe depuis qu'il m'a repassé le téléphone.

« Quoi ? » Je demande un peu brutalement.

« Rien » Répond-t-il en rougissant.

Je crois que je ne comprendrai jamais le frère de Marjorie.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu.

J' ai une petite question pour vous quelle est votre OC préféré et pourquoi?

J'espère que vous répondrez c'est important pour que l'on puisse améliorer l'histoire et aller de l'avant.

Merci de votre patience!

Plop59


	23. Arc 2 Chapitre 7

Bonjour voici la suite de la grande épopée. Je suis désolée mais en ce moment j'accumule un peu les problèmes et il ne me reste plus grand chose pour écrire.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas^^

Je tiens à remercier Ja'SminX pour ces reviews aux quelles je n'ai pas répondus, puisque je ne les voyaient pas. Je te remercie pour tes reviews,et ta patience!

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'ai besoin de votre avis^^, quel est votre OC préféré et pourquoi? Si vous les aimez tous dites le aussi!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 Début d'un long apprentissage**

 ** _POV Elisa_**

Le lendemain matin le réveil fut un peu dur...D'accord, il le fut beaucoup mais l'appel de mon lit à rester en sa compagnie était trooop forte. Les réveils n'ont jamais été mes meilleurs amis. Je leurs préfère largement mon oreiller, lui c'est vraiment mon meilleur ami.

Je soupire pour la cinquième fois de la matinée, autant tout raconter depuis le début.

Je me suis levée à 7h30, tout aller bien. J'ai mis la table avec une autre fille puis on a mangé. Je ne dois pas être la seule à ne pas aimer le matin tout le monde ou presque dans la salle essaye d'hypnotiser sa tasse de thé ou son verre de jus. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'animation. J'ai vu que je serais de corvée de vaisselle se soir. Rien de bien méchant heureusement, j'aurais pu nettoyer toutes les salles du palais.

Je remonte m'habiller rapidement, d'un pantalon, bleu foncé souple et d'un haut collant genre t-shirt gris perle sans manche. Je me tresse les cheveux qui sont maintenant bleu nuit et qui m'arrivent aux fesses. Je réveil Serpy et je dévale l'escalier, tout cela sans me casser la figure.

J'attends dans le hall Ran un des membres d'équipage des Kuja, elle a quelques centimètres de plus que moi, ses cheveux sont noirs coupés dans un carré court. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait me montrer le terrain d'entraînement et que j'avais intérêt à m'échauffer un peu avant de commencer …. Pourquoi je ne la sens pas trop cette histoire d'apprentissage des armes... Je vais souffrir, je le sens… Maman, à l'aide !

Je me rends donc au terrain d'entraînement, Ran continue de m'expliquer le fonctionnement de la communauté ainsi que la géographie et les spécificités de cette île. Sur laquelle les marines ne mettent jamais les pieds forts heureusement pour moi.

Le terrain d'entraînement est pour le moment vide, j'ai une petite demi-heure pour m'échauffer en compagnie de Ran qui veut voir ce que je vaux. Je l'ai déjà prévenue, pas grand-chose, je n'ai jamais été une grande sportive. Mon arme principale reste pour le moment ma logique, ma grande connaissance des lois et de la politique du gouvernement mondial et mon insatiable soif de connaissance, soit en résumé mon cerveau. Je suis l'une des deux seules femmes au monde qui s'intéresse à la vraie histoire et qui peut déchiffrer les ponéglyphes, l'autre étant Nico Robin.

Je commence par laisser Serpy et courir un peu, plutôt glisser vu que c'est un serpent. A mon plus grand étonnement je ne suis pas trop essoufflée après cette petite course, juste bien pour poursuivre mon échauffement. Pourtant on ne peut pas dire que je sois vraiment une grande sportive, comme je l'ai annoncé plus tôt. Je continue en échauffant toutes les articulations et en m'étirant consciencieusement. Je suis plutôt souple. C'est déjà ça.

Boa Hancock arrive, je m'incline poliment comme toutes les autres filles devant elle. Je commence à stresser un peu. Je sais déjà qu'elle sera intransigeante. Je voudrais écrire mon testament. Quelqu'un a une feuille, s'il vous plait !

« Elisa, Serpy nous allons commencer. Venez ! »

Je m'approche d'un pas hésitant avec Serpy et on se regarde en se disant qu'on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. La raison de mes nombreux soupirs, mon manque de talent évident pour le tir. Cependant bien que je ne vise pas bien, que j'ai l'avant-bras droit en feu, le dos en compote les jambes raides, mes flèches sont puissantes. Juste pas très regroupée sur la cible. Hancock me corrige la position du coude qui tient la corde, mes pieds, ma façon de viser. Elle est rude, exigeante et intransigeante mais, c'est pour mon bien et je lui en suis reconnaissante

Je commence à m'améliorer doucement. Il est midi je peux enfin m'arrêter. Je me laisse tomber dans l'herbe sans aucune manière, comme un sac à patate. Je suis largement lessivée. Je mange sans grand appétits. Je suis fourbue. Je vois Sandersonnia venir vers moi, je commence à me dire que je ne pourrais plus jamais me lever demain matin.

« Cette après-midi tu verras les bases du corps à corps et des armes courtes portée poignard et dagues avec moi. »

Je hoche la tête pour lui montrer que j'ai compris. Je finis mon repas je me détends un peu et je m'avance vers la jeune femme aux cheveux verts. Je me mets en garde. Elle doit me corriger et me montre que ma position n'est pas du tout équilibrée. Elle va devoir tous m'expliquer... J'espère qu'elle est patiente parce que sinon, se sera long très long pour elle comme pour moi.

J'ai les mains moites mais je sais à présent tenir un poignard correctement. Ce qui n'a pas était très facile. Au départ je le tenais comme un manche ou une hache... Ce qui n'était pas très adapté. J'ai une quantité de bleu impressionnante. Je crois que je bats même les records de Marjorie après ces séances d'escrime. Nan quand même pas, là j'exagère peut-être un peu trop.

Le soir après avoir fait la vaisselle pendant une heure et demie, je me couche épuisée mais très contente de moi. Je rentre dans ma nouvelle vie, je vais devenir forte. Je vais pouvoir défendre mes idées. D'ici quelques moi je serais une vraie combattante. Je ferai tout pour changer ce monde, et qu'il devienne aussi équitable que celui où nous avions grandis.

Je m'endors sur ces quelques pensées, Serpy à côté de moi avec cependant une question qui est bien présente dans ma tête. Si Marjorie et Mélodie étaient ici ça expliquerais leur absence incompréhensible et leur silence téléphonique. J'essaierais de les contacter pour voir si mon intuition me dit juste. Ce qui est quand même souvent le cas, surtout depuis mon arrivée ici.

Plus que quelque mois à survivre et je pourrais découvrir Grand line sous toute ces coutures.

* * *

 _ **POV Benoît**_

Munis de mon rabot et de mon mètre je rappe je marque je découpe sans m'arrêter. Sans prendre une seule pause afin de pouvoir finir dans les temps mon œuvre pour le vieux ronchon qui me servira de maître pour les six mois à venir. Je vais pouvoir du coup améliorer mes compétences. Ce qui ne sera pas vraiment perdu. Je pense que le métier de charpentier est assez recherché sur cet océan, plutôt cette planète océan.

Je finis mes lattes dans les temps et le vieux les vérifie une par une dans un silence pesant. Il me regarde d'un air appréciateur et me dit avec toute la mauvaise fois dont il est capable.

« Gamin t'es pris. Bon ta technique peut être améliorée et tu es mal organisé mais ce n'est quand même pas si mal que ça. On pourra faire quelque chose de toi. »

« Merci vioque. Je reste avec vous pour la fin de la journée ? »

« Hum tu loges ou le môme ? »

« A l'hôtel un peu plus loin sur la rue principale. »

« Va chercher tes affaires, je vais te loger. Par contre tu ne seras pas beaucoup payer. En plus se sera plus simple pour ta formation. Vient gamin je vais te montrer ta chambre. Tu as la fin de la journée pour t'installer. »

J'arrive devant une porte en haut de l'escalier et je découvre une pièce assez grande avec un lit un bureau et une armoire, une petite porte mène à une salle de bain petite mais fonctionnel. Je vais devoir faire la poussière avant d'aller chercher mes affaires. Ouais je sais. Je ne fais pas souvent le ménage mais il est hors de question que je vive dans un endroit avec autant de poussière.

Je retrousse mes manches et avec de nombreux jurons tous plus imaginatif les uns que les autres, je suis très doué pour en inventer des nouveaux, je finis par achever mon nettoyage. C'est déjà ça de fait. Je vais chercher mes affaires à l'hôtel. Je paye ma note et je repars vers la maison rouge du vioque. Je pense que malgré ce qu'il essaye de montrer c'est un charpentier de talent et qu'il n'est pas si méchant que ça. Il est juste un peu comme moi. Un emmerdeur fini doublé d'un caractère de cochon infini. Je suis certain qu'il pourra m'apprendre beaucoup de choses.

Je fini de m'installer et je regarde la lame de ma mère. Je me demande si le vieux sait se battre. Je pense que c'est l'une des choses qu'il va devoir m'apprendre. Ceci dit, je vais rapidement prendre de la force car au vu du nombre de bateau qui attendent d'être réparé, je pense que je ne vais pas chaumer. Mes journées vont être remplie, vraiment, mais alors vraiment très remplie.

Je vais en bat et je trouve le vieux en train de faire la cuisine. Pour deux... Comme quoi ce type n'est pas si horrible que ça. Je vais avoir droit à autre chose que du ragout. Ce ne sera donc pas si mal. Je mets la table en silence. Le vieux revient avec des œufs au plats et de la purée.

« Tu feras la vaisselle gamin. Par contre je vais me charger des repas. Inutile de protester je ne pense pas qu'un môme sache cuisiner »

« Exact le vieux. Je ferais la vaisselle. »

Le reste du repas se termine sur des questions sur mes différents outils et ce que je sais faire. La discussion est technique, le vieux est très sévère mais aussi très compétent, vraiment très compétent. Je n'aurais pas pu souhaiter un meilleur maître. Je lui demande s'il sait se battre. Au vue de sa réponse, il sait se battre et il comptait visiblement me l'apprendre en même temps que le reste. Ici les gens qui ne savent pas manier leur arme correctement ne font pas long feu.

Je vais me coucher tôt d'un car je suis crevé, épuisé, lynché, mort de fatigue... De deux le vieux va sûrement me réveiller a pas d'heure demain pour je cite « améliorer mon physique et essayer de se débarrasser de cette allure générale d'arête d'anchois rachitique. » C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très musclé mais je ne suis pas rachitique, faut pas exagérer !

C'est sans grande surprise que je me prends un seau d'eau gelé en pleine figure le lendemain à 5 heures. Je vais devoir aller faire 4 fois le tour de la ville... J'ai des envies de meurtre. Heureusement que je m'y attendais. M'enfin quand même il y a des limites. Ceci dit la vie ici est très rude et je veux survivre. Peu importe le prix.

Je fais mes tours de la ville assez rapidement ce qui me surprend agréablement. Je suis quand même crevé mais je survis. Le vioque m'apprend à tenir mon arme et à me servir de mon couteau à bois comme d'une arme.

Le reste de la journée, le vieux me fait faire de la muscu et enregistre les noms des bateaux qu'il faut que l'on aille inspecter afin de voir les réparations qu'il faudra effectuer. L'après-midi j'accompagne le vieux schnok vers un bateau de marine à moitié échoué. Bah va y avoir du boulot pour le remettre à flot ce truc. Nous sommes très mal accueillis par la marine... Il me jette des regards meurtriers. C'était comme s'ils sentaient que j'étais un fils de pirate. Ceci dit, le vieux aussi. Je sens que mon apprentissage sera très intéressant.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut à bientôt!


	24. Arc 2: Chapitre 8

**Bonjour à tous voici la suite, c'est un des chapitres les plus long que l'on ai écrit en espèrant que cette histoire vous plaisent toujours. On arrive à un tournant de l'histoire pour Marjorie et Mélodie.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui nous suivent encore et merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, on prend toujours beaucoup de plaisir à les lires^^ et aussi à y répondre.**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser pour le rythme de parution aléatoire de ces derniers temps. J'ai passé 5 examens d'écoles et j'en ai encore un a passé, associé avec d'autres soucis qui ne m'ont pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour cette fic. J'espère que tous ça va se finir bientôt!**

 **Bonne lecture à tous! N'hézitez pas à nous dire quelle est ou sont vos OC préféré^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8: Comment s'en prendre plein la figure en 5 étapes**

 ** _POV Marjorie_**

J'applique les conseils de mon frère à la lettre et je me sens toujours très mal. J'espère toujours qu'il ne va rien m'arriver mais aller savoir pourquoi, je n'en ai pas l'impression. Peut-être ma poisse extraordinaire est de retour...Je soupire.

C'est vrai que pour le coup je n'ai pas été très maline. Je n'aurais pas dû bouffer ce truc et en plus je n'ai toujours pas trouvé à quoi il pouvait bien correspondre. Ce qui m'embête quand même un peu. Du coup je me fais encore plus discrète que je ne l'étais. Les heures semblent s'écouler très lentement à présent. J'ai la désagréable impression d'être tous le temps surveillé.

Une nouvelle journée stressante s'achève. Plus que deux jours et je pourrais quitter cet endroit affreux sans le moindre regret. Ces ruines que j'aperçois au loin ne me disent rien qui vaille. Je regarde la mer avec regret... Moi qui adorais nager je regrette mon action totalement irréfléchie qui ne me ressemble pas du tout. Oui j'avais mangé un truc que je n'aurais pas dû manger et qui m'a fait faire n'importe quoi.

Finalement ça aurait pu avoir des conséquences bien pire que de manger un fruit du démon aux pouvoir inconnu. Je m'en sors donc plutôt bien. Je passe ma journée à lire des livres sur la navigation et sur la médecine. J'en ai emprunté quelques un à mon frère les autres je les aie achetés à ma première escale.

Plongée dans ma lecture je n'entends que tardivement des bruits de pas. Des hommes visiblement au nombre de quatre sont entrain de fouiller mon bateau... ni une ni deux je prends mon épée et ma dague et je me prépare. Il faut que j'évite de les combattre tous de front. Par sécurité j'ai caché mon héritage paternel dans la cale du bateau sous une latte. Seul Ace et Mélodie pourrait trouver comment ouvrir ce truc...

J'entends des pas arriver vers moi. L'homme n'a visiblement pas l'intention de compter les fleurs qu'il y a dans la prairie non loin avec moi. Je prends mon inspiration et mes doigts se serrent autour de mes armes. Je ferme les yeux et je laisse mon instinct me diriger.

J'attends qu'il entre dans la pièce et j'abats le manche de mon sabre très fortement sur sa tête. L'homme s'écroule lourdement mais il n'a pas émis un seul bruit. Je l'attache solidement et je tente de surprendre ces collègues.

En passant je prends mon téléphone que j'avais posé dans la salle à manger et je le glisse dans la doublure de mon T-shirt. J'arrive finalement sur le pont sans rencontrer aucun des hommes qui sont entrain de piller mon bateau. Je ramasse mon sac à dos bleu qui contient la même chose que quand j'ai atterrie sur le Moby Dick. Il est juste dans un tonneau sur le pont.

Je sens l'un des hommes remonté et je commence par l'attaquer. Il se défend plutôt bien celui-là. Je fini après quelque passe d'arme par avoir le dessus et je l'assomme. Je me retourne pour voir un autre homme me tirer dessus et voir avec surprise la balle me traverser sans aucun dommage... Chouette je suis ou une loggia ou un paramecia.

Le dernier homme me prend au dépourvu et lui il a des chaînes en granites marin avec lui... Je ne le sens pas trop ce combat... Mais entre le tireur et l'épéiste je n'ai pas trop le choix. J'évite le plus habillement possible ces attaques. J'esquive je plonge et je tente de ne pas me faire piéger par ces chaînes. En parallèle je n'hésite pas à attaquer... Bien que ça n'ait pas l'air de l'affecter beaucoup.

L'homme réussi finalement à me faire tomber... Oui il a déplacé des objets et entre ma maladresse, ma poisse et le fait que je sois tête en l'air je tombe par terre en me tordant une cheville sur une bouteille. L'homme se précipite sur moi m'attache avec les chaînes et m'assomme... Je ne peux me demander qu'une chose avant que le noir m'emporte. Que va t il m'arriver ?

Je me réveil en grognant... Ce que je peux avoir mal à la tête punaise... Je me sens aussi complètement vidée. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi. Je vois que d'autres personnes sont également prisonnières. Je commence à comprendre avec une grande peur ce qui est prévu pour nous... Si mes souvenirs sont bons ça n'augure rien de bon.

Je décide de faire profil bas. Pour ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis et pour que personne n'ai la bonne idée de fouiller dans mon passé pour trouver qui je suis. Ce qui pourrait m'être grandement préjudiciable

Je pense que même les animaux chez moi ont droits a plus de considération que les personnes qui sont enfermées ici. J'espère que le voyage sera court et que je pourrais contacter Mélodie voire Ace pour venir me sortir de se pétrin.

Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. Je ne me sens pas bien. De plus en plus faibles, vidée de toute mon énergie. Heureusement pour moi ma seule lueur d'espoir est mon téléphone qui est toujours avec moi. Je tente de positiver et je voie ma joie en découvrant qu'Ace est mon frère, le bonheur de ne pas être seul, les bons moments que j'ai passée avec les commandants du Moby Dick

Pour le moment je ne prends pas le risque de le sortir. Inutile de gâcher toute tentative d'appel. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un passe nous surveiller à quel intervalle... Je ne pense plus qu'à une seule chose. Pourvu que le voyage se passe sans encombre.

* * *

 ** _PoV Ace_**

Dire que cette semaine a bien commencé. Après une copieuse engueulade de Marco j'ai arrêté de considérer Mélodie comme une petite chose. Ceci dit ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre nous et on se le rend bien à coup de blague. Mélodie s'entend bien avec Marco. Leurs caractères sont très semblables.

Elle a passé pas mal de temps à la bibliothèque afin de trouver quel fruit du démon a bien pu manger a sœur. Après deux jours, il s'est avéré qu'elle à manger le fruit de l'ai le kaze kaze no mi... Ça doit être de famille de tomber sur des trucs bizarre et peu courant.

Non le problème c'est que quand un jour avant que l'on ne rende ça fille à Shanks on a croisé la marine, un certain Theatch a réussi à l'énerver tellement qu'elle a perdu le contrôle de son pouvoir... Bon ok c'était très bizarre mais Mélodie à bien réagis et c'est d'elle-même poussée des zones de combats bien que dans son énervement j'ai dû lui sauver la peau une fois... Elle n'avait pas pensée à surveiller ces arrières.

* * *

 ** _POV Mélodie :_**

Après quelques jours passés avec le frère de Marjorie sur le dos, je peux dire qu'une chose sur lui : c'est la seule personne au monde capable de m'énerver autant. Je suis plutôt quelqu'un de calme, mais lui, je ne sais pas pourquoi il est me fait sortir de mes gonds pour presque rien.

Cependant, il y a quelque chose qui s'est amélioré dans nos relations, c'est qu'il ne m'appelle plus la petite chose fragile. Mais il apprit dans la douleur que je n'étais pas inoffensive. Car il faut être vraiment idiot pour réveiller quelqu'un en lui criant dans les oreilles. Je lui ai répondu par un coup de pied plein placé (l'endroit le plus sensible chez un être de sexe masculin), mon coup de pied était tellement fort que je lui ai fait passer la cloison de la cabine, et qu'il a fini à l'eau.

Après cet évènement, j'ai été libérée pendant quelques heures de mon gardien, qui avait besoin d'un petit séjour à l'infirmerie. C'est Marco qui l'a remplacé, et il m'a aidé avec le charpentier à réparer la coque du bateau.

« Je savais que tu n'étais pas une petite chose fragile » Me dit Marco en riant. « Mais bon, je ne pensais pas que tu allais griller ta couverture aussi facilement »

« C'est pas de ma faute si je suis dangereuse quand on me réveille trop violement. Je ne dois pas être dans ce cas-là » Lui répondis-je en grommelant.

Après cet épisode-là, tous ceux qui me charrier, ne s'approchaient plus de moi, et me regarder comme si j'étais un extraterrestre, ou que j'allais me transformer en dangereuse bête féroce, qui allait tous les dévorer.

« Mais, c'est vrai, Mélodie » Me dit alors Marco, après que je lui ai fait la remarque. « Tu ressembles à un adorable petit chiot, mais tu peux à tout moment te transformer en un loup féroce et sanguinaire. »

Le seul avantage dans tout ça, c'est Haruta, la fille qui m'accueillait gentiment dans sa cabine, qui le trouva.

« Depuis, cet incident, plus personne ne fait de bruit autour de la cabine quand on dort. Donc on ne risque plus de se faire réveiller en sursaut sauf en cas d'attaque. »

Il y avait un endroit où j'étais certaine qu'Ace ne m'emmerderait pas, c'était la bibliothèque. Je faisais des recherches pour connaître le fruit du démon que Marjorie avait mangé. Après des jours de recherche infructueuse, je finis par trouver les réponses à mes questions. Elle avait mangé le fruit kaze kaze no mi...

J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de joindre Marjorie pour lui dire, mais je n'arrivai pas à la contacter, et cela commençai à m'inquiéter, ainsi que l'imbécile qui lui servait de jumeau.

Je ne faisais pas que passer mon temps dans la bibliothèque de Barbe Blanche, même si j'avais pu y trouver de très bons livres (beaucoup plus que sur le bateau de mon père). Je passais du temps à discuter avec Marco, il avait un esprit très intéressant. Nous avions souvent des discussions très intéressantes. C'était des moments qui faisaient fuir Ace, ou il s'endormait à côté de nous, ce qui faisait ricaner Marco.

Sinon je passais du temps avec en cuisine avec les autres membres de l'équipage, j'avais toujours adoré faire la cuisine pour les autres. D'après ce que j'avais compris, les pirates de Barbe Blanche avaient l'air d'aimer ma cuisine. Ace avait bien voulu me dire que ma cuisine était dégueulasse, mais je lui aie mis la tête dans son assiette avant qu'il ai fini sa phrase.

Ace et moi, on a quand même fini par faire une trêve. Mais seulement après que je lui aie mis du piment dans son repas, en réponse au fait qu'il m'avait volé certaines de mes affaires.

Nous étions plus qu'à une seule journée de navigation du territoire de mon père. En tout cas, c'était ce que m'avait annoncé Marco.

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de m'échapper avant la rencontre avec mon père. Tout d'abord il fallait que je récupère mes armes, et je range toutes mes affaires, et tout cela dans la plus grande discrétion. Mais j'allais avoir dû mal, car Marco me surveillait encore plus que précédemment. Il savait que je ne voulais pas retourner avec mon père, donc il se doutait que j'allais essayer de me faire la malle avant.

Je pus facilement faire mes bagages. Pour mes armes, cela serait beaucoup plus difficile à faire.

Je réussi à distancer mon gardien, après que ce dernier est sans faire exprès renverser un pot de peinture sur un des autres pirates lequel je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas fait attention. C'est vrai que j'ai peut-être un peu aidé le pot à tomber, et qu'on accuse Ace. Je suis vraiment méchante, mais bon il l'a bien mérité, il n'a qu'à pas autant me taper sur les nerfs.

Donc pendant, que Ace et l'autre se disputaient avec l'aide de leurs poings, et tout en faisant un boucan du diable. Je peux m'éclipser facilement. Je suis vraiment trop forte.

J'arrive à l'armurerie sans encombre. Je trouve facilement mes armes.

Je les récupère, et je me retourne…

Et là, au niveau de l'embrasure de la porte, se trouve un homme-ananas souriant.

« Trouvée ! » Dit Marco. « Tu crois vraiment que je ne me doutais pas de ce que tu préparais »

« Si un peu, mais j'espérai un peu que tu tombes dans le panneau. »

« Je ne suis pas autant manipulable que Ace » Répond le Phénix.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Mais bon, je suis certaine, qu'il n'a pas encore remarqué ma disparition ». Lui dis-je, et il éclate de rire.

Au moment, où Marco allait me répondre, on entendit une énorme explosion et des cris.

Le Moby Dick était attaqué.

« Garde tes armes ! » Me dit alors Marco. « Tu vas en avoir besoin, et ton aide nous serra précieuse ! Suis-moi »

Je le suis, et il nous mène sur le pont où les combats fait rage.

Au moment où on passe la porte qui donne sur le pont, un énorme gars s'écrase juste à côté de nous. Je reconnais en lui une personne dont il faut absolument se méfier.

Je vois son adversaire se jeter sur lui, et par réflexe, j'envoie ce dernier valdingué plus loin.

« Bien joué ! » Me dit Marco.

Je regarde les alentours. Je vois Ace quelques mètres plus loin. Et au fond, je vois même Barbe Blanche se battre.

Nos adversaires sont des Marines vu leurs uniformes. Leur commandant devait vraiment être suicidaire pour attaquer le navire amiral du l'Homme le Plus Fort du monde.

Alors que j'analysai la situation, je sentis que quelqu'un me tirait vers l'arrière. Je fis face à cette personne. C'était encore Teach.

« Merci, Poulette. Mais je n'avais pas besoin d'aide. Reste derrière, et observe les hommes faire. Après tu pourras me remercier comme il faut après pour t'avoir protégée, Poulette ! » Dit Barbe Noire avec un sourire tout ce qu'il de lubrique.

Je n'avais envie qu'une chose, vomir.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Ace se figer à la parole de cet immonde chose, alors qu'il s'avançait vers Marco et moi.

« Tu m'as appelé comment ? » Lui demandais-je de très mauvaise humeur, j'avais de très grande envie de meurtre.

« Poulette, mais tu préfères peut-être Poupée ou encore Chérie ? » Répond-t-il avec son sourire édenté.

Je sentais mes pouvoirs devenir incontrôlable. C'était comme un maelström qui se formait autour de moi. Je vis le sourire du Teach disparaître peu à peu, comme s'il comprenait qu'il faisait face à plus fort que lui.

« Ne m'appelle plus Poulette, Poupée, et encore moins Chérie ! »

Il acquiesça seulement pour montrer son accord, il était comme figé.

Ce geste me calma assez pour que je me rende compte de ce qui se passait autour de moi, mais pas assez pour que je puisse reprendre le contrôle de mes pouvoirs. Car il n'y avait pas que le pouvoir de mon fruit du démon qui faisait des siennes, il y avait aussi mon haki des Rois, ainsi que les deux autres.

Je voyais les pirates comme les marines autour de moi tombaient comme des mouches.

Pour reprendre le dessus, j'avais besoin d'être seule dans un lieu calme.

Je partis en courant en direction de la cale, le seul endroit où je savais qu'il n'y avait personne, grâce au haki de perception.

Je sentis quelqu'un me suivre, mais je ne savais pas qui. La seule chose que je savais et qu'il fallait que je me calme et rapidement, avant de faire plus de dégâts.

Au bout de quelques heures, j'étais calmée. Je savais que la bataille était terminée, et que les marines étaient partis en courant peu après mon carnage. J'avais dû leur faire peur. Je finis par sortir de la cale.

Devant la porte m'attendait Ace.

« Alors enfin calmée, la Furie ? » Me dit-il.

« Ta gueule, l'allumette ! » Je n'étais pas d'humeur à me disputer avec lui.

Je pris la direction de la cabine d'Haruta, et lui claqué la porte au nez.

Je savais que maintenant il était trop tard, pour partir avant de retrouver mon père. Je décidais de passer les dernières heures avant le retour chez le tyran roux, enfermée dans la cabine, sans personnes pour me tourner autour.

* * *

 _ **POV Ace**_

Je me retourne en entendant Theatch appeler Mélodie poulette… Comment dire après avoir eu la très désagréable surprise de me retrouver plus ou moins castré et surtout par-dessus bord. Je crains pouvoir dire que de; 1 non Mélodie n'est pas une petite chose fragile; 2 elle peut se mettre en colère très facilement; 3 forcément, il a fallu que ce soit moi qui serve d'exemple.

C'est vrai que j'avoue je l'ai un peu cherché. Voir même beaucoup. Mais là…Je pense que Theatch a déjà bien dépassé les bornes des limites. Elle ne va pas tarder à exploser. Je me demande ce qu'elle va faire.

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre. Très franchement je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. Bon qu'elle s'énerve et qu'elle se mette à hurler, oui. Je pense que ma sœur aurais fait pareil voir pire. Mais non la Miss a le Haki des rois… Moi ça va je tiens le choc ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Je vois un type arriver vers moi et alors que je veux enflammer mon poing… Il ne se passe rien.

Je grogne. C'est forcément elle. Oui à force de passer du temps avec elle j'ai fini par apprendre quelque truc. Je sais qu'elle a un fruit du démon, visiblement elle en a un qui annule celui des autres. Bref je ne dis pas que ce soit inutile mais à une condition savoir le contrôler et ce n'est visiblement pas vraiment le cas.

Je la vois se reprendre et courir loin des combats ou je dois dire c'est devenu un peu le bazar entre son Haki et son pouvoir. Je la suis tout en pensant que Theatch mériterais bien une punition, même si ce n'est pas le grand amour entre nous, ce n'est pas une raison de la traiter comme ça.

Je tue quelque marine qui visiblement en veulent à sa peau et que Mélodie n'a pas remarquée dans sa précipitation. Ceci dit je la comprends tout à fait. J'aurais fait pareil. Peut-être de façon plus masculine genre je casse tout mais bon. Je la trouve belle et je comprends d'où vient son amitié pour ma sœur. Elles sont complémentaires.


	25. Arc 2 chapitre 9

Bonjour à tous voici la suite des aventures d'Elisa et Benoit. J'espère qu'elles vous plairont et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que nous à l'écrire. Je m'excuse pour ces semaines d'absence qui sont compliquées pour nous.

Je remercie les nouveaux folower. Merci beaucoup c'est grâce à vous que nous continuons de publier!

Les reviews nous donnent dès fois des coups de peps et nous remontent le moral quand on a du mal à boucler nos chapitre. Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenue.

Bonne lecture^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 Un Moi c'est trèèès long et très court.**

 ** _POV Elisa_**

Un moi un moi entier que je suis ici, avec ces femmes toutes plus gentille les unes que les autres d'ailleurs. Un moi de dur labeur, de crise de nerf, surtout de crise de nerf, je n'ai jamais été facile à vivre. Alors oui j'ai piquée des crises.

Entre les flèches qui ne vont pas où je veux, le vent qui se lève pile au mauvais moment, la pluie qui rend les cibles invisibles lors des entraînements. Je ne parle même pas du dépaysement que je ressens car même si je suis née ici, ma famille me manque, ainsi que mes amis.

J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me réadapter. Je ne parle pas non plus de mes cours d'art martiaux… Le fait de se faire à chaque fois exploser ratatiner, rétamer que ce soit avec un bô des poignards ou même à main nue n'a pas été très facile. Oui je l'avoue comme beaucoup de mes soi-disant frères je suis orgueilleuse, et encore c'est gentil.

J'ai donc hurlé, crié, pleuré, injurié un jour ou l'autre la terre entière en français mais également en japonais pour rester dans les usages ce monde si. Ceci dit il y a toujours eu quelqu'un pour m'aider me relever. Je ne voulais pas être ailleurs, grâce à ces femmes qui me comprennent si bien. Dès que je me relève c'est pour aller plus loin plus haut et devenir petit à petit toujours plus forte.

Depuis environ trois semaines, j'ai décidée de me lever aux aurores… Moi folle non, du tout au pire je suis un peu fêlée de la théière mais bon je ne suis pas la pire du lot et de loin…Ce qui m'effraye un peu d'ailleurs. Je veux juste survivre dans ce monde, ne pas finir mangée par une quelconque bestiole.

J'ai des choses à faire ici, des objectifs à atteindre. Pas question de rester faible, un poids mort, un danger pour les personnes à qui je tiens. Du coup tous les matins je cours tous les jours plus vite et plus loin. Tous les jours je soulève, tire et pousse des poids de pierre pour renforcer mes muscles. Tous les jours je m'étire et je médite devant le soleil levant pour ne pas oublier pourquoi je suis là et le chemin qu'il me faut parcourir.

Serpy vient toujours s'entraîner avec moi. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré nous sommes devenus inséparable. Il me soutient toujours et je sais que cela ne changera jamais.

Du coup aujourd'hui après trois semaines d'effort intensif, je suis très fatiguée, cependant tous ces efforts n'ont pas été vain. Certes je n'ai pas leur niveau pour ce qui est du tir à l'arc et je manque encore cruellement d'expérience pour le combat mais je progresse à une vitesse plutôt impressionnante.

Je me sens aussi plus calme plus apaisée comme si rien de ce que mes pseudo frère font ne pourrais m'atteindre ici. D'ailleurs c'est une des raisons qui a fait que Boa a commencé à m'apprendre les bases du Haki de l'observation et de l'armement. Pour l'observation c'est dur, je ne perçois rien du tout…une vrai calamité. L'armement me pose moins de problème. Mais il reste très inconstant… Malheureusement pour mon bras qui a pris quelque gros coup à cause de ça.

Lors du temps libre que j'ai, je lis. Je lis des livres sur la géographie mais aussi la géopolitique mais surtout je cherche à comprendre ce qu'il m'est arrivée. Mon histoire peut être commune avec celle de mes trois amis. Oui j'ai inclus Benoît non je ne le déteste pas tant que ça en fin de compte, même s'il m'agace prodigieusement.

Bref autrement dis j'ai de quoi occuper mes journées. Bien que de temps en temps il y a eu quelques petits incidents comme la fois où à la place de tuer un sanglier j'ai failli me faire éventrer par la bestiole devenue folle de rage car je ne l'ai que blessée. J'ai vu toute ma vie défilée devant mes yeux. Plus quelques petits problèmes, bah oui je n'ai jamais dirigé un bateau de ma vie donc inutile de dire que la première fois ça a été une véritable catastrophe…

Bref je suis maintenant dans une arène pour une fête dont je n'ai pas retenue le nom ou la coutume veut que tous les pirates s'affrontent… Pourquoi il a fallu que je participe cela reste pour moi un mystère le point positif j'ai gagné un combat le point négatif j'ai un bleu tellement énorme dans le dos que je ne peux même plus m'adosser sur une chaise, ou dormir sur le dos.

Je ne suis pas encore prête. Pour partir je dois devenir plus forte, beaucoup plus forte que maintenant. Dans un autre mois je verrais si je suis prête pour partir. Je vais encore progresser, devenir la plus forte, la plus dangereuse ex-dragon céleste du monde ! Mélodie Marjorie, Ben attendez moi, j'arrive ! C'est vrai assez lentement, je prends mon temps ! Mais j'arrive quand même !

* * *

 _ **POV Benoit**_

Un moi… Un moi à supporter les brimades du vieux chnoc un mois d'entrainement intensif qui m'ont rendu je dois l'admettre plus musclé, même si je reste aussi épais qu'un fil de fer comme dit le vieux, je ne suis pas devenu vraiment très fort mais surtout beaucoup plus vif et précis.

Mon travail me passionne alors vraiment, alors même si d'un oui pour le bateau de marine on a mis deux semaines à le retaper, et oui je les déteste cordialement, ces salauds ont même retardé les réparations en nous enmerdant. Genre casser nos planches ne pas nous aider à abattre un des immenses arbres du coin pour refaire un mât etc.… Très franchement je ne suis pas mécontent de les voir partir en priant discrètement pour ne JAMAIS les recroiser.

Il y a aussi eu cet équipage de pirate complètement fêlé qui ont refusé de payer alors que le prix honnête avait été convenu avant les réparations. Comment dire, cette histoire à dégénérer de façon assez rapide en bataille rangée entre nous deux et ces malfrats mal embouché que j'espère ne plus avoir l'horreur de revoir.

Fatigue c'était mon maître mot avant. Maintenant c'est devenu épuisant. Certes je suis un peu voire même beaucoup au bout du rouleau, au fond du trou quoi…. Mais je ne me suis jamais senti autant à ma place de toute ma vie. Je SAIS que je suis au bon endroit. Le travail du bois me passionne.

J'ai appris à faire de tout avec mes dix doigts, un rabot un couteau à bois et quelques autres outils que j'ai fabriqué avec un peu d'aide du vieux. D'après lui et après l'avoir fait boire un bon nombre de verre d'un truc terriblement fort qui soit dit en passant est vraiment infecte, il m'a dit que j'apportais un regard neuf sur le métier et qu'avec le temps je pourrais même concevoir des plans de bateaux, il m'a expliqué la base de ce qu'il faut pour que 1 le bateau flotte, 2 il soit manœuvrable, 3 il puisse résister à une tempête ce qui peut s'avérer utile sur cet océan paraît-il, non sans blague.

Oui le vieux n'est pas trop embêtant lorsqu'il est complètement bourré… Il est tellement à l'ouest qu'il m'oublie. Par contre le lendemain je peux vous dire qu'il se rattrape sur mon entrainement, il est un véritable démon. D'ailleurs je ne deviens pas mauvais avec ma faux… Je l'accorde je suis encore trèèèèèès loin du niveau qu'il me faudra pour embarquer sur une ile. Mais bon je progresse et ça me fait plaisir.

J'ai fait des recherches dans les archives lors du peu de temps de libre que j'ai c'est-à-dire le soir quand je ne suis pas trop crevé et le weekend end mais seulement les après-midis.

J'ai trouvé pas mal de chose sur moi enfin des pistes plutôt, des endroits par les quel je veux passer. Je veux trouver un peu plus de renseignements sur mon père. Je sais que c'est un pirate qui a servi sous les ordres de Roger mais je n'ai rien trouvé de plus. Oui j'ai deviné que c'était mon père grâce à la lettre de ma mère. Apparemment il serait toujours vivant. J'aimerai bien pouvoir le rencontrer.

Ensuite je veux aller à Water Seven je veux y aller pour prendre de l'expérience une fois mon apprentissage terminé. Je pense que j'en aurais vraiment besoin. Ensuite je vais aller sur l'île de Technic ou Mecanica… Oui je sais mais eux ils sont un peu plus avancés au niveau technique et technologique je veux en savoir plus pour pouvoir faire aboutir mes projets. Ici, leur technologie n'est pas assez avancée pour pouvoir créer ce que je veux faire.

Si je ne me trompe pas Marjorie, Mélodie et Elisa sont ici et elles auront à un moment ou à un autre besoin de mes compétences et d'un moyen de locomotion j'ai déjà commencé à y réfléchir. Ce ne sera qu'au terme de ces formations que je pourrais m'estimer satisfait et me poser ou sur un navire ou quelque part en tant que charpentier.

Tous ne se feront pas forcément dans cet ordre-là. C'est obligé. Je n'ai plus que deux moi à supporter le vieux. Je dois absolument devenir plus fort. Je m'entraine déjà plus et si je continue je vais tomber d'épuisement mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Bref je me redresse de la tombe de ma mère. Je suis content bien qu'un peu désappointé d'être ici. Tout est différent les gens, les lois, les coutumes, l'histoire, la géographie, la météo… Le seul truc qui n'a pas changé c'est ma poisse légendaire.

Bah oui pourquoi je suis arrivé dans une punaise de zut de flute de Bor***** de mer*e d'île pourrie ou il fait moins 12 toutes l'année. Alors que j'ai horreur du froid… Pourquoi ce genre de truc n'arrive qu'à moi !


	26. Arc 2 Chapitre 10

Bonjour à tous et voici la suite et la fin de l'Arc 2. Les chapitres d'avances s'épuisent mais la fin est proche pas d'inquiétude. Mon temps libre va considérablement augmenter aussi, j'espère pouvoir republier régulièrement d'ici Janvier!

Merci à ceux qui ont décidé de suivre cette histoire, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire!

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 Le début d'une grande mésaventure**

 **POV Marjorie**

Je suis toujours dans la cale. J'ai toujours mon téléphone sur moi et je m'y accroche comme à une bouée de sauvetage. On est passé sur le Paradis il y a quelques heures. Je dois dire que ça ne m'enchante pas. J'ai devinée sans peine l'endroit où ils nous amènent. Shabondy pour une vente aux esclaves ô joie immense.

Tien, il y a un peu de lumière. Je me redresse un peu. J'ai une faim de loup et ce n'est rien de le dire. On nous fait sortir de cet endroit sans ménagement pour nous transférer dans une espèce de hangars qui ressemble à une prison. Je frissonne. J'ai peur. Je pense brusquement à Mélodie, à mon frère, à Ben et Elisa. Je soupire en refoulant les larmes qui viennent aux yeux.

Je vois les hommes de main du mec qui dirige l'endroit amener mes camarades vers leurs tristes destins. C'est bientôt mon tour. Bon bah je vais m'improviser menteuse professionnelle. Je me trouve rapidement un nouveau nom car je ne vais certainement pas donner celui de mon frère…Cela ne ferais qu'aggraver les choses. Je ne suis pas encore un cas trop désespéré il faut croire.

A peine le temps d'élaborer mes mensonges que quelqu'un me saisit avec brutalité et me jette quasiment par terre… Chouette je n'avais pas assez de bleu. Je me débats jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de poing m'assomme à moitié. Ça y est c'est officiel je suis dans la mouise j'ai un collier explosif autour du cou.

L'homme me pose quelques questions et j'y réponds en mentant de manière assez convaincante.

-« Ton nom ton prénom ton âge et ce que tu sais faire ! »

-« Je m'appelle Marjorie D. Gostapor. J'ai 21 ans. Je sais faire le ménage. »

Je murmure avec une vois rendu rauque à cause du manque de sommeil et d'eau.

Ma vente je ne m'en aperçois quasiment pas. Je suis dans un état second comme hébétée par temps de cruauté. On tend les chaines à un autre esclave qui prend mes affaires je le suis jusqu'à celui que je devrais nommer maître pendant un temps que j'espère être court.

Je m'aperçois que c'est une de ces nouilles céleste… Pourquoi moi ? Bref je ravale mes larmes de justesse l'une de ces autres acquisitions n'y parvient pas. La jeune femme doit avoir mon âge. Il lui tire dessus. Le sang gicle sur moi…

Ne pas pleurer. Respirer. Rester forte. Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas crier. Ne pas se faire remarquer. Laisser son humanité derrière. Avoir un cœur de pierre, un visage de marbre.

Je pense que je vais vomir. Je suis enfin dans la cale une autre esclave m'a confirmé mes pensé. Ici on n'a pas le droit de parler sauf si on nous demande quelque chose. On n'a pas le droit de pleurer, de rire, de vivre, de crier… Bref je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir longtemps.

J'ai une minuscule chambre et je suis seule pour le moment. Je prends mon téléphone de ma poche. Mon sac m'a été rendu heureusement, il a été fouillé de fond en comble et ils n'ont rien trouvé de dangereux. Mes armes se sont mes kidnappeurs qui les ont gardées… Probablement

Je me décide d'appeler Mélodie et mes larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues traçant des stries dans le sang de l'autre fille dont je suis toujours en partie couverte.

-« Mélodie, ne parle pas et laisse-moi t'expliquer… Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. »

-« D'accord. »

-« Je me suis fait enlever et vendre à un certain ST Keiseberg. C'est un dragon céleste je t'en supplie vient me chercher ! »

Je fonds en larme. Je n'entends même pas la réponse de Mélodie. Je pleure. Je laisse couler les évènements de ces derniers jours. Je range mon téléphone au fond de mon sac et je me recompose une figure froide sans émotion.

* * *

 **PoV Ace.**

Hum… On va bientôt voir la terre et Mélodie va bientôt repartir. Dommage j'aimais bien l'embêter. Je vois le navire du roux au loin. Cela me rappel des souvenir lointain.

Je descends avec Marco pour accompagner Mélodie jusqu'à son père. D'ailleurs ce dernier n'a pas l'air d'être très content. Mélodie n'a pas fait deux pas vers eux d'un air résigné que son téléphone sonne. Elle décroche et devient rapidement couleur cachet d'aspirine. Les larmes aux yeux elle murmure tiens bon je préviens ton frère on te retrouvera.

Je l'entends murmurer des bouts de frase incohérentes, capturée, vendue, besoin d'aide, Crétin céleste.

J'ai un peu compris ce qu'il se passe je cours vers le bateau et Marco me rattrape je lui hurle dessus en m'enflamment. Je ne l'écoute pas. Je ne sais pas exactement mais je sais qu'elle a un problème et je ne la laisserais pas tomber.

Je me finis assommer net par Marco en grognant. Noir, désespoir, rage.

* * *

 **Pov Mélodie :**

Plus, on se rapproche du lieu de rendez-vous avec mon père, plus je me résigne. Je ne pourrais pas m'échapper avant qu'on accoste. Je vois bien que Marco me surveille, dès que j'ai le malheur de mettre un pied en dehors de ma cabine, je le vois. Saleté de sixième sens de phénix ! Je ne vois que ça !

Le seul truc bien, c'est que je sais que je pourrais plus facilement m'échapper de la surveillance de mon père et de ses hommes que de celle de Marco. Saleté d'oiseau !

Après quelques heures à me morfondre, allongée immobile sur mon lit, à propos du fait que j'allais bientôt avoir un père surprotecteur et ronchon sur le dos, j'entends frapper à ma porte.

« Qui c'est ? »

J'avais crié, je n'avais pas envie de bouger pour aller ouvrir la porte.

« C'est Ace, la Furie »

« Qu'est-ce tu me veux l'allumette ? »

« Marco m'a dit de venir te chercher, on va accoster dans quelques minutes »

« J'arrive. »

Je me lève lentement pour énerver Ace. Je l'entends s'impatienter derrière la porte. Je finis par ramasser mon sac, que je n'avais pas défait depuis ma tentative d'évasion avortée. Je ramasse mes armes aussi, Barbe Blanche avait décidé de me les laisser après l'attaque, car il savait que je n'allais rien tenter contre lui ou ses hommes.

Je m'avance lentement vers la porte.

Au moment où ma main allait toucher la poignée, j'entends Ace crier :

« Mais tu vas te dépêcher la Furie, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

Je finis par ouvrir la porte. Et je rétorque au frère de Marjorie.

« Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était ton boulot de me suivre par tout ? »

Je l'entends grogner, mais il ne répond pas.

Je suis fière de moi, j'ai réussi à le faire taire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dès qu'il ouvre la bouche j'ai envie de lui mettre une claque ou de lui fracasser la tête contre un mur. Mais je ne pense pas que Marjorie soit contente si je fais ça à son frère.

Je lui fait un sourire fier, et il marmonne un truc, et part rapidement.

Je me mets à le suivre d'un pas plus mesuré. De toute façon, je sais où il se dirige. Je sens la présence de l'Ananas et de Moustache Blanche sur le pont supérieur.

Au moment au j'arrive sur le pont, Marco m'interpelle :

« Alors contente de retrouver ton Papa Chéri ? »

Je lui tire la langue pour seule réponse, ce qui le fait rire.

« Vous êtes vraiment obligé de me ramener à lui ? » Je demande à Barbe Blanche.

« Oui, jeune fille » Me répond Newgate. « Etant moi-même père, je peux comprendre sa peur, de te savoir seule en mer sur ton petit rafiot. »

Je souffle un coup, résignée. Je me sépare du groupe pour m'isoler un peu, avant de retrouver le bruit qui se trouve sur le Red Force.

J'entends les membres de l'équipage marmonner, ils se demandent pourquoi ils étaient sur le territoire d'un autre Empereur, et le pourquoi leur capitaine voulait voir le Roux. Et aussi, ils me fixent, je pense qu'ils se doutent que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec cela.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, je peux enfin voir l'ile où avait lieu le rendez-vous, et mon père était déjà là, j'aperçois son navire.

Ace et Marco se rapproche de moi.

« On va t'accompagner jusqu'à ton père. » Me dit Mr l'Ananas.

« Attends son père fait partie de l'équipage du Roux ? » Demande un membre de l'équipage qui se trouve près de nous.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de hausser un sourcil, c'est ce qui fait rire Marco, alors que le reste de l'équipage me fixe, surtout Mr Banane. Ce dernier avait l'air très sérieux, comme si son cerveau allait bientôt surchauffé.

« Attends ! » Cri-t-il. « Tu es rousse ! »

« Oui, je suis rousse. » Je réponds.

« Shanks le Roux est roux ! » Continu-t-il, comme si je n'avais rien dit.

« Non sans blague ! »Dis-je, toujours ignorée.

Son visage s'éclaire tout d'un coup. J'ai l'impression qu'une ampoule s'est allumée à côté de sa tête comme dans les bandes dessinées.

« Tu es sa fille ! » Hurle-t-il tout en me désignant du doigt.

Des cris se firent entendre dans l'équipage. Mais pas très longtemps, Barbe Blanche y met fin rapidement en disant :

« Taisez-vous, nous sommes arrivés »

Et oui, nous étions finalement arrivés.

Je peux voir mon père qui se trouve sur la plage. Vu sa tête, il n'est pas de très bonne humeur.

« Allons-y » Dis Marco.

Je me retourne vers l'équipage.

« Au revoir, j'ai été contente de vous rencontrer ».

Haruta se rapproche de moi. J'avais appris à apprécier cette fille au fil du temps.

« Tu vas me manquer Mélodie. » Me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

« Toi aussi. » Lui réponds-je.

Je descendis du bateau, suivie par Marco et Ace.

Alors que je m'avance vers mon père, mon téléphone se met à sonner. Je souris, en voyant la photo de Marjorie s'afficher.

« _Salut Marjorie…_ » Lui dis je, mais elle me coupe rapidement.

« Mélodie, ne parle pas et laisse-moi t'expliquer… Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. »

« _D'accord_. »

« Je me suis fait enlever et vendre à un certain ST Keiseberg. C'est un dragon céleste je t'en supplie vient me chercher ! »

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine, mes jambes se transforment en guimauve. J'ai à peine la force de lui murmurer que j'allais prévenir Ace et que nous allions venir la chercher.

Je m'entends marmonner des morceaux de phrases sans aucunes cohérence.

J'entends à peine Ace hurler. Je suis dans un autre monde.

Je me sens partir, alors que je vois mon père et Ben Beckmann qui arrivent en courant vers moi.

Tout devient noir.

* * *

L'italique correspond au paroles de Mélodie dans la conversation téléphonique.

Voilà les filles se sont mis dans de beaux draps. La suite arrive au pire dans deux semaines.

Une petites questions pour vous. Dois je faire une publie avec mes 4 personnages à la fois toutes les deux semaines ou bien dois je continuer de faire comme d'hab?

A bientôt!

Ps Je fais une version courte qui a une fin dans une 10 aine de chapitres ou une version looooooongue avec plein de chapitres?


	27. Arc 3 Chapitre 1

Salut tous le monde et merci au deux courageux qui se reconnaîtront sans doute pour leur reviews^^.

Du coup pour le moment c'est l'histoire loooooooooongue qui l'emporte. Merci à tous les deux d'avoir laisser un message ça nous a fait du bien pour poursuivre d'écrire cette grande épopée!

Pour rapelle je vous ai demandez si vous préférez une loooooooongue histoire ou une fin plus courte dans une dizaine de chapitre. J'ai également demandé si vous préférez des chapitres plus court (2 POV ) mais plus souvent ou des chapitres plus long (4 POV ) mais moins souvent.

Voici le début de l'ARC 3 et oui déjà^^

Merci de votre patience et Bonne fêtes à vous tous!

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 Nouveau départ, nouvelle route**_

 **POV Elisa**

Je m'avance vers Boa, il est à peine 7 heures du matin et je n'ai quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Pour cause mon départ de cette île pourtant accueillante est imminent. Je vais partir afin de pouvoir remplir les objectifs que je me suis fixée il y a déjà bien longtemps.

J'ai demandé une audience auprès de la reine le plutôt possible, c'est d'un pas décidé que je franchi les grandes portes du palais…avec l'étrange sentiment que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois. Je m'avance vers Boa et j'annonce d'une voix sûre :

-« Je viens vous saluer une dernière fois avant de prendre la mer. Je suis prête à lever l'ancre. »

-« Bien je comprends. Je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider autant que tu l'as fait autre fois pour mes sœurs et moi-même. Que vas-tu faire, quelle est ton objectif à long terme ? Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qui te fait avancer St Elizabeth. »

Je grimace en entendant mon nom céleste mais bon. Hancock fait ce qui lui plait. Ça question est légitime je réfléchis à comment formuler ma réponse sachant de toute façon que mon objectif est quand même un peu bizarre.

-« Je vais aller sur la Grand Line et me battre afin de pouvoir un jour révolutionner… le monde et surtout le gouvernement qui est si je puis me le permettre pourri et corrompu jusqu'à la moelle ! »

Je pense que si quelqu'un d'autre que moi avais sorti cette phrase, l'impératrice aurait littéralement explosée de rire et je pense qu'elle aurait eu raison. Elle me sourit d'un air entendu avant de finalement m'annoncer

-« Tu seras toujours la bienvenue sur l'île ne t'inquiète pas. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas. Nous soutiendrons ton projet en temps voulu. Maintenant part, que le vent te soit profitable au cours de ton voyage et tes flèches toujours bien ajustée. »

Je m'incline bien bas devant l'impératrice, je le suis reconnaissante pour ces paroles. Je quitte rapidement le palais les larmes aux yeux et me rend vers le port.

J'y ai une petite embarcation avec des roues à aubes qui ressemble dans son fonctionnement à un pédalo. Mais c'est toujours mieux que cette embarcation infernale. J'y ai quand même mis une voile histoire de ne pas pédaler plus que nécessaire une fois que je serais sorti de la Calme Belt. Ceci dit je ne compte pas garder ce truc plus que nécessaire je n'aime pas mais alors pas du tout les pédalos… et cet engin semble me poursuivre. Pauvre de moi !

En théorie je ne mettrais pas bien longtemps avant de rentrer sur la Grand line et la première île de mon chemin est à une petite journée de navigation. Cette île est réputée pour être très calme et s'appeler Bloom forest… Tant que je n'y croise pas de licorne et leur caca papillon je ne dirais rien.

Je vérifie une dernière fois la fonctionnalité de mon bateau, mes affaires, mes vivres et mes armes (j'ai maintenant en ma possession des flèches, un poignard et une dague). Mon log pose est opérationnel et il pointe dans la bonne direction. Tout est prêt, il ne manque plus que moi et Serpy. Je monte dans le bateau presque à regret, j'étais bien sur cette île, sans ces imbécile machos d'hommes et j'enclenche le mécanisme.

Je laisse Serpy seul à l'actionner afin de me diriger. Je suis sur le pont et je vois Ran me faire de grand signe de la main au quel je réponds. Je me suis beaucoup attacher à ces femmes et tous particulièrement à Ran qui est très gentille et diplomate.

Je vais rejoindre Serpy sans plus attendre une fois que je suis sortie du port. Comme ça on sortira plus rapidement de la Calm Belt. J'espère que ma première journée de navigation en solo et sur cet océan va bien se passer… Quand on y réfléchit bien c'est même ma première journée de navigation tous court. En y pensant j'ai peur de mal faire mais bon, il faut bien se lancer un jour.

Je regarde ma direction puis mon log pose, j'ajuste mon cap une nouvelle fois… Plus quelques heures et je pourrais naviguer à la voile avec un peu de chance. Plus que quelques heures et je vais enfin pouvoir voir une nouvelle île de ce monde. Je suis impatiente de voir ce que celle-ci cache derrière le nom de Bloom forest.

* * *

POV Benoît

C'est une grosse voix qui me fait sortir de ma contemplation silencieuse de l'horizon.

-« Alors gamin ça fait quoi de prendre la mer ? »

Oui je viens d'embarquer sur un bateau en direction de Watter seven. J'embarque gratuitement car je suis charpentier et au cas où, je pourrais leur être plus qu'utile. J'annonce finalement d'une voix monocorde et un peu blasée, ma voix habituelle en somme.

-« Pour le moment c'est plutôt cool »

Nous venons de partir. C'est avec un petit pincement au cœur que je vois la maison du vieux Bob s'éloigner. Mais je n'éprouve absolument aucun regret. Je réfléchis beaucoup ces derniers temps et je pense que je suis bien ici, dans ce monde. J'ai l'impression d'être à ma place.

Durant mon court séjour ici, j'ai fait plus de chose que durant mes 20 ans d'existence là-bas. Je me sens vivant, entier. J'ai enfin des buts dans ma vie. Je me suis fixé des objectifs à atteindre. Je ne passe plus mon temps à broyer du noir et à ruminer de sombre pensée ou à échafauder un nouveau plan pour faire sortir Elisa de ses gonds, ce qui doit toujours rester marrant, mais j'ai autre chose à faire. Mais si je la rencontrer à nouveau, je le ferrais quand même.

Je pense à mon père… Pour le moment je ne me sens pas prêt. Pas prêt pour aller sur la dangereuse île où mon paternel à eu la brillante idée d'élire domicile. Faut pas avoir toute sa tête pour s'installer sur une île d'esclavagiste, quand on est un pirate recherché ! Pas prêt pour rencontrer mon père tout de suite et faire face à ces mystères.

Ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui manque loin de là. J'ai des centaines de questions à lui poser. Mais je préfère attendre encore un peu. Je veux résoudre une partie de ce mystère par moi-même afin de ne pas être dépendant et totalement ignorant quand je partirais à sa recherche. J'aime mon indépendance.

C'est pour ça que pour le moment je me concentre sur ma première destination dans ce monde de dingue. Watter seven. Je me suis un peu renseigné et cette île me paraît être un bon point de départ pour mon aventure.

Tous d'abord à titre personnel, ma mère a cité cette île dans sa lettre, il fallait donc que j'aille voir ce qu'elle avait de particulier. Ensuite parce que je rêve de changer de climat. Je vous le rappel une dernière fois pour mon plaisir personnel de râleur à la renommée mondiale. Je HAIS la neige et le froid et la glace.

De plus cette île n'est pas réputée comme étant un vrai coupe gorge. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut s'y balader sans aucune arme, justes que je devrais pouvoir en principe me dépatouiller sans trop de problème. Enfin, cette ville est très connu pour ces charpentiers ce qui pour moi représente une occasion de continuer ma formation de charpentier, de gagner un peu d'argent mais aussi de pouvoir soumettre mon premier plan de bateau à quelqu'un d'expérimenté.

J'ai commencé à faire un plan de bateau. C'est un petit catamaran fait pour un navigateur en solitaire. Une des coques serre de chambre, le trampoline et remplacé par un carré l'autre coque contient une salle d'eau et les réserve d'eau et de nourriture nécessaire pour les trajets.

L'idéal se serait de pouvoir rajouter des panneaux solaires afin de pouvoir recharger mon téléphone mais surtout de le faire repliable en tous petit. Cependant je ne pense pas pouvoir trouver la technologie qui me permettrait de faire ça sur cette île. Cependant ils pourront me dire si mon plan peut fonctionner ou pas. Puis j'ai une autre île à visiter, Mecanica. Je pense trouver mon bonheur technologique là-bas.

Pour le moment je me contente de regarder les nuages. J'aime regarder les nuages…. Euh enfin disons que je ne les déteste pas trop pour le moment et que tant que ce ne sont pas des nuages de pluie ça va. Ben oui, je n'aime pas la pluie non plus, ça mouille !

* * *

Voilà merci d'avoir lu cette histoire!

La suite sera postée le plus vite possible...si mon rhume me laisse tranquille!

Bonne fête à tous!


	28. Arc 3 Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous, voici la suite.

Ce chapitre est un peu sombre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarque!

Ah oui un nouveau personnage qui ne restera pas très longtemps viens de faire son apparition. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

Merci aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews! Ces petits mots nous donnent envies de continuer.

Sans plus attendre voici le chapitre!

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 rencontre en enfer, je te retrouverais**

 _ **POV Marjorie**_

Deux jours, que je survis. Avec beaucoup de peine. Je suis épuisée. A bout de force. J'ai presque perdu espoir de la revoir. De revoir quoi ? La lumière du soleil. Tant de cruauté et de malveillance dans un seul endroit. C'est une ineptie. J'ai peur. Peur de quoi ? De devenir un être sans aucune émotion.

Je me sens seule. Je ne dois pas sombrer. Ici c'est chacun pour soi. Personne ne m'aidera. Sauf peut-être Aya. C'est à elle seul une exception. Le seul être encore un peu bon qu'il y a ici. Le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que mon « propriétaire céleste » n'est pas le pire que j'ai rencontré. Je ne suis là que depuis deux jours. Je veux déjà m'en aller et peu importe le prix.

Aya est ma seule lueur d'espoir. La réciproque est sûrement vraie. Pourquoi elle ? Peut-être parce que je me fiche éperdument qu'elle soit une sirène. Peut-être à cause de son caractère, qui est complémentaire avec le mien. Peut-être parce que je lui fais confiance aveuglément depuis que je l'ai rencontré et que je suis devenue officiellement nettoyeuse d'aquarium en plus du reste de mes corvées.

Ces instants avec elle sont des minutes de libertés. Autant dire que je suis prête à suer sang et eaux pour conserver ces brefs instants.

J'entends quelqu'un m'appeler. Il est 5heures du matin. Je commence ma journée. J'entends un bruit de verrou. Je me lève difficilement du minuscule trou qui me sert… de chambre. Mon épaule gauche me brûle encore. C'est la marque, elle me brûle la peau.

Je vois encore le fer rouge dans mon esprit s'abattre sur mon épaule et la sensation de voir sa vie s'écrouler.

Je ne suis même pas arrivée à ma destination finale que je sais déjà que je vais faire une tache particulièrement déplaisante. Ici peu importe ce que l'on te demande. Tu le faits. J'ai déjà dû jeter un corps et nettoyer la pièce de son exécution, éviscérer toutes sortes de bête pour leur repas. Nettoyer de grandes pièces avec des flaques de sang séché.

Je ne mets pas deux minutes avant de comprendre que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais pouvoir manger à midi. Je vais devoir nettoyer avec une autre esclave une partie de l'aile désaffectée du palais qui comprends deux chambres deux salles de bains et une pièce à vivres pleines de poussières de crasses et de choses non identifié que je ne souhaite pas identifier.

Je prends le maigre matériel laisser à notre disposition soit un seau une brosse et une éponge pour nettoyer cet endroit. Un garde arrive avec un nombre conséquent de chiffon et des produits assez corrosif. Je soupire je dilue le produit et je me mets au travail.

Rapidement les coups pleuvent. C'est le garde. S'il estime que l'on ne travaille pas assez vite, il nous le fait comprendre de manière plutôt brutale. Je serre les dents et je me dépêche encore plus. La jeune femme qui est avec moi part en fin de matinée. Oui ici quand on dit que quelqu'un part c'est qu'il est mort car pour certain la mort est une délivrance quand on est dans cet endroit. Elle avait fait tomber un vase.

Je serre les dents et je prends sur moi toute la journée. Même quand je découvre des choses que je me dépêche d'oublier dans un coin de mon esprit. Je me tais. Je ne dois, pas pleurer. Je ne dois pas crier. Je ne dois pas montrer mes émotions, jamais ! J'attends en frottant la fin de ma corvée dorénavant solitaire. Dès que l'on me ramène à côté du bocal d'Aya je craque.

Enfin je me laisse aller.

Enfin je montre un visage humain.

* * *

 _ **POV d'Aya**_

Je suis Aya. Je suis née sur l'île des hommes poissons, il y a une vingtaine d'année, je ne connais pas le compte exact, car depuis que j'étais capturée, je n'ai plus moyen de compter les années. Une seule chose est sûre, je suis une sirène qui a été capturée l'année de ses douze ans.

J'étais une jeune sirène insouciante. J'ai nagé trop près de Shabondy. Comme tous les enfants de mon île, le parc d'attraction me faisait rêver. Ce jour-là, j'étais montée à la surface pour l'admirer.

On peut dire que ma vie depuis ma capture est assez morne, vu que je n'ai pas de pieds, ils ne peuvent pas me donner de tâches ménagères. Alors, les Dragons Célestes m'ont mis dans un énorme aquarium au milieu de leur salon. Tous ce que j'ai à faire pour me divertir pendant la journée, c'est tourner en rond dedans. Quelques fois, le fils de la famille, un vrai sadique, mets des poissons carnivores, ou des requins affamés dans mon bocal, pour voir qui va gagner pour l'instant, et heureusement, c'est toujours moi.

Depuis quelques jours, une nouvelle esclave est arrivée. Je déteste ce mot, mais c'est pourtant ce qu'on est. Ils nous ont marqué comme du bétail. De ce fait, nous sommes devenus leur jouet.

Donc, une nouvelle est arrivée. C'est une humaine aux cheveux blancs. Elle a l'air complètement abattue. Mais vu l'état dans lequel elle est arrivée, ces geôliers n'ont pas été des tendres. Cela me brise le cœur.

Au bout de quelques jours, elle se retrouve seule avec moi. On lui a demandé de nettoyé mon bocal.

Je crois qu'au début, elle n'a même pas vu que j'étais là. En tout cas jusqu'à ce que je lui adresse la parole, vu comment elle a sursauté.

« Salut, moi c'est Aya. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Elle regarde autour d'elle un peu apeurée. Quand elle est sûre que nous sommes seules, elle répond en chuchotant, si bas, que j'ai dû tendre l'oreille pour pouvoir l'entendre.

« Marjorie »

« Tu ne risque rien, à me parler. Ils ne reviendront pas avant des heures. Ils sont partis au marché à bestiaux, comme ils disent. » J'ai craché le mot _bestiaux_ avec tout la haine que je pouvais.

« Comment tu le sais ? » Me demande-t-elle.

« Ils oublient souvent que j'ai des oreilles, et que je peux comprendre ce qu'ils racontent. »

On continua à parler comme cela pendant des heures. Je mettais faites une nouvelle amie. On se rassurait mutuellement, on se consolait aussi. Ce n'était pas les motifs de déprime qui manquaient sur Marie Joa…

On parlait de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps, de nos compagnons de galère. Mais surtout de nos enfances respectives.

J'adorai l'entendre parler du drôle de pays, appelé France, où elle avait grandi. Et elle aimait m'entendre parler l'île aux hommes poissons, de ma famille.

« Je suis née dans une famille, ni pauvre, ni riche. Mon père est un triton, et ma mère, une femme poisson. J'ai un frère aussi, qui lui est un homme poisson. Il a deux ans de plus que moi, il s'appelle Egon. Nous adorions nager autour de l'ile, même si nos parents nous l'avaient interdit… »

Nous parlions, comme cela pendant des heures, et bien sûr sans nous faire prendre. Marjorie avait été nommée responsable de la propreté de mon aquarium.

* * *

 _ **POV Ace**_

Quand je me remets du coup que Marco m'a mis, c'est le soir et j'ai des menottes en granit marin. Je grogne.

Mélodie à côté de moi regarde le ciel étoilé entre les branches d'arbres. Elle pleure en silence. Je n'aime pas les pleurnicheurs. D'habitude j'ai envie de les assommer. Mais elle, je voudrais la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que l'on la retrouvera Marjorie, ma petite sœur.

Elle m'explique entre ces larmes le contenu du coup de fil. Je blanchi encore plus et hurle des bordés de juron à tous vas. Je décide de coopérer avec elle. Nous décidons de nous retrouver d'ici trois semaines sur Punk Hazard. Nous chercherons des pistes chacun de notre côté et on se tiendra au courant par escargot et téléphone.

Nous sommes repartis au petit matin. Moi je ne me sens pas la force de faire quelque chose. Je fais l'étoile de mer en plein milieu du pont. Quelqu'un me surveille en permanence et Marco m'a toujours dans ses champs de vision…C'est agaçant. Je regarde le ciel et j'espère que ma petite sœur si chère à mon cœur va bien.

* * *

 _ **POv Mélodie** _ :

Je me réveille tout doucement.

Tout d'un coup ça me revient. Marjorie a été capturée, et vendue à un Dragon Céleste. Des larmes coulent toutes seules.

Je sens quelqu'un qui me sert contre lui. Je reconnais l'odeur de mon père. Il me chuchote des mots réconfortant, tout en me berçant.

Il me demande ce qui se passe.

Je lui raconte tout, entrecoupé par mes larmes.

A la fin, il me sert encore plus fort.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me libère, et retrouve Ace. Il est encore dans les vapes, après le coup de Marco.

Après quelques minutes d'attentes, je l'entends reprendre connaissance.

Je lui explique tout à lui aussi.

On reste quelques minutes dans le silence. Puis je déclare :

« Il faut que je la retrouve ! »

« Je vais t'aider. Retrouve-moi dans trois semaines sur Punk Hazard. En attendant, on fait des recherches chacun de notre côté. Tu peux faire ça ? » Me demande-t-il

Je lui jette un regard.

« Bien sûr, je ne suis pas une empotée ! »

Et je me lève, et je le laisse seul.

Pendant quelques minutes, je crois qu'il a voulu me répondre, mais il n'a rien dit.

* * *

Voilà c'est tous pour aujourd'hui la suite sera postée dans deux semaines.

Merci d'avoir pris du temps pour lire cette histoire!


	29. Arc 3 Chapitre 3

**Bonjour à tous voici la suite de cette histoire avec cette fois ci les POV d'Elisa et Benoît.**

 **Je remercie JeTapeL'incruste pour sa review^^, encore merci de prendre la peine de laisser ton avis et de nous encourager à continuer! On retrouvera Aya dans le prochain chapitre!**

 **Voilà je vous laisse lire cette fic en espérant que vous l'apprécierez n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. C'est grâce à vous que l'on trouve l'inspiration et le courage de poser cette fic!**

 **A dans deux semaines pour la suite!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Bienvenue à vous étranger !**

 ** _POV Elisa_**

Bloom Forest porte plutôt bien son nom. Cet endroit à des fleurs tellement grande qu'elles ressemblent à des arbres. L'endroit est vraiment magnifique. J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé et de me balader dans un conte de fée. Mais en m'avançant un peu dans un village digne des frère Grimm, je m'aperçois que tout n'est pas rose.

Je ne vois aucun enfant jouer dans la rue. Pas un seul môme entrain de courir de jouer à la balle ou à n'importe quoi d'autre d'ailleurs. Je me demande quelle est la raison de cette obscurité sur cet endroit en apparence si paisible.

Je décide finalement de me rendre dans une petite auberge d'aspect plus que sympathique. Serpy est d'accord avec moi, le meilleur moyen de s'informer c'est encore d'écouter les locos parler de leurs propres problèmes autour d'un verre. L'auberge sert aussi de bar, j'ai donc ma chance de récolter quelques informations sans avoir à faire autre chose que de manger un morceau. Sa tombe bien j'ai faim !

Je m'accoude au comptoir et je demande au patron une chambre ainsi que de quoi manger en salle avec un verre de saké. Ben quoi ? C'est bon le saké et puis dans un bar se sont les personnes qui ne boivent pas dont il faut se méfier.

J'ai rapidement déposée mes affaires dans la chambre j'ai pris ma clé et je suis descendue manger. Je commence tranquillement à me sustenter en laissant traîner une oreille à droite et à gauche pour comprendre la situation de l'île. C'est vrai, je suis une grande curieuse.

Je comprends finalement que c'est des enlèvements d'enfant qui font que plus personne ne traîne dans les rues. Ils auraient commencé suite au refus des habitant de livrer le nom d'un pirate qui leur auraient sauvé la mise face à une bande de pillard sans foi ni lois. Moi je dis que ça sent le roussi. Et pas que le roussi, en y réfléchissant, ça sent la merde aussi.

Pourquoi je sens que cette histoire va me retomber sur le coin de la figure ? Je ne peux pas passer un peu inaperçue pour une fois ? Bon c'est vrai qu'avec mes convictions et la volonté que j'ai de défendre les populations face au gouvernement qui est plus que pourris. C'est le genre d'affaire qui me poussent à agir plutôt que de partir en regardant ces gens impuissants tomber les uns après les autres.

J'en suis là dans mes réflexions quand un jeune homme blond arrive à ma table et commence à discuter avec moi comme si j'étais une amie… Je me retiens de justesse de lui dire que l'on a pas élevé les cochons ensemble et que je ne le connais pas. On ne me parle pas comme si j'étais n'importe qui ! Je comprends finalement pourquoi il est venu squatter à ma table quand je vois un troupeau de mouette arriver en faisant un bruit… Indescriptible.

Je laisse couler et je réponds n'importe quoi à ces questions, depuis quand je suis revenue sur l'île… Ben je ne pense pas y avoir déjà mis les pieds pour commencer mais je lui réponds poliment que je suis revenue il y a deux jours et que je dois me rendre prochainement dans un petit hameau à l'Est afin de voir de la famille...Genre je connais quelqu'un sur cette île. Finalement, je m'amuse bien à lui raconter des bobards.

Bref je raconte n'importe quoi et il me raconte n'importe quoi. En résumé, c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Serpy le sent il siffle de mécontentement et moi je lui fait totalement confiance à ma chère peluche rose, c'est un véritable détecteur de mensonge et d'entourloupe en tous genre. J'attends patiemment que le troupeau d'oiseaux sans cervelle partent plus loin et me laisse tranquille !

Finalement ils s'en vont après avoir regardé de travers le jeune homme habillé de façon assez classe en bleu. Il porte un haut de forme et une redingote bleue, un pantalon à pince légèrement plus foncé que la redingote comme le veut l'étiquette, celle-ci s'ouvre sur une chemise blanche accompagnée d'un foulard noué avec classe. Beurk un noble, pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe sur un noble ? C'est bien ma chance !

Le jeune homme se lève et incline un peu son chapeau sur sa tête. Je soupire en pensant enfin être tranquille mais le noble me prend brusquement comme un sac de pommes de terre, oui quand on est bien éduquée on dit pomme de terre pas patate… Ce qui ne m'empêchera pas de lui en coller une dès qu'il me repose par terre. Ben oui, je ne suis pas un sac de pommes de terre et on ne se saisis pas d'une demoiselle de cette manière !

J'attends qu'il me pose ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver et je lui colle une droite dont Mary Gold m'aurait sûrement félicitée. J'en suis plutôt fière. Je le regarde un peu de haut et je lui murmure à l'oreille une foi qu'il s'est redressé.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es ni d'où tu viens et encore moins quelles sont tes objectifs. Si vous vous mettez en travers de ma route, et qu'à cause de vous je m'attire des ennuis, vous entendrez parler de moi ! »

Je tourne les talons et je regagne l'auberge d'un pas assuré et tranquille comme si je n'avais rien à me reprocher laissant le jeune homme blond un peu secoué derrière moi. Je décide finalement de me reposer et d'aller vendre demain mon pédalo histoire que ces horreurs arrêtent définitivement de me poursuivre. Bye, bye, pédalo de malheur !

En plus cela me permettra de gagner un peu d'argent. J'ai bien vue dans mon sac la bourse bien rebondie qui doit contenir un beau magot, mais étant donné que je n'ai pas prévue de travailler, il vaut mieux faire attention à son argent et être raisonnable.

C'est ainsi que je me rends le lendemain sur le port et que je cherche un armateur. J'en trouve finalement un qui me rachète mon pédalo améliorer pour la modique somme de 50 000 Berry du fait de sa taille et de son usure, oui il n'est pas neuf, mais ce n'est pas une épave et cela prouve sa résistance. Enfin bon je me suis débarrassée d'une belle épine dans le pied. C'est déjà ça !

En traînant au retour sur les docks je me retrouve au beau milieu d'un kidnapping et...avant d'avoir pu prendre une flèche je me retrouve assommée. Mes seules pensées sur le coup sont « C'est bien ma vaine après m'être tant entraînée je me retrouve finalement à la merci du premier bandit venu… » Poisse quand tu nous tiens !

* * *

 _ **POV Benoît**_

Bon je dois dire deux choses, la première, j'adore naviguer et tenir la barre c'est juste génial. Je me sens maître de ma destinée quand je dirige le navire et apparemment je serais plutôt doué pour naviguer sur cet océan de fou furieux. Je comprends rapidement quand une tempête va arriver et dans quel sens il faut aller pour lui échapper. Je suis le meilleur !

Je suis plutôt apprécié sur ce navire. C'est quelque chose qui change positivement par rapport à mon monde ou je joué l'homme invisible avec Mélodie. On arrive bientôt au port. Je dois dire que la traversé en équipage c'est plutôt marrant mais seul ça doit être une galère infinie pour ne pas dire une folie totale. On a eu droit en une semaine de navigation à une attaque de pirates, trois monstres marins et deux tempêtes. Bref d'après les marins du bateau c'était une traversé plutôt calme.

Ca ne donne pas envie de connaître les traverser agitée.

Moi ça m'a permis de me mesurer à de vrais adversaires. Les pirates n'étaient pas franchement bon et même le second du capitaine avait un niveau plus que médiocre, je l'ai assommé facilement. Oui seulement assommé. Je ne suis pas pour répandre la mort partout autour de moi quand il n'y en a pas besoin. Faut s'en débarrasser après des cadavres, ça fait du boulot et c'est souvent salissant.

Pour les monstres marin… et bien l'un d'eux était particulièrement coriace, en même temps qui est l'imbécile qui a dit que les serpents de mer de 10 mètres de long avec trois tête une queue hérisser d'épine grande comme un bras accompagné de plusieurs tentacules tranchant comme des lames de rasoir n'existez pas. En tout cas, si je le trouve, il passera un mauvais quart d'heure.

Enfin il a fallu l'aide de plusieurs personnes habituées à combattre afin de se débarrasser de ce truc. Moi il va falloir que je progresse un peu pour être capable de me sortir seul de ce genre de situation. J'espère que je pourrais continuer de m'entraîner avec ma faux à Watter seven. J'en frissonne encore de cette rencontre. Elle a laissé des marques sur un de mes bras et dans mon cœur… Dix centimètres plus haut et je ne serais plus là pour râler ! Cela aurait été triste ! Je suis certain que je vous aurais manquer !

Une fois le bateau amarré, les voiles rentrés et mes bagages préparer, tout tient dans mon sac noir, même les nouveaux outils que j'ai dû créer au fur et à mesure de mon apprentissage avec le vieux. Ce sac est juste génial. J'espère juste qu'il est résistant et qu'il pourra me suivre encore longtemps.

Je débarque après avoir salué les membres d'équipage et le capitaine puis je m'éloigne en direction d'un point de location de Yagara… Des petites bêtes bizarres qui ressemblent vaguement à des chevaux et qui tractent des petites embarcations sur leurs dos. Je les trouve marrants.

J'ai décidé de ne pas traîner longtemps afin d'aller voir le chantier naval avant sa fermeture et pouvoir commencer mon potentiel nouveau job au plus vite. Cette ville est magnifique, elle ressemble à une fontaine géante et à Venise avec tous ces canaux et toutes ces maisons en pierre.

J'arrive devant les docks… Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à en dire, ils sont immenses. On voit tout de suite que ces gens savent de quoi ils parlent. Oui décidément les charpentiers de cette île sont bons. Je suis au paradis. Un homme bizarre très grand avec un nez carré s'approche de moi et me demande poliment

« On peut faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

Je souris, c'est pile la question qu'il fallait me poser. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et je prends mon courage à deux mains avant de faire ma requête.

« Oui, j'ai terminé ma formation de charpentier depuis peu avec le vieux Bob, il m'a conseillé de venir travailler ici afin de me perfectionner. Est-ce que vous avez du boulot pour un charpentier de plus ? »

« Hum le vieux Bob hein… Tu viens de quelle îles ? »

« Je me suis malheureusement retrouver sur Iceland...je n'aime pas le froid. Le vieux Bob est cependant un génie en tant que charpentier ».

L'homme en face de moi sourit, je pense qu'il me croit. Il me toise une dernière fois et me lance en me tournant le dos.

« Tu ne bouges pas je vais chercher le patron, il aura peut-être quelques questions de plus à te poser. »

Je me retiens tous juste de sauter de joie. Je ne saute pas de joie, moi, à la rigueur, je fais un micro-sourire Je vais pouvoir m'améliorer en présence de monstre de la charpenterie. J'attends avec impatience. Je vois le fameux Iceburg venir vers moi. Je ne dis rien et le laisse me jauger du regard. Il finit par dire à sa secrétaire :

« Kalifa tu verras avec ce jeune homme pour sa rémunération et son logement. Gamin tu veux commencer...Un chantier mmmmaaa ça manque toujours de bras. »

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveaux chapitre!**

 **A dans deux semaines pour la suite!**


	30. Arc 3 Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous, voici la suite en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaisent.

Merci pour les reviews! Elles nous donnent du peps et l'envie de continuer dans la grisaille hivernale!

Bon week-end à tous et bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 Le temps passe, les retrouvailles approchent.**

 _ **POV Marjorie**_

Deux semaines ont passé, le temps qui s'écoule me semble abominablement long. Dès fois quelques petites secondes semblent durer des heures. Je pense qu'en un peu plus de deux semaines, j'ai vu le pire de la cruauté humaine, des déchets qui se prennent pour des rois. Des nobles sans dignités et sans ambition autre que de faire du mal à son prochain.

J'ai heureusement réussie à garder mon titre de nettoyeuse de bocal. J'adore Aya, grâce à elle je m'évade un peu de ce monde noir taché de gouttes carmin caché sous une montagne d'or.

Je relève tous les jours de nouveau défi, celui de faire la cuisine, le ménage, et d'autres tâches fort peu plaisantes à une vitesse record ne suffit plus. Le noble à décider de faire de moi la responsable des panneaux électrique…Je n'y connaît rien moi en électricité, tout ça parce que pour sauver la vie de l'un de mes infortuné camarade je lui ai glissé pas assez discrètement qu'il fallait changer le fusible.

Du coup j'ai un bouquin niveau Math sup en électronique et une chandelle privilège suprême comme nouveau compagnon dans le trou à rat (ou ces derniers pullulent par ailleurs) qui me sert de cellule…Je prie pour qu'il n'y ai pas de problème électrique… J'ai à peine réussie à comprendre les quinze première page. Pour le moment il n'y a pas eu de problème spécifique…

Heureusement pour ma vie.

Ma troisième semaine en enfer, a été un peu plus mouvementé. J'ai été assez gravement blessée. Je devais nettoyer un lustre et un de ces crétins céleste a renversé mon échelle. Résultats des courses j'ai eu l'épaule gauche déboitée avec en prime un muscle déchiré. Je dois dire que j'en suis juste ravie…parce que blessée ou pas j'ai toujours le même genre de chose à faire. Je n'ai pas eu de dispense et au moindre faux pas, ma vie peut s'arrêter assez brusquement.

Je sens que je change. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix d'ailleurs. Je deviens moins expressive. Finis la jeune femme souriante et rieuse que j'étais. Je garde un air froid comme si rien ne pouvait plus m'atteindre. Je ne pleure plus autant qu'au début. Je suis cependant toujours effaré par ces ordures et leur comportement. Mais mon cœur se change en pierre et je montre moins mes émotions.

Ici montrer ces émotions c'est mourir. Ici pleurer c'est mourir. Pour certain ici mourir c'est être de nouveau libre. Pour certain mourir c'est ne plus souffrir.

C'est quelque chose que je me refuse de penser. Ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même, je le sais depuis que j'ai reçu cette marque maudite que je garderais pour le restant de mes jours. Seulement je ne compte pas rester ici toute ma vie. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre mais je le ferais. J'arriverais à m'échapper en emmenant Aya dans mes bagages.

Pour le moment je n'ai que deux objectifs, faire profil bas et survivre, ici les deux vont ensemble. Ainsi que trouver un moyen de m'enfuir d'ici, je sais que mon appel a été entendu, je sais que mon frère et ma sœur de cœur Mélodie me cherche.

Le temps passe vite ici, surtout quand une routine épuisante s'installe, voici trois semaines que je suis ici, je grave les jours dans mon trou, dans ma prison noire en dessous d'un palais d'or. Je n'étais pas très grosse en arrivant ici, à présent je suis mince. Bientôt je serais maigre ensuite je deviendrais squelettique.

Je le vois sur les esclaves les plus anciens, ils sont maigres, squelettiques, facilement malade. Le plus vieil esclave que j'ai rencontré ici avait tenu trois ans.

J'en suis à présent la moitié du livre, j'ai compris le principe de base et le fonctionnement globale des circuits électriques. M'enfin c'est seulement de la théorie. Bin ouais un circuit carré avec des éléments dessiné qui ne ressemblent pas vraiment à la réalité. Heureusement que j'ai assimilée la théorie. Je fais mon baptême du feu aujourd'hui.

Ma nouvelle mission sera de réparer les panneaux électriques sur un navire de l'une de ces ordures… Très chouette perspective. J'ai pris le livre et l'on m'a donné des instructions ainsi que quelques outils un tournevis, des fusibles, une pince plate.

Je réussi à faire mon travail, tout est fonctionnelle, ma vie est donc sauve…Cependant je ne sortirais pas de cette expérience indemne, j'ai mis plus de temps que je ne le pensais donc trop de temps pour le déchet céleste que je sers. Ma punition sera sévère je le pense. C'est la mort dans l'âme que je me rends dans le grand hall, dire que ma journée ne fait que commencer…

C'est le dos en sang et à peine consciente que je rejoins Aya pour nettoyer son bocal en fin de journée. Je m'effondre, trois semaines et demies et j'en suis réduite à ça, comment trouver le courage de tenir ?

* * *

 _ **POV Aya**_

Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour aider Marjorie, ma nouvelle amie. Je la vois dépérir au fil des jours. Elle maigrit a vu d'œil. Des cernes énormes encerclent ses yeux. Les Dragons Célestes sont vraiment des monstres. Des fois, je me dis que j'ai de la chance d'être une sirène. Surtout quand je vois ce que deviennent les esclaves humains. Moi je dois simplement rester dans mon bocal.

Ce soir, Marjorie s'est effondrée au pied de mon bocal. Elle était vraiment au bout du rouleau. Elle avait même le dos en sang. Ils avaient dû la fouettée férocement. Ils n'étaient pas allés de main morte, ces monstres.

Je vois bien qu'elle a de plus en plus de mal à tenir. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de là. Car je pense qu'elle ne tiendra pas très longtemps ici. Et même si je ne la connais pas depuis très longtemps je ne veux pas la perdre.

Je lui demande parler de sa famille pour la distraire. Pour que des pensées positives repoussent les nuages gris que se trouvent pour l'instant dans son esprit.

* * *

 _ **POV Ace**_

Ça fait trois semaines que j'enquête plus ou moins discrètement et je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose, notre bateau fait route pour une île dont je ne connais pas le nom et ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis crevé, très irritable, encore plus inflammable que d'habitude ce qui m'a valu de nombreux séjour en cal pour me calmer et le droit de porter du kairouseki pendant une semaine entière…Super.

Je fais l'objet d'une surveillance attentive de Marco. Je sais que c'est son rôle et que je me dois de me plier à ces ordres mais là…Je n'en peux plus, être l'objet de la surveillance de tous l'équipage m'insupporte. Je vois d'ailleurs bien que Marco s'inquiète, pour ma sœur mais aussi pour moi, il sait que je fais des recherches, il n'est pas idiot le contraire m'aurais arrangé. Il ne m'empêche pas de les faire, me donne des pistes et des idées et en retour je lui communique ce que je sais.

Seulement aujourd'hui je me fais la malle, je me barre de ce bateau. Je dois rejoindre Mélodie. J'attends la nuit pour monter sur le pont laisser un message à mon chef et je prends la direction Punk Hazard, c'est parti !

J'arrive sur L'îles deux jours plus tard. J'espère que Mélodie à réussie à filer. Je dois retrouver ma sœur, et puis si elle a un problème je lui ai donné mon numéro et elle a le mien.

J'espère surtout que l'équipage n'est pas partis à ma recherche je leur ai dit que je partais pour une semaine… J'espère qu'ils me feront confiance. Si j'étais toujours mon propre capitaine, ce genre de chose n'arriverais pas.

* * *

 _ **Pov Mélodie**_

Cela fait à peine une semaine, que nous étions retournés sur l'île Malina, le QG de mon père. J'avais retrouvé ce dernier depuis presque trois semaines. Le rendez-vous que m'avait donné Ace se rapproche de plus en plus. Il fallait que je quitte cette île. Marjorie comptait sur moi. Et elle avait besoin de moi.

J'avais peur de ce qu'elle pouvait bien enduré. Je me réveillais toute les nuits après avoir fait des cauchemars où Marjorie se faisait torturée ou tuée.

Je sais que j'allais avoir plus de mal à partir cette fois. Mon père me faisait surveiller. Je n'étais jamais seule sauf dans ma cabine. Mais même là, j'avais un des hommes de mon père qui montait la garde de l'autre côté de la porte.

Le seul truc bien, c'est que mon père n'avait pas détruit mon petit bateau. J'avais eu peur, qu'il le fasse disparaître pour éviter que me fasse à nouveau la malle. Il l'avait accroché à son navire.

Shanks exagéré vraiment. En plus, il me faisait la gueule comme un gamin de cinq ans. Depuis que nous avions quitté l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole. Quand il devait me parler, il envoyait un de ses hommes.

Même ces derniers pensaient que cette attitude était puérile.

Je l'avais entendu s'engueuler avec Benn Beckman par rapport à cela.

Et heureusement que le second de mon père était là. Je lui avais tout dit par rapport à ce qui était arrivé à Marjorie. J'avais obtenus son aide. Il faisait des recherches pour savoir où elle était.

C'est lui qui m'avait que ma meilleure amie avaient était vendue au Dragons Céleste.

Cela m'avait fait une douche froide. Je savais que les Nobles Mondiaux n'étaient pas connues pour être des personnes délicates et douces avec les autres, surtout avec leurs esclaves.

Benn m'a demandé si j'étais sûre de vouloir m'attaquer à eux. Car si je le faisais je deviendrai surement la femme la plus recherchée au monde.

« Tu sais Benn » luis dis-je. « On m'a déclarée criminelle, seulement par ce que je suis née. Alors autant être recherchée pour quelque chose que j'aurais fait, et dont je serais fière. »

Ce matin, Benn m'a dit qu'il m'avait préparé mon bateau et que ce dernier était amarré au sud de l'ile.

« Je t''ai mis une carte de Punk Hazard dans ta cabine, ainsi qu'un éternel pose pour cette île. »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Tu es une adulte, il faut que ton père le comprenne. Et ton amie a besoin de toi. » Me répond-il.

Puis il rajoute avec un sourire en coin.

« Ton père me tape un peu sur le système en ce moment, ça lui fera les pieds. Et surtout je sais qu'Ace fera tout pour te protéger, vu comment il te regarde. »

Je fis semblant de ne pas entendre la dernière phrase. Mais je sentais mes joues me brulaient. Je savais que je devais avoir une bonne ressemblance avec une tomate bien mûre.

L'homme qui me gardait aujourd'hui aimé bien faire une sieste après avoir mangé, quand je m'installais sur la plage pour lire.

J'attendis qu'il s'endorme, impatiente de lever l'ancre de ma prison dorée.

Quand je suis sûre qu'il dormait du sommeil du juste, c'est-à-dire que je l'entends ronfler comme une locomotive je partis en direction de mon bateau.

Je savais qu'on ne me chercherait pas avant plusieurs heures. Parce que j'avais mis un somnifère dans le saké de mon garde.

Ben oui, ça aurait été bête qu'il se réveille au moment où je partais.

Je mis trois jours à atteindre Punk Hazard.

J'espérai qu'Ace avait tenu sa promesse, et qu'il serait là.

Je savais qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce que j'avais à lui dire. Je ne pense pas qu'il appréciera que sa sœur soit retenue par les Dragons Célestes.

Je venais d'accoster sur l'île.

Je le demandais comment j'allais retrouver Ace.

Alors que je réfléchissais à une manière de le contacter. Je le vis apparaître au loin.

Pendant qu'il avançait vers moi, je le détail du regard. Je remarque rapidement qu'il n'a pas dormis correctement depuis un petit moment. L'inquiétude se reflétait sur son visage, mais aussi une détermination sans faille.

* * *

La suite sera publiée dans deux semaines^^

Il y aura de nouveau Ben et Elisa!

Une review^^?


	31. Arc 3 Chapitre 5

Bonjour

Voici la suite de la grande épopée, voici la suite des histoires de Benoît et Elisa^^

Mer à Lilijeaity pour sa review: la suite arrive et pour tes interrogations, tu verras petit à petit, un morceau de réponse pour le chapitre qui arrivera dans deux semaines.

Voilà je vous laisse à votre lecture^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Chantier et Boulettes en masses**

 **POV Elisa**

Je me réveille avec un nouvel ami, je vous avais pas déjà dis que mes maux de têtes sont des amis très encombrant qui ne me laissent jamais tranquille bien longtemps ? Bon et bien maintenant c'est fait ! J'ai super mal au crâne et je pense que je suis sonnée, le sol ne tangue pas sur la terre ferme…Non ?

J'arrive enfin à me mettre debout, je cherche une fenêtre ou un truc quelconque qui me permettrais de savoir où je suis. Je finis par trouver un tous petit trou ridicule.

La première bonne nouvelle c'est que je suis encore sur la terre ferme, il n'est pas non plus très compliqué de remarquer que je suis toujours sur Bloomforest bien que je ne sois plus en ville.

La deuxième bonne nouvelle c'est que Serpy mon charmant copain écaillé est avec moi

La troisième bonne nouvelle…Ah ben oui il n'y en a pas. Des fois la phrase « jamais deux sans trois » ne fonctionne pas.

Pour le reste c'est relativement simple cet endroit sent le moisi, je ne vois pas grand-chose autour de moi ce qui n'est pas plus mal d'ailleurs. Je n'ai plus ni mon sac ni mes armes, j'ai toujours mes pinces à cheveux, mais je ne sais pas où se trouve la serrure de la pièce.

Je suis actuellement sous terre, le petit trou ressemble à un œil de bœuf et ne permet pas de voir grand-chose si ce n'est qu'il doit être 10 heure du matin et qu'il y a une sorte de prairie avec des fleurs géantes. La pièce fait environ quatre mètres carrés, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver de porte de poignée de porte ou encore des gonds ou une serrure qui m'indiquerais son emplacement. Je ne suis pas seule…Malheureusement le gentleman à qui j'ai foutue une droite est avec moi pour me servir de punchingball une fois qu'il se sera réveillé.

Je décide de méditer afin d'atteindre un état qui me permettrais de me servir au moins de façon rudimentaire du Haki de la perception comme me l'a appris avec beaucoup de patience de grognement et de désespoir face à mon non talent dans ce domaine. Moi mon truc c'est l'armement. Enfin quand il veut bien se manifester c'est-à-dire plutôt dans les situations désespérées.

Vu que la situation est désespérée j'ai bonne espoir que ça marche. Je me concentre et fait le vide dans ma tête et j'essaye de projeter mon espace intérieure pour définir la pièce dans laquelle nous sommes et la voix de mon infortuné colocataire. Puis ce qu'il se trouve à l'extérieur de ces quatre murs, au-dessus, en dessous et à côté.

La porte doit se trouver derrière moi. Je sens des voix passer dans le couloir et d'autre pièce certaine plus grande d'autre plus petite semblable à celle-ci. Je n'arrive à percevoir grand-chose d'autre, qui sont les amis ou les ennemis, le fonctionnement de cette porte, où se trouve mon sac et d'autre chose qui aurais pu m'intéresser. Je sens que mon colloc de chambre c'est réveillé et se rapproche de moi ce qui me déconcentre.

Je ne sursaute pas quand il vient toucher mon épaule. Je lui lance un regard noir associé à un grognement qui lui font comprendre que je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. Je ne laisse pas n'importe qui me touchait. Le jeune blond s'éloigne donc de moi et se rassoit au fond de la cellule.

Je regarde Serpy qui n'arrive pas à statuer sur le cas de ce jeune homme. Il le regarde puis me regarde puis le regarde…et ainsi de suite depuis un bon moment.

Ce silence m'énerve et du coup je décide de lui donner les informations que je possède sur cet endroit. Deux cerveaux pour trouver des idées c'est souvent plus efficace qu'un seul.

\- « Hey je sais que je n'ai pas été des plus sympa. Je n'aime pas ni les nobles ni les nouilles célestes. Seulement j'ai besoin de sortir de ce trou et toi aussi. D'ailleurs comment tu as fait pour te retrouver ici ?

Je vois le jeune homme hésiter, il réfléchit puis soupir et finalement marmonne.

\- « Bonjour je m'appelle Diego…D'accord ce n'est pas mon vrai nom mais si je te le révèle tu vas droit dans les ennuis. D'abord il sort d'où ce serpent ? »

\- « Moi c'est Elisa ce n'est pas mon vrai nom et je ne donnerais le mien qu'a quelques personnes en qui j'ai une pleine confiance et tu ne fais pas partis du lot. Je me suis faites assommée et je me suis réveillé ici. J'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Serpy mon compagnon de voyage a été amené même temps que moi ici. Pour toi ça s'est passé comment ? »

\- « Eh bien après la rouste que tu m'as collée je suis retourné là où je logé j'ai mangé un truc et je ne me souviens guère de la suite ce qui me fais suspecter un empoisonnement. Je pense d'après mes investigation préalable qu'une bande de malfrat se terre ici, et qu'ils vont se faire de l'argent sur notre dos. »

\- « C'est ce que j'avais compris aussi. Je suppose que ce trafic concerne surtout des jeunes enfants et des femmes. Qu'il est plus ou moins liés à une nouille céleste. Super. Des idées pour sortir d'ici, faire arrêter ces arriérés qui n'ont pas compris la valeur de la liberté et filler en douce de cette île ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas où se situe la porte ni s'il y a des gardes dans le couloirs ou d'autres cellules de ce type. »

Je fais un horrible sourire de requin avant de répondre.

\- « ça je le sais. A cet étage i cellules de ce genre une vide deux pleines avec 2 personnes au-dessus c'est un réseau de galerie qui ressemble à un labyrinthe il y a une vingtaine de personne dans les couloirs au totale. En dessous il y a plus de cellules elles sont plus grandes et i personnes à l'intérieur plus une espèce de petit cagibi…Peut être pour les armes. La porte de la cellule se trouve derrière moi. Une idée pour nous sortir de là ? »

\- « Ouais si tu me laisses deux petites minutes. J'ai une autre question pour toi Comment tu sais tout ça ? »

* * *

 **POV Benoît**

Je crois que plus jamais de ma vie je ne trouverais la force de me lever de mon lit. Mes bras sont lourd, engourdis et perclus de courbatures. J'ai un assortiment de bleue aussi bien au niveau des formes que des couleurs. Leur présence est dû à un canon mal vissé et diverse petite chose qui tiennent dès fois de ma propre inexpérience et dés fois du au maladresse des autres.

Cependant et malgré tout ça, mon métier ne m'a jamais paru aussi passionnant. Je me suis plutôt rapidement intégré à la communauté que forme les charpentiers de Watter seven et cela pour mon plus grand étonnement.

Effectivement je ne m'entends pas avec tout le monde, mais taquiner Pauly qui est mon chef est un sport national et quand on sait sur quelle corde tirer sans mauvais jeux de mots sur son fruit du démon, c'est plutôt simple. Elisa le ferait tourner en bourrique en moins de deux. Par contre mon chef est une mine d'information sur les poulies, les filins, les câbles et les cordages.

Quand à mon patron, c'est très simple, Ice Burg est quelqu'un de très intéressant qui prête toujours une oreille attentive à ces employés même s'il semble super intimidant au premier abord et que ces réponses ne paraissent pas toujours compréhensibles tous comme ces remarques. On comprend ce qu'il a voulu dire souvent un tout petit peu trop tard, le canon mal vissé m'a laissé un souvenir sur mon pied et sur les doigts et mains de quelques autres charpentiers qui travaillaient dessus.

Je lui ai demandé il y a quelques jours s'il avait un livre qui pourrais m'aider à finaliser les plans de bateaux que j'ai en tête. Il m'a trouvé un énorme livre très complexe mais aussi très complet qui me permettra de réaliser à peu près n'importe qu'elle bateau à l'avenir.

Les chantiers comme les dortoirs sont toujours animés, ça change un peu de la vie monotone dans laquelle je m'étais installé avant de revenir ici. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour faire le clown ou mettre l'ambiance, faire une boulette de chantier. En parlant de chantier, cet endroit fourmille d'activité et effectivement ils en ont tellement que même un bon débutant fraichement intégrer comme moi trouve rapidement à faire des tâches complexe, longue et très diverse. Je continue donc de m'améliorer sous les yeux attentifs de mon chef et de mon patron.

Je compte bien devenir charpentier de bords, mais pour cela il me manque encore de l'expérience que je compte bien acquérir ici. Ca fait à peine une petite semaine que j'ai aménagé. Je me sens bien.

Je continue de m'entraîner au maniement des armes avec assiduité. De toute façon on ne nous laisse pas vraiment le choix. L'entraînement est quotidien et dépend de l'emploi du temps du groupe. Je m'améliore sensiblement dans le maniement de ma faux même si d'après Pauly je reste taillé comme « une chevillette ».

A ma grande surprises, les pirates sont plutôt nombreux a nous soumettre leur bateaux. La plupart d'entre eux payent à défaut d'être réglo, même si c'est plutôt notre réputation qui fait qu'ils hésitent tous à nous attaquer. Certaine refusent quand même de nous payer et ils se pensent tous permis. A ces moment-là nous faisons donc front tous ensemble, tous les différents qui nous séparent sont envoyé au fond de la corbeille.

C'est assez facile de dérouter les pirates sur un terrain truffé de piégé que l'on connaît comme sa poche et faire tomber des madriers ou des poutres c'est plutôt facile et douloureux pour celui qui les reçoivent sans avertissement sur un coin de la tête.

Les pirates ont tendance à l'oublier mais de par notre métier qui est physique et le types d'outils que nous manipulons nous sommes parfaitement capables de nous battre. Ils oublient également que vu que nous sommes obligés de les côtoyer et qu'ils ne sont pas tous d'honnêtes pirates en quêtes de liberté et d'aventures, on est bien obligé d'apprendre à se défendre par nos propres moyens. Les marines ne nous protègent quasiment jamais et ont une très net tendance à nous dénigrer ce qui fais que nous nous passons très bien de leur aide.

En un mot comme en cent le charpentier se défend plus que bien quand la situation l'exige.

Demain ne sera pas de tout repos. Je crains que l'inspection de la marine ne se termine en fuite pour ma part. J'espère qu'ils ne remarqueront pas mon nom et qu'ils ne feront pas le lien avec mon avis de recherche. Sinon je devrai courir, et je n'aime pas courir.

Oui à ma plus grande surprise j'ai un avis de recherche. Certes il date un peu mais mon nom n'a pas changé et je ne l'avais pas vue dans les avis de recherche des autres journaux. Ce qui m'a choqué d'ailleurs c'est qu'il n'était pas seul. J'ai reconnu l'avis de recherche de Mélodie, de Marjorie et d'Elisa.

Les photos dates de notre enfance on doit à peu près avoir 4 ans sur les avis de recherche. Les récompenses sont d'ailleurs plutôt élevées pour juste trois môme.

Pour moi c'est la preuve que les filles sont bien là quelque part sur ce vaste océan et qu'à un moment ou à l'autre elles vont avoir besoin d'un bateau ou d'un moyen de locomotion. Il faudra que je sois paré à toutes éventualité quand elles auront besoin de moi. Je ne laisserais pas tomber mes seules amies.

* * *

Une 'tite review?

Yeux du chat potté^^

A dans deux semaines!


	32. Arc 3 Chapitre 6

Bonjour à tous voici enfin la suite de cette histoire.

Je suis immensément désolée pour le retard mon travail ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup de temps...

Je remercie Liliheaity pour ça review qui m'a poussée à poster le chapitre avant le siécle prochain^^ Je suis très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise et que Benoît et Eliza arrivent à se faire une place dans le cœur de nos lecteurs. Le prochain chapitre qui leur sera consacré sera immense! J'espère avoir le plaisir de te répondre au chapitre suivant^^ Encore merci!

Donc sans plus attendre voici la suite bonne lecture!

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Guérir le dessus. Venger les siens**_

 **POV Marjorie**

Ces quelques jours m'ont apporté un nouveau souffle de vie. Sur tout grâce à Aya Je ne la remercierais jamais assez de sa gentillesse et de sa patience envers moi. Mon épaule va enfin mieux, mais elle reste excessivement fragile, j'en prends donc le plus soin possible compte tenue de ma situation actuelle.

Mon dos c'est une autre histoire. IL tire tous le temps, les blessures se ré ouvrent facilement et en plus certaines marques se sont infecté. Finalement ce n'est pas plus mal que je ne puisse pas voire l'état de celui-ci, sinon j'en tomberais probablement dans les pommes …enfin il y a quelques semaines.

J'ai reçus des SMS de Mélodie apparemment mon frère et elle-même ont récupéré mon bateau et les affaires qui y restaient. Je suis soulagée. J'espère que les chasseurs d'esclaves se sont fait rétamer… mais j'espère aussi qu'ils sauront où s'arrêter. Saccager un grove de shabaoddy ne me parait pas être une très bonne idée.

C'est l'heure pour moi de rejoindre Aya, elle pourra m'aider pour mon dos, dans son aquarium elle a plein de plantes thérapeutiques. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas sortir de ces gons… Aya en colère est effrayante.

J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour elle j'ai compris que l'on va partir en voyage avec le « maître » je serais du voyage pour les réparations électriques et des tas d'autres tâches. C'est le moment idéal pour s'enfuir.

La fin de semaine voit le début des préparatifs pour le voyage du « maître ». Des tâches physiques beaucoup de nettoyage dans des endroits dangereux avec des produits peu commode. Mais une lueur d'espoir aussi, l'espoir de s'en aller de cet enfer. L'espoir de reprendre une vie et d'arrêter de survivre.

J'ai changé, je ne serais plus jamais comme avant. J'ai muris, j'ai grandis je suis devenue plus amer. Je ne suis plus autant expansive et expressive. Je suis devenue excessivement méfiante et cela envers tout le monde.J'ai quitté définitivement le monde des bisounours.

* * *

 **POV Aya**

Je vois Marjorie arriver. Elle est encore blessée.

Je souffle un bon coup pour éviter de m'énerver. La dernière fois, je lui ai foutu la trouille. Donc il faut que je reste calme.

Elle sourit quand elle voit que je reste calme.

Elle s'installe devant mon aquarium pour que je la soigne.

« Tu sais, me dit-elle pendant que je la soigne, le maître va partir en voyage et on sera toutes les deux de la partie »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, ce monstre n'est pas notre maître. Personne n'a de maître, d'accord ! »

Elle soupire, puis elle me sourit.

« Alors on l'appelle comment ? »

« L'autre con, ça te va ? » Réponds-je.

Elle rigole un bon coup.

« Oui, ça me va. Et pour le voyage tu en pense quoi ? »

« Ça sera une bonne occasion pour nous éclipser. »

Marjorie me regarde avec un grand sourire, un vrai sourire que je n''avais pas encore vu. Et elle hoche la tête pour montrer son accord.

* * *

 **POV Ace**

Le plan est assez simple. Nous avons pour but de retrouver le bateau de Marjorie et ces ravisseurs. Il faut que l'on retrouve quelques une de ces affaires notamment le journal de bord de l'Orojakson. Il ne faut pas qu'il tombe dans de mauvaise main.

Mélodie connaissant plus Marjorie que moi et cette phrase me fait mal à la bouche arrive à trouver le bon endroit facilement. Je ne sais pas comment Marjo a réussi à se retrouver ici…elle même doit l'ignorer.

On monte délicatement dans le bateau. Il est bien agencé, j'arrive facilement à trouver la trappe avec les documents concernant ces quatre amis et aussi le journal de bord. C'est déjà un bon point. Mélodie à trouver des traces de luttes.

Bon, la prochaine étape retrouver les bandits et leur mettre la raclée du siècle. Ça n'a pas été très dure, ils ont tenté de nous aborder discrètement pendant un repas. Nous les avons transformées en saucisson. Mélodie a largement vengé ma sœur, elle est très effrayante…

Après un interrogatoire en règle, nous décidons de traverser et de nous rendre sur Shabaody. La chance est avec nous en trois jours ni mes nakama ni son père ne nous ont retrouvé. Je décide de mettre le stricker sur le bateau de Mélodie. Cette dernière laisse le bateau de Marjo avec un message à son père lui disant de le rapatrié à son QG en bonne état et sans râler… J'aimerais voir la tête qu'il fera quand il verra le message de sa fille.

Le voyage s'est passé très rapidement. J'ai juste saluer Jimbeï de loin et je lui ai présenté Mélodie. On est vite arrivé sur Shabaody et se ne sont pas les trois monstres marin et les deux tempêtes qui nous ont arrêté.

La première étape c'est de se rendre sur la zone de non droit et repérer ou se font les ventes d'esclaves. Après une attaque de petits bandits qui sont à présent bon à ramasser à la petite cuillère, on a récupéré toutes les infos qu'il nous faut.

Je ne sais pas trop par contre si je vais réussir à garder mon tempérament de feu pour moi et ne pas m'énerver et tous brûler.

Visiblement Mélodie est dans le même état que moi. On est tous les deux très tendus, sans s'en rendre compte je sens ces doigts prendre les miens et les serrer très fort. Je répète en boucle les mêmes mots dans ma tête. « Garde ton tempérament dans ta poche. Pense à Marjo pense à ta sœur. Pense à ton équipage, il ne faut pas que tu exploses. »

Je ne sais pas vraiment lequel des deux à craquer le premier mais plus une seule planche ne tient debout …

C'est comme ça que l'on a fait la connaissance de Rayqui est en train de nous tirer les oreilles quand un jeune homme rentre dans le barre dans lequel i la ces habitudes.

Il regarde Mélodie de haut en bas puis moi puis soupire en se renfrognant…Il se met à hurler un bon coup

-« Vous deux très franchement vous auriez pu éviter de faire un tel carnage. C'est vrai que le gouvernement mondial avait bien besoin de reporter son attention sur cette île. Mais vous êtes des idiots ou quoi. Vous n'allez plus pouvoir vous échapper d'ici avant un petit moment deux ou trois semaines je pense. »

-« Toi on t'a pas sonné tu te permets de nous donner des leçon mais tu te prends pour qui on essaie de comprendre comment Marjorie a pu se retrouver dans se merdier ! »

-« Minutes…Mélodie ? Et bah mince… Marjo c'est fait enlever et vendre !? Bougez pas je reviens avec vos réponses. »

Il se lève prend une faux qui traîne dans un coin et se prépare à partir à la pêche aux infos quand soudain Ray reprend les commandes

-« Benoît tu restes ici ! Je vais m'en occuper. Seulement si vous contactez tous les deux vos équipages ou à défaut un des deux équipages. Ace ta sœur n'est pas idiote elle va concevoir un plan qu'elle nous fera parvenir au bon moment. Elle se débrouillera. Bon allez-y les jeunes moi je vais pêcher des infos ! »

-« Paps fait attention à toi. »

* * *

 **POV Mélodie**

Nous avions plutôt trouvé le bateau de Marjorie facilement.

Il y avait de sacrées traces de luttes. On voyait bien qu'elle avait lutté comme une lionne.

Les bandits qui avaient kidnappé mon amie ne furent pas trop difficile à trouver non plus. Ils sont venus à nous, ces imbéciles-là. Et ils ont compris rapidement aussi, qu'ils avaient à faire à plus fort qu'eux. Donc après que nous les avons attachés. Ils ont piaillé comme des canaris. C'était trop marrant à voir.

Alors après cela nous avons pris la direction de Shaboady.

Avant de partir j'ai laissé un message à mon cher père sur le bateau de Marjorie

 _Cher Papa_

 _Peux-tu mettre ce bateau en sécurité à ton QG._

 _Cela me feraIT très plaisir._

 _Bisous_

 _Très chère Fille La Fugueuse_

 _Mélodie_

Ace avait bien rigolé en lisant le mot. Moi, j'espérai juste que ça le déridera un peu.

Après quelques jours de voyages, nous étions arrivés à Shaboady.

Nous étions restés que quelques heures que l'île des Hommes Poissons, juste assez pour en apprendre plus, sur les lieux de ventes des esclaves. Fallait bien se renseigner avant d'arriver. J'ai rencontré rapidement Jimbeï aussi.

Nous sommes enfin, sur le lieu de ventes des esclaves. Sur la route nous avions eu qu'un petit accrochage avec des bandits, mais cela avait été réglé rapidement.

Pour l'instant, j'ai des envies de meurtres. Voir tous ces gens enchaînés comme des bêtes de foire. Cela me retournait le cœur.

Nous interrogeons le _propriétaire_ de ce _lieu_ de vente. C'était un petit homme rondouillard avec un chapeau melon. Un homme qui me fait penser au ministre de la magie Cornélius Fudge dans Harry Potter.

« Es ce que vous auriez une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, avec des cheveux blanc coupés courts »

C'est moi qui parle parce que je vois bien qu'Ace a plus de mal que moi à se retenir de tout casser.

« Oui bien sûr, mais vous arrivez trop tard. Je l'ai vendu à un membre de la Noblesse Mondiale, il y a quelques semaines. »

Il parlait de ça comme de la pluie et du beau temps, avec un grand sourire. Comme si cela était normal de vendre des êtres humains.

Je ne peux retenir un soupir de déception, même si je savais qu'il y avait de gros risques qu'elle ne soit plus là depuis un moment.

« Merci pour les renseignements. Au revoir »

Je réponds tout en me dirigeant vers la porte avec un Ace de plus en plus rouge. Je vois bien qu'il faut qu'on parte rapidement avant qu'il ne fasse une connerie.

« Attendez ! »

Nous dit l'homme. Est-ce qu'il se rend compte, qu'il vient surement de signer son arrêt de mort. On ne le dirait pas, vu qu'il sourit toujours.

« J'ai d'autres jeune fille si vous voulez. Regardez celle-ci, elle est encore plus jeune, elle devrait vous plaire. »

Je regarde la jeune fille en question, elle n'avait pas plus de douze ans.

Sans me rendre compte, je lâche Ace, et je m'avance vers l'homme.

Je crois qu'il commence à comprendre que nous n'étions pas des clients. Je vois le sang quitté son visage rondouillard peu à peu.

« CE N'EST QU'UN ENFANT ! ESPECE DE PEDOPHILE ! »

J'avais explosé.

Quand enfin je repris mes esprits, plus une seule planche de cet endroit ne tenait debout.

La seule chose que je peux dire était :

« Oups »

Nous sommes maintenant en train de nous faire engueuler comme du poisson pourri par Rayleigh dans le bar de l'Arnaque.

Shakky avait l'air de s'amuser à le voir nous gueuler dessus.

Moi, je n'écoute pas vraiment ce qu'il dit, j'en connaissais déjà le contenu avant qu'il ne commence.

Un jeune homme vient d'entrer dans le bar, je reconnais tout de suite Benoit. Et je vois aussi qu'il est de mauvaise humeur. Il a dû entendre parler de notre exploit. Mais je sais qu'il changera tout de suite d'avis en apprenant le pourquoi du comment.

Comme je mis attend il se mit à hurler.

-« Vous deux très franchement vous auriez pu éviter de faire un tel carnage. C'est vrai que le gouvernement mondial avait bien besoin de reporter son attention sur cette île. Mais vous êtes des idiots ou quoi. Vous n'allez plus pouvoir vous échapper d'ici avant un petit moment deux ou trois semaines je pense. »

Mais pour qui il se prend. Je lui réponds.

-« Toi on t'a pas sonné tu te permets de nous donner des leçons mais tu te prends pour qui on essaie de comprendre comment Marjorie a pu se retrouver dans se merdier ! »

Ah, ça le calme. Il met quelques minutes à comprendre.

-« Minutes…Mélodie ? Et bah mince… Marjo c'est fait enlever et vendre !? Bouge pas je reviens avec vos réponses. »

Il part en direction de la porte, mais son père l'arrête.

-« Benoît tu restes ici ! Je vais m'en occuper. Seulement si vous contactez tous les deux vos équipages ou à défaut un des deux équipages. Ace ta sœur n'est pas idiote elle va concevoir un plan qu'elle nous fera parvenir au bon moment. Elle se débrouillera. Bon allez-y les jeunes moi je vais pêcher des infos ! »

-« Paps fait attention à toi. »

Je souffle un bon coup, et je regarde Rayleigh partir à la pêche aux infos. Je pris pour qu'il trouve quelque chose.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu^^ pour nous le faire savoir il suffit de laisser une review!

Pareil si vous avez des questions^^ Nous y répondrons avec plaisir!

Le prochain chapitre arrive dans deux semaines et promis il sera plus long que tous ceux que nous avons posté jusqu'à maintenant

A dans deux semaines!


	33. Arc 3 Chapitre 7

Bonjour bonsoir ou bonne nuit,

Voici la suite de la grande épopée qui a un peu de retard et vous donnera un début d'éclairage sur le chapitre précédent.

En parlant du chapitre précédent, j'ai corrigé quelques grosses boulettes orthographiques...Il en reste encore n'hésitez pas à nous les signaler! Nous n'avons pas de béta et donc les fautes passent quand même au travers des mailles du filet de mon correcteur orthographique.

Ce chapitre est le plus long que nous avons posté jusqu'à maintenant.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des review! Vos petits mots nous encouragent et nous donnent toujours envie d'aller plus loin! Notamment en période d'examen

Voilà je vous remercie pour votre patience et j'espère que la suite va vous plaire!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 Ou comment Benoît prend des vacances. Ou comment Elisa plie bagages**

 _ **POV Elisa**_

Votre mission si vous l'acceptez consiste à trouver comment ouvrir cette porte sans clef sans serrure avec nos quatre mains et bien sure 3 épingles à chignon… La musique de mission impossible retentit dans ma tête.

Mission accepté chef ! Oui ma mission sera dure et périlleuse mais elle ne sauvera pas le monde…on commence par se sauver avant de sauver qui que ce soit.

J'ai passé une heure avant de me résigner… Diego n'a pas non plus de solution pour sortir, il y a donc deux solutions, casser la porte le mur bref la paroi qui nous retiens ou attendre la visite de notre gardien et l'emprisonner ici à notre place en récupérant les clefs.

Pour le côté pratique je pencherais pour la deuxième solution mais par soucis de temps je pencherais pour la première solution. En effet qui nous dit que le gardien va venir apporter ou amener l'un de nous dans la journée ou même que quelqu'un va ouvrir la porte suffisamment longtemps pour nous permettre de nous échapper. C'est tout le dilemme…

Après avoir longuement débattus sur ce que l'on devrait faire nous tombons finalement d'accord Diego et moi. Si personne n'entre dans la cellule d'ici à demain matin, on fera sauter la cloison la plus fine. Il m'a affirmé pouvoir s'en charger sans soucis…j'attends de voir ce qu'il va faire avant de critiquer et au pire si Diego n'y arrive pas je m'en chargerais. Je ne suis pas manchot après tout… Je m'excuse auprès de tous les manchots. Vous êtes les pingouins que je préfère !

Pourquoi je ne m'en charge pas toute seule ? J'aimerais éviter qu'il voie l'étendue de mes capacités notamment pour le Haki. On n'est jamais trop prudent, il pourrait être un super vilain après tout, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se retourne contre moi et ça me permettra de voir si mon futur collègue de cavale a des capacités intéressantes et si une très éventuelle association serais possible. Ou bien en faire un informateur.

Le temps passe tous doucement et nous tentons de faire passer notre stress ou notre angoisse en se concentrant en silence sur la nuit qui va passer. Nous avons choisi de faire un tour de rôle afin de ne pas se fatiguer inutilement et d'échanger dès les premiers signes de fatigue afin de ne pas louper le bon moment si ce dernier arrive en plein milieu de la nuit. On n'est jamais assez prudent.

Lorsque Diego me réveil et que je vois que le jour se lève, je m'étire réveil mon fidèle Serpy qui nous a bien aidé à monter la garde. Je me mets debout un peu en retrait par rapport à Diego et ce dernier se met à fixer l'endroit que nous avons décidé de démolir. Pour notre démolition il faut de la précision de la vitesse et de la délicatesse.

Je vois les mains de mon collègue se contracter et la paroi commence à céder d'abord silencieusement puis s'effondre dans un craquement sonore qui nous incite à débouler dans le couloir avant que la cavalerie n'arrive. Je m'élance sans attendre dans la salle ou j'espère retrouver mes affaires et donc mes armes. Avec mes épingles à chignon, c'est assez facile

Les bruits de pas se font plus présent et arrivent vers nous. La serrure cède sous mes doigts J'ouvre la porte à la volé empoigne mon sac et ce que Diego m'a décrit comme son sac. Je récupère également mes couteaux, mes flèches et mon arc. Je lui lance son bâton de combat… Je n'aimerais pas me le prendre dans le coin de la figure.

Je dois dire que je deviens doué puisque tous ce matériel tombe à point nommé. Après une petite bataille qui se solde par une victoire écrasante des évadés, et quelques dents, côtes et éventuellement doigt cassé pour eux nous récupérons les clefs et décidons de faire sortir ces pauvres gens une fois que nous aurons battu le super boss…Non ce n'est pas un jeu vidéo…BEN SORT DE CE CORPS !

Je préfère, et Diego est de mon avis, il faut mieux que les civils restent un peu plus longtemps dans leurs cellules que de les avoir dans nos pattes au plein milieu d'un combat.

Nous finissons par trouver le super Boss et nous ne sommes pas trop de deux pour lui mettre une bonne raclée. Son arme est une longue chaîne métallique en granite marin qui s'est avéré plutôt embêtante avec nos styles de combats. Je suis plus à l'aise avec mon arc mais je n'arrive pas à tirer et le bâton de combat ne se prête pas vraiment à la dimension exiguë de la pièce et à l'arme de notre adversaire. C'est bien ma veine ça !

Bon gré malgré on se débrouille pour en venir à bout par la ruse. D'un commun accord on fouille le bureau afin de savoir à quoi lui servais toutes les personnes qu'il capturait et surtout ce qu'elles sont devenues.

Diego vient de trouver une sorte de livre de compte et il commence à marmonner

-« C'est encore pire que ce que nous pensions…Il faut que je les contacts pour intercepter…reconstruire les familles. Appeler mon supérieur…Stupide gouvernement »

-« Dis à la place de parler tout seul ça t'intéresse de savoir qui est la tête de cette organisation et avoir assez de preuve pour le faire tomber ? »

-« Tu as quoi ? »

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire de requin et je lui passe une liasse de paperasse ou un même nom reviens toujours pour des gains d'argents mais également la planification des cibles à enlever. Je vois un sourire semblable au mien se dessiner sur son visage. Il est flippant avec cette tête là…

Je lui annonce d'une voix joyeuse

-« Je vais libérer les autres que l'on puisse rentrer avant midi et faire payer ces crimes à ce noble qui ne l'est visiblement que de titre. »

 _A la fin de la journée_

Tout le monde a pu rentrer chez soi et les habitants sont pour le moment hors de porter du gouvernement mondial, avec mon collègue d'évasion et quelques anciens marines et ou pirates nous arrivons facilement à virer la bande de mouette rieuse qui a élu domicile dans le phare sans faire de dégâts… Ouais leur phare ressemble à une orchidée géante bioluminescente…Marjorie adorerait

Je pense que l'île va passer aux mains des révolutionnaire d'ici peu, il faut que je trouve un bateau pour déguerpir rapidement d'ici. Pas que je ne les aime pas et qu'il ne pourrait rien m'apporter mais je ne leur fais pas confiance pour leur éventuelle réaction face à ma vraie identité, ce n'est pas très dure de faire des liens quand on a un peu de matière grise entre les deux oreilles.

Je fais mon sac et avec Serpy on se dirige vers le port ou je croise « Diego » en train de parler activement avec une petite blonde qui me rappel vaguement quelqu'un et un homme poisson qui lui me dis déjà plus quelque chose… Probablement l'un de ceux qui se sont évadé avec mon aide quand j'étais plus jeune.

J'entends Diego m'interpeler

« Elisa ? Je voudrais te présenter quelques personnes »

J'ai un bref moment d'hésitation, tous les homme-poissons que j'ai aidé se souviennent de ma bouille et la plupart des humains aussi. Boa et ces sœurs ne font pas exception.

« Bonjour je suis Elisa ravie de vous rencontrer. Diego ne m'a pas vraiment parler de vous mais on a pas beaucoup discuté on c'est surtout dépêcher de sortir de là »

L'homme poisson me jauge et c'est la blonde qui se rappelle de moi en premier. Ouais j'ai beau avoir grandie mais visiblement ma tête d'enfant, mes cheveux bleus et mon impertinence sont resté. C'est pas ma faute … La blonde s'incline en avant sous le regard étonné de Diego et murmure

« Je ne pensais pas vous revoir St Elizabeth. Merci pour notre liberté. »

Je me retourne vers elle un peu gênée de m'être fait démasquer si vite et je marmonne

« Ce n'est rien je voulais le faire car je respecte la vie et la liberté. C'est ancien et je préfère Elisa. Vous vous appelez ? »

« Koala voici Hank que vous avez libéré aussi et Sabo. Dites ça vous direz de rejoindre la révolution. »

« Avec plaisir si on m'accepte pour ce que je suis une simple personne qui voudrais arriver à changer le gouvernement. Une personne qui connaît certes parfaitement l'étiquette et la conduite politique du gouvernement et de ces lois mais aussi quelqu'un qui a souffert. Comme tous ceux qui sont différents »

Hank ce met à sourire et pour lui le sourire de requin prend tout son sens.

« Bienvenue petite. »

 _Un mois plus tard_

Je suis sur l'île de Baterilla, je m'entraîne dure afin de pouvoir me défendre seule et je joue également les rats de bibliothèque dans la base. Je remets à jours mes connaissances juridiques qui sont impressionnante et mes connaissances sur ma famille céleste qui a changer et les alliances entre les différents nom de dragon céleste qui ont évoluer au fil des ans via des mariages, des assassinats par des pirates des kidnapping des disparitions et autres joyeuseté.

Je n'ai pas rencontré le boss comme on dit. Mon sens de la diplomatie et mon sens innée pour le baratin ont déjà dépanné certains de mes collègues notamment lors de courrier qu'il fallait faire signer à des nobles. Je sais toujours me rendre indispensable. Ce qui m'a souvent permis de survivre.

Mon entraînement est éprouvant mais j'ai fait d'énorme progrès et à présents en combat avec des poignards, je suis devenue super forte avec Serpy qui peut faire office d'informateur en plus d'être un combattant efficace et discret grâce à son venin. Il est assez discret et futé donc je pense qu'il va me sauver la mise plusieurs fois.

 _Quelques semaines plus tard_

Après plusieurs séances de discussion qui prennent des fois la tournure d'un interrogatoire des quelles je ne suis pas toujours sortie indemne, je suis conduis avec les recrus dans une salle un peu bizarre ou l'on va me donner un binôme et une mission.

Du coup aujourd'hui pour les bleu c'est le baptême du feu…Je suis impatiente de savoir avec qui je vais être!

Marjorie, Mélodie, Ben je vais changer le monde et trouver le pourquoi du comment de notre mystère. Gouvernement mondial méfie-toi j'arrive, tu risques d'y laisser des plumes !

* * *

POV Benoît

J'hésite à poser une semaine de congé ou à prendre de façon temporaire le large pour 2 ou 3 mois. Car ici j'ai trouvé une famille et comme dirais ma mère j'y ai trouvé l'âme de mon métier, j'aime travailler le bois pour en faire un navire et ici ce n'est pas de la charpenterie, c'est de l'art. Pour une fois que j'aime faire quelque chose d'autre que jouer aux jeux vidéo.

Je me sens vivant pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Pour moi ce bien être est quelque chose de précieux au-delà de l'imaginable.

Il y a quand même des ombres, qui sont plus ou moins grosses et qui me donnent envie de prendre le large encore une fois.

La première chose qui me donne envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou se sont les questions douteuses qu'ont posé certains de mes collègues à mon égard. Mes réponses plus que vague sur mes origines ne les ont pas satisfaits et j'ai peur de ce qu'ils pourraient trouver en cherchant un peu.

La deuxième chose c'est la visite quasi imminente de représentant du gouvernement sur cette îles qui va immanquablement finir par la visite des docks, c'est-à-dire me mettre en présence moi, fils de pirates plus que très recherché et des agents du gouvernement mondial…Je pense qu'il y a des chances que l'on me reconnaisse et cela me fait peur.

Si ces personnes me reconnaissent en tant que fils de Silver Rayleigh, je fonce droits dans les embrouilles et j'y amène également mon patron mes collègues d'unités et mon chef de chantier…Soit autant de personne qui n'ont pas besoin d'avoir de soucis en plus par ma faute. Le deuxième point qui m'effraie c'est que je ne pourrais plus poser les pieds sur l'île de Watter Seven et j'adoooore cet endroit.

Pour plusieurs raisons la première se sont les Docs et le travail incessant qu'il faut faire. Le deuxième c'est qu'il n'y a pas de forêt sur cette île oui pas de truc vert particulièrement inhospitalier avec des branches, des oiseaux, des animaux qui veulent ma mort tous les trois pas. Le troisième point et pas des moindres après avoir survécu plus de deux mois dans le froid, ici le temps est plutôt printanier sans grosses variation. Du coup pour moi c'est idéal, il ne fait ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Le Paradis sur Terre !

C'est un peu pour toutes ces raisons là que je suis devant le bureau de mon patron. J'attends qu'il termine une réunion de chantier. J'ai pris rendez-vous il y a trois jours et je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil pour dormir depuis trois jours…Autant dire que je suis devenu graduellement encore plus insupportable que d'habitude. J'en plein presque mes collègues…enfin heureusement pour eux ils ont vite compris que quand je ronchonne il vaut mieux me laisser faire mon boulot tranquille et ne pas tirer sur la corde comme l'a compris Pauly (sans aucun mauvais jeu de mot) à ces dépends.

Les personnes et les responsables des docks viennent de quitter le bureau et Pauly me jet un regard étonné. On ne demande pas un rendez-vous avec le patron pour rien et je ne suis pas du genre à me lancer dans des problèmes plus gros que moi, si c'était par rapport un des gars de mon doc je lui en aurais fait part. Pauly sais que derrière mon caractère de cochon se cache un type bien m'a-t-il affirmé un jour où il était totalement imbibé…Je crois qu'il regrette encore ces paroles…

Iceburg me demande finalement d'entrer. J'angoisse car cet homme m'a fait comprendre en toute discrétion lors d'une soirée qu'il savait qui j'étais et que si ça posait problème je devez prendre rendez-vous afin de ne pas déclencher de problème trop important.

Il sait pourquoi je suis ici aujourd'hui et mon avenir se joue en partie maintenant. Je ferme la porte et je m'assois. Je suis raide comme un piquet tellement je suis tendu par l'angoisse.

Iceburg me jauge du regard avant de soupirer et de lancer cette conversation dont dépend mon avenir.

« Alors Benoît qu'est ce qui t'amènes ? Pauly n'arrête pas de dire que tes idées Maah bien qu'original sont astucieuse. J'espère que tu ne vas pas nous quitter définitivement ? »

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux cet homme qui a tous mon respect et je lui réponds franchement.

« Je viens par rapport à ça. »

Je pose devant lui une affiche qui relate la venue sur l'île de membre du gouvernement mondiale.

Il hausse les sourcils puis me demande.

« Que compte tu faire ? Tu as deux option Maah soit tu restes et tu prends le risque de te faire reconnaître ou tu prends des congé… Vu que tu es là Maah j'opte pour des congés. »

Je me contente d'acquiescer avant de prendre la parole.

« Je viens vous demandez deux mois de congé. Je n'en aurais plus pour le reste de l'année mais… j'ai des choses à faire et une personne à rencontrer. »

Mon regard est sérieux, l'homme me regarde et semble peser le pour et le contre. Il sait que je suis excellent et que j'adore la ville même si je ne le montre pas. Il a également compris que mes camarades et mon chef de docks sont des camarades que j'apprécie ou à défaut des personnes pour qui j'ai du respect.

« Maa tu veux rencontrer ton père n'est ce pas ? »

Je hoche de nouveau la tête, je me sens prêt à le rencontrer.

« J'ai une proposition pour toi. »

Je fronce les sourcils, je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il va trouver comme idée.

« Tu vas partir en apprentissage Maa des techniques de revêtement de bateau sur Shabaody pendant deux ou trois mois ? »

Je fais un sourire en coin…cet homme me comprend bien…il aurai fait un parfait Serpentard.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouve le lendemain sur un bateau en direction de Shabaody avec mes armes, mon fidèle sac de voyage, qui contient bien cacher à l'intérieur d'un compartiment spéciale mes outils, une lettre d'Iceburg et la lettre de ma mère.

 _Quelques jours plus tard._

Après une traversé mouvementé trois tempêtes de la grêle le retour de la neige que cette chose blanche soit maudite à tous jamais et deux monstres marins qui avaient décidé que le bateau pourrait faire un bon amuse-bouche. Un voyage normal en soi sur Grande Line.

Je suis sur un des quais de Shabaody…Maintenant que j'y suis-je n'ai plus qu'une envie c'est de m'en aller d'ici en courant. Cet endroit est dangereux, je le sens dans mes tripes. Cependant je ne suis pas effrayé, je suis impatient de faire mes preuves, même si dans un coin de ma tête je sais que j'ai bien fais de prendre mon temps avant de venir chercher mon père. Il y a deux mois je n'aurais pas eu le niveau suffisant pour faire face à la population de l'île.

Bon et bien il faut que je tente de mettre la main sur mon père…direction un bar. C'est l'endroit où l'on trouve le plus d'information sur une îles je pourrais ainsi mettre la main sur quelqu'un qui s'y connaît en revêtement de bateau ou à défaut quelqu'un qui connaît un revêteur compétant.

Je commence à désespérer après le troisième bar et le cinquième crétin qui me cherche la bagarre, qui la trouve aussi d'ailleurs, qui finit par embrasser le plancher avec amour et bonne volonté. Je ne parle même pas des brigands qui pullules comme une horde de rats. Ils se comportent comme des cafards et il émane d'eux des relents d'égouts… Si je ne chope pas une maladie quelconque à cause d'eux je dédie ma prochaine invention à Elisa.

Je rentre sans aucun enthousiasme dans un bar qui ne m'inspire absolument pas confiance…son nom le bar de l'arnaque. Je ne pense pas que le nom soit très vendeurs. Faut être idiot pour croire que le patron de ce bar soit quelqu'un d'honnête et de gentil Je pousse la porte sans aucun entrain…

Je suis cependant totalement conquis par l'intérieur du bar qui est propre comparé aux autres hein tout est relatif, assez lumineux. Des tables avec des banquettes moelleuse semblent attendre les clients…Ce qui semble être très paradoxale, il n'y a absolument personne à part une femme aux cheveux noir coupé au carré tatoué Bizarrement je lui fais confiance presque au premier regard. Je dis bien presque, je ne suis pas complètement idiot, non plus.

La femme me regarde, je lui renvoie son regard entre l'étonnement et l'impression de déjà vue très forte que dégage cette personne. Je fini par soupirer avant de demander une bière et de m'assoir au bar tout en posant mon sac et mon arme de façon à pouvoir m'en saisir en un temps record. Bien oui, c'est toujours le bar de l'arnaque.

La femme hoche la tête et me prépare ma commande de façon très correcte et je décide donc d'entamer la conversation

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde par ici ? »

« Non je crois que je fais fuir la plupart des gens. Je ne sers que des personnes sortant de l'ordinaire. D'habitude je connais pas mal de chose sur mes clients vu que se sont tous des pirates ou d'anciens pirates de renom. Pas toi. Ton nom s'il te plaît ? »

Je la regarde droit dans les yeux. Cette femme c'est peut-être ma seule chance de savoir où est mon père et ce qu'il est devenu. Je prends mon inspiration et je regarde cette femme droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis Silver-Dark D. Benoît, j'ai bientôt 23 ans »

Je hausse les sourcils, cette femme vient de passer par à peu près tous les états émotionnels possible. Je l'ai vue se figer de surprise puis devenir nostalgique enfin grogner un ensemble de juron envers quelqu'un, puis par la joie… Elle est en train de me broyer les côtes en me disant qu'elle est heureuse de me revoir…Je ne pensais pas l'avoir déjà croisé mais bon. Je ne vais pas la contredire.

Elle se redresse finalement et m'annonce avec un sourire

« Bienvenue au bar de l'arnaque. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Ton père te croyait mort et à décider de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool. »

« Pour le rencontrer. Mon histoire est très compliquée et je ne suis pas le seul à être impliqué. Cependant on cherche activement des réponses. Je viendrais en personne t'expliquer toute l'histoire dès que l'on en saura plus. En attendant tu sais où je pourrais trouver mon père ? »

« Reste ici, je l'ai croisé ce matin il allait finir le revêtement d'un bateau donc il va repasser d'ici peu. »

« Merci pour tout. »

J'attends une heure en somnolant sur une banquette. Ma fatigue me rattrape, il commence à se faire tard. Rester réveillé je consigne ma journée sur mon carnet de bord. Je commence à faire un plan des groove et je mets en page une invention que je dédie à Marjorie, un GPS pour personne très nul. Je continue de faire des plans et de mettre de nouvelle fonctionnalité pour que même Marjorie arrête de se perdre.

Perdu dans mes pensées je sursaute quand la porte grince. Je ne me retourne pas quand je sens près de moi une ombre passer. L'homme semble épuisé par ça journée. Il ne me calcule même pas. Moi son fils. La seule chose que lui ai laissé sa femme. Le joyau qu'il n'a pas su préserver. Le trésor qu'il n'a pas su trouver.

Shakky à raison. Cet homme c'est noyé dans son désespoir. Je soupire en me demandant comment s'en sortirais Marjo…C'est elle qui trouve les bons mots pour rassurer les gens. Pour les consoler ou pour les faire se bouger. Mélodie par contre, elle lui aurait foutu son poing dans la gueule , c'est pas une bonne solution. Marjo n'est pas là et cet homme a besoin d'un électro choque pour ressusciter. Je serais la charge et je ne le lâcherais pas. C'est mon père.

Alors que l'homme s'accoude au bar et commence à broyer du noir comme je le faisais quand j'étais là-bas. Je me lève et avance vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau dans ta journée Shakky »

« J'ai retrouvé quelqu'un qui voudrais te parler. »

L'homme se retourne et me jauge du regard j'ai toujours ma capuche. Ces yeux tombent sur la faux que j'ai en main. Il murmure

« Impossible…Mort »

« Non je suis Benoît et je ne pense pas être mort…papa »

La fin de la phrase est à peine audible. L'homme m'a cependant entendu. Il lève son regard vers moi se lève du bard et avance vers moi. Il hésite et me demande avec embarras.

« Ton nom ? Quel est ton nom ? »

« Silver Dark D. Benoît papa »

L'homme enlève sa capuche et abaisse doucement la mienne. Une main tendre et forte se pose en tremblant sur ma joue. Humide par ma joie et ma fatigue. J'ai enfin retrouvé mon père.

Je sais que ce n'est que le début d'une longue route vers sa reconstruction et que ça ne sera pas aussi facile tous les jours. Pour lui je le ferais. Pour lui j'irais au bout. C'est mon père.

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!

N'hésitez pas une faute laisser une review, un commentaire ou des questions pareil!

J'ai fais des cookies. Un par review^^

A dans deux semaines


	34. Hors Série

Salut tous le monde

Pour vous faire patienter et pour que nous puissions écrire un peu plus sereinement voici Un petit Hors série qui j'espère va vous plaire.

Ensuite si vous avez des idées ou des petits épisodes Hors Série que vous voudriez voir n'hésitez pas^^ Je vous serez même reconnaissante si vous avez des idées!

Un deuxième hors série est prévu et montrera un autre personnage.

Voilà Merci à Liliheaity pour sa review^^

Bonne lecture et pour les chanceux qui sont en vacances bonne vacances!

* * *

 _ **Hors série : Le point de vue de Marco**_

 **Rapport Portgas D. Marjorie**

La première fois elle est littéralement tombée de nulle part. Je n'ai vue qu'un halo blanc dans la nuit puis une silhouette être précipitée dans les haubans.

J'ai attendu ma relève au poste de pilotage afin de pouvoir observer qui avais bien pu atterrir dans les haubans. Je n'ai pu voire qu'une silhouette de taille plutôt moyenne assez enveloppée et caché derrière un grand sweat à capuche avec un gros sac à dos qui avais visiblement toutes les peines du monde à descendre de là-haut.

La première surprise ça été de découvrir qu'elle ne parlait visiblement pas la langue des océans mais un patois aux accents riches que l'on trouve surtout dans le North blue et le East blue.

La deuxième surprise a été de constater que notre curieux passager clandestin était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année. Je l'ai rapidement dévisagée, plutôt fine mais musclée, un visage plutôt avenant qui souris facilement bien que se ne sois pas le cas quand je l'ai rencontré. Des cheveux blancs plutôt courts, des pommettes hautes dont une tire actuellement sur le violet, avec quelques taches de rousseur. Son armement une grande épée et une deuxième main, lui sont bien sûr retiré.

Ma première impression c'est d'avoir à faire à une jeune femme complètement perdue, fragile et totalement inoffensive qui préfère réfléchir et comprendre la situation avant de tenter quelques choses.

La troisième surprise vient du fait qu'elle affirme, sans que je n'y décèle aucun mensonge venir d'autre part. Elle l'a dit avec aplomb et gêne comme si elle n'y croyait pas elle-même alors que ce qu'elle rapporte corrobore avec ce que j'ai vu. Même si ce n'est pas facile à avaler.

Quand je la recroise le surlendemain après un séjour à l'infirmerie et une attaque de marine pendant laquelle j'ai découvert avec surprise qu'elle possède le Haki sensitif, elle paraît détendue et très proche d'Ace ce qui m'étonne beaucoup puisque ce dernier ne se rapproche de personne depuis que l'on l'a embarqué. Ce fait me rend un peu jaloux mais je ne sais pas bien de qui.

L'autre fait marquant de son séjour chez nous est son accrochage avec Curiel suite à une bataille de nourriture. En soit-ce n'est pas étonnant ni grave, mais je veux débroussailler le fin mot de l'histoire et je demande à la seule personne avec qui elle parle régulièrement sur le bateau c'est à dire Ace de me la ramener dans mon bureau.

Ma surprise est de taille quand je comprends enfin le lien qui unis Ace et Marjorie ils sont jumeaux je sens une partie de mes réserves et de ma jalousie disparaître et mon instinct de Phénix me dire que j'ai peut-être une chance de me rapprocher d'elle…

Je décide de suivre mon instinct tout en le bridant, je ne suis pas qu'un simple oiseau. Je décide de lui apprendre un peu la météorologie et comment repérer les courant marins. Marjorie a plutôt de bonne base de ce côté-là. Son futur voyage devrais donc se passer sans gros problème majeur.

Nous apprenons à la fin de son séjour parmi nous qu'elle est une sorte de médecin et tous ce qui est mal de dos ou petit bobo, on peut lui confier. Quand je peux enfin dire adieux à une partie de mes migraines grâce à elle je suis positivement ravi.

Je suis triste d'apprendre qu'elle nous quitte, et je comprends cette volonté de vouloir faire les choses par sois même.

Quand plus tard je vais comprendre par l'intermédiaire d'Ace qu'elle s'est fait vendre, mon cœur se serre et je me jure intérieurement de filer un coup de main à ce dernier. Je sais que j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour Marjorie, et beaucoup plus rare mon phénix aussi et ce n'était jamais arrivé avant. J'ai peur de ce que cette malheureuse expérience va engendrer chez elle. Cette jeune femme si forte et pourtant dès fois tellement fragile qui a une volonté sans faille d'aider ces proches de les guider, de les protéger.

Je ne pourrais pas partir à sa recherche, mes obligations sont trop nombreuses, mais aider Ace c'est dans mes cordes. Je surveille donc ce dernier attentivement ce qui le met littéralement en rogne et je lui donne des coups de main dans ces recherches, lui me donne l'avancée de celle-ci.

Quand j'ai trouvé le message d'Ace sous ma porte en me réveillant à 6 heures du matin…

 _Salut !_

 _On a quelques piste la petite chose et moi alors on va sur Punk Hazard puis probablement sur Shabaody._

 _Ne me cherchais pas sauf si je vous appelle en principe on devrait s'en sortir sans encombre._

 _J'espère ramener ma sœur rapidement_

 _Ace_

J'ai eu un peu envie, même beaucoup envie de l'étriper…malgré mon flegme habituel.

* * *

 **Rapport sur Akagami no Mélodie alias Shirayuki.**

Quand j'ai demandé à Ace de me ramener le passager éventuel du minuscule bateau que nous avons aborder par erreur je ne m'attendais pas à voir une jeune femme plutôt jeune montée à la suite d'Ace.

J'ai rapidement ressenti qu'il pourrait finir ensemble mais…ça va demander du temps à mon avis, même beaucoup de temps, vu comment Ace s'amuse à la faire partir en vrille.

C'est père qui nous a informés, un peu surpris de se retrouver face à elle. Elle n'était personne d'autre qu'Akagami no Mélodie, la fille de Shanks. Nous pensions qu'elle avait disparu à cause de la marine comme trois autres gamins et malgré les efforts titanesques de son père pour la retrouver, il n'avait jamais réussi à lui mettre la main dessus. Mais bon si je me souviens Marjorie était aussi un de ses enfants, donc c'est un normal qu'ils réapparaissent en même temps. Je me demande où sont les deux autres.

Donc devant nous se tiens une jeune femme avec un tempérament de feu qui vient tout juste de réussir à échapper à son père. Oyaji décide de la reconduire à lui. En effet la colère du Roux serait terrible si on ne lui rendait pas son « Bébé » …Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver en face de lui à ce moment-là.

Je commence à comprendre ou est le problème entre Shanks et sa fille. Il va falloir que le Roux comprenne qu'il n'a plus un bébé à surveiller mais bien une jeune femme, libre et indépendante avec laquelle il faudra compter et elle ne se laissera pas marcher sur les pieds. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place du type qui demandera la main de sa fille.

J'ai découvert en Mélodie une jeune femme avec la tête sur les épaules et plus mature que là plus part de mes hommes d'équipage. Elle a un tempérament bien trempé et elle tiendra bon face à l'adversité quoi qu'il arrive. A côté de ça c'est une vraie gamine, avec des réponses face aux blagues incessantes d'Ace un peu trop violente. Mais bon, il la cherche un peu beaucoup.

Cependant c'est quelqu'un qui donne des ordres clairs compréhensibles et qui sais analyser de façon correcte une situation rapidement et trouver une solution adaptée. En somme elle ferais un excellent capitaine ou un bon second.

Bon ceci dit elle a deux mains gauches et je l'ai vue trébucher sur une surface plane ou tomber comme une masse sans raison apparente ou encore se prendre un livre qu'elle portait sur une pile dans la figure. Enfin elle au moins elle arrive à se repérer dans le bateau. Je me rappelle encore avoir donner un plan à Marjorie.

C'est assez amusant mais ces deux jeunes femmes que sont Marjorie et Mélodie sont complémentaires. L'une est adroite avec des armes courageuses mais réfléchie, toujours joyeuse et dynamique avec une réponse adapter et d'une curiosité débordante, un instinct pour prévoir les tempêtes et les courants impressionnant mais avec un sens de l'orientation digne d'une anémone de mer, elle est également un peu émotionnellement fragile.

L'autre a un tempérament flamboyant et très marqué, avec des réponses parfois disproportionné face à la situation mais avec une âme de leader, sans aucune ou presque connaissance sur la météo et les fonds marin mais avec un excellent sens de l'orientation.

Toutes les deux ont du respect pour la vie et la liberté de chacun et des convictions bien ancrée en elle.

* * *

 **Conclusion du rapport**

Je suis fier de les avoir rencontrée, en espérant que Marjorie ne soit pas trop changer par son expérience chez des pourritures célestes. Se serais dommage qu'elle perde sa gaité et sa joie de vivre à cause d'eux. C'est quelqu'un de réfléchis et de juste, qui aurais sa place dans l'équipage...à condition de lui donner un plan du navire.

Pour Mélodie même si elle a du progrès à faire pour contrôler ces émotions et éviter de mauvaise surprise à son entourage directe, elle a un fort potentielle et deviendra un personnage très intéressant dans le futur sur lequel il faudra garder un œil.

* * *

Voilà c'est tous pour cette semaine^^

Si nous avançons bien, vous aurez peut être la suite plutôt que prévue mais ce n'est absolument pas sûre

Voilà si il y a des Fautes ,si vous avez des questions, ou une idée pour que l'on fasse un ou des OS, laissez une review!

Merci!


	35. Arc 3 Chapitre 8

Bonjour à tous, nous sommes de retour! J ne vois pas beaucoup de review et même si je ne poste pas cette histoire pour recevoir des compliments, j'aimerais que vous nous laissiez des remarques, notamment pour l'orthographe ou je sais qu'il y a des amélioration à faire. Vous êtes en plus assez nombreux à lire cette histoire et je vous en remercie^^.

Voilà donc si vous voyez des coquilles, des soucis ou si vous avez des questions, des idées n'hésitez pas on vous écoute et réponds avec plaisir.

Voici la suite et bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Préparation du plan, retour au bercail.**

 **POV Marjorie**

Cela fait un moi de plus. Mon trou à rat est recouvert de divers gribouillis qui me servent à me repérer dans le temps. Ma capture commence à dater environ de quatre mois et demi. Personnellement j'ai l'impression que je suis enfermée ici depuis des années.

Le plan que nous avons sobrement appelé « Sauvons nous de cet endroit pourri tenu par des incompétent » commence doucement à prendre forme. L'idée globale c'est de profiter de la nuit pour récupérer nos affaires, mon sac et celui d'Aya dans la salle de garde et filer à l'anglaise. Enfin à la nage pour Aya et en corail bulle pour moi.

Je commence à faire les préparatifs en vue de ce qui s'apparente à s'évader d'une prison flottante. Tous d'abords j'ai recopié minutieusement le plan du navire et je l'apprends par cœur afin de ne pas perdre de temps à se perdre justement. J'en ai laissé une copie à Aya dans un matériau qui résiste à l'eau, afin qu'elle puisse m'aider.

Le travail pour la prochaine croisière de mon ordure de maître avance. Nous avons fini de nettoyer la coque, les ponts et les chambres. Nous sommes en train de refaire pour moi le tableau électrique et donc pour les autres les différents branchements. C'est un travail harassant très fatigant mentalement et très très très stressant. J'ai la vie de mes camarades de galères entre les mains. La mienne aussi mais ici c'est habituel.

J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de coups que je prends tous les jours pour ne pas être assez rapide pour donner des directives. Malgré ma supposée lenteur, nous sommes tous encore en vie et pour le moment le circuit électrique fonctionne bien. Vu mes fonctions, j'ai demandé de pouvoir faire un plan afin que mes subordonnés en réparations électrique sachent où et comment intervenir en cas de panne.

Ce plan sert également les intérêts de notre future évasion. Le moment venu je pourrais désactiver les bonnes alarmes et les bons escargo-caméras.

En plus du dos l'épaule a méchamment pris des coups. J'ai dû porter des objets particulièrement lourds et un de mes camarades d'infortunes c'est effondré alors que nous transportions un canapé. Mon épaule n'a pas supporté le choc.

Je ne communique quasiment plus avec personne à part Aya, j'ai peur de m'attacher à un camarade et de le voir disparaître dans les secondes suivantes. Depuis que je suis ici, l'ordure céleste n'a exécuté qu'une vingtaine de personnes en quasiment cinq mois. Je trouve que c'est déjà une vingtaine de trop.

Je ne suis plus aussi prolixe et souriante. Je ne m'épanche que trop rarement sur mes sentiments que j'enferme au plus profond de mon cœur. J'ai décidé d'arrêter de pleurer. J'ai déjà trop versé de l'arme à cause d'eux.

Ici pleurer même en cachette pour les autres et pour sois avec haine rage et violence, c'est mourir un peu plus.

Je sais et j'ai conscience de devenir de plus en plus inhumaine mais je ne vois pas d'autres moyens de survivre.

Il FAUT QUE L'ON S'ECHAPPE RAPIDEMENT. J'ai peur de ne jamais plus pouvoir exprimer mes sentiments. Même avec Aya j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me laisser aller bien que ce soit pour moi une précieuse alliée dans ce monde trop sombre taché par la mort et le désespoir.

C'est en pensant à tout ça que je me rends dans la pièce qui contient son bocal.

Je me sens impuissante.

Je me sens seule face à mes propres démons.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Je voudrais hurler. A l'aide. Je ne peux pas. Je refoule cette angoisse sourde. Je souffle pour me redonner contenance. J'ouvre la porte.

Ma lumière Va me réchauffer. Merci Aya

Je luis souffle alors ces quelques mots en guise de bonjour :

« Merci Aya. Merci de me soutenir. Merci d'être là pour moi. »

 **POV Aya**

J'attends sagement Marjorie. De toute façon je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à faire. Je sais qu'elle ne devrait pas trop tarder.

J'avais reçu la visite d'une de ses andouilles à bulles de dragon. Il voulait me narguer par rapport au voyage. J'ai fait semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il me disait. Ça n'avait pas l'air de le surprendre, après tout pour lui, je n'ai qu'un poisson, un gros poisson, mais un poisson tout de même. Et le poisson ça ne comprends pas la langue humaine.

Rapidement, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, et je la vois rentrer. Elle a quelques difficultés à se déplacer. Cela me met en rogne, mais je ne veux pas crier sur elle, ce n'est pas sa faute.

Je sors le plan de la cachette où je l'avais mis.

« Merci Aya. Merci de me soutenir. Merci d'être là pour moi. » Me dit-elle

« De rien. Tu sais que je n'arrêterai jamais d'être là ! Je serai toujours ton amie. Et puis bientôt, nous serons à nouveau libres. »

« Merci, merci » Me dit-elle.

Je voie des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'elle se calme. Je sorti même quelques minutes de mon bocal pour la serrer dans mes bras.

« Ça va mieux ? » Je demande.

« Oui, merci » Elle essuie les larmes qui étaient restées sur joues, puis un air sérieux apparait sur son visage, et elle reprend la parole. « J'ai réussi à faire en sorte que ton bocal soit sur le pont près du bord, comme cela sera plus simple pour toi de sauter à la mer. »

« Super, cela rendra notre fuite plus simple. Je pense que le mieux c'est de partir la nuit. Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Oui, c'est mieux, mais pas la première nuit. Il faut mieux être en pleine mer, pour éviter qu'il puisse nous suivre. »

« Je penses aussi, je te prendrai sur mon dos. Il faudrait que tu trouves un corail-bulle pour que tu puisses respirer sous l'eau. Je sais qu'ils en ont quelques mais je ne sais pas où ils sont. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais où il se trouve. Je pourrais en prendre un sans que personnes ne s'en rends compte. Presque personne ne sait ce que sait. Et ceux qui savent, n'en voit pas l'utilité ici, donc ils trainent dans un placard près de ma cellule. »

« Magnifique ! » Je ne pus arrêter mon exclamation de joie.

On continue à parler de notre plan pendant encore une demi-heure, pour tout peaufiner.

Marjorie resta encore une heure après cela pour souffler un peu, et oublier où nous étions. Nous parlions de ce que nous ferions quand nous serions enfin libres. Les îles que nous visiterons. Les personnes qu'on voulait revoir…

Mais, ensuite, elle dut repartir, ça fut dure pour nous deux de descendre de notre nuage.

* * *

 **POV Ace**

Je ne suis pas particulièrement fier de moi quand j'attends le Moby Dick entre deux groove dans la zone de non droit en compagnie de Mélodie et de Ben.

Cependant ni elle ni moi n'arrivons à regretter nos actions. Ça fait un peu plus de deux semaines que nous cohabitons avec Ben et Ray comme il se fait appeler actuellement. Ray ne nous a pas fournis énormément d'information. Ma sœur a été vendue il y a un peu plus de 4 mois… déjà et non quelques semaines.

Pour faire passer le temps nous nous sommes tous entraîné et j'ai été plutôt surpris si Ben est un charpentier de génie avec des idées plus tordues et innovantes les unes que les autres Mélodie est une jeune femme réfléchis qui a conscience des limites de ces capacités et qui a la tête sur les épaules. Enfin quand son caractère flamboyant ne la fait pas avoir des réactions disproportionnées.

On a fait quelques recherches à la bibliothèque de Shabaody sans rien trouver de bien intéressant. Quelques infos sur ce StKeisenberg et des références que Ben et Mélodie ont envoyé à Elisa. Qui apparemment est la plus versée dans l'obtention d'informations.

Mélodie ne souhaite pas rentrer tous de suite chez son père. Il est prévu qu'elle passe deux ou trois semaines à bord avant que l'on rejoigne son très cher papa.

Elle pourrait sans aucuns soucis être un bon capitaine. En plus c'est une bonne navigatrice. Elle a un bon instinct en ce qui concerne l'orientation même si elle manque d'expérience.

Je vois le navire arriver avec une angoisse croissante… Il amarre pour quelques instants Ben qui est encore avec nous, nous salut tous les deux et excuses son père. Il nous donne son numéro pour que l'on puisse rester en contact et que si Marjorie tente de contacter quelqu'un on puisse le savoir. Nous décidons aussi de mettre Elisa au courant.

« On vous embarques tous les trois si vous ne vous dépêchez pas ! »

Crie soudainement une vois coupant court à nos concertations. Marco est très très très très très en colère je dirais même qu'il est carrément furieux.

« On arrive. Ben à la prochaine tu comptes retourner sur Watter seven ? »

« D'ici à la fin du mois. Je m'occupe de prévenir Elisa. Elle va faire une crise de dingue ! Attendez-vous à recevoir un appel plus que furieux de notre dragon personnel. »

Nous informe le jeune homme avec un petit sourire ironique.

Je monte sur le bateau avec Mélodie un peu le vague à l'âme. Je suis arrivé trop tard. J'ai fait au mieux mais je n'ai pas pu la protéger. Protéger ma famille.

Je n'écoute même pas les hurlements du phénix et je retourne à mon occupation première et principal regarder le ciel en faisant l'étoile de mer sur le pont en cherchant une idée ou une trace de bonne nouvelle dans l'infinie bleuté qui s'offre à moi. Une seule chose en tête il me faut protéger ma famille.

J'ai échoué avec Sabo, je sais que Luffy va bien. Il faut que j'y arrive cette fois. Je dois retrouver Marjorie.

 **POV Mélodie**

Nous attendions le Moby Dick entre deux grooves, Ben et Ace était avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de tirer une tronche de dix pieds de long. Je ne regrettais pas la destruction du magasin d'esclaves, cet idiot l'avait bien mérité.

Mais notre enquête n'avançait pas. Au fond de mon cœur, j'avais l'impression d'avoir abandonné Marjorie.

Nous avions trouvé qui était le noble qui avait acheté Marjo. Nous avions tout envoyé à Elisa pour avoir plus d'informations. Cette dernière nous avait appris qu'il quittait Marie Joa dans quelques jours. Je pense que cela sera le meilleur moment pour l'attaquer. Mais nous avions reçu un appel de Marco qui nous disait qu'il venait nous chercher

Je n'avais pas l'intention de retourner au Red Force, tout de suite, je vais rester quelques jours avec Barbe Blanche et ses hommes.

Donc, cela sera à Ben qui se trouvait encore ici, d'agir. Mais je pense aussi, que notre meilleure amie serait capable de se délivrer toute seule, surtout elle se trouvait sur ce bateau.

Je vois le Moby Dick arriver.

Je me retourne vers Ben, et lui dis : « Je compte sur toi. ». Il me répond avec un sourire rassurant qui fait très bizarre sur lui d'habitude si torturé. Il semble enfin en paix avec lui-même.

« On vous embarques tous les trois si vous ne vous dépêchez pas ! » Cria la voix de Marco depuis le pont. Je vois tout de suite, qu'il est très, mais alors très en colère. Je vois presque de la fumée sortir de son nez, comme les dragons en colère. Même si c'est un phénix.

« On arrive. Ben à la prochaine, tu comptes retourner sur Watter seven ? » Demandai-je.

« D'ici à la fin du mois. Je m'occupe de prévenir Elisa. Elle va faire une crise de dingue ! Attendez-vous à recevoir un appel plus que furieux de notre dragon personnel. »

Je fis une grimace en pensant à ce que cela allait donner.

« Bye » dis-je en montant sur le bateau. Je me dépêche un peu, car je vois un Monsieur Ananas devenir de plus en plus rouge.

A peine arriver, je vois que tout le monde est sur le pont, même Newgate. Je vis aussi un escargot-phone décroché au milieu de tout le monde, et c'était Barbe Blanche qui tenait le haut-parleur. Bizarrement, je crois savoir qui est de l'autre côté de la ligne. J'allais me faire appeler Germaine.

« Elle vient d'arriver » Dit le Youkou. « Je te la passe, kozo » Il me donne le combiné. « C'est ton père »

Une grimace déforme mon visage. Je pris l'escargot et me met à l'écart, même si comme je le pense, il allait gueuler comme un putois, et tout le monde l'entendrait sur le bateau. J'espère que Benn est donc le coin, c'est le seul qui peut le calmer un tout petit peu, sinon, je crois que je vais devenir sourde.

Alors que, je pensais aller fortement m'aller m'exiler, sous un rocher sur une île déserte au fin fond d'East Blue ou de West Blue, je n'avais pas encore décidé. Je souffle un peu pour me donner du courage, et je dis :

« Bonjour Papa »

J'entends un grand boum. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe. Au bout de quelques secondes j'entends

« ELODIE ! »

« OJO-SAMA ! »

« SHIRAYUKI »

« Vous allez bien, nous sommes si heureux »

« Revenez, s'il vous plaît. Le capitaine est intenable. Venez nous sauvez ! »

Je compris que certains membres de l'équipage avaient piqué l'escargot phone.

J'entendis alors :

« RENDEZ-MOI, CE PUTAIN D'ESCARGOT PHONE ! »

Là, c'était mon paternel.

Paix à mon âme.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre en vous remerciant d'avoir lu la suite à dans environ deux semaines^^


	36. Arc 3 Chapitre 9

Bonjour, bonsoir bonne nuit!

Voici la suite de la grande épopée, je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé des review merci!

Si vous avez des idées d'OS, des commentaires, des questions ou encore si vous remarquez des grosses ou petites fautes d'orthographe.

Pas d'hésitation, écrivez une review^^ que l'on puisse continuer de s'améliorer!

Voici la suite

Bonne lecture à tous!

Une petite précision avant de vous laissez de la lecture. Les annotation en gras symbolisent le temps qui passe.

Pour le coup de téléphone Ben est en écriture sous ligne et Elisa en italique.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Faire ces preuves. Tenir bon.**

 **POV Elisa**

Bon je dois rester zen. Je suis avec une nouvelle recru qui se prénomme Yago et qui pour une raison inconnue me hérisse le poil. En plus de ça notre mission est archi pourrave…Je veux me pendre. Qui a une corde ? S'il vous plaît !

Non vraiment, je ne vais peut-être pas aller jusqu'à cette extrémité, mais c'est un grossier personnage totalement inculte et imbus de lui-même. Il me fait un peu penser à Gaston dans la belle et la bête si vous me suivez. Le référent pour la mission c'est Sabo… j'hésite entre pleurer, déprimer et aller tenter de noyer mon désespoir dans un bocal à poisson rouge.

Quant à la mission… si on peut appeler la note que l'on a reçu, une mission. Les autres je ne sais pas mais moi je n'ai absolument pas compris le but de notre mission… Tous d'abord le lieu : Little Garden. Je me suis aperçue que c'était une île préhistorique sur laquelle deux géants se battent depuis un petit siècle.

Je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire là-bas et en quoi ces deux individus sont une menace pour qui que ce soit… Moi je m'inquiète plus pour leur santé mentale, cent ans environ à se mettre des coups sur la tête, ce n'est clairement pas bon pour les neurones.

Il n'y a aucune population sur cette île : pas de personne, pas d'enfants, de femmes, de marines ou encore de pirates, en conclusion personnes. Que dalle, rien, nada, le néant absolue entre les deux oreilles, il n'y a AUCUNE espèce humanoïde à l'horizon ou à défaut aucun être pensant à part ces deux géants. J'ai vérifié les informations plusieurs fois car une île de ce genre, ça ne court pas les rues sur le paradis, et que cette île pouvait potentiellement servir de point de chute en cas de pépin. Je comptais m'y installer une base ou à défaut, une planque quand j'en aurais eu le temps.

Face à cette mission sans queue ni tête qui n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes de la maison, je me suis mise à réfléchir.

Je me suis donc rapidement mise à chercher avec la note s'il n'y avait pas une autre mission. En regardant celle-ci de plus prêt j'ai pensée à un truc que j'avais fait pour transmettre des infos un peu compromettantes il y a longtemps.

J'ai donc commencer par faire un bateau en pliage, trop simpliste et je poursuis avec une fleur de lys, la fleur des rois, l'emblème de ma maison, l'emblème qui a longtemps était frappé sur mes armes et qui me symbolisais. Qui symbolisais celle que j'étais, St Elizabeth.

Mon instinct ne m'a pas trompé je vois à présent le véritable but de la mission vérifier la fiabilité de Yago… Non de dieu, ils ont vu la carrure de ce mec, il a deux fois plus de muscles que moi et en face à face je ne fais pas le poids. Je suis presque une crevette par rapport à lui ! Qu'est-ce que ces types ont dans le cerveau ? Des limaces ? Bref je commence à faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, pour me renseigner sur mon cher collègue.

J'ai déjà quelques petites infos sur un peu tout le monde et vue que nous sommes censés être des binômes de travail, je lui dis que je vais approfondir les connaissances théoriques que j'ai sur Little Garden. Ça ne l'a pas étonné et il ne m'a pas accompagné.

Je prends quelques livres sur Little Garden je les ouvre et je tombe sur une note de référence de dossier que je décide d'aller rechercher. Bingo je tombe sur le dossier de mon collègue et je relève plusieurs incohérences notamment sur son village natal ainsi que sur sa date de naissance, ces initiales, sa signature. Bref je suis tombé sur un pirate infiltré ou sur un marine ou bien sur un chasseur de prime. Je suis positivement ravie.

La mission va en principe durer une quinzaine de jour plus le temps de rejoindre la destination je dirais… un bon mois au moins… La galèèèèèèèère !

 **Un mois, 4 heures et 50 secondes plus tard.**

J'ai enfin réussie ma mission, je suis dans un bateau qui devrait me ramener sur une île intermédiaire puis à la base. On peut dire que ce mois n'a pas été une sinécure. La taille des insectes de cette île, la population de bestioles en tous genre et le souvenir de ce qui s'est passé avec mon collègue… J'y ai battis un refuge mais je n'ai pas franchement envie d'y remettre les pieds. Je n'ai même pas envie d'y penser.

Cette île va me faire flipper jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. J'ai rapidement compris que mon soi-disant collègue était un chasseur de prime. Par contre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ait déjà fait des repères sur Little Garden et se lance à une véritable chasse à l'homme, avec moi comme proie.

J'ai failli y laisser ma peau et j'ai de nombreuses cicatrices qui le prouvent. J'en ai une sur la pommette droite elle est légèrement rouge, elle va de l'oreille à la base du nez. J'ai crue y laisser ma vie ce jour-là. La lame est passée proche, trop proche, de ma vie, la sensation d'être une simple proie d'être faillible. D'être humaine, pleinement et profondément humaine.

J'ai perdu une part de mon insouciance, une part de ma Sainteté. Je me sens sale. J'ai l'impression de sortir d'un film d'horreur où la mort et le danger sont présents partout. J'ai réussi ma mission mais très clairement, je me sens lasse. Je suis très loin d'atteindre les objectifs que je m'étais fixé. C'est comme si j'avais donné un coup d'épée dans l'eau.

Je n'ai pas le courage de parler avec Sabo de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je lui ai remis mon rapport de mission et pour le moment je regarde droit devant moi à la proue du navire.

Un bruit ancien qui me fais sourire me sort de ma rêverie. Mon téléphone sonne. Bon sang c'est peut-être Marjorie ou Mélodie, voir même Benoît. Je décroche sans même vérifier qui m'appelle c'est forcément un des trois et j'en suis immensément heureuse !

 _« Oui ? »_

 _« Salut Ben quoi de neuf ? »_

 _« … Aurais tu l'obligeance de me répéter calmement ce que tu viens de me sortir. »_

 _« Bon je ferais des recherches mais cette famille n'est pas la pire loin de là. Cependant je ne souhaite à personne de passer entre leurs mains. Dès que je suis à terre je fais des recherches approfondies. Je vous tiens au courant. »_

 _« Merci de m'avoir mise au courant. Mélo à toujours le même numéro ? Je ne risque rien si je l'appelle pour lui passer un savon ? »_

 _« Bon et bien je vous tiens au courant dès que j'ai des nouvelles. Je suis contente que vous soyez là. »_

Nouvelle mission faire des recherches sur une famille de crétins célestes et éclater le tympan de Mélodie dès demain matin.

* * *

 **POV Benoît**

Je regarde Mélodie et Ace embarquer sous le regard courroucé d'un phénix en colère je me dis que je suis très bien sur mon groove de Shabaody et que j'ai bien fait d'arrêter notre séance d'au revoir larmoyant.

Je regarde le Moby Dick partir avec nostalgie. Toute cette histoire m'aura permis de revoir Mélodie de rencontrer Ace et bien sûr d'avoir des nouvelles même mauvaises de Marjorie. Cette mésaventure m'a aussi permis de sortir définitivement la tête de l'eau avec mon père.

Il y a de nombreuses disputes des cris des larmes des hurlements, je ne me suis jamais autant battu pour quelqu'un de toutes ma vie. C'est épuisant mais maintenant j'en vois les bons côtés et je ne regrette pas de m'être accroché.

Il n'est plus noyé dans son chagrin et dans son désespoir. Il a repris le rôle qui devait être le sien et qu'il aurait remplis parfaitement. Il m'a appris avec patience des techniques de revêtements de navire. Il m'a enseigné quelques choses que ma mère lui avais appris je sais moi aussi jouer avec les ombres.

C'est d'ailleurs très fatigant mais super marrant ou super flippant quand on perd un peu le contrôle. J'ai de bonne base maintenant mais les débuts ont été chaotique.

Ça fait plus d'un mois et demi que je suis ici. Il v falloir que je pense à rentrer et j'ai resu récemment une lettre de mon patron en ce sens. Je reprends la mer direction Watter seven dans deux semaines avec un arrêt sur l'île de Mécanica.

 ** _Flash-Back_**

 **Il y a un mois**

C'était la première grosse dispute que j'ai eu avec mon père

Je mets enfin la main sur mon père après l'avoir cherché partout. Je fini par le retrouver totalement ivre et au fond du trou de son désespoir et c'est à qui de le sortir de là…à moi ! Chouette

Si je ne le fais pas, personne ne le fera. Si je ne le fais pas je ne reverrais jamais mon père.

« Papa je suis devant toi et j'en ai marre de te voir te détruire. Je suis vivant et j'ai besoin de toi ! »

« Non ils sont morts tous les deux… Je suis seul, seul avec les ombres de mes trésors. Seul avec mes regrets »

Quelques larmes roulent sur le comptoir alors que sa voix tremble sous l'émotion.

« Ray tu vas m'écouter. Je suis venu ici pour toi. Je n'ai pas fait tous ce chemin pour te voir te morfondre et je n'ai pas changer de monde et abandonner ma vie et mon confort pour rencontrer une éponge. Je veux mon père et je ne te lâcherais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas ! »

 ** _Flash-Back_**

 **Il y a deux semaines**

La première fois que j'ai rencontré mon père, l'homme qui me soutiendra toujours et qui veillera sur moi.

« Il faut que je retrouve Marjorie ! »

« Est-ce que c'était une raison pour foutre la merde sur une île qui menace d'exploser à tout moment ?! » Je fais face à Mélodie, elle est dans tous ces états et les nerfs lâches, bon en même temps des dragons célestes quoi…

« Ben tu aurais fait pareil que moi ! Je ne te permets pas de me critiquer ! »

Cette phrase fait mal car elle est vraie. Même si elle est prononcée sous la colère et je vois les larmes de mon amie rouler sur sa joue.

Je décide de ne pas montrer à quel point elle m'a blessé et je vais m'isoler pour continuer mon boulot au pied d'un mangroovier. Je fais des bulles de revêtements dans l'espoir de me calmer. Espoir vain quand l'une d'elle éclate et que je laisse éclater ma colère, ma tristesse et mon impuissance dans un hurlement.

Après un moment je commence à me calmer dans les bras de mon père. Les larmes, les peurs, la tristesse, la solitude s'en vont, coulant avec ces perles salées versée à l'abri des regards, auprès de quelqu'un qui comprend ma peine, ma haine, ma colère et ma fierté. Une personne ramenée à la vie, par quelqu'un qui ne sait pas encore ce que c'est de vivre pleinement. Mon père, celui qui sera pour moi un pilier, un appui, une inspiration est enfin là.

 ** _Fin des Flash-back_**

Je rentre tranquillement dans le bar et je salue Shakky qui me fait un sourire lumineux. Je prends mon téléphone et je me glisse dans une alcôve tranquille.

« _Oui ?_ »

 _«_ Allo Elisa ? C'est Benoît _»_

« _Salut Ben quoi de neuf ?_ »

 _«_ Bon tous d'abords je suis sur Shabaody mais je rentre dans deux semaines sur Watter seven. Ensuite Marjorie c'est faites vendre à un certain StKeisenberg, tu peux nous trouver des infos ? _»_

« _… Aurais tu l'obligeance de me répéter calmement ce que tu viens de me sortir._ »

 _«_ Tu as très bien entendu. Apparemment elle est entre leur main depuis environ quatre ou cinq mois et je ne l'ai appris que récemment _. »_

« _Bon je ferais des recherches mais cette famille n'est pas la pire loin de là. Cependant je ne souhaite à personne de passer entre leurs mains. Dès que je suis à terre je fais des recherches approfondies. Je vous tiens au courant._ »

 _«_ Merci Zazou. Je te dois une fière chandelle sur ce coup-là _.»_

« _Merci de m'avoir mise au courant. Mélo à toujours le même numéro ? Je ne risque rien si je l'appelle pour lui passer un savon ?_ »

 _«_ Appelle là plutôt demain ou dans deux semaines, le temps qu'elle se remette, là elle se prend le savon du siècle par son père. _»_

« _Bon et bien je vous tiens au courant dès que j'ai des nouvelles. Je suis contente que vous soyez là._ »

 _«_ Moi aussi. A bientôt ! _»_

* * *

 _Voilà la fin!  
_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plus. La suite arrive dans deux semaines environs, j'ai pas mal de chose à faire en ce moment. Du coup je fais au mieux, mais je ne veux pas bâcler les chapitres._

 _Voilà si vous avez des reviews ou des remarques._

 _On se fera une joie de les lires et d'y répondre merci de nou avoir lu^^_


	37. Arc 3 Chapitre 10 Echappée belle

Bonjour, bonsoir je voulais m'excuser de n'avoir pas pus poster plus tôt la suite. J'ai eu de nombreuse obligation personnelle et avec mes examens je n'ai pas eu de temps dans une journée de 24 heures pour publier quoi que se sois.

Merci à Liona 29 qui nous a laissé une reviews. Elle nous a motiver à continuer de poster la suite malgrés le délais.

La suite est déjà écrite et arrivera dans deux semaines.

J'ai mis une petite référence à une publicité dans ce chapitre celui qui la trouve pourra me demander un OS de son choix^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si vous avez des questions, des remarques, des problèmes^^

Nous serons ravie d'y répondre!

* * *

 **Chapitre 10: Échappée belle, retrouvaille mouvementée**

 _ **POV Marjorie**_

Enfin je vais pouvoir mettre à exécution le projet mis au point de longue date pour nous échapper. Il a fallu réunir de nombreuse chose pour permettre la mise en place du plan. De mon côté, il a fallu que je trouve un corail bulle qui ne quitte plus la poche de ce qui était un pantacourt et qui ressemble actuellement plus à un short gris.

J'ai également dû me procurer le plan du bateau et des systèmes électriques, mon sac à dos, qui contiens quelques une de mes affaires comme des tenus de rechange mais rien de précieux ou de compromettant, il était dans une grande salle avec le sac d'Aya et les possessions sans valeurs des autres esclaves' ai récupérer les deux sacs et je les ait caché dans un coin du navire après avoir brillamment mis la main dessus lors d'un cambriolage il y a trois jours.

Il fallait attendre d'être proche de Shabaody pour pouvoir demander de l'aide pour enlever ces fichus colliers et les menottes. J'envoie un SMS à Benoît afin de savoir s'il est sur l'île et s'il est disposé à nous aider, en lui disant de nous attendre vers une ou deux heures du matin sur un groove dans la zone de non droit. Je suis soulagée quand j'obtiens une réponse quasi immédiate et que mon ami nous informe que son père viendra nous donner un coup de main.

J'inspire, plus que quelques heures à trimer et à survivre dans cet enfer. La croisière à commencer depuis deux jours. Deux jours de coups de soleil, j'en ai des cloques sur le dos, deux jours de coups, deux jours de corvée, deux jours de combats, deux jours ou il a fallu s'accrocher coute que coute. Deux jours d'humanité disparue.

Lorsque je sors de ma chambre qui ressemble à une prison dans laquelle on a entassé à une bonne dizaine de personne. Je suis extrêmement concentrée et je prends garde à ne réveille personne, avant de sortir discrètement. J'ai réussi à piquer la clef au gardien il y a deux jours, en lui mettant un somnifère dans son eau et à en faire un double avec une vieille épingle à cheveux d'Aya.

Bon, maintenant je dois désactiver le système électrique des alarmes du bateau, quatrième pièce à gauche, deuxième battant à droite, quatrième manette de droite et deuxième rangée de gauche. Je souffle et je descends les manettes et je fais sauter le plomb d'à côté.

Deuxièmement récupérer nos affaires que j'ai caché dans les sabords gauches qui se situent au niveau du deuxième ponts. Je ne croise que deux gardes qui ont visiblement très nettement abusé du saké. Pour une fois j'ai de la chance, autant en profiter.

Je récupère nos deux sacs que j'avais volés alors que des voleurs venaient dévaliser une réserve d'or et de joyaux contenue dans une des pièces du palais dans lequel je travaillai. Mon sac bleu ciel, je le place dans une poche étanche qui a une teinte noire et passe donc plus inaperçu. Le sac d'Aya ne craignant pas l'eau et ayant une teinte bleu foncé, inutile de le mettre dans une poche, je le prends et je continue ma course folle dans les couloirs.

Arrivée sur le pont supérieur, je toque discrètement contre le verre de l'aquarium. Mon amie sort la tête de l'eau. Je l'aide à basculer son corps par-dessus le bord de son bocal, puis la fait basculer par-dessus bord. Je lui lance les sacs et alors que j'allais créer la bulle qui assurerais ma survie dans l'océan, j'entends des bruits de pas se diriger dans ma direction. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres et j'attends. J'attends de ne plus entendre les bruits de pas des gardes et leur rire gras, leurs odeurs alcoolisées.

Lorsque je les entends s'éloigner je prends sur moi et je serre les dents pour ne pas sortir de ma cachette et m'enfuir à toute jambes. Mes cheveux d'habitude blancs maintenant gris, je les enroule autour de mes doigts. Ils ont beaucoup poussé et je n'ai pas pu les couper. Je rêve d'avoir la possibilité de les couper courts ces cheveux, mais surtout je veux retrouver ma liberté, mon libre arbitre, mon humanité.

Je souffle dans le corail et je finis par sauter et rejoindre l'océan, rejoindre la liberté. Je laisse Aya nous diriger, elle est la mieux placer pour nous diriger vers le bon groove. Je me repose pour le moment et je contact Ben, que l'on confirme le groove, je n'ai pas envie de tomber dans un traquenard.

« Allo Ben ? »

« On arrive dans quinze ou vingt minutes. C'est bon pour toi ? »

« Le 41 . Merci pour le coup de main. Il faudra que tu emmènes du matériel capable de faire sauter des colliers explosifs en granit marin. »

« …Ton père ? Tu es sûre que ça ne le dérange pas ? »

« A tout de suite »

Aya souris, elle sait que l'on va s'en sortir et c'est tous ce qui compte pour le moment.

Lorsque nous refaisons surface, je souris en sentant l'air frais sur mon visage et en regardant Shabaody. C'est la première fois que je vois cet endroit et je le trouve juste magique. J'aperçois Ben qui a l'air entre surpris, triste et très en colère. Je vois un homme plus vieux à ces côtés qui s'approche d'Aya pour lui enlever le collier.

Je souris en reconnaissant Rayleigh, ce dernier force un sourire, je pense que mon œil poché et mon allure globalement squelettique ne doivent pas faire très bonne impression. Lorsqu'il enlève mon collier je me sens enfin libre pourtant il n'y a pas de mots, pas de sourires juste un fin soupir et un regard.

Nous n'avons pas le temps de crocheter les serrures compliquées des bracelets des pieds et des mains, j'ai des marques des cloques et des coupures à cause d'eux, mais le temps nous manque cruellement et j'ai l'impression tenace que l'on est suivie ou que à défaut notre voyage vers la liberté ne se fera si facilement, il ne faut donc pas s'attarder.

Benoît m'étonne beaucoup en positif, ou est le jeune homme torturé qui broie du noir et ne proposais ni idée, ni initiative ? Il nous a amener de quoi manger et de quoi traiter un peu les blessures superficielles.

Je soupire de bonheur devant un sandwich au jambon fait par Benjamin, deuxième nouvelle, il est capable cuisiner ?! Il va falloir que je me réveil de toute urgence. Nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder plus, il est très tôt, mais l'aube s'approche de plus en plus tous comme le moment ou notre évasion sera connue. Il faut que nous allions sur l'île des hommes poissons rapidement afin de retrouver l'équipage de barbe blanche, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Je dois contacter Mélodie, il faut que l'on arrive rapidement sinon nous serons des cibles faciles pour des tueurs à gage ou des marchands d'esclaves et ça, c'est absolument hors de question.

Je suis de nouveau dans ma bulle quand j'appelle Mélodie.

« Mélodie ? »

« Je me suis évadée et Ben m'a dit que vous étiez dans le coin de l'îles des hommes poisson, c'est toujours le cas ? »

« On arrive d'ici deux ou trois heures. Je pense que ça va être juste, j'ai l'impression que l'on est suivi. Par contre même si j'ai encore des morceaux métalliques au bras et au poignet je n'ai plus rien autour du cou. »

« Oui je suis contente et non je ne réalise pas. »

* * *

 _ **POV Aya**_

J'attends que Marjorie me fasse signe pour le départ.

Mon cœur bat à toute allure, à cause de l'adrénaline et du stress. J'ai une peur bleue que l'on se fasse prendre. Mais c'était notre seule chance. Je me sens un peu coupable de laisser les autres là-bas, mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour les aider.

J'entends frapper contre mon bocal, et je vois Marjo de l'autre côté de la vitre.

C'est le moment !

Elle m'aide à sortir de mon bocal, puis à passer par-dessus bord. Je me glisse dans l'eau sans faire un seul bruit, comme nous savons le faire, nous les sirènes.

Je venais de rattraper nos sacs quand on entendit des bruits.

Je vois Marjorie se cacher, et je me colle contre la paroi du bateau pour qu'on ne me voie pas en se penchant par-dessus la rambarde.

Après quelques minutes, les bruits s'éloignent et mon amie apparait à côté de moi.

Je prends Marjorie dans mes mains, et je nous dirige vers Shabody. J'entends qu'elle appelle son ami Ben.

Il répond rapidement. Et il nous dit quel groove, ainsi que son père sera là pour nous aider à nous débarrasser de nos chaînes.

Nous étions libres !

Nous arrivons enfin sur l'archipel. Je repère rapidement, deux hommes qui semblent attendre quelqu'un. Marjo me rassure rapidement.

« C'est mon ami Benoît, et son père »

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment, mais « Rayleigh » le père de Benoit, enlève rapidement nos colliers. Mais pour les chaînes nous devons attendre d'être sur l'île des Hommes Poissons, où nous serions en sécurité.

Nous mangeons un sandwich, qui était le meilleur que j'avais mangé de ma vie.

Après quelques minutes, Marjorie retourne dans une bulle, puis nous repartons en direction de l'île sous-marine.

J'allais enfin revoir ma famille !

* * *

 _ **POV Mélodie**_

Je suis sur le pont du Moby Dick, avec un escargot phone, et mon père au bout du fil.

« MAIS QU'ES-CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE T'ATTAQUER A UNE BOUTIQUE D'ESCLAVE ! TU VEUX QUE LA MARINE TE CAPTURE A NOUVEAU ! POUR L'INSTANT, ILS NE SAVAIENT PAS QUE TU ETAIS DE RETOUR ! » Crie Shanks sans reprendre son souffle, alors qu'il venait de reprends le combiné de l'escargot phone. « ET PUIS JE NE SUIS PAS TON CONVOYEUR DE BATEAU »

Super, il avait bien récupéré le bateau de Marjo.

« Tu as récupérer le bateau. Il est où ? »

« Il est à notre QG. » Me répond-t-il d'une voix normale, puis il reprit en se remettant à hurler. « CE N'EST PAS LE SUJET ! TU ES COMPLETMENT FOLLE ! TU VEUX QU'IL AIT UNE PRIME SUR TA TETE ! ... »

Il continue comme ça pendant quelques minutes, je ne fais pas vraiment attention, à ce qu'il disait. Mais tout ce qu'il crie, était surement du même acabit que ce que je venais d'entendre.

J'attends qu'il finisse d'hurler comme une poissonnière sur un marché.

Après quelques minutes, il finit par s'arrêter essouffler.

« Tu sais, Papa » Dis-je d'une voix calme et claire. « Je ne suis plus un bébé et tu ne peux pas m'enfermer dans un cocon, comme tu le voudrais. Et puis je sais de source sûre, soit dit en passant, ma source fait partie des révolutionnaires, que j'ai déjà une prime assez conséquente sur la tête, depuis un petit moment. Après tout 100 000 000 de berrys, ce n'est pas rien ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » Répond, Shanks d'une voix contrariée.

Il n'avait pas crié, cela voulait dire qu'il s'était calmé. Et que je pouvais lui annoncer que je n'allais pas rentrer tout de suite.

« Mais c'est pas une raison pour brûler un magasin ! »

« Je sais, j'ai un peu dépassé les bornes des limites à ce moment-là » J'avoue d'une petite voix, un peu honteuse de mon geste.

« Tu vois… » Commence mon père, mais il se fait couper.

« Shanks, je suis certain que tu aurais fait le même chose, si tu avais été dans le même situation. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir » Je reconnais la voix de Benn

« Et au fait » Je reprends la parole. « Je ne reviens pas toute de suite. Je pense rester quelques semaines avec les pirates de Barbe Blanche. »

« Mais… » Essaye de dire Shanks.

« Je suis grande » Le coupais-je. « Et puis, si je te dis que je reviendrai dans quelques semaines, tu peux bien attendre quelques temps, non ? Ou je suis devenue indispensable à la bonne marche de ton équipage ? »

« Bon, d'accord. » Me dit-il en grognant.

« Tout est ok ? » Je lui demande.

« Oui, ça va » Grogne-t-il.

Je l'imagine bien, avec une moue d'enfant de cinq ans.

« Si tout va bien, je te dis en revoir, et à la prochaine ! »

« Au revoir, et reviens vite ! » Me dit-il.

Je raccroche en souriant. Cela, c'était mieux passé que je le pensais.

Je vois Ace se rapprocher, avec Marco.

« Tout va bien ? » Me demande le frère de mon amie

« Oui, tout est ok. Je peux rester quelques semaines ici, si cela vous va ? » Répondis-je.

« Oui, c'est bon. Oyaji est d'accord, si ton père est au courant de cela. » Déclare Marco.

« Super, Mr Ananas ! Tiens voilà le den-den mushi »

« Sale gosse ! » Dis Marco en souriant, en reprenant l'escargot.

Cela faisait quelques jours, que nous étions sur l'île des Hommes Poissons. Je ne voyais pas beaucoup Ace. Haruta s'était mise en tête de me faire visiter toute l'ile, ce qui me permettait de me changer les idées, et de ne pas trop penser à ce que faisait mon amie, et comment elle allait. Sinon, j'étais bonne pour une déprime dans les règles de l'art.

Je finis par avoir un message de Ben qui me disait que Marion allait s'enfuir avec une amie sirène dans la nuit.

Je préviens rapidement Ace.

Nous nous trouvions sur le pont de Moby Dick, quand je reçu un nouveau message de Marjorie, cette fois-là. Elle nous disait qu'elle arrivait dans quelques heures sur l'île.

Je l'appelle, et lui donne quelques instructions pour qu'elles nous retrouvent saine et sauve et surtout connaissant ma meilleure amie et son non sens de l'orientation.

« Vous avez deux heures pour dormir le temps qu'ils arrivent et que l'on prévoie un plan qui tient la route. »

C'était Marco, il avait tout entendu, comme d'habitude. Mais après tout, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il nous surveillait presque 24h/24.

* * *

 _ **POV Ace**_

On est arrivé sur l'îles des hommes poissons hier et nous y restons pendant une petite dizaine de jour. Je ronge mon frein en espérant que le plan de ma sœur va aboutir. Qu'elle ne va pas se faire prendre et surtout qu'elle va bien. Même si ce dernier point est plutôt franchement utopique.

Depuis deux jours, je me fais traîner un peu de partout sur l'ile avec les gars de la deuxième division. Je n'ai pas le cœur à l'ouvrage mais plus vites les petites missions et les corvées sont effectuée et plus vite je peux me torturer le peu de matière grise qu'il me reste et que mon pouvoir n'a pas consumer.

Marjorie, j'ai de nombreux regrets, tous d'abord celui de ne pas la connaître plus, c'est ma jumelle mais je n'arrive pas à savoir à quoi ressembler sa vie. Pour tous dire je connais mieux Mélodie et ça me reste en travers de la gorge. Ensuite, je regrette de l'avoir laissée partir si rapidement, j'aurais dû la retenir pour qu'elle puisse s'entraîner et se défendre seule. Même si ça n'aurait pas changer grand-chose à la situation actuelle. La suivante c'est de ne pas lui avoir fait une vivre-card. Ce que je peux être bête ! Enfin ce n 'est pas le truc le plus compliquer à faire et je compte y remédier dès que je la retrouve !

Trois jours plus tard Ben nous fait parvenir un message, elle va tenter de filer cette nuit. Lorsque le téléphone de Mélodie retentis vers 5 heures du matin alors que l'on a tenté de fuir notre angoisse commune pour ma sœur et pour une amie. Je n'ai quasi pas dormi de la nuit et maintenant que je me fais réveiller, je stress à mort. Je vois un ananas bleu dans le coin qui nous regarde manigancer d'un œil inquiet.

Ouais le poulet n'a pas arrêté de nous fliquer depuis cinq jours et dieux que c'est relou. Je n'aime pas être surveillé, pour tous dire je pense que quand j'étais capitaine je n'avais pas autant de compte à rendre, à part à ma conscience. Même avec les bandits des montagnes j'avais la paix…

J'entends Mélodie lui donné quelques instructions et surtout lui ordonner d'être prudente. Marco nous regarde et fini pour nous dire.

« Vous avez deux heures pour dormir le temps qu'ils arrivent et que l'on prévoie un plan qui tient la route. »

Je retourne à mon sommeil en piquant une crise de narcolepsie dans le couloir comme un crétin avec Mélodie derrière moi… Je veux dooormir.

* * *

Voilà je vous remercie d'avoir lue notre fan fic

J'espère vous revoir bientôt !

Si vous laissez une review vous avez droit à un câlin de Shanks^^

A dans deux semaines


	38. Arc 3 Chapitre 11

Bonjour à tous!

Je ne suis même pas trop en retard pour la publication^^. Veuillez excusez mes problèmes de connexion pour ce petit contre temps.

Voilà un nouveau POV de Ben et Elisa

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience n'hésitez pas on ne mord pas^^

Bonne lecture à tous

Marjorie est en italique pour la conversation téléphonique

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 Prendre la bonne décision, aider ces amis**

 _ **Pov Benoît**_

Je suis un peu à cran. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai entre les mains la vie future de Marjorie et d'une sirène. Si je ne peux pas les aider, elles ne passeront pas la nuit. Les colliers explosifs se déclencheront dès que la pourriture céleste s'apercevra de leur disparation et là boum... Il y aurait de la sirène et de l'humaine partout…

Pour passer le temps depuis que j'ai reçu son message c'est-à-dire aux environs de neuf heures du soir, j'ai fait une liste des trucs qui pourraient les aider dans la suite de leur évasion. Je décide d'aller en ville et d'acheter deux poignards, du pain, de l'eau du jambon et du beurre.

Ouais, j'estime en tant que morfale de première catégorie, que manger lorsque l'on tente d'échapper à un ennemi est primordiale. Encore plus quand on a été au régime forcé pendant un bon moment. Au moins ce repas leurs permettra de reprendre des forces. Et j'en profiterai pour grignoter un bout au passage être réveillé a pas d'heures le soir, ça creuse.

En attendant je continue de mettre sur papier la suite de mon GPS spéciale personne pas douée. Je vais demander de l'aide à Elisa pour le finir. Je vais avoir besoin de toutes les cartes, de tous les bâtiments, bateau îles prison ou autre qu'elle peut trouver. J'en ferais un pour Marjorie bien sûre, mais également un pour Mélodie, Elisa et moi-même ce genre d'outil sa peut toujours être utile et nous sauver la mise. Une évasion ne tiens pas souvent à grand-chose. Même si le premier exemplaire sera réservé pour Marjorie qui en a le plus besoin.

Je continue de tourner en rond tellement je suis inquiet, je sais qu'elle va appeler si elle réussit à s'échapper et j'ai tous préparer. J'ai revérifié trois fois mon arme, j'ai fait mon sac 5 fois, avec les sandwich l'eau et les deux poignards et une trousse de secours, que je balade au fond de mon sac et qui va peut-être servir pour la première fois en environ 6 mois... Mon père me regarde, il ne connaît pas Marjo, je sens son regard sur moi et je sais qu'il va vouloir m'accompagner.

Il est très voire trop curieux, il veut tous savoir de comment marche une voiture, à c'est quoi un ordi, en passant par l'avion et le GPS. Pour Ray voir Marjo, c'est aussi revoir une partie de sa vie de pirates. Revoir sa filleule, la fille de son capitaine et meilleur ami. C'est également me comprendre un peu plus, savoir pourquoi je tiens tant à cette fille, et du coup en apprendre un peu sur ma vie avant mon grand retour.

Je continue de faire les cents pas pour me réveiller, et éviter de me mettre à ronfler. Mon père me regarde avec cette lueur de bienveillance. Il comprend pourquoi je dois les aider. En ayant marre de tourner en rond je décide de sortir deux minutes pour prendre l'air.

J'entends mon téléphone sonner alors que je respire l'aire nocturne à plein poumon. Je me précipite pour répondre

« _Allo Ben ?_ »

« Oui c'est Moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« _On arrive dans quinze ou vingt minutes. C'est bon pour toi ?_ »

Je regarde mon père et je lui dit

« Je me met en route, vous vous dirigez vers quel groove ? »

« _Le 41 . Merci pour le coup de main. Il faudra que tu emmènes du matériel capable de faire sauter des colliers explosifs en granit marin._ »

Je soupire…

« Paps il faut quoi pour faire sauter un collier explosif sans tuer la personne qui le porte ?

« Le fluide, tu l'as, mais encore faut-il le maîtriser. Je vais t'accompagner et t'aider. Je te dois bien ça. »

J'esquisse un micro sourire et je lui dit tout en me mettant en route.

« T'inquiètes pas on va y arriver. Mon père va me donner un coup de main pour les colliers. Sa ira. »

« _…Ton père ? Tu es sûre que ça ne le dérange pas ?_ »

« Non, il est comme un gosse devant une barre de Mars, il est heureux de pouvoir m'aider. »

« _A tout de suite_. »

« A tout de suite.»

J'arrive sur le groove 41 qui est comme de juste une zone de non droit. Je sors ma faux et je décide de faire le ménage pour qu'il n'y ai pas de problème. Mon père me regarde jouer avec les ombres. Je vois dans son regard qu'il est fier de moi. Mais après tout c'est normal, puisque je suis génial ! Et là j'imagine Mélodie dire : « Et pas modeste pour un sou ». Et je lui aurai répondu que la modestie c'était pour les gens qui n'ont aucune raison d'être fier, soit les nulles.

J'attends avec mon sac en essayant de ne pas me montrer trop impatient. Je vois une tête inconnue au visage pâle et maigre sortir de l'eau en tenant une bulle que la jeune femme pose délicatement sur la terre ferme.

Je vois une forme plutôt salle, maigre, couverte de bleu et de coupures se redresser et m'adresser un sourire tordue, mais sincère…Je suis face à mon amie. Je suis face à ce qu'ils ont fait d'elle… Je suis très très en colère. Je commence à voir rouge. Il faut que je me calme.

Mon père commence par délivrer la sirène pendant que je regarde Marjorie en essayant de ne pas me mettre en rogne. Elle est devenue quasi squelettique, son œil est plus expressif que son visage. On y devine toute sa peine mais aussi son soulagement d'être enfin libre.

Oui j'ai dit son œil. L'autre elle ne l'a pas ouvert à cause du coquard plutôt récent qui renforce l'impression de maltraitance. De plus mon amie de toujours, bavarde et enjouée même dans les pires situations est pour le moment silencieuse, trop silencieuse. Elle semble savourer ces instants précieux de liberté.

Ray va libérer Marjorie et je m'approche de la sirène en lui donnant un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau. La jeune femme me regarde comme si j'étais son sauveur. Ce qui est un peu le cas mais quand même… Je ne suis pas un héros. Les héros doivent être gentils avec les autres, et ne pas être sarcastique, ni méchant, ni antipathique. Je ne pensais pas un jour faire plaisir à quelqu'un avec un bête sandwich au jambon. Mais bon c'est comme cela.

Marjorie revient vers moi et quand je lui tends le sac avec le sandwich et l'eau je vois briller la lumière de son œil… On a l'impression qu'elle aussi contente que si elle venait de gagner à euro million !

Je lui souris et je passe un peu de pommade anti bleu là où j'en vois… Je lui laisse la fin du pot… C'est triste à dire mais les filles vont en avoir plus besoin que moi. L'aube approche quand les filles repartent après un peu de repos et une rapide discussion.

J'envoie un court message à Mélodie, puis mon père et moi nous repartons. Tous les deux silencieux sur la souffrance que l'on a vue.

Je repars dans trois jours, j'espère que d'ici là j'aurais de bonne nouvelle de Marjorie. En attendant je vais façonner quelques bulles pour me calmer. Je suis trop en colère et trop inquiet pour dormir. J'ai vraiment besoin de me défouler.

* * *

 _ **POV Elisa**_

Depuis le coup de téléphone de benoît, je suis en train de planifier méticuleusement ma vengeance. Mélodie ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement, elle y laissera forcément des plumes. Parole de Dragon.

Je sais qu'elle ne voulait pas me mêler à cette histoire pour m'éviter de replonger dans mon passé et qu'elle a fait ça pour me protéger. Mais bon, je lui en veux quand même, elle en a parlé à Ben, et pas à moi ! Je sais je suis jalouse ! En plus j'aurais pu les aider. Je dispose d'une base de données immense sur à peu près tout et n'importe quoi (des codes civiques, au lois sur les animaux en passant par le code de criminalité de la marine et le plan des bases navale).

Je sais aussi que ce geste part d'une bonne intention et que dans ce monde dingue une seconde d'inattention peut être fatale. J'en ai fait d'ailleurs l'amer expérience il n'y a pas si longtemps. Ça fait 3 jours que j'ai fini ma mission. Ça fait à présent plus d'un moi que je ne dors que d'un œil, quand j'arrive à dormir…

Je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ces souvenir et dès que je ferme les yeux, je le vois. Toujours et encore à ce moment, ce moment où j'ai failli perdre ma vie. Je sens encore, sa main sur ma gorge, les odeurs de terre humide et de coumarine que dégageai la forêt, le bruit du vent dans les arbres. Surtout le bruit assourdissant de mon cœur qui résonne à mes oreilles. L'impression terrifiantes que la vie ne tient finalement qu'à un fil.

Je secoue la tête dans l'espoir vain de chasser ces mauvais souvenir, pour replonger plus efficacement dans mes recherches sur la famille Keisenberg. C'est une famille relativement discrète compte tenu de l'attitude générale de mes semblables.

Ils mènent une vie simple, autant qu'un dragon céleste peut se le permettre. Ils ne sont visiblement pas de grands amateurs de racontar en tous genre. Il y a très peu d'information sur eux qui circule. Du peu que j'ai réussie à trouver sur le bateau, ils sont plutôt assez mou dans l'application de sentence envers leurs esclaves… Ce qui est une relativement bonne nouvelle pour moi.

Cependant, ce ne sont pas des enfants de cœur loin de là. Ce ne sont pas non plus les pires dragons célestes que je connaisse. Sur Marijoa la vie est rude pour un esclave. Peu importe la famille à laquelle il appartient. Sa vie est toujours tristement courte.

C'est Sabo qui me tire de mes parchemins poussiéreux et de ces livres anciens. En entrant dans la bibliothèque. Je lève un peu la tête vers lui en attendant comme le veut l'étiquette qu'il prenne la parole en premier. Voyant qu'il n'a pas l'aire décider, je replonge dans mes notes pour faire le point.

J'entends Sabo s'approcher et je le vois prendre une feuille la lire puis me demander

« Pour qui sont ces recherches ? »

Je relève la tête et je murmure, plongée dans des pensées bien sombre,

« Pour moi, mes amis, pour Marjorie, et pour sa liberté. »

Il semble cogiter un moment sur mes paroles puis m'annonce d'une voix claire

« Tu es prise »

Je le regarde en me demandant comment je dois le prendre après un moi passer à échapper à un taré gravement atteint, qui m'a donné une véritable chasse à l'homme. Ce mec avez plus sa place dans un asile qu'autre chose. J'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose, je veux en avoir le cœur net donc je l'interroge à mon tour.

« Mais ? »

« Tu seras sous mon commandement pendant un moment, qui reste indéfini »

Je remarque qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être ravie de devoir me supporter encore un peu. Que l'on soit d'accord bossé avec un noble ne m'enchante et stratégiquement c'est totalement aberrant mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide ici. A défaut ce n'est pas encore moi.

« Ça n'a pas l'aire de vous enchanter. »

Je le vois hausser les épaules l'air de prendre cette nouvelle comme un simple coup du sort.

Je me décide finalement à lui donner franchement mes conditions, je veux bien être révolutionnaire mais pas laisser mes amis mourir sous mes yeux parque que j'étais en mission.

« J'accepte, mais je veux rester libre. C'est-à-dire, si je ne suis pas d'accord je le dirais. Si je ne veux pas faire quelques choses j'en exprimerais haut et forts les raisons et la logique du refus. Mais plus que tout ça, je veux rester libre, pour aider mes amis, je veux être libre de choisir. »

« Je suis pour ma part d'accord avec tes conditions et n'y vois aucune objection. »

Sur ces quelques paroles il se lève et quitte la bibliothéque.

J'ai deux semaines, il faut que je prépare la soufflante du siècle pour Mélodie. Je préfère attendre un peu afin d'être sûre que Marjorie ai réussi son évasion et qu'elle soit en sécurité. Je ne souhaite pas distraire et compromettre la sécurité de mes amis pour une bête histoire de révélation un peu tardive.

Je vais commencer par chercher des noms d'oiseaux ça m'occupera en attendant de pouvoir rentrer sur la base à laquelle je suis affecté. Plus que deux jours de travail. Je pense que je vais pouvoir battre mon record.

* * *

Voilà c'est déja fini^^

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a bien plus

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. On y réponds toujours avec grand plaisir.

Plop59 et Elodidie


	39. Arc 3 Chapitre 12

**Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre un peu de temps pour lire cette fiction.**

 **Je ne posterais plus toute les deux semaines puisque je n'arrive pas à tenir ce rythme de publication.**

 **Je ferais donc comme je le sentirais et quand nous aurons de nouveau chapitre à poster nous les posterons.**

 **Je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic sans y mettre un point final.**

 **Je remercie loulia pour avoir mis cette fic en favorite. Un grand merci à toi^^**

 **Je vous rappelle que c'est grâce à vos review que nous nous améliorons et que nous poursuivons l'écriture des histoires.**

 **Pas d'hésitations! S vous avez des critiques un commentaires des question des cookies nous prendrons le tout avec grand plaisir!**

 **Sans plus attendre voici la suite!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Quand retrouvaille rime avec pagaille.**

 _ **POV Marjorie**_

Nous nous enfonçons doucement dans les abysses et je dois dire que c'est un endroit absolument magnifique et que malgré le contexte je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme une gamine. Aya sourit en me voyant avec un œil et demi grand ouvert. L'autre à un coquard assez impressionnant lié à ma rencontre fracassante avec le coin d'une table.

Je suis stressée mais heureuse, même si je ne le montre pas. Dans une heure et demi si tout va bien cette partie de ma vie sera derrière moi. Je ne pourrais jamais m'en débarrasser de façon définitive, mais elle restera à tous jamais un mauvais souvenir.

Lorsque bien plu tar dans la traversé l'on aperçoit enfin la bulle géante formant l'île des hommes poisson je suis stupéfaite par la beauté de l'endroit. Il faut avouer que trouver cette île ici à un petit quelques choses de surnaturel. Le mythe de l'Atlantide vient peut-être de cet endroit.

Je sens Aya être très émue à l'idée d'enfin poser le bout de la nageoire sur son île. Après tant d'année. Elle va enfin pouvoir revoir sa famille peut-être a-t-elle des frère et sœur qui l'attende ?

Je me décide à rappeler Mélodie

« Salut Mélodie »

« On arrive d'ici dix à quinze minutes du côté de la bais des sirènes. »

« Un plan. Non je sais que l'on est suivi, et si quelqu'un voit nos marques on a que deux poignards pour se défendre et un fruit du démon absolument pas maîtrisé. Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? »

« Ça marche vers la forêt… Bon bah je suppose qu'Aya sais où est la forêt. »

« On va y arriver. Merci pour l'aide commandant. »

C'est ainsi que je reste dans ma bulle quand on arrive à la bais des sirènes avec Aya, on essaye de cacher au mieux notre ancienne condition. Cependant certain signe ne trompe personne. Les fers au poignet et au cheville par exemple, pour ne nommer qu'eux.

Aya décide de ne pas s'attarder ici afin de pouvoir retrouver au plus vite quelqu'un qui puisse nous protéger. Ma bulle éclate et je pose enfin les deux pieds par terre en prenant soin de suivre ma collègue de cavale et mon amie de galère.

On va devoir se débrouiller seule jusqu'à la sortie de la ville vue que cet endroit est régi par le gouvernement mondial, même sous la protection de Barbe blanche, les pirates ne peuvent pas faire n'importe quoi.

Au début tous se passe plutôt bien. Seulement rapidement je remarque que nous sommes suivis et les choses se gâtent rapidement.

Je me retrouve avec cinq hommes armés à mes trousses et je dis à Aya de mettre les voiles et de prévenir au plus vite Jimbei et n'importe qui qui porterai la marque des pirates de Barbe blanche. Comme prévue ces bandits ne sont pas assez rapides pour suivre Aya dans l'eau, fort heureusement pour elle.

Moi par contre je suis sévèrement dans la panade.

J'ai pris mon logue et je vais toujours dans la même direction afin de pouvoir rentrer dans la forêt. Seulement ma fatigue les blessures et les privations me rendent lentes, un peu trop et quelque chose explose à côté de moi me projetant aux pieds de quelqu'un, une dizaine de mètre plus loin, à l'orée de la forêt.

Ce quelqu'un je le reconnais facilement une fois que le monde arrête de tourner puisque c'est mon frère…Il n'as l'air ravi de me voire dans cet état et j'aurais préféré éviter de tomber sur lui directement. Il n'est pas raisonnable lorsqu'il est en colère Il va leur éclater la figure. Il m'aide à me relever et me murmure comme ultime encouragement :

« Continue tous droits une fois sortir de la forêt tu vas tomber sur le bateau. Je suis heureux et fier de toi. »

J'acquiesce et je m'engouffre dans cette forêt sous-marine je n'ai pas le temps de m'extasier devant la beauté de l'endroit, il faut que j'atteigne rapidement le Moby dick.

J'entends déjà des bruits de pas derrière moi. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je n'en peux plus d'être une bête traquée.

Je me décide et lance à l'aveuglette un souffle peut puissant mais suffisant pour ralentir quelqu'un. J'ai la tête qui tourne, mal absolument partout quand je vois enfin alors que le soleil se lève le bout de mon chemin.

Juste avant de sortir, je tombe la tête la première à cause d'une racine. Le temps de me retourner quelqu'un est déjà en train de m'attaquer. Je le repousse avec mon pouvoir. Je sors le poignard de Ben et je me remets à courir. Il me reste une dizaine de mètre et visiblement des bandits et trafiquants sont arrivé avant moi. J'entends des bruits de lame qui s'entre choquent ainsi que des coups de feu.

J'entends la vois d'Aya sur ma droite et je décide d'aller l'aider. Je la vois en compagnie de Namur. Celui-ci semble surpris. Je ne vois pas trop par quoi. Peut-être par ma dégaine générale ou alors c'est mon regard. C'est normal pour moi d'aider celle qui m'a aidé. Le combat c'est mon affaire, je peux aider à la défendre et je le ferais avec grand plaisir

De toute façon, je n'ai rien à perdre. Je n'ai plus rien. Je ne m'appartiens même plus.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ont duré les combats, tous est assez confus autour de moi. J'ai frappé, trancher, lancer. Longtemps ou à peine quelques secondes, il m'est impossible de le dire. En tous cas à la fin de ceux-ci je n'entends plus un seul son. Tout est extraordinairement silencieux.

J'entends des pas approcher et je vois Ace et Mélodie s'approcher de moi. Je force un sourire avant de tomber dans le noir. La fatigue m'ayant rattrapé.

* * *

 _ **POV D'Aya**_

Nous venions de nous faire attaquer. Marjorie me dire de partir pour prévenir Jimbei ou n'importe qui qui pourrais nous aider.

J'y vais même si cela me brise le cœur de la laisser, mais c'est notre seule chance de nous en sortir. Je n'ai plus assez de force pour porter mon amie, j'en ai juste assez pour échapper à ces bandits.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je fini par arriver jusqu'au Shibukai, ainsi que d'autres personnes dont un jeune homme qui ressemble à mon amie. Ce devait être son frère.

Je commence à essayer de lui expliquer ce qui se passe. Mais malgré mon discours est totalement décousu, il dût comprendre ce qui se passe vu que je les vois partir en courant. Et j'entendis le jeune homme brun me dire quelque chose avant de partir. Cependant, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il m'a dit.

C'est la dernière chose que je me souvenais, car je me suis effondrée de fatigue à ce moment-là.

Après quelques instants je me reprends. Il est temps de leur montrer que je ne suis pas une vulgaire poiscaille sans défense. Les poissons sont beaucoup plus dangereux que ce que ces gens pensent. Il est temps de se défendre comme la grande femme que je suis devenue et pas le petit alvin sans défense qu'ils ont arraché à sa famille.

* * *

 _ **Pov Ace**_

Le plan de l'ananas me convient plutôt bien mais j'ai peur que les filles ne puissent pas sortir de la ville sans encombre.

Quand je vois une sirène maigre la peau blafarde au cheveux turquoise s'approcher et me dire que ma sœur arrive mais qu'elles sont poursuivies. Je me précipite à l'orée de la forêt, là où je pourrais le plus aider Marjorie, laissant là les autres combattants à la sortie de la forêt, près du ponéglyphe.

Je me dirige en courant vers la ville, la limite extérieure proche de la forêt.

Je n'ai pas à attendre très longtemps pour apercevoir une silhouette squelettique se diriger vers moi. Je reconnais les cheveux clairs de ma sœur mais c'est à peu près tous.

Les bleus, les coups, les coupures, les fers… Elle ressemble plus à un animal traqué qu'à une jeune femme.

Je suis très en colères, celle-ci augmente un peu plus quand un objet explosif la projette à mes pieds.

Je peux voir l'ampleur des dégâts et je suis verts de rage.

Je vais leur éclater la tronche !

J'aide ma jumelle à se relever et lui murmure quelques paroles encourageantes avant de faire craquer mes doigts, ma nuque et mon cou et de regarder ces fumiers.

Je ne suis pas l'ancien et redouté capitaine des Spades pour rien.

Car telle est la devise de mon équipage.

Qui s'y frotte s'y pique.

* * *

 _ **POV Mélodie.**_

Je me trouvais avec Ace et les autres en dehors de la ville. Nous attendions sagement les filles comme nous l'avait demandé Marco.

J'avais reçu un coup de téléphone de Marjorie vers cinq heures du matin :

« Salut Mélodie »

 **« Hey , Marjo »** Répondis-je heureuse de l'entendre.

« On arrive d'ici dix à quinze minutes du côté de la bais des sirènes. »

 **« Dac, vous avez un plan ?** »

« Un plan. Non je sais que l'on est suivi, et si quelqu'un voit nos marques on a que deux poignards pour se défendre et un fruit du démon absolument pas maîtrisé. Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? »

A ce moment là, Marco qui se trouvait à côté de moi, pris le téléphone.

 **« Rejoignez-nous près de la forêt, nous serons là pour vous accueillir »**

« Ca marche vers la forêt… Bon bah je suppose qu'Aya sais où est la forêt. »

 **« Vous allez pouvoir y arriver ? »** J'entendais l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« On va y arriver. Merci pour l'aide commandant.»

Cela fait vingt minutes que nous attendions, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose était arrivé aux filles. C'est au moment où j'allais partir pour vois si elles arrivaient, que je vis une sirène décharnée arriver vers nous.

Elle nageait aussi vite que son pauvre corps le pouvait. Je voyais bien qu'elle était épuisée. J'étais quasiment certaine, que nous avions Aya l'amie de Marjorie devant nous. Mais aucune trace de mon amie. Mon inquiétude remonte d'un cran.

Avant que la sirène ne dise un mot, je parti vers la direction qu'elle venait d'emprunter. Je ne fis même pas attention à ce qui m'entouré.

Je finis par voir mon amie poursuivie par cinq gars.

Je fis alors la seule chose qui me venait.

Je fonçai dans le tas.

Après un court moment, je ne vois plus aucun malfrat, humain ou non arrivée, je décide de repartir vers la forêt, vers mon amie. Le soleil se lève dans une sorte d'aube rougeoyante magnifique mais le temps presse. Je regarderais le paysage plus tard.

Je la vois dans un triste état, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Elle se retourne vers moi, force un sourire avant de tomber en arrière. La fatigue, la peur et ces monstres ont bien fait leur travail. Marjorie est dans le coma pour un moment d'après le doc qui l'a ausculté et qui paraissait tous de même rouge de colère.

Je vois que Marco est très inquiet, un pli soucieux lui barre le front. Il a aussi l'air très en colère. Je sais que Marjo va s'en sortir, elle est forte. Elle va cependant devoir se reconstruire. Elle ne sera pas seule. Je suis là, son frère la soutiendra, Ben et Elisa nous aideront, nos familles respectives aussi.

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus**

 **Le prochain chapitre devrais voire le jour avant la fin du moi!**

 **Merci d'avoir lu en espérant que vous avez aimé**

 **PS Vive les cookies!**


	40. Arc 3 Chapitre 13

**Bonjour à tous**

 **Après cette semaine de rentrée voici la suite des aventures de Ben et Elisa**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews^^ ces petits messages nous aident à avancer à trouver de l'inspiration et à nous corriger.**

 **Merci à ceux et celle qui en ont laissé et merci à ceux qui nous mettent en fav^^**

 **Je rappel que le rythme de parution sera aléatoire.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 Mission accomplie, retour au bercail.**

 _ **POV Benoît**_

Je suis sur la route menant à Mécanica, je vais y rester quelques jours. Je n'ai besoin que de quelques outils, pièces électroniques et petits objets de ce genre. Mon père m'a donné la clef de ma mère, en principe elle me permettra de rentrer dans son labo, enfin si j'arrive à trouver sa porte.

Mon père m'a appris que ma mère était une charpentière et une inventrice de génie, trait dont j'ai visiblement hérité. Le problème c'est qu'il faut le trouver ce labo et si la marine après quatre années de recherche n'est jamais parvenue à en trouver une trace… Je pense que pour moi ça sera quand même un peu compliqué.

J'ai tout de même un avantage sur eux. J'ai l'énigme de ma mère pour me guider. Surtout j'ai la clef qui permet d'ouvrir la porte et quelques mots que cette femme que je ne connais pas a laissé à mon père quand elle a su qu'elle ne pourrait échapper à ces poursuivants.

Je soupire. La traversée est pour le moment assez calme, pas de tempête pas d'attaque de pirate pas de fouille de cale par les marines. Pour le moment comme prévu, je dois arriver sur Mécanica dans un ou deux jours.

Ce qui me rends morose, peut causant et insupportable, c'est l'image de ma meilleure amie. Couverte de bleu, d'égratignure, trop silencieuse, qui s'affiche dès que je ferme les yeux. Je sais que Mélodie et Ace ont réussie à la récupérer. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle depuis. Ça m'angoisse un peu rendant mon caractère légèrement dépressif et un peu plus explosif. Je suis certain que plus personne ne peux me supporter.

Rayleigh l'a compris et me laissais tranquille avant de partir. Le trop bref SMS de Mélodie n'avait rien de rassurant mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'aller sur l'île des hommes poissons pour le moment pour plusieurs raisons.

1 Il y a déjà assez de monde pour que la marine envoie un amiral, deux contres amiraux et cinq vaisseaux, je ne tiens pas à me refaire capturer maintenant que j'ai enfin retrouver des attaches et une famille. Ben oui, les pirates de Barbe Blanches, les enfants du seigneur des pirates, et ainsi que la fille de Shanks le Roux !

Ça c'est du gratin !

2 Je ne servirais à rien une fois sur place. La seule chose potentiellement dans mes cordes à part faire chier le monde c'est réparer des bateaux… Je ne suis pas encore assez doué pour les combats pour leur être d'une grande aide.

3 Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais atteindre l'île. Même si je sais faire les revêtements, je n'ai toujours pas de bateau. Ce qui est tout de même un comble pour un charpentier et je compte bien remédier à ce problème dès que je rentre sur Watter seven.

Du coup je broie du noir en fusillant mentalement les pourritures célestes qui l'ont réduite à ça sur le pont du Majestic…Qui a mon sens est un bateau plus que moyen plus fait pour les croisières sur South-Blue que pour la navigation sur Grand line, mais bon tant qu'il n'y a pas de tempête et que je n'ai pas à faire des heures sup je ne dirais rien de plus.

Mon père…ces derniers mots à mon égard me hantent.

 **Falsh Back**

 ** _2 jours plutôt_**

 _-« Tu as tous ton matériel, ton sac ? Bon si tu as oublié quelques choses n'hésites pas à envoyer une lettre, maintenant que tu sais comment fonctionne la poste ici »_

 _Je foudroie mon père du regard…Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne comprenais pas comment on faisait pour envoyer du courrier._

 _-« Merci pour tout Paps. Je voulais te dire…Je suis fier de toi et je ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'aurais jamais pu nous retrouver. Alors ne t'en veux pas. Et puis je te remercie pour Marjorie »_

 _-« Merci, tu me libère d'un poids plus lourd que tu ne le penses. Quoi qu'il vous arrive à tous les quatre, je serais toujours de votre côté »_

 _Il me sert dans ces bras, lui plus que moi, il sait que la vie ici peut être beaucoup plus courte que prévue. Il sait que l'on pourrait ne jamais se revoir et que cette traversée pourrait bien être la dernière chose que je vais faire. Personnellement je n'ai aucun doute sur le sort que les autorités nous réservent à Mélodie, Marjorie et moi-même._

 **Fin du Flash back**

Je n'ai pas osé lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, qu'il était quelqu'un de très important pour moi. Que je ne le remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir transmis le savoir de ma mère pour manipuler les ombres. De m'avoir remis quelques photos et lettre de son trésors, de sa femme. Décédée il y a longtemps. Son plus précieux joyaux, c'est moi maintenant. Son trésor c'était ma mère.

On a parlé d'elle mais je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'il c'était passé pour que je finisse entre les mains des mouettes et que ma mère décède. Je suppose simplement que le seigneur des ombres n'était pas là pour veiller au grain ou qu'il est arrivé trop tard. Je ne veux pas que mon père soit triste et de nouveau dépressif en le replongeant dans ces souvenir douloureux. Je ferais ces recherches de mon côté.

Je finirais bien par découvrir la vérité tous seul, ou avec de l'aide même révolutionnaire s'il le faut. J'espère trouver des débuts de réponses sur Mécanica. Ce ne serait pas impossible.

Je vérifie mes messages sur mon téléphone portable. Je relie le dernier message que m'a envoyé Mélodie porteur d'angoisse mais aussi porteur d'espoir.

 _On a récupéré Marjorie, pour le moment elle est dans les pommes._

 _Ne t'inquiètes pas._

 _Apparemment c'est la fatigue._

 _On la soigne sur le Mobydic._

 _Je te préviens la reconstruction sera longue._

 _Je te donne des nouvelles dès que j'en ai_

 _Biz_

 _Mélodie_

Pour mon père, pour ma mère pour mes amies, je trouverais le labo et je deviendrais un inventeur de génie génial.

* * *

 _ **POV Elisa**_

Je suis retournée sur Baterilla et j'ai eu le temps de finir ma liste d'insulte et remarque désobligeante pour Mélodie. Dès que j'ai plus de nouvelle qu'un simple SMS totalement impersonnel, je l'appelle et je lui explique clairement ma façon de penser. Je vais devoir partir bientôt de cette petite île que je trouvais charmante.

Il faut que je poursuive ma formation, surtout celle du maniement des armes…mon point faible. J'ai un programme de renforcement musculaire et de préparation physique digne d'une athlète de haut niveau…ce que je ne suis pas, évidement puisque je n'ai jamais eu à faire de sport de ma vie.

Sabo mon supérieur doit reprendre ces missions, vue que je suis une de ces subordonnées et en plus la nouvelle arrivée je suis obligatoirement en binôme avec lui. Je sens ma migraine revenir. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas c'est juste…physique ? Comme les chiens et les chats quoi…on ne peut pas se voire trop longtemps sans finir par une dispute.

Dernière en date le nom des chocolatines…même ici ça me poursuit ! Pain au chocolat ou chocolatine je m'en fiche tant que j'ai ce que je voulais dans mon assiette. Pas monsieur, il m'a barbé pendant une demie heure que c'était des chocolatines et pas des pains au chocolat…. Ça m'a coupé l'appétit, déjà que je ne mange pas beaucoup, j'ai perdu du poids sur Little Garden, il faudrait que je me remplume mais je n'arrive pas à manger. Du coup je continue d'en perdre. D'un côté ce n'est pas grave, j'avais des kilos en trop après si ça continue ce ne sera pas bon.

J'ai un nœud à l'estomac car quand je mange je le revois encore. Je fais des cauchemars récurant et je vois très bien que malgré mes efforts et du maquillage, on voit que j'ai de cernes de plus en plus noirs. Je fais également moins attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je m'endors sur mes recherches pour me réveiller en sursaut quelques minutes plus tard. Terrorisé, apeuré je revois le moment où j'ai dû le tuer ou encore celui ou ma vie ou celle de mon précieux Serpy n'ont tenu qu'à un fil.

Je comprends que malgré le fait que je sois forte, je ne vais pas pouvoir garder tout ça pour moi éternellement. J'ai besoin de parler de ces évènements à quelqu'un de proche, Benoît m'écouterait peut-être mais il ne pourrait pas m'aider. Mélodie est occupé par le sauvetage de Marjorie et Marjorie doit être en pire état que moi.

C'est sur ces pensées plus que joyeuse que je reprends mes recherches sur Baltigho et sur Dragon et sur tous ce que je peux trouver comme carte d'îles, bâtiments, vaisseaux et autres. C'est pour Benoît, il veut nous faire un GPS de la mort pour que Marjorie arrête de se perdre et je pense que ce dernier pourrait aussi m'être très utile.

C'est en me sentant secoué comme un prunier alors que je me débattais dans mon cauchemar que je comprends à quel point j'ai besoin d'aide. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux et que je vois des papiers partout, Serpy enroulé à mes pieds et Sabo qui a arrêté de me prendre pour un arbre à fruit. Je prends Serpy dans mes bras et j'ai besoin de sentir qu'il est vivant. Belle et bien là, en mon insupportable compagnie, à me supporter en me sifflant tendrement des mots dans sa langue sifflante, que je ne comprends pas, mais que je sais être réconfortants.

« Elisa qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Je tiens Serpy, je me redresse, après tous je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je prends une grande inspiration…mais un énorme nœud se forme dans ma gorge et je n'arrive pas à parler. Je sens des perles salées glissées sur mes joues. Je pleure. Ça ne m'arrive as souvent et devant des témoins c'est encore plus rare, éducation oblige.

« Elisa depuis que l'on t'a retrouvé sur Little Garden tu ne manges plus, tu ne dors presque plus et tu t'enfermes dans ton travail. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ? »

Je me redresse pour quitter la pièce, conserver le peut qu'il me reste de dignité devant mon supérieur et éloigner ces mauvais souvenir. Sabo m'en empêche, je me retrouve prisonnière d'une puissante étreinte, je lutte mais sans que je ne puisse m'échapper. Je continue de pleurer.

Je mets un moment pour trouver les bons mots mais petit à petit ils sortent entre deux sanglots étouffés par sa chemise, à présent humide de larme. Je lui raconte ma terreur d'avoir était traquée comme une bête et d'être seule face à ça. Mon horreur quand Serpy à frôler la mort. Mon impuissance face à la folie de cet homme. Mon envie folle de rentrer chez moi, loin d'ici, en me disant que tous cela n'était qu'un rêve, quand je me suis faite blessé par un piège. Ma haine quand il a joué avec moi alors que j'étais à ça merci. Mon dégout de moi-même, de lui, de mon geste, quand je l'ai tué.

Je finis par m'endormir rassurée mais surtout libérer de ce fardeau, enfin d'une partie. Je sais que maintenant je vais pouvoir recommencer à vivre ma vie. Pas comme si j'étais encore innocente, je ne le suis plus. Cette mort m'a fait vieillir d'un coup.

Je me réveille un peu surprise dans la cabine de mon supérieur…Moi qui étais persuadée que je me retrouverais dans la bibliothèque du navire en me réveillant. Je vois Sabo endormi sur le canapé qu'il y a dans sa cabine, qui est je dois le dire agencée avec classe et gout, mais pas vraiment avec modernité.

Je sors et en rentrant dans ma cabine je vois un mot écrit de sa main.

 _« Deux jours de repos sur le plan d'entraînement puis reprise jour 3._

 _Passage à l'infirmerie à 10 heures, demain matin._

 _Sabot »_

* * *

 ** _Voilà c'est fini  
_**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez appréciez, n'hésitez pas si vous avez une question, ou plusieurs des remarques constructives des fautes d'orthographes, laissé une review je répondrais avec grand plaisir._**

 _ **A bientôt**_


End file.
